There and Back Again
by SrtaWalker
Summary: La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos ha acabado. Ahora queda recoger las piezas y formar una nueva vida. ¿Qué hará Bilbo? ¿Se volverá a la Comarca, llevándose con el todos sus recuerdos y haciendo que solo sean memorias? ¿O luchará por lo imposible?
1. 1 The Light Behind Your Eyes

**AN: **Hola. Aquí esta el fic que os prometí a todos aquellos que leyeron mi anterior "Y la vida sigue". AL final he visto BOFA y ya puedo escribir el fic que siempre quise. Os quiero hacer partícipes de este universo alternativo que para mi es tan real que es como si fuese canon, al menos lo es en mi cabeza.

Cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una canción que forma parte de mi playlist Bagginshield.

* * *

_Be strong and hold my hand _

_Time—it comes for us, you'll understand _

_We'll say goodbye today _

_And I'm sorry how it ends this way _

_If you promise not to cry _

_Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight _

_I would sing you to sleep _

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes _

_One day I'll lose this fight _

_As we fade in the dark _

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

Thorin sabía que era el final. Había luchado demasiado, su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle. Sólo había una forma de acabar con el Profanador. Thorin iba a morir y lo sabía, pero no sin antes llevarse consigo al ser despreciable que había matado a casi toda su familia. Thorin movió la espada, sabiendo que una vez que no hiciese resistencia la vaina de Azog se clavaría en él, dándole la oportunidad de matarle. Lo había previsto en su cabeza, y empezó a moverla, dando un último respiro.

Pero la vaina no se clavó en él.

Alguien había empujado a Azog, haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y cayese a su izquierda. Thorin notó el acero tocando su piel, nada más que una pequeña herida. Se incorporó, buscando a su salvador, esperando ver a Dwalin, sin embargo no era su fiel amigo.

'_Lat.' _Dijo Azog mirando a Bilbo.

El hobbit había utilizado todo su peso y velocidad para poder caer encima del pálido orco y salvar a Thorin, pero eso le había dejado un poco aturdido. Aún no se había recuperado del golpe en la cabeza y estaba empezando a marearse. Vio que una figura blanca se levantaba cerca de él y se aproximaba. Su cuerpo le pedía correr, todos sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaban que huyese, pero él no podía moverse. Era como si su cabeza no mandase la orden a sus peludas extremidades.

Azog se empezó a levantar, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con la criatura que se había interpuesto entre el enano y él por segunda vez, más al hacerlo notó como le cortaban la pierna. Con un grito de dolor se giró y vio a Escudo de Roble de rodillas, moviendo su espada con dificultad para dar el golpe final. Azog lo paró, lleno de dolor y rabia.

'¡Bilbo, corre!' Grito Thorin, y Bilbo lo intentó, sin conseguir mayor resultado que le de desplazarse un poco gracias a la capa de hielo.

Azog dio un cabezazo a Thorin, haciendo que este retrocediera unos metros, dándole tiempo a moverse y levantarse. Thorin no tardó en recuperarse y se levantó del suelo dando un movimiento circular con Orcrist, haciendo que Azog se volviese a caer. Thorin aprovechó la ocasión para atacar su torso, consiguiendo, tras varios golpes, estar en una situación de ventaja; hasta que por fin, al cabo de varios minutos de lucha, le clavó a Orcrist en el pecho. Azog le miró sin creer lo que veía, pensando que podía salir de esta, pero Thorin se situó encima de él y presionó, clavando a Orcrist tan profundamente en su pecho que ésta perforó el hielo, haciendo que la sangre de Azog se filtrase por el agua, cubriéndolo todo de negro a su alrededor.

Thorin miró fijamente a Azog, viendo como la luz se le apagaba de sus ojos y notando, cuando al fin los vio sin vida, una enorme satisfacción, como si un peso extremadamente pesado que no sabía que llevaba encima, hubiese caído de él. Tardó unos segundos en salir de ese trance hasta que recordó a Bilbo.

'Bilbo.' Gritó levantándose de mala manera y yendo a su encuentro. Se arrodilló a su lado, buscando heridas por todo su ser.

'¿Thorin?' La voz del mediano era débil.

'Sí, Bilbo, soy yo.' Dijo Thorin mirándole a los ojos y viendo más negro que azul oscuro.

'Thorin.' Bilbo subió lentamente las manos, colocándolas a ambos lados de la cara de Thorin. '¿Estas bien?'

'Estoy bien, Bilbo. ¿Bilbo?'

Pero Bilbo no contestó, había caído en un oscuro sueño.

/

Lo primero que notó Bilbo fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, un agudo pinchazo, que le perforaba por todo el cuerpo. Después fueron las voces. Voces sin sentido, que decían cosas que él sabía que debía entender pero que no entendía. Notó como alguien le tocaba. Notó como movían su brazo, o su pierna, no sabía muy bien qué. Notó más dolor, esta vez por todo su cuerpo, y después, sin saber por qué, abrió los ojos. No conseguía enfocar nada, no había nada que le resultase familiar, todo le daba vueltas, provocándole nauseas. Quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, pero estos no le respondían. Todo le daba vueltas, quería que el agudo pinchazo de la cabeza parase, que las voces se apagasen, que todo se quedase quieto.

'Bilbo.'

Bilbo conocía esa voz. Bilbo había oído esa voz en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos meses. Bilbo sabía que esa voz le llamaba. Intentó buscar al dueño de la voz, pero solo veía figuras borrosas.

'Bilbo.'

Azul. Lo primero que vio Bilbo fue el color azul. Un azul tan puro que era casi difícil de apartar la mirada. Bilbo se fijo que el azul no era solo azul, sino que era algo más. Poco a poco lo que había alrededor del azul se fue haciendo más visible hasta que Bilbo pudo ver una cara magullada, con heridas frescas pero limpias, llena de preocupación. Bilbo conocía esa cara.

'Thorin.' Quiso decir, pero no pudo más que abrir los labios. Aún así Thorin se dio por aludido, cogiendo la mano del mediano entre las suyas y llamándole de nuevo.

/

'Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tiene una gran contusión. Todavía no sé si va a general algo más. Habrá que esperar a que se despierte.' Las palabras de Oin se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Thorin. Thorin, quien había intentado proteger a Bilbo de cualquier daño con la cota de mithril no había previsto la cabeza. Thorin, quien sabía de la delicadeza de los hobbits, de lo fácilmente que se lastimaban.

Pero Bilbo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, se dijo a sí mismo.

Bilbo, quien había abierto los ojos ligeramente y luego se había vuelto a dormir. Thorin dejó su lado, pues el deber le llamaba.

Oin le había dicho que debería descansar. Había recibido múltiples heridas en la batalla, algunas de ellas muy dolorosas y algunas profundas. Su médico personal no había parado de insistir en que necesitaba reposo, pero Thorin no podía reposar. No podía yacer en un lecho convaleciente, tenía demasiados asuntos que tratar, demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Lo primero que hizo una vez que había depositado a Bilbo en las manos de Oin fue buscar a sus sobrinos. Había visto como Azog arrastraba a Fili hasta el precipicio, decidido a matarle delante de sus ojos, sabiendo que él no podría hacer nada, y así hubiese sido si una flecha no se hubiese clavado en Azog, haciendo que este soltase a su sobrino. Thorin vio como Fili caía, y se apresuró en su búsqueda, más no pudo llegar. Los orcos habían bajado al lago y se disponían a atacar a Fili y Kili, los cuales huyeron en busca de mejor terreno. Thorin tuvo que enfrentarse a dos antes de que Dwalin le salvase la vida matando al que tenía de espaldas.

_'__Yo iré a por los chicos, vuelve con Bilbo.' _

_'__Thorin, son demasiados. Tu solo no podrás.' Dijo Dwalin sin querer dejar a su amigo y rey desprotegido. _

_'__Me las apañaré. Vuelve con Bilbo. Protégele.' Thorin no se lo dijo como una orden. Nunca le había ordenado nada a Dwalin, al menos no mientras había sido él mismo, pero Dwalin conocía perfectamente la diferencia entre lo que era una sugerencia y lo que era una orden. Dwalin nunca había olvidado que por encima de ser su mejor amigo, Thorin era su rey. Si Thorin le pedía que protegiese al mediado, eso haría._

_Dwalin hizo un gesto de cabeza y colocó una mano en el hombro de Thorin en señal de despedida. Thorin le respondió el gesto y se dio media vuelta, sabiendo que Bilbo estaría a salvo._

Desde entonces había pasado casi un día, sin embargo Thorin había dado las gracias a Mahal cada segundo desde que había encontrado vivos a sus sobrinos.

Fili se había roto una pierna, cinco costillas y casi había perdido un ojo, pero estaba vivo y estable. Kili era el que peor parado había salido. Un objeto largo y punzante había atravesado su hombro izquierdo lo suficiente como para casi perforarselo, pero por suerte no le había matado. Estaba dormido, inducido en un sueño por Oin, para que el dolor no le pudiese mientras intentaban salvar lo que le quedaba de hombro.

Cuando habían traído a Kili una elfa iba con él. Al principio no la dejaron acercarse a la Montaña, pero Fili dijo que ella tenía que estar, y por insistencia del futuro principe heredero la dejaron. Gracias a ella Kili no murió ni perdió más sangre de la necesaria. Pero todo esto Thorin no lo sabía, Thorin no sabía que dicha elfa de cabellos cobrizos era la que había salvado a su sobrino de la muerte no una, sino dos veces. Thorin no sabía que tenía una deuda de vida con dicha elfa, por lo que Thorin hizo lo que cualquier enano hubiese hecho al ver a una elfa silvana, la misma elfa culpable de haberlos encarcelado en el Bosque Negro, cerca de un ser querido. Arrogarle una daga para apartarle del cuerpo de su sobrino.

No fue hasta tiempo después, después de mucha insistencia de un convaleciente Fili, cuando Thorin se relajó un poco, permitiendo la presencia de la elfa siempre y cuando no saliese de la habitación sin su consentimiento. No iba a permitir que una elfa de Thranduil se pasease por los salones de sus antepasados. Puede que hubiesen sido aliados circunstanciales, mas Thorin jamás confiaría en Thranduil. Esa elfa estaba en su reino, por lo que tendría que obedecer sus órdenes. Confiaría en Fili, pues le debía eso y mucho más, pero todo tenía un límite.

Lo siguiente que hizo, una vez que supo de las pérdidas por su parte y pedir a Balin que organizase la montaña para que todos los enanos pudiesen refugiarse en ella, fue coger una cabra e ir a Valle. Tenía que hablar con Bardo. Tenía muchas disculpas que pedir y Thorin prefería quitárselas de encima cuanto antes.

'¿Quién va?' Dijo un hombre de cabellos y barba gris.

'Thorin, hijo de Thrain. He venido para hablar con Bardo.' Dijo Thorin entrando en la ciudad, sin esperar a ser invitado. Dwalin iba a su lado, como si fuese su sombra.

El hombre iba a decir algo, por su cara algo desagradable, pero no pudo, pues el Asesino del Dragón se presentó delante de él.

'Thorin, hijo de Thrain. Me alegra veros con vida.' Dijo Bardo saliendo a su encuentro. '¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?'

'Hay asuntos que tratar,' Dijo Thorin desmontando. 'Asuntos que conviene aclarar cuanto antes.'

Bardo sabía a lo que se refería y tras unos segundos, hizo un gesto para que le acompañase. Thorin así lo hizo.


	2. 2 Things We Lost in the Fire

_Things we lost to the flames_

_Things we'll never see again_

_All that we've amassed_

_Sits before us, shattered into ash_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

Bardo dejó pasar a Thorin a una pequeña estancia donde había montado su despacho, pues mucha era la gente que iba a ir a pedirle consejo, y se había dado cuenta al finalizar la batalla, que no le iba a quedar más remedio que ser él el nuevo líder de los hombres y mujeres de la destrozada Ciudad del Lago.

'Os daré lo prometido.' Dijo Thorin colocándose en medio de la sala, inspeccionándola. 'Todo en monedas, y si lo queréis podéis solicitar que un décimo de dicha parte se den en piedras preciosas. Más no puedo ofrecemos más de un décimo de ellas.'

'¿A qué se debe el cambio de opinión?' Dijo Bardo curioso. No sabía porqué pero algo en él siempre había confiado en el enano que tenía delante. Sabía que él traería la muerte y la destrucción, sabía que su llegada a las tierras de sus ancestros solo podría presagiar desgracias, más había algo en Thorin Escudo de Roble que hacía que le respetase y confiase en él.

'Imaginaba que el mago os habría informado de ello.' Dijo Thorin mirándole por primera vez a los ojos.

'Hay muchas cosas de las que el mago no ha informado.' Dijo Bardo, señalando una silla y sentándose él en otra. Thorin dio un resoplido al oír eso, pues no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

'Cuando hablasteis de la codicia de mi abuelo estabais equivocados. No es codicia. Una enfermedad yace sobre ese tesoro. Una enfermedad ha acompañado a mi familia desde hace generaciones. Una enfermedad mental que te nubla el juicio y hace que nada más que el oro importe.'

Bardo notó que no era un tema del que Thorin quisiese hablar, y especialmente con él. Sabía que le estaba confiando algo de lo que él no debería hablar. Notaba como Thorin le estaba tratando lo más parecido a un igual que un enano podría tratar a otro de raza distinta. Bardo era un hombre inteligente y vio todo eso en las palabras y gestos del rey.

'Esa enfermedad fue la que hizo que las cosas cambiaran.' Bardo no quería decir que fue la que hizo que no hiciese honor a su palabra, pues no quería enemistaste con Thorin cuando el rey enano había ido a hacer las paces.

Thorin asintió. 'Los enanos valoramos mucho el honor. Yo hice una promesa, y aunque es cierto lo que te dije a las puertas de Erebor, y pienso que sin dicha promesa no nos hubieses ayudado, fue una promesa, una que debo cumplir.'

'Te lo agradezco. Mas no quiero más que lo necesario para que podamos reconstruir nuestras vidas. El invierno de acerca y no creo que nos de tiempo a reconstruir la Cuidad del Lago.' Bardo estaba preocupado por ello y no supo muy bien porqué se lo digo a Thorin, como si buscase consejo en el enano que hasta hacía unas horas había intentado matarte por un montón de monedas de oro.

'Hablaremos más tarde de ello, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Más si fuera tú, dejaría a un lado el volver a vivir como un barquero en una ciudad sobre el agua y tomaría el papel que merezco por nacimiento y acción.'

'¿Y cuál es ese? Si se puede saber.'

'Señor de Valle.' Fueron las últimas palabras de Thorin antes de salir.

/

Dwalin estaba esperándolo en la puerta, mirando con mala cara a cualquier hombre que se acercase. Cuando Thorin salió, Dwalin le siguió. No fue hasta que salieron de la cuidad, cuando se encontraron en la amplia explanada que había en medio de las dos ciudades, cuando Thorin paró su cabra.

'¿Qué sucede?' Dijo Dwalin haciendo lo mismo.

Mas no tuvo respuesta de su amigo. Vio como Thorin desmontaba y él hizo lo mismo. Se colocó a su lado, esperando una explicación.

'¿Por qué sigues a mi lado?' Dijo Thorin en una voz baja. Dwalin le miró sorprendido. No se había fijado en el cambio de su rey, pero ahora era evidente. Thorin tenía la manía de crear una muralla entre él y los demás, una que usaba para cumplir con su deber de líder, para guiar a su gente, para ser el rey que todos quería y necesitaban de él, más Dwalin era un de los pocos que Thorin permitía ver sin dicha muralla.

El rey enano miraba hacia el horizonte, intentado buscar las palabras. Dwalin era su mejor amigo, su más fiel compañero, y Thorin no podía estar ni un minuto más a su lado sin sentir vergüenza. Desde el momento en el que la enfermedad había desaparecido de su mente todo se le hizo más claro, era como si hubiese estado llevando una venda que solo le dejaba ver por un pequeño agujero. Sin embargo, con la claridez también vino la realización. Realización de todo lo que había hecho y dicho, en especial de lo que le había dicho a Dwalin en el trono, de las palabras que le había dirigido a su fiel amigo. Había muchos asuntos que necesitaba de Thorin después de la batalla, y no había tenido tiempo de pedir perdón por todo lo que había hecho, mas sabía que no podía estar ni un minuto más sin pedirle perdón a Dwalin. Dwalin, que siempre había sido su apoyo, que siempre había estado ahí. Dwalin, al que había jurado matar si volvía a verle.

'¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?' Dijo Dwalin sabiendo por dónde iba la conversación.

'Lo que te dije antes, en la sala del trono…' Thorin no pudo acabar la frase, pues Dwalin le había cogido de los hombros, girándole para tenerle delante.

'No eras tú.' La voz de Dwalin era firme, pero amable.

'Sí lo era.' Thorin le miró a los ojos por primera vez y Dwalin vio en ellos la vergüenza que sentía al hacerlo.

'Thorin. No sé me da bien esto, ni a ti tampoco. No somos enanos de bellas palabras y elaboradas disculpas. No tienes que pedirme perdón, pues ya sé que lo sientes, igual que sé que no eras tú el que me dijo eso.'

'Dwalin…'

'Calla y escucha, pues solo vamos a tener esta conversación una vez.' Y por una vez Thorin lo hizo. 'No debes de sentirte culpable porque la enfermedad se apoderase de ti. Debes de sentirte orgulloso de haberla vendido. Es cierto que tus actos no fueron los mejores, pero por designios más allá de nuestra comprensión todo está bien. No tienes que pedirme perdón, pues no hay nada que perdonar. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, igual que tu siempre has estado al mío, primo.'

Los ojos de Thorin estaban llenos de gratitud y amor. La gente solía olvidar que Dwalin había nacido para ser un Señor de Erebor, aunque nadie lo diría bajo esa apariencia cruel y toscos gestos.

'Mahal me bendijo con amigos como tú.' Dijo Thorin juntando su frente con la de Dwalin.

Después de unos segundos se separaron. Montaron en sus cabras y volvieron a Erebor a paso firme. Thorin tenía mucho que hacer y muchas disculpas que pedir. Sus sobrinos le preocupaban, sin embargo, sabía que sobrevivirían. El estado del mediano le inquietaba. Bilbo, quien había sido leal hacia él en todo momento, quien había hecho lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer. Bilbo, la dulce criatura que había llevado a la guerra, una guerra que no le incumbía y a quien casi mata con sus propias manos. Thorin notó como el dolor que sentía en el pecho desde que había sido consciente de lo que le había hecho a Bilbo crecía, haciéndole difícil respirar.

Estaban llegando a Erebor y Thorin tenía mucho que hacer antes de permitirse el lujo de ir a visitar a Bilbo, ver si estaba despierto y sano y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Ahora ya no era un rey en nombre, ahora todo un pueblo dependía de él. Sus obligaciones habían crecido, y aunque parte de él debería sentirse contento de estar haciendo lo necesario para que el hogar de su pueblo se reconstruyese y él ocupase su legitimo sitio, una gran parte de él solo quería dejar todo atrás e ir a mirar dormir a Bilbo, esperando estar allí cuando se despertase. Siendo la primera persona que viese al volver en sí.


	3. 3 Something There parte 1

_There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Bilbo no podía decir en qué momento exacto era cuando había empezado a ver a Thorin con una luz distinta. Había sabido de su trágico pasado gracias a Balin, pero imaginaba que había mucho más que el viejo enano no le había contado. La mirada del líder de la compañía era demasiado triste, demasiado dolorosa, y algo dentro de Bilbo hacía que quisiese cambiarla por algo más alegre. Alguien que siempre estaba de tan mal humor tenía que tener un motivo, o eso pensaba Bilbo.

No fue hasta días más tarde, después del abrazo que habían compartido, cuando se encontraron protegidos en los terrenos de Beorn, cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en la forma en la que veía a Thorin. Bilbo recordó ese abrazo y no supo muy bien porqué pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Estaba solo, disfrutando de las flores del jardín del cambia pieles, cuando se puso a recordar todos los momentos que Thorin y él había compartido, que no habían sido muchos, pero Bilbo los había atesorado sin saber porqué. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida, por lo que sus crecientes sentimientos hacía Thorin los identificó como amistad con un fuerte respeto. ¿Quién no iba a sentir respeto y admiración hacia Thorin? No podía ser nada más.

/

'¿Te duele?' Dijo Bilbo colocándose al lado de Thorin.

El príncipe enano miró al hobbit sorprendido, pues no le había oído llegar. En seguida cambió su cara por una oscura.

'Los enanos somos criaturas fuertes, señor Bolsón. Podemos soportar mejor las heridas que las demás razas.' Su voz era seria, como siempre, pero estaba carente de ese desdén que solía acompañar siempre que hablaba con el.

'No lo dudo, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela. Fue un gran golpe.' Dijo Bilbo sentándose a su lado, sin esperar a que el enano le invitase. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo con enanos como para saber que carecían de modales. 'Y ese huargo era enorme.'

Thorin miró al hobbit pero no dijo nada. A los pocos segundos miró otra vez al horizonte.

'Comprendo que no puedas decir que te duele con los otros delante. Quiero decir, no lo comprendo pero veo el porqué no puedes, con todo eso de que eres su líder y se supone que no debes de mostrarse débil, o al menos eso hacían los líderes de mis libros. La verdad es que sé muy poco sobre como se deben comportar personas como tu.'

'¿Personas como yo?' Dijo Thorin, que había permanecido cayado durante toda la retahíla de Bilbo.

'Sí, ya sabes, príncipes herederos despojados de su reino y maldecidos a vagar por toda la tierra, en busca de un lugar donde su pueblo pueda volver a empezar.' Bilbo miró a Thorin como buscando afirmación a sus palabras pero solo vio sorpresa en sus claros ojos. '¿No es así? Al menos eso es lo que Balin me contó.'

'Así es.' Afirmó Thorin.

'Pues eso. Que vale que tengas que mantener esa postura de "a mi nada me daña, pues estoy hecho de piedra" delante de los demás, porque supongo que ellos te ven como a su rey y tal, pero no hace falta que seas así delante de mi. Yo soy solo un simple hobbit y sé que mi compañía es poca cosa comparada con la de tu gente, pero si quieres, puedo estar ahí para ti.' Bilbo se había sentido enrojecer según decía todo esto. No sabía como se las había apañado para llevar por ahí su discurso. Él sólo había querido acercarse al enano y preguntarle por su salud, pues se había fijado en que le costaba un poco moverse y quería ayudarle. Sin saberlo, se había metido en un laberinto del que no sabía muy bien cómo salir. Y Thorin ahí, sin decir nada, su cara una máscara. Bilbo resopló, no sabía ni porqué se molestaba. Thorin no había hecho nada para demostrar que lo sucedido en lo alto de la roca no había sido más que una muestra esporádica de afecto.

'Lo siento. Esta claro que te estoy molestando. Mejor me voy.' Dijo levantándose, más Thorin le paró cogiéndole suavemente del brazo. Sus manos parecen tan grandes y hechas para destruir, pero me tocan con tanto cuidado, fue el rápido pensamiento que tuvo Bilbo antes de dejarlo correr y escuchar al príncipe.

'Tienes razón.' Dijo Thorin y Bilbo se volvió a sentar a su lado. 'No estoy acostumbrado a mostrar como me siento. No puedo permitírmelo. Cientos de enanos dependen de mí. Sé que desde tus ojos no seremos más que una docena de enanos y yo un descabellado líder dispuesto a algo imposible, más mi pueblo me espera de Ered Luin y no puedo defraudarles.'

Bilbo no dijo nada, pero miró a Thorin rogándole que prosiguiese, y por alguna extraña razón Thorin así lo hizo.

'¿Qué sabes de la realeza?' Preguntó Thorin. Cambiando el tema desde el punto de vista de Bilbo.

'Solo lo que he leído en los libros.'

'¿No tenéis realeza en la Comarca?' La pregunta de Thorin era sincera, al igual que su interés.

'No, cielo santo, no. Tenemos alcaldes y sherifs y un consejo, quienes se ocupan de las cosas importantes de las que nadie se quiere ocupar, como la recaudación y distribución de impuestos y cuando se organiza una feria o una fiesta, pero poco más. Nosotros somos gente sencilla, con vidas sencillas. No tenemos necesidad de reyes o grandes dirigentes pues poco o casi nada pasa en la Comarca. Qué yo sepa el máximo revuelo que hemos tenido en veinte años fue cuando la boda de Cornelia Brandigamo coincidía con la feria de la margarita. ¡Dulce Yavanna! El revuelo que se armó… Pero te he vuelto a interrumpir con asuntos que no te interesan. Por favor, prosigue.'

'Sí que me interesan.'

'¿Ah, sí?' Dijo Bilbo sorprendido. 'Si quieres otro día te cuento más. Si no me equivoco me estabas contando tu.'

Thorin asintió, como sellando el trato. Pasaron unos segundo en silencio, escuchando el viento golpear las ramas de los árboles y disfrutando de la momentánea paz, cuando Thorin se decidió por hablar de nuevo.

'Los enanos siempre hemos tenido reyes. Mahal, el Hacedor, los creó. Cuando creó a los enanos creo a los siete padres, que serían los siete dirigentes de los diferentes pueblos. El primero que creó fue a Durin, el Inmortal, mi antepasado.' Thorin había dicho estas palabras de forma solemne pero autómata, como si las hubiese aprendido de memoria y las hubiese tenido que repetir varias veces. 'Es una historia muy larga que si te interesa te puedo contar otro día.'

'Me encantaría.' Dijo Bilbo, pues era verdad. Siempre había sentido fascinación por las historias y sabía bastantes de elfos y hombres, más no de enanos. Nunca hubiese sido capaz de imaginar que eran un pueblo tan fascinante, y si no fuese por Thorin nunca lo hubiese sabido.

'Lo que quería decir, Maestro Bolsón, es que los enanos siempre hemos tenido reyes, o grandes Señores dirigentes de un pueblo, pues Mahal nos creó así. Mi deber es cuidar y ver prosperar a mi pueblo. Tengo que ser una figura que ellos vean como alguien de confianza, alguien invencible, alguien en quien sepan que pueden poner sus vidas en mis manos, pues yo me encargaré de que no les falte de nada.'

'Pero eso es tan injusto.' Dijo Bilbo, quien si lo hubiese pensado mejor se habría dado cuenta de que debería haberse cayado, pero Bilbo cada día era un poco más Tuk. 'No eres más que un enano. No pueden esperar de ti que seas casi un dios.'

'Es mi deber.' Dijo Thorin sin enfadarse ante las palabras de Bilbo.

'Pero estás siempre tan solo.' Había pena en las palabras de Bilbo. Bilbo no podía imaginar lo que era ser Thorin. Nunca se había planteado el importante papel que tenía que cumplir el enano, pero ahora, gracias a las palabras del príncipe, estaba empezando a comprender porqué Thorin era como era.

/

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

'Pero estás siempre tan solo.' Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Thorin.

El mediano tenía razón. Siempre había estado solo. Desde que había nacido había tenido una vida solitaria, preparándose casi desde la cuna para el rey que sería en un futuro. Nunca había sido como los demás enanos, yendo a la escuela, jugando con amigos y haciendo travesuras propias de su edad. Lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo había sido su hermano Frerin. Cinco años les diferenciaban y aunque era una cantidad casi insignificante para un enano adulto, era una gran cantidad de años cuando uno es pequeño. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a que todos le tratasen con el respeto propio que alguien que su posición merece, mas hubiese cambiado todo por un amigo en el que poder confiar, alguien que no le hablase y fingiese interés por ser el príncipe que era, sino porque de verdad quería pasar tiempo con Thorin.

No fue hasta muchos años después cuando encontró eso en Dwalin, alguien que nunca le había tratado como el rey que sería, sino como el enano que era. Pero para entonces su naturaleza solitaria, y el no saber ni querer abrirse a los demás, había hecho mella en él.

'Siempre he estado solo. Desde que nací.'

Thorin vio como la cara de Bilbo se llenaba de pena y eso le molestó. No quería que nadie sintiese pena por él.

'¿Y tu hermana? Me refiero a la madre de Fili y Kili.'

'Catorce años nos separan. Cinco me llevaba con mi hermano, más casi no le veía. Mi abuelo y mi padre hicieron que mi agenda siempre estuviese llena.' Thorin miró al infinito, fijando su vista sobre las hermosas montañas que tenían en frente. No sabía qué era lo que tenía el mediano, pero hacia que fuera tan fácil hablar con él, tan fácil contarle cosas que no había contado a nadie.

'No sabía que tenías un hermano.'

Thorin vio a Frerin, vio su cara antes de separarse en Azanulbizar, vio la sonrisa que le dedicó de despedida. Era demasiado doloroso recordar.

'Murió.' Thorin no dijo nada más. Su hermano era un tema que no le gustaba tocar. Había luchado mucho con su padre y su abuelo para impedir que Frerin fuese a la batalla. Era muy joven, demasiado, pero todos le habían ignorado. No estaba en la naturaleza de un Durin huir de una batalla y su hermano siempre había sido alguien impulsivo, muy parecido a Kili.

Thorin no supo cuando tiempo estuvieron en silencio, se había olvidado de la presencia del mediano, más el olor a pipa hizo que girase la cabeza. Lo que vio le dejó perplejo. Bilbo estaba ahí, a su lado, sin haberse movido un ápice, fumando un tabaco que olía especialmente bien con su larga pipa. ¿Cómo había conseguido mantener la pipa después de todas las aventuras?

'¿Quieres? Es Viejo Toby, la mejor hierba de pipa que vayas a encontrar. Me queda para otra más.' Dijo Bilbo con una voz cordial y dulce. No sabía qué había en esa voz pero dispersó los fantasmas de Thorin.

'No quiero privarte de ella. Además no tengo pipa.'

'Toma.' Dijo el mediano ofeciéndole la suya. Thorin la tomó sin saber muy bien porqué y dio una calada.

'Nunca había tomado algo así. Es excepcional.'

'Claro que lo es.' Dijo Bilbo. 'Si de algo nos sentimos orgullosos los hobbits es de nuestra hierba para pipa y nuestras cervezas. La Gente Grande tiende ha decir que fueron ellos quienes la crearon, pero no es verdad. La hierba de pipa fue una invención hobbit.' Había orgullo en las palabras de Bilbo.

'Desconocía dicho hecho.'

'Mucha gente lo desconoce. Al fin y al cabo no es como si los hobbits saliésemos de la Comarca para educar sobre ello.'

'¿Es cierto que nunca abandonáis vuestras tierras?' Dijo Thorin dando otra calada, pues Bilbo no había hecho ademán de coger su pipa.

'Nunca. No más allá de Bree, y aún así solo los muy aventureros van a Bree. Ningún hobbit que se precie va allí.'

'Tu has ido mucho más allá.' Thorin se sorprendió del tono dulce con el que había dicho eso. Tono que solo reservaba a su familia.

'Bueno, si, supongo. Aunque eso hace que deje de ser un hobbit que se precie, digno de confianza.'

'Sin embargo eres el único hobbit en el que confiaría.'

Bilbo sonrió. Era una sonrisa de corazón, tímida, que hicieron que sus mofletes se sonrojasen y produjo que un nudo creciese en el estómago de Thorin.

/

Thorin no sabía porqué pero estaba convencido de que Bilbo vendría. La lógica le decía que era imposible. Bilbo podía estar muerto, una araña le podía haber herido, podría estar vagando sin rumbo por el bosque maldito. Y aunque no fuese así, aunque les hubiese seguido con esa capacidad milagrosa de andar sin ser visto, era imposible que entrase en el reino de Thranduil sin que nadie le viese y les liberase. Nadie, nunca, había huido del reino del elfo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que Bilbo vendría.

"No nuestra única esperanza." Le había dicho a Balin, y lo creía ciegamente.

_Bilbo._ Encerrado en su jaula, sin nadie que le mirase, con tiempo de sobra, Thorin no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en él. Mucho había cambiado su opinión sobre el mediano en los últimos meses, tanto que Thorin no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Bilbo para él hasta que pasó de ser una carga a alguien vital. Thorin recordó la primera impresión que había tenido de él. Era un hobbit, cierto que uno más agraciado que el resto de hobbits que había visto a lo largo de su vida, pero un hobbit aún así. Una criatura de paz, que no conocía el dolor, ni la guerra, ni lo que era no saber si se comería mañana. Thorin había visto el numero suficiente de hobbits como para saber que eran criaturas que no tenían nada que aportar a su vida. Al menos hasta que el mago se empeñó en meter a una en su Compañía.

_Bilbo_. Su cara tierna y su nariz redonda fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Thorin nunca había visto una cara tan expresiva como la de Bilbo. Podía notar la curiosidad en él cuando Gandalf se puso a hablar de la misión, o el miedo cuando Bofur le describía al dragón. La cara de Bilbo era un libro abierto al mundo que no hacía más que afianzar la impresión de Thorin de que ese hobbit no sabía salir de su agujero. No era tanto el hecho de que fuese a ser una carga para ellos, pues Thorin sabía que sería una carga, sino que no quería tener otra muerte más a sus espaldas. No quería ser el culpable de que la criatura dejase su acomodada vida, llena de paz y de todas las comodidades propias de su raza, para ir al otro lado del mundo a morir.

_Bilbo._ Quien Thorin siempre había visto como una carga, pues por algún motivo sus ojos habían estado tapados con una gruesa venda negra que solo se cayó cuando la indefensa criatura, la raza menos capaz de luchar, se había interpuesto entre el Pálido Orco y él. El mediano había arriesgado su vida por Thorin, por alguien que no había hecho más que despreciarle, sin embargo él hobbit había estado dispuesto a morir por él. Thorin aún recordaba el abrazo de Bilbo, como sus pequeños brazos habían intentado rodearle. Todavía recordaba el aroma de su pelo.

_Bilbo_. Había algo en Bilbo que hacía que Thorin estuviese en paz. Había algo en el mediano que hacía que Thorin pudiese confiar en él. Algo que hacía que dejase la máscara que llevaba siempre y pudiese ser él mismo, sin pretensiones, sin miedos, pues Bilbo no era su súbdito, él no era su rey. Para Bilbo, él solo era Thorin, nada más. No rey, no heredero de Durin, no figura de autoridad. Y cada vez que estaban los dos solos, en esos raros momentos en los que habían compartido historias de sus pueblos, Thorin no deseaba ser más.

Thorin sabía que lo que sentía hacia Bilbo no era simple amistad, pues él sabía lo que era la amistad. Dwalin era su amigo. Balin era su amigo. Gloin era su amigo. Toda la Compañía en mayor e menos medida eran amigos suyos, pero Bilbo… lo que sentía hacía Bilbo era algo distinto. No sabía que era, pero no era simple amistad. Quizás fuese porque era de otra raza, aunque lo dudaba. Había cosas en Bilbo que inquietaban a Thorin, cosas que le hacían sentir cosas extrañas, como cada vez que el hobbit sonreía, o cada vez que movía la nariz de manera circular, o cuando se balanceaba sobre sus pies peludos, o sus pies peludos. Sus orejas con forma de hoja. Había cosas en Bilbo que despertaban sentimientos extraños en Thorin que no sabía catalogar. Cosas en las que nunca se había parado a pensar por falta de tiempo, pues siempre había algo más importante; mas ahora, encerrados y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, su mente no paraba de centrarse en el hobbit. Y como si tuviese el poder de la invocación Bilbo apareció con un manojo de llaves en la mano.

Thorin le miró, casi asombrado de su aparición, y corrió hacia él. Bilbo abrió la puerta mirándole como diciendo "¿que haríais sin mi?" Demasiado rápido Bilbo se fue a abrir otra puerta y Thorin no pudo decir nada. No era tiempo de palabras, Bilbo había venido a sacarles de las mazmorras, como Thorin sabía que haría, y ahora tocaba seguirle.

Thorin bajó por las escaleras, asegurándose que la Compañía seguía a Bilbo, y dejando tras de sí ese asqueroso lugar junto con sus extraños pensamientos sobre el saqueador. No era tiempo de ponerse a meditar. Tenían mucho que hacer y mucho tiempo que recuperar. Bilbo le esperaba al final de las escaleras.

/

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Bilbo tenía que apresurarse, no podía dejar a los enanos a su suerte, pues había sido testigo de lo lejos que llegarían sin él. Se apresuró detrás del elfo de cabellos rubios y pasó casi rozándole, entrando en el reino de los elfos. Bilbo no pudo evitar quedarse parado, admirando el sitio que le rodeaba. Era hermoso, no como lo había sido Rivendell, pues Bilbo pensaba que nunca vería nada más hermoso en su vida como Rivendell, sino que era un tipo de belleza ruda. Todo era abierto y seguía la forma natural de las ramas y los troncos, la naturaleza era la guía de dicho sitio. Bilbo se quedó contemplando el sitio más tiempo del debido, pues ya no veía a los enanos. Caminó por el hall, con mucho cuidado de que nadie notase su presencia, hasta que consiguió llegar a la sala del trono. Ahí estaba Thorin. Thorin con el pelo lleno de telarañas. "Eso es lo menos importante ahora" se dijo a sí mismo, buscando un hueco donde colocarse y ver lo que iba a suceder.

Vio como el rey elfo, de cabellos dorados y presencia abrumadora, ofrecía un trato a Thorin, y por un momento Bilbo pensó que estaban teniendo un poco de suerte de nuevo. Pero no. Thorin no aceptó el trato, y no solo eso, sino que además estaba furioso. Bilbo nunca había visto así a Thorin, había dolor e ira en sus palabras mezcladas con impotencia. Le recriminó al rey elfo que no les ayudase cuando tuvo ocasión y Bilbo casi suelta un quejido al oírlo. Este era Thranduil, el elfo que había dado la espalda al reino de Erebor y a los enanos, la razón por la que Thorin no confiase en ningún elfo. Bilbo sabía que había historia entre ellos, más no pudo averiguar mucho, pues se llevaron a Thorin y Bilbo le siguió, averiguando así donde estaban los demás.

Pasaron las horas, y los días, y Bilbo no sabía como salir del reino. Buscó por todos los lados una salida, más no encontraba solución a como sacar a trece enanos bajo las narices de tantos elfos. Desolado paseó por los pasillos que ya casi conocía como su casa, hasta llegar a la celda de Thorin. No sabía porqué, pero no quería quitarse el anillo y hacer saber a Thorin que estaba ahí, quería esperar a tener la solución al problema.

Bilbo se sentó y miró a Thorin. Había algo en el enano que hacía que Bilbo se pusiese nervioso, algo que hacía que no pudiese apartar la mirada. Thorin, incluso despojado de todas sus pertenencias, encerrado en una celda y en su peor condición hasta la fecha, era lo más hermoso que había visto Bilbo en su vida. Una pequeña parte de él pedía que contendiese esos sentimientos, que no estaban bien. Todo el mundo en la Comarca sabía que los hobbits barones se casaban con hobbits féminas y tenían hijos, era el curso natural de la vida. Es cierto que algunos habían experimentado un poco de jóvenes, pero nada más. Todo hobbit que se precie se casa y tiene hijos. Sin embargo Bilbo nunca había querido eso, Bilbo nunca había encontrado a alguien que le despertarse los sentimientos que se suponía que tu pareja debía despertar en alguien. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, delante de Thorin, contemplándole. Y el hecho de que fuese un enano no hacía más que acrecentar la inquietud de sus sentimientos.

Bilbo había llegado a un punto en el que no podía seguir mintiéndose, se sentía atraído por Thorin. Todo en él llamaba a ello. Su pelo negro con esas canas que eran como hilos de plata que tenían una pinta de ser tan suaves bajo su tacto, su recta nariz, un poco grande pensarían algunos, pero para Bilbo era maravillosa, su cuerpo… Es cierto que Bilbo estaba acostumbrado a las curvas y las cosas pequeñas, pero Thorin… Thorin era simplemente imponente, era esos heroes de los que su madre le leía cuando era pequeño, era un ser de leyenda, y Bilbo, al verle, no dudaba que su linaje había sido creado por los dioses. Pero si había algo que hacía que le corazón de Bilbo palpitase más rápido de lo debido, eran los ojos del enano. Bilbo nunca, en toda su vida, había visto algo así, ni siquiera en los elfos, seres bellos por definición, eran simplemente hermosos. Thorin era una persona emocional y todos sus sentimientos, Bilbo había aprendido con el tiempo, se mostraban en sus ojos. Bilbo podía escribir canciones sobre esos ojos, más no tenía tiempo, ni pluma, ni papel. Ahora tenía que buscar una solución. Así que dejo a Thorin, tocando suavemente los barrotes de la celda, y dejó sus fantasias de reconfortantes abrazos al amanecer, para ir a buscar una solución. Había oído algo de una fiesta esa noche y quería ver de qué se trataba.

/

'¡Bilbo!'

Bilbo podía oír los gritos de Thorin, pero era incapaz de levantarse. La corriente le había llevado más lejos que a los demás, y estaba demasiado cansado. Bilbo tenía miedo, no sabía nadar, no realmente, y se estaba alejando del barril cada vez más. Intentó moverse para salir del agua y acercarse a sus compañeros, pero le era imposible. Se estaba hundiendo, le costaba salir a la superficie y no podía ni gritar. Cuando se encontraba ya con la cabeza debajo del agua fue cuando notó unas poderosas manos llevándole a la superficie. Era Thorin. No le dijo nada, simplemente le dejó en la orilla, mientras se iba a comprobar como estaba el resto. Bilbo intentó volver a respirar de forma natural, hasta que se levantó para continuar. No podían pararse, los orcos estaban tras ellos y la Montaña estaba tan cerca…

Al final pararon durante dos minutos, el tiempo escaso para que Kili se vendase la pierna. Bilbo se alejó un poco del grupo, buscando la mejor forma de bordear el río para llegar a la Montaña. No notó a Thorin hasta que este le habló.

'¿Estás herido?' Preguntó el enano mirando a Bilbo de arriba a bajo.

'No. Estoy bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar después de haber montado un barril. Nunca hubiese pensado que haría algo así.'

'Si no me equivoco has hecho muchas cosas que nunca hubieses pensado hacer.' La voz de Thorin era más suave que antes, más calmada. Bilbo le miró y no supo que decir. Thorin estaba mojado de arriba a bajo, con solo una camisa azul pegándose a su cuerpo. Era una imagen que Bilbo no había analizado, pero ahora, sintiéndose tan cerca de él, tan helado por el agua, notaba el calor emanar del cuerpo de Thorin y no pudo dejar de asociar un pensamiento con otro.

'Aunque para ser sinceros, yo tampoco nunca hubiese imaginado que nos sacarías en barriles.'

'Era lo único que se me ocurrió.' Fue lo más coherente que pudo decir Bilbo.

Thorin le miró girando la cabeza, como si intentase analizar sus pensamientos, y fue en ese momento cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de la frase de Thorin. "Que nos sacarías." Thorin sabía que Bilbo los iba a sacar. Thorin no había dudado que volvería a por ellos y los liberaría. Thorin confiaba en él, confiaba en sus habilidades y en su ingenio para rescatar a la Compañía de cualquier apuro. Y aunque Bilbo, si lo hubiese pensado bien se habría dado cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tenía ahora, no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de calor en su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de que Thorin confiaba en él sin lugar a dudas.


	4. 4 The Last Goodbye

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

Bilbo se despertó y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en Erebor. Le costó unos minutos recordar todo lo ocurrido, aún así no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí o si Thorin estaba bien. ¡Thorin! ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Y con Fili y Kili? Necesitaba saberlo. Se levantó de la cama en la que yacía y fue a buscar a alguien que pudiese informarle de qué había pasado. No tuvo que andar mucho, pues en seguida un enano pasó por su lado e informó a Bilbo de donde estaban el resto de heridos.

Bilbo se movió rápidamente hasta llegar a una sala vigilada por dos guardias. Intentó entrar pero le cerraron el paso.

'Perdonad, estoy buscando a Fili y Kili.' Dijo con su mejor voz.

'No puedes pasar.' Dijo el enano de la derecha.

'¿Están bien? Necesito verlos, en serio.' Bilbo no tenía tiempo para enanos cabezotas que no conocía, e intentó pasar de nuevo, pero se lo permitieron. Cogieron a Bilbo de los brazos y le alejaron, aunque no sin antes conseguir que dicho hobbit montase un jaleo por cómo le estaban tratando. Jaleo que fue provechoso, pues en ese momento pasó Gloin, que paró a los dos guardias, ayudando a Bilbo a ponerse en pie.

'No se os vuelva a ocurrir ponerle la mano encima.' Dijo Gloin furioso.

'Pretendía entrar a los aposentos de los príncipes, y tenemos órdenes del rey de no dejar a nadie que no sea de los nuestros entrar o salir.'

'Pues no veo a nadie aquí que cumpla esa descripción.' Dijo Gloin muy serio. 'Bilbo es miembro de la Compañía del rey. Puede ir donde le apetezca.'

'Pero el rey…' Uno de los guardias no estaba muy por la labor de dejad a Bilbo pasar. No conocía a la criatura que tenía delante y no le inspiraba confianza. Aunque conocía a Gloin y la fama que tenía, sabía que no era buena idea tenerle como enemigo.

'Por tu bien, muchacho, trataría a este hobbit con el más absoluto respeto, y reza para que no diga de esto al rey.'

Bilbo no sabía donde meterse, le hubiese gustado decir algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué. La última vez que había visto a la Compañía, Thorin casi le había tirado por la muralla de la puerta. No sabía muy bien en qué posición estaba con ellos, pero al parecer volvían a ser amigos. Al menos con Gloin. El enano pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa y le dejó pasar a la sala, donde se encontró con una escena de lo más pintoresca. Fili y Kili estaban tumbados en dos lechos, con un enano cambiando las vendas del rubio mientras una elfa de cabellos cobrizos le acercaba un bol con comida a Kili. Varias sensaciones inundaron a Bilbo en ese momento. La primera fue alivio al ver a los hijos de Durin sanos y salvos, la segunda fue sorpresa, al encontrarse una elfa, que no sabía quién era, pero que sin lugar a dudas procedía del reino de Thranduil, con Kili, en Erebor, y la tercera fue hambre. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que había visto el bol con comida. Su estómago sonó en ese momento y fue lo que hizo que todos se girasen a ver quién era.

'Bilbo.' Gritó Kili. Su voz demostraba que estaba dolorido, pero muy feliz de verle.

'Bilbo.' Gritó también su hermano. Bilbo se acercó a Fili y le abrazó con cuidado, quitándole el cabello destrenzado de la cara, e inspeccionando la herida.

'Me alegra tanto veros, chicos. Me alegra tanto que estéis bien.'

'Claro que lo estamos.' Dijo Fili con una sonrisa, dejándose mimar por Bilbo. 'Los hijos de Durin no mueren con facilidad, ¿recuerdas?'

Bilbo sonrió y se acercó a Kili. Tenía una herida horrible, pero estaba consiente. Le abrazó con cuidado y le acarició la cara como había hecho con su hermano mayor.

'Estábamos preocupados por ti, Bilbo. No sabíamos que te había pasado.' Dijo Kili, mirando seriamente a Bilbo. La última vez que se habían visto estos dos habían intentado evitar que Thorin le matase. Un horrible sentimiento recordó el cuerpo del mediano al recordar ese momento, pero no era lugar ni ocasión de recordar los ojos de Thorin bañados en la locura. Había cosas más importantes por ahora, como sus chicos.

'Estoy bien. Recibí un golpe muy malo en la cabeza, creo. Pero estoy bien. Aunque que mal educado soy. ¿Dónde están mis modales? No conozco a vuestra amiga.' Bilbo miró a la elfa de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa. Dicha elfa estaba mirando a Bilbo como si nunca hubiese visto una criatura como él. Y seguramente así sería, pensó el mediano.

'Mi nombre es Tauriel.' Su voz era melodiosa y llena de vida. 'Y creo que nos hemos visto antes.'

'Sí. Esto… ¿Tu eres la Capitana de Armas de Thranduil?' Dijo Bilbo preocupado. No sabía muy bien qué hacía una elfa ahí. Y muchos menos si Thorin lo sabía. ¡Thorin! No sabía qué había sido de él. Sabía que estaba vivo, le había visto, al menos eso pensaba, pero no sabía dónde estaba, qué había pasado. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era momento para ello. Thorin debía estar bien. Ahora lo importante eran sus sobrinos.

'Así es. Al menos lo era.' Su voz sonaba triste, pero no resentida.

'Ya veo…' Dijo Bilbo, que no veía nada. 'En fin. Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón. Un placer.'

'Perdona que pregunte pero, ¿qué eres?' A esto tanto Fili como Kili se rieron y Bilbo les miró con cara de reproche. 'Siento mucho hacer la pregunta, pero nunca había visto a alguien como tú.'

'Soy un hobbit.' Dijo Bilbo.

'Un mediano.' Añadió Fili.

Bilbo hizo como que no le había oído. 'Soy de la Comarca. No solemos abandonarla.'

'Entiendo. Espera. ¿Eres tu el responsable de que los enanos escapasen en barriles?'

Bilbo se llevó la mano a la cara, no sabía cuantas veces más era capaz de decir que sí. Sentía mucho haber molestado a los elfos, y haber estado en su reino y comido su comida sin su permiso, pero necesitaba liberar a sus amigos… Un momento, esta elfa era la capitana, la que les había capturado. Cielo santo, seguramente ya no era capitana por su culpa.

'Si. Siento mucho todo aquello.' Pero Bilbo no tuvo más tiempo para disculparse, pues la elfa le sonrió, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

'Fue una gran idea. Nunca, en todos mis años de vida había visto algo tan ingenioso.'

'Bilbo es el mejor.' Dijo Kili recuperando un poco su espíritu jovial. '¿Verdad, Fee?'

'Lo es. La de problemas que nos ha solucionado. No hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí sin él.' Las palabras de Fili era más serias que las de su hermano, y Bilbo se dio cuenta. Bilbo había tardado un poco en percatarse que el valor del príncipe heredero no estaba en grandes gestos y actos llamativos, sino en su silencio y raciocinio. Era algo que sin duda iba a necesitar a lo largo de su vida.

Después de las introducciones mandaron que trajesen algo de comida a Bilbo, y mientras el mediano comía, Fili y Tauriel, con pequeñas intervenciones de Kili, contaron a Bilbo qué había sucedido cuando habían estado separados.

No fue hasta una hora después cuando Bilbo oyó revuelo fuera y decidió que por muy bien que estuviese con ellos, era hora de ir a ver que había pasado con el resto de la compañía. Y con Thorin. Thorin era alguien al que ansiaba ver y al mismo tiempo temía. Sabía que no debería estar bajo el influjo de la enfermedad, pues le había visto en la Colina del Cuervo, sin embargo demasiado había pasado entre ellos y con enfermedad o sin ella, nada aminoraba el hecho de que Bilbo había traicionado al rey, dando a su enemigo la joya más preciada que había en su reino.

Bilbo se despidió de los hermanos y la hermosa elfa, con una pequeña idea de qué hacía realmente ella allí, pues conocía demasiado bien las miradas que se echaban el uno al otro, pero decidió no pensar en ello por ahora, había asuntos más importantes. Salió de la sala y se fue hacia donde él creía que estaba la salida. Tenía que ver a Bofur. Ese era su principal objetivo. Todos los enanos era amigos suyos, pero nadie como Bofur. Desde el primer día había visto que si iba a sentirse cercano a alguien sería al simpático enano con el sombrero raro y las trenzas en el pelo.

Pensando en esto, y en lo que les iba a decir a todos, no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con una pequeña delegación de enanos que iba hacia él. Sin embargo, para cuando quiso percatarse ya se había chocado contra uno de ellos, cayéndose casi al suelo de no ser por una fuertes manos que lo impidieron.

'Bilbo.' Oyó. Y Bilbo no tuvo que mirar para saber a quien pertenecía dicha voz. 'Dejadnos.' Ordenó el enano y al poco se encontraron ambos solos. Bilbo miró y casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio al ver en los ojos de Thorin al enano que amaba y el cual había golpeado su puerta tantos meses atrás en Bolsón Cerrado.

'No me habían informado de que estabas despierto.' Dijo mientras le indicaba que le siguiese.

'No hace mucho que lo estoy.' Dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al poco se encontraron en una pequeña sala, que antes habría sido una especia de almacén para armas, pues había algunas colgadas y sujetas, más todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo. Bilbo se giró al oír cerrar la puerta y se dio cuenta de que después de mucho tiempo, se encontraba a solas con Thorin.

'Bilbo. Me gustaría pedirte perdón.' Dijo Thorin apoyándose sobre la puerta. A Bilbo se le encogió el corazón. Thorin no tenía que pedir perdón por nada. 'Me gustaría retirar las palabras que te dije en la puerta. Hiciste lo que un buen amigo hubiese hecho.' Bilbo miró a Thorin fijamente y se le escapó un quejido. 'Perdóname, estaba demasiado ciego para ver…'

Ante esas palabras Bilbo no pudo aguantar más y fue hacia él. 'No, Thorin. No hay necesidad de que pidas perdón.'

'Lo siento tanto.' Thorin estaba mirando fijamente a Bilbo y este le cogió la mano, para llegar hacia él. 'Siento haberte metido en tantos peligros.' Antes de que apartase la mirada Bilbo vio el profundo dolor y arrepentimiento en los ojos de Thorin.

'No. Me alegra haber compartido tus peligros, Thorin, cada uno de ellos.' Dijo cogiendo entre sus dos manos la mano de Thorin. Thorin le miró sorprendido y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que las palabras que realmente quería decir no podía decirlas. 'Y es mucho más de lo que se merece cualquier Bolsón.' Pero no hizo falta que las dijese, pues Bilbo vio en los ojos de Thorin que él veía el sentimiento que había de fondo.

Bilbo no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Thorin. Estaban tan llenos de vida, de tantos sentimientos. Notaba como la otra mano del enano envolvía las suyas y no pudo evitar acercarse a él. Thorin estaba ahí, mirándole como si fuese la criatura más maravillosa sobre toda la Tierra Media, y Bilbo no sabía que hacer, no sabía qué decirle, pero sabía que todo en él pedía acercarse al rey enano. Necesitaba a Thorin cerca, necesitaba sus brazos fuertes rodeándole, necesitaba ver esos ojos todos los días de su vida. Thorin se acercó a él y Bilbo dejó de respirar.

'Thorin.' Un golpe se oyó en la puerta y con él toda la magia que les envolvía desapareció. 'Thorin, te necesitamos.' Era Dwalin.

Thorin se separó de Bilbo, dejando caer sus manos. Bilbo no le dejó hablar. 'Ve.' Le dijo separándose de él. Thorin asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, se paró antes de abrir la puerta.

'Esta conversación no ha acabado. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.'

Bilbo no sabía de qué quería hablar Thorin con él, según su punto de vista no había nada más que decir.

'Encuéntrate conmigo esta noche, en la sala del trono.'

Bilbo asintió. Thorin se marchó dejando al hobbit lleno de dudas y ansiedad. ¿De qué querría hablar Thorin con él? Y ¿qué demonios había estado a punto de suceder? No quería pensar en qué habría pasado si Dwalin no hubiese llamado a la puerta. Era demasiado absurdo. Nada hubiese pasado. Thorin le veía como un amigo, así se lo había dicho. Y Bilbo…. Bilbo necesitaba alejarse de todo esto. Tenía demasiadas ideas locas de Thorin y él que no hacían más que aumentar cada vez que este le miraba. Por tu bien debes alejarte, se dijo, antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas toda tu vida. Eres un mediano. Tu papel en esta aventura ha terminado. Es hora de volver a casa.

Bilbo sabía que tenía que volver. No había nada más que él pudiese hacer allí. Había cumplido su parte del contrato. Había visto como Thorin conseguía recuperar su hogar y su trono y había conseguido que ninguno de sus amigos saliese herido. Era hora de volver a casa y cerrar esta aventura. Él era un hobbit, una criatura sencilla de maneras sencillas, y no había sitio para él en grandes palacios, importantes reinos y menos aún, en los brazos del Rey de los Enanos. Había sido un sueño, nada más. Ahora había que despertarse, ser más Bolsón que Tuk, y volver a casa.


	5. 5 After the Storm

And there will come a time,

you'll see, with no more tears.

And love will not break your heart,

but dismiss your fears.

Get over your hill and see

what you find there,

With grace in your heart

and flowers in your hair.

Thorin estaba empezando a pensar que la localización no había sido una buena idea. No quería presentarse delante de Bilbo como una figura intimidante, y la sala del trono daba precisamente esa imagen. Por otro lado estaba completamente vacía, y Thorin necesitaba que los dos estuviesen a solas para lo que tenía en mente. Había tenido dudas, muchas dudas, y la mayoría de las veces pensaba que sus sentimientos hacía el mediano no serían nunca correspondidos. Thorin temía en cierta manera esto, pues sabía que los enanos solo se enamoran una vez a lo largo de su vida, y él se había enamorado de un mediano, de un hobbit.

Thorin no sabía qué iba a decirle, pero sabía que tenían que hablar. Esa mañana había estado a punto de pasar algo, algo que había hecho que las inseguridades de Thorin se disolviesen. Bilbo sentía algo por él más que amistad y Thorin había pasado demasiadas décadas solo como para no querer pasar ni un minuto más. Nunca se avergonzaría de que su corazón hubiese elegido al hobbit. Mahal le había puesto en su camino por un motivo y ahora veía cual era. Bilbo era quien siempre estaba ahí, quien se enfrentaba a él, quien le veía como el enano que era y no como lo que representaba. Bilbo había visto en él una bondad y un honor que hasta a él mismo le costaba trabajo ver algunas veces. Bilbo… Quien había estado a su lado cuando la enfermedad le había consumido. Bilbo… Quien no había tardado ni unos minutos en perdonarle por todo lo que le había hecho.

Thorin sabía que no merecía a Bilbo, no después de todo lo que le había hecho, aún así necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba decírselo. Sabía que si no lo hacía nunca hablarían del tema. Tenía un reino que reconstruir y muchas negociaciones de por medio. Oyó unos pasos y se giró. Ahí estaba Bilbo.

'Hola, Thorin.' Dijo el mediano con su dulce voz.

'Bilbo.'

'Thorin quería hablar contigo.' Bilbo se aproximó a él, subiendo las escaleras que daban al trono.

'Yo también quería hablar contigo, señor Bolsón.' Thorin lo dijo con afecto y vio que Bilbo lo había recibido así. Thorin le hizo un gesto mientras le dijo 'tu primero'.

Bilbo respiró hondo y Thorin pudo ver como estaba nervioso. Se movía sobre sus peludos pies, balanceando su peso. Aún así Thorin se dijo a si mismo que no había motivo para ponerse nervioso, estaba claro que el hobbit le correspondía, lo veía en su mirada, lo notaba en su tono de voz. Thorin sonrió ligeramente, conmoviéndose por el nerviosismo del mediano. Era adorable que Bilbo se pusiese nervioso con un tema así, aun sin tener motivos.

'Me voy a ir.'

La cara de Thorin se convirtió en piedra. Todo su ser se convirtió en piedra ante las palabras de Bilbo.

'Estaba pensando en irme antes de que el invierno se eche sobre los caminos. Hace mucho que dejé mi hogar y debo regresar.' Bilbo no estaba mirando a Thorin, si lo hubiese hecho hubiese visto el terror en sus ojos. 'He cumplido con mi parte del contrato y todos estáis bien, y… bueno, no hay nada más para mi aquí. Tu tienes tu reino y yo…'

Bilbo paró y miró sus manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por las grandes manos de Thorin.

'No hablas en serio.' Su voz era dura, pero con una gota de desesperación.

Bilbo levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Thorin. 'Thorin. Me tengo que ir.'

Thorin no podía decir nada. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Bilbo se iría, en ninguna de sus posibilidades eso iba a suceder. Bilbo siempre había estado a su lado, Bilbo era con quien pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, Bilbo iba a estar en Erebor con él. Thorin iba a convertir Erebor en un hogar para el mediano y recordarle todos los días lo valioso que era. Thorin había visto el futuro y en cada momento Bilbo estaba a su lado. Bilbo no podía irse.

'No. Bilbo. No puedes.'

'Claro que puedo, Thorin, y debo. Este no es mi hogar.'

'Podría serlo. Por favor, Bilbo. Deja que construya aquí un hogar para ti.'

Bilbo soltó un quejido, Thorin se fijo en como estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. 'Ya tienes bastante de lo que preocuparte como para preocuparte también por mi.' Thorin quiso decir algo, pero Bilbo no le dejó. 'Tu eres el Rey de los Enanos, heredero de Durin. Tu pueblo te necesita. Este es tu sitio, en este trono, reconstruyendo tu reino con días de grandeza. Mi sitio es la Comarca, donde los reyes y las grandes batallas pertenecen solo a los libros. Ha sido una aventura, pero ahora toca volver.' Bilbo se separó de Thorin, girándose y dando unos pasos para irse.

Thorin no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. No podía pensar, no podía rebatir las palabras de Bilbo pues había verdad y sabiduría en ellas. No se le ocurría que decir para hacer cambiar de opinión al mediano. Solo le quedaba una cosa.

'Bilbo.' Bilbo se paró pero no le miró. '_Amrâlimê._'

Thorin vio como Bilbo respiraba lentamente. Sabía que Bilbo no entendía khuzdul, sin embargo, no había otras palabras en las que pudiese pensar ahora. Vio como Bilbo se giraba lentamente. Le vio caminar hacía él. Thorin notaba como su corazón latía tanto que temía que se le fuese a salir del pecho. Vio como Bilbo se acercaba a él y subía una mano para tocarle la cara. Thorin fue al encuentro de la caricia, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, y notando como sus mejillas eran rodeadas por dos suaves manos. Abrió los ojos y vio los de Bilbo, tan cerca de los suyos, en ellos veía reflejado todo el amor que él mismo sentía, pero también había dolor, y algo más, resignación. Thorin no quería ver esa resignación, cerró sus ojos y fue entonces cuando notó los suaves labios de Bilbo sobre los suyos. El beso fue ligero, un simple toque de labios, sin embargo, para Thorin fue mucho más. Ese beso era la prueba de que Bilbo sentía lo mismo por él, era la prueba de que su amor era verdadero y que Thorin había encontrado en Bilbo a su Uno. Thorin notó como los labios de Bilbo se alejaban de él antes de que pudiese evitarlo y abrió los ojos.

'Ha sido un sueño, nada más.' Bilbo dejó caer sus manos y me marchó.

Thorin no pudo hacer nada mientras veía al mediano caminar por el majestuoso pasillo de la sala del trono, ante la atenta mirada de las estatuas de antiguos reyes. Las palabras de Bilbo resonaban una y otra en vez en su cabeza.

"Ha sido un sueño, nada más."


	6. 6 The One that Got Away

_In another life, I would be your girl._

_We keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world._

_In another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say you were_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away._

Bilbo volvió a repasar que no se dejaba nada. No tenía mucho que llevarse, pero aún así quería asegurar que todas sus pequeñas posesiones se iban con el. Se había pasado la noche en vela recordando el beso y las palabras de Thorin. "Amrâlimê" le había dicho, y aunque Bilbo no entendiese el lenguaje secreto de los enanos, había comprendido a la perfección el significado de la palabra. El corazón se le encogía sin que pudiese evitarlo y tenía un nudo en el estómago que le hacía imposible comer nada.

Bilbo cerró su mochila y se la puso al hombro, debía irse y cuanto antes mejor. Sabía que Gandalf le estaría esperando en la puerta del reino. No sabía cómo iba a despedirse de los demás, ni si Thorin estaría ahí. Bilbo no sabía si prefería ver a Thorin una última vez o irse con el recuerdo de la última noche, con el calor de sus labios, con el amor en su mirada. Movió la cabeza, obligándose a olvidarse de tan absurdos pensamientos. Ya no era un mozo en su juventud, esas ideas no eran propias de alguien de su edad, y mucho menos si el objeto de admiración era un rey enano. "Estas haciendo lo correcto" se repitió a si mismo una vez más. Bilbo miró la hermosa habitación y salió, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal con cuidado de no encontrares con nadie conocido. Sin embargo, en la puerta, junto a dos guardias que sin lugar a dudas eran del ejército de Dain, se encontraba Balin. "Si a alguien le debes un adiós, es a él", y con dicho pensamiento se encaminó hacia el enano.

'Bilbo.' Dijo Balin al verle. 'Veo que es cierto, nos dejas.'

'Así es, Balin. Debo irme. Es hora de que regrese a mi hogar.'

El enano le miró con tristeza, pero no intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión.

'¿Podrías despedirte de los demás por mi? ¿Podrías decirles que están más que invitados a visitarme cuando lo deseen?'

'Podrías decírselo tu.' Dijo el viejo enano con una sonrisa que hacía ver que entendía por lo que Bilbo estaba pasando. No sabía porque, pero el hobbit siempre había sospechado que Balin sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever. Bilbo movió la nariz es gesto de molestia, sabía que las palabras de Balin llevaban verdad, debía decir adiós, más no podía. Una vez más huía de Erebor cual ladrón.

Balin le tocó el hombro en señal de afecto. 'Tranquilo, muchacho. Ve en paz. Pero no nos olvides. No te olvides de escribir.'

'Jamás podría olvidaros.' Contestó Bilbo con una sonrisa de gratitud. En la distancia Gandalf se acercaba, era el momento de partir. Balin le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro y Bilbo se dispuso a marcharse, pero una profunda voz que conocía muy bien se lo impidió, haciendo que cerrase los ojos, tensándose sin darse cuenta.

'Dejadnos.' Ordenó Thorin a Balin y a los dos guardias, y estos así lo hicieron, sin embargo, Balin, antes de partir, le volvió a golpear el hombro a Bilbo, como en muestra de apoyo, como si supiese lo que había transpirado entre ellos.

Bilbo no se giró, esperó a que Thorin se acercase a él. Al otro lado del puente Gandalf esperaba con su caballo y un pony.

'Te vas de mi reino cual ladrón en la noche.' En tono de Thorin no era duro ni de reproche, más bien neutro, como intentado esconder sus emociones, y Bilbo no sabía que hacer con neutro. Estaba acostumbrado al Thorin pasional, al que no dudaba en insultar o lanzar valerosos discursos, no al contenido, sin embargo, no quería irse con un mal sabor de boca.

'No quería montar una gran escena. Seguro que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.'

Thorin asintió y miró a Gandalf. Bilbo no sabía qué decirle, no sabía si debían de hablar de la noche anterior o hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido por el bien de su amistad, o de lo que quedaba de ella.

Quería decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo quería disfrutar del silencio. Había echado de menos estar así con Thorin, en silencio, sin necesidad de hablar. Ese silencio debería de haber sido incómodo, más no lo era. Era familiar, reconfortante, era lo que había sido su relación en sus mejores momentos, antes del desastre de Erebor, y precisamente por todo eso era aún más doloroso. Una parte de Bilbo le decía que debía quedarse, que Thorin y él tenían un futuro juntos, que podían funcionar como pareja, ese silencio era prueba de ello. Pero otra parte de Bilbo, su parte más Bolsón, le decía que estaba viviendo en cuentos de hadas y trolls. Debía ver la realidad como era y no como su mente quería imaginarla. Thorin y él no eran más que dos personas que se habían unido por un bien común, como mucho amigos, sí, amigos, nada más. Thorin no necesitaba a un hobbit a su lado, Thorin tenía un reino que reconstruir y muchas cosas que hacer y no había lugar para Bilbo ahí una vez todo volviese a la normalidad.

'Siempre serás bienvenido.' Dijo Thorin rompiendo el silencio. 'Si alguna vez deseas regresar, siempre serás bienvenido.'

Bilbo no supo qué decir aparte de gracias. Estaba luchando por retener las lágrimas. Thorin vio como Gandalf estaba esperándole y miro a Bilbo con tanto amor y dolor en sus ojos que Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

'Vuelve a tu hogar, señor Bolsón. Vuelve a tus libros, a tu cómoda butaca, planta tus árboles y míralos crecer. Si más gente valorarse el hogar por encima del oro, este sería un lugar mejor, mas ahora has de irte, el mago te espera.'

'Thorin…'

Pero Thorin no le dejó hablar, le miró por última vez y se despidió de él.

'Ha sido un honor conocerte. Te deseo un buen viaje a tu hogar.' Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a Bilbo solo.

Bilbo respiró fuertemente y se dio la vuelta, yendo al encuentro del mago. Había muchas cosas que le habría gustado decir a Thorin, mas no había podido. Temía que si hubiese abierto la boca hubiese cometido alguna estupidez.

'¿Preparado para volver al hogar?' Preguntó Gandalf.

Bilbo asintió y se subió al pony, dejándose guiar por el mago, y sin decir una palabra durante mucho tiempo. Atrás quedaba Erebor, el que sería una vez más el reino enano más poderoso de toda la Tierra Media. Atrás quedaba la compañía, extraños que se habían convertido en amigos de los que se había ido sin decir adiós. Atrás quedaron sus extravagantes sueños, atrás quedaba una vida que no se había ni atrevido a imaginar. No miro atrás mientras se alejaba, pues nada había ahí para él, aunque si lo hubiese hecho, habría podido ver al Rey bajo la Montaña en el balcón principal, mirando en su dirección y susurrando palabras que solo él podía oír.

'Mira hacía atrás. Mira hacía atrás y mírame.'

Pero Bilbo nunca volvió la mirada y el Rey entró en su gran montaña, dejando tras él los sueños de Thorin Escudo de Roble, pues ese enano no existía más, había dejado la montaña con Bilbo. Ahora debía ser Rey, debía dedicarse a su pueblo, debía reconstruir su reino. Había mucho que hacer, y Bilbo ya no estaba ahí para ayudarle.


	7. 7 Without You

_Without you_

_The moon glows_

_The river flows_

_But I die without you_

_The world revives_

_(Colors renew)_

_But I know blue, only blue_

_Lonely blue_

_(Within me blue)_

_Without you_

Bilbo se sentó en su sillón preferido, el que tanto había echado de menos durante el viaje, y miró el fuego, con la taza de té entre las manos recién preparada. Estaba solo, al fin había silencio. Le había costado días recoger todo lo que sus vecinos se habían llevado, y una larga y tediosa tarde explicando a todo el mundo que sí, era él, no estaba muerto y había vuelto para quedarse. Por suerte Bilbo había mantenido el contrato con él en todo momento, y gracias a eso había podido demostrar su identidad. Pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en los meses en los que había estado fuera, de vuelta a la Comarca, ni en lo mucho que le había costado organizar su casa hasta que fuera la que él recordaba. Ahora solo quería silencio y paz. Había echado tanto de menos el silencio… Uno nunca puede encontrar silencio rodeado de enanos, siempre tan ruidosos y con cosas que decir. Menos Thorin, Thorin era alguien con el que se podía estar en silencio… Bilbo movió la cabeza. No iba a pensar en Thorin, no le hacía bien.

Dio un sorbo al té y apoyó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un momento. No tenía nada que hacer, ningún sitio al que ir. Había paz, sin embargo, algo dentro de él estaba inquieto. No sabía el qué, pero algo no estaba bien.

Pasaron los día y Bilbo decidió que era hora de escribir una carta a sus amigos disculpándose de su rápida huída. Se sentó en su querida silla y sacó papel de su amado escritorio, mas no sabía cómo empezar. Después de descartar una cuantas hojas, acabó con una carta bien larga, en la que que dirigía a Balin, pero pidiéndole que le dijeses a cada miembro un mensaje específico. A cada uno menos a Thorin. No sabía que decirle a Thorin, al mismo tiempo pensaba que no tenía derecho a decirle nada. Bilbo esta en su hogar y Thorin en el suyo. Es cierto que habían sido amigos, y Bilbo valoraba su amistad por encima de cualquier otra que jamás hubiese tenido, pero había algo más entre ellos, algo que no tenía derecho a remover después de irse. Thorin tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que ser rey y no tenía que ocuparse de un tonto hobbit. Bilbo sabía que era lo mejor, que era lo más lógico, lo que cualquier Bolsón haría, pero eso no quitaba que no fuese difícil.

/

Thorin cerró la puerta de sus aposentos y nada más hacerlo dejó caer la máscara que había estado llevando desde que la carta de Bilbo había llegado. Meses habían pasado sin recibir noticia del hobbit y más de una vez Thorin había tenido que retener el impulso de mandar un cuervo en su búsqueda. Meses sin noticia alguna, y aunque Thorin aparentaba que no le importaba, cada día que pasaba hacía mella en él. Con todo su trabajo y la llegada de parte de su pueblo desde Ered Luin había estado muy ocupado. Cada segundo lo dedicaba a la reconstrucción de Erebor, pues no quería tener ni un minuto para pensar en otra cosa. La situación estaba clara, él era rey y debía ocuparse de su pueblo, no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo. Aun así, había días que daría todo el oro que había bajo su preciada montaña por encontrarse al hobbit en sus aposentos al finalizar el día.

"Ha sido un sueño, nada más."

Las palabras de Bilbo resonaba en su mente cada día, recordándole la realidad, hasta que llegó un punto en el que dejó de oírlas, dejó de recordar de qué color eran los ojos de Bilbo, o su olor, o su tamaño. Los meses se sucedían, y de vez en cuando cartas de Bilbo llegaban, más ninguna para él, y con el tiempo Thorin olvidó hasta la voz del mediano, pues recordar era demasiado doloroso.

/

Todo esta demasiado tranquilo, pensaba Bilbo mínimo cuatro veces al día. Casi un año había pasado desde que había dejado la Montaña y seguía sin acostumbrarse a la calma. Al principio, al llegar, había amado el silencio, la paz, pues la había estado anhelando durante meses, mas con el tiempo había comenzado a odiarla. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan calmado? Bilbo se pasaba el día encerrado en su casa, solo saliendo cuando era absolutamente necesario. No quería encontrarse con sus vecinos, los cuales nunca le habían caído demasiado bien y desde su vuelta le caían aún peor. Él hacía como que no oía los cuchicheos de los demás hobbits sobre él, hacía como que no sabía que una gran parte de la Comarca le llamaba "Loco Bolsón" desde su regreso.

Bilbo había vuelto a su querido hogar, a la Comarca, con sus verdes colinas y hermosos riachuelos, más Gandalf había estado en lo cierto. No era el mismo hobbit que había sido antes de la aventura. Las verdes colinas no le parecían ya tan hermosas, los riachuelos no sonaban con el agua que llevaban de forma tan reconfortante como recordaba, el canto de los pájaros no era tan embriagador; y con el tiempo, Bilbo empezó a darse cuenta de que había idealizado su hogar.

/

Kili entró en el despacho de su tío. Sabía a qué iba ahí. De hecho había asegurado que la conversación que sin duda estaban a punto de tener la tendrían que haber tenido meses atrás. Kili estaba enamorado de una elfa y eso era algo que no podía ser. Era consciente de ello, sabía que nunca sería aceptado, mas había tenido la fe en que su familia lo entendiese. Había algo en él que le decía que su tío lo entendería, por absurdo que sonase, dada la fama de odio a los elfos que tenía el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Meses había estado Kili escabulléndose a Valle para encontrase con Tauriel, más sabía que tarde o temprano eso no sería bastante. Kili tenía una idea de futuro, pero para ello necesitaba el permiso de su tío.

'Cierra la puerta.' Dijo Thorin sin levantar la cabeza de su escrito.

Kili así lo hizo y se acercó a él. Thorin levantó la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos, dejando la pluma y centrando su atención en su sobrino. Kili vio que no iba a ser una conversación agradable. Conocía esa mirada y sabía que tendría que ir con mucho tacto.

'Me han informado que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en Valle. ¿Se puede saber que hay en esa ciudad de hombres que requiera tu presencia más que la de tu reino?'

'No he desatendido mis labores como principe en ningún momento.' Dijo Kili sin querer ir al asunto de la cuestión tan pronto.

'No es eso lo que te he preguntado.' Thorin se levantó y por un momento Kili volvió a sentir que era un infante. '¿Crees que no sé lo que haces desde hace meses? ¿Crees que no conozco tus asuntos en Valle?'

'No pretendía ocultártelo. Quería hablar contigo de ello.'

'¿De qué querías hablar? ¿De tu relación con la elfa?' El tono de Thorin era duro y su voz elevada. Kili le miró sorprendido, sin imaginar que su tío hacía meses que sabía de ello.

'Lo sabes.' Dijo.

'Lo sé. Y da gracias que me he esforzado en que nadie más lo sepa. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a tu pueblo de esa manera?'

'¿Traicionar?' Dijo Kili subiendo su tono como su tío. 'Yo no he traicionado a nadie.'

'Es la capitana de Thranduil. ¿Has olvidado que si por él fuese todo nuestro pueblo estará muerto? ¿Has olvidado quién nos encerró en sus calabozos?'

'¡Ella cumplía órdenes, nada más!' Gritó Kili.

'Eso no exime sus hechos. Por no añadir que es una elfa. ¿Cuándo se ha visto algo así?'

'Quizás sea hora. Quizás sea el momento de dejar atrás todos esos siglos de rencor y darse cuenta de que no somos tan distintos.'

'¡Es una elfa y tu enano! ¡Eso NUNCA sucederá! ¡Nunca lo permitiré!'

'¡Estoy enamorado de ella!' Los gritos de ambos dos eran elevados, pero por suerte las paredes de piedra evitaban que cualquier ruido saliese al exterior.

'No es amor lo que sientes. No puede ser amor.' Dijo Thorin bajando un poco el tono. Tenía que hacerle ver a su sobrino que era imposible. No podía amar a la elfa. Era cierto que Thorin tenía una deuda de vida con ella, y era cierto que la respetaba por lo sucedido en la Batalla, más eso no quitaba que su relación con su sobrino fuese imposible. Si Kili hubiese sido un enano cualquiera podría haber sucedido, podrían irse lejos, donde nadie les conociese, y vivir en paz. Más Kili era príncipe de Erebor, tenía un papel que cumplir, un ejemplo que dar, y como tal no podía estar con una elfa. Mucho menos una elfa que había sido la capitana del peor enemigo que había tenido su reino después de Smaug y Azog. Su pueblo nunca lo entendería. Su pueblo nunca aprobaría la unión de un enano y alguien de otra raza.

'¡¿Tú que sabes?!' Gritó Kili, pues se negaba a creer que su tío le había prohibido sus sueños. 'No has amado a nadie en tu vida. Todos no somos como tú, centrados en la venganza y en el deber. ¿Qué sabes tú de amor? ¿Qué sabes de mis sentimientos? Vives creyendo que solo lo tradicional es lo válido, que no se puede confiar en nadie que no sea de nuestra raza, y mucho menos amar. Piensas que si no son como tú no son dignos de tu confianza. ¿Pues sabes qué? Estas equivocado. Tauriel me ama, por como soy, aún habiendo sido educada en el odio hacia nuestra raza; y yo la amo a ella. Tú nunca comprenderás lo que es que alguien te ame, porque tras todo ese deber a tu pueblo y tras toda esa fachada no hay nada. No hay amor en ti. Y si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí, para convertirme en alguien como tú, estas equivocado.'

Y dicho esto Kili se fue y Thorin no pudo ir en su búsqueda, no puedo rebatirle nada, no pudo hacerle ver que le entendía más de lo que pensaba, que tenían en común más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, pues las palabras de su sobrino le habían herido más que cualquier arma.

No había amor en él. La venganza y el deber habían ocupado toda su vida. No había amor en él. Todo lo hablado reafirmaba el pensamiento de Thorin sobre su relación con Bilbo y, en momentos como esos, Thorin se alegraba de que se hubiese ido, pues ¿quién iba a amar a alguien como él?


	8. 8 The Phantom of the Opera Medley

Nota: Este capítulo es diferente al resto. En mi mente es un musical, una canción que cantan Bilbo y Thorin al mismo tiempo como sucede en la canción de la que está basado. Yo recomiendo escuchar la canción primero, teniendo en mente que cuando canta la mujer es Bilbo y cuando canta el hombre es Thorin, luego leerse el capítulo e imaginarse a cada uno en la escena que describo. Si no se quiere escuchar la canción pues he puesto el trozo que corresponde a cada parte, importante para el texto.

* * *

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Thorin estaba mirando la noche estrellada, sumido en sus pensamientos, y Bilbo le miraba a él. Había algo en Thorin Escudo de Roble que lo hacía único: la forma de moverse, el aire que tenía, no de superioridad, pero si de alguien que sabe que es seguido, que está considerado un líder. Había una hermosura desgarradora en él, una hermosura como Bilbo no había visto nunca. Se había criado sabiendo lo que era bello y lo que no, lo que era considerado hermoso y sabía que los enanos no lo eran. Nunca había visto enanos tan de cerca, solo cuando su madre le había sacado un poco de las lindes de la Comarca para ir a visitar a sus familiares. Eran una raza extraña, llena de pelo y toscos, una raza que inspiraba más temor por la musculatura que tenían y los trabajos a los que se dedicaban que ternura. Cuando Bilbo tuvo la ocasión de ver de cerca, de muy cerca, a un enano no pudo más que confirma dicha teoría. Dwalin era un ser intimidante, nada en él llamaba a los modales o la cultura o la delicadeza. Nada en él tenía atributos que un hobbit pudiese considerar valiosos, y Bilbo pensó, erróneamente, que todos eran igual. Bilbo nunca hubiese imaginado que un enano pudiese ser un ser hermoso, capaz de crear la más dulce melodía.

Bilbo oía la canción que Thorin había cantado meses atrás en su casa. La oía igual que la primera vez que la oyó. La voz de Thorin era grave y potente, como la roca, sin embargo cargada de emoción. Era una voz hermosa, una voz que removió algo dentro de Bilbo, algo que no sabía que tenía. Bilbo quería ver el mundo, quería ver lagos y montañas, quería ver todo lo que la voz de Thorin cantaba.

Bilbo oía a Thorin cantar. Sus ojos azules de un color más claro de lo normal gracias al fuego de la hoguera. Thorin estaba cantando, su voz era hermosa, sin embargo Bilbo nunca había oído ese melodía antes. Thorin cantaba solo, no había rastro de los demás enanos, y Bilbo decidió acercarse a él. La melodía era suave, parecía escrita para ser cantado por el heredero de Durin. Thorin miraba el fuego y Bilbo pudo ver que en él había algo más que llamas. Bilbo se acercó, escuchando la canción sin entender el significado, pues estaba escrita en el lenguaje secreto de los enanos, sin embargo, Bilbo sabía que la canción estaba destinada a él. Thorin se la estaba cantando a él. Bilbo miró el fuego y vio en él como las llamas se transformaban en un árbol y en una montaña. Bilbo miró a Thorin, pero Thorin no despejaba los ojos del fuego. Bilbo volvió a mirar y vio que el árbol se movía, transformándose lentamente en una mujer de cabellos rizados y voluminosos, la montaña se transformaba, dando paso a un hombre de fuerte musculatura, que dejaba caer un martillo para coger la mano de la mujer. Ambos danzaban, dejándose llevar por la melodía de Thorin. Bilbo los miró, y supo dentro de él que sabía lo que estaba viendo, sabía quienes eran esa figuras, y miró a Thorin, intentando confirmar su idea, pero Thorin no estaba. No había hoguera, ni bosque, ni ninguno de sus amigos. Las figuras habían desaparecido, dando paso a la oscuridad, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Bilbo estaba solo.

Bilbo despertó, y durante unos segundos, seguía oyendo la melodía de Thorin. No fue hasta que esta se apagó, dando paso al silencio, cuando se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, una hilera de sueños. Pensó en volver a dormir, mas sabía que era imposible. Cerró los ojos, esperando poder oír de nuevo la voz, pero ya no la recordaba. Sabía que era hermosa, sabía que había estado oyéndola en su sueño todo el rato, más no era capaz de recordar. No podía recordar la voz de Thorin al cantar, ni el color de sus ojos azules durante el día o delante de una hoguera.

Bilbo cogió la almohada y gritó en ella. Había pensado que la distancia le iría bien, que era lo correcto, que era mejor volver a su hogar y dejar todo atrás, simplemente como una historia que contar a sus sobrinos y pequeños vecinos. Había pensado que olvidar sería lo mejor. Olvidar el olor de Thorin, olvidar el tacto de sus manos, olvidar el color de sus ojos, la profundidad de su voz. Olvidar la dulzura con la que decía su nombre. Bilbo había pensado que era lo mejor, mas cada día que pasaba y olvidaba un pequeño detalle notaba como parte de él se iba con ese detalle, dejándolo lleno de dolor, solo.

La única forma que tenía Bilbo de recordar, de volver a ver, de volver a oír, era en sus sueños. Y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que no podía pasarse el resto de su vida soñando.

/

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here_

_Nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

Thorin cerró la puerta, dejando atrás todos los problemas del día. Con cada paso que daba se quitaba una capa de ropa y al hacerlo, dejaba caer una preocupación: Fili y lo mucho que necesitaba aprender a ser un príncipe heredero, Kili y su última conversación hacía una semana, Dís y como no había parado de gritarle por todo el tema. Balin y los problemas que estaban teniendo con el suministro de verduras y hortalizas. Los jefes del sindicato de joyeros y mineros y sus disputas por el terreno. Dain y sus peticiones de visitar Erebor con su corte. Demasiadas cosas rondaban la cabeza de Thorin y durante el día lo agradecía, le mantenían ocupado, sin embargo, el cerrar la puerta y decirles adiós por un par de horas era lo más doloroso del día. Decir adiós a sus problemas y obligaciones, dejar de ser rey, hacía que los recuerdos volviesen. Y Thorin lo recordaba todo.

Thorin recordaba como su piel brillaba ligeramente al sol, como se volvía más pálida cuando llevaba días a la sombra. Thorin recordaba su risa, el sonido de su sonrisa. Thorin recordaba el color de sus ojos cuando estaba enfadado, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba tranquilo. Recordaba cada una de sus expresiones. Recordaba cada uno de sus gestos, su forma de andar, su forma de coger las cosas, su forma de mover la nariz. Thorin recordaba todo y se odiaba por ello. Todas las noches rezaba por olvidar, más todas las noche soñaba con él. Con la vida que no tenían, con vidas que hubiesen podido tener en mundos distintos.

Había un sueño que se repetía. El dormía y notaba como algo se movía a su lado. Era Bilbo, despertándose asustado. Veía como Bilbo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, como le llamaba en susurros y Thorin se acercaba a él, más no podía tocarle, era como si no estuviese. No había forma de llegar a él y tranquilizarle, de calmarle. Thorin había soñado el mismo sueño una y otra vez, viendo a Bilbo despertarse y notando su angustia, sabía, de esa manera inconsciente pero certera que se tiene en los sueños, que lo único que podía llegar a él, lo único que conseguía calmarle, era su voz. Así que Thorin cantaba. Todas las noche, Thorin cantaba, rogando que su voz llegase a Bilbo.

/

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you_

_Always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

Bilbo se levantó de la cama, no tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas, enrollado en sábanas. Paseó por su casa, la cual siempre le había parecido estupenda, un tamaño perfecto, pero ahora le parecía grande y abandonada, como si faltase algo. Desde la muerte de sus padres se había acostumbrado a vivir solo, a estar solo. Bilbo sabía vivir por su cuenta, no le hacía falta nadie, llevaba siendo plenamente independiente desde hacía décadas, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que no es lo mismo saber estar solo a querer estarlo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre estar solo y sentirse solo.

Mientras ponía agua a hervir pensó en Thorin y cómo sería vivir con él. Solo había conocido al enano de camino a Erebor, siempre de viaje, saliendo de un problema para meterse en otro. Bilbo puso el té a hacer mientras se daba cuenta de que no sabía cómo era Thorin en su día a día. ¿Cómo sería pasar un día normal a su lado? ¿Sin tener que huir de orcos, escapar de elfos, luchas arañas gigantes, volar en águilas? Bilbo no podía imaginarse a Thorin en un día cotidiano, haciendo cosas como cualquier otra persona. Siempre había visto a Thorin como una figura de leyenda, una sacada de sus libros, que se pasaban el día realizando grandes hazañas, mas Bilbo sabía que había algo más tras la legendaria figura de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Él había llegado a conocer al enano por lo que era, no por lo que contaban de él, y Bilbo sabía que si alguien en este mundo valoraba el hogar y lo cotidiano, era Thorin.

_¿Por qué te fuiste? _Preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

'Era lo correcto, y lo sabes.'

_No era lo que querías._

'¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahí? Ellos son enanos, yo soy un hobbit.'

_No dejas de repetirte eso, mas ellos te aceptaron como uno de los suyos. Podrías volver. _

Bilbo miró su mano y vio el anillo. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, ni cuando lo había cogido, mas tocarlo le reconfortaba. Pensó en Thorin, en lo mucho que daría para volver atrás en el tiempo, lo que daría por se un poco más Tuk que Bolsón. Lo que daría por sentir su abrazo una vez más. Se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo, cogiendo su taza de té y saliendo fuera para ver el amanecer. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas.

/

_Then say you'll share with me one love_

_One lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_And say you need me with you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me that's all I ask of you_

Thorin se despertó con los ojos de Bilbo aún en su mente. Sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para el amanecer, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir durmiendo. Vestido con una ligera túnica y sus botas salió de sus aposento, de camino a la sala de los cuervos. Necesitaba despejarse. Quería olvidar a Bilbo, pero al mismo tiempo el olvidarle le dolía cono si el huargo de Azog le mordiese de nuevo. En momentos como ese sabía que daría todo, todo el oro que poseía, todo lo que representaba, por estar al lado de Bilbo, por compartir el resto de su vida con él.

/

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes Imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_The power of the Music of the Night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

Fili vio a su tío salir de sus aposentos, había vuelto de hablar con su hermano hacía poco y sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos. Vio que Thorin no se dirigía a la parte de la ciudadela, sino a las escaleras que comunicaban con las cámaras inferiores. No supo porqué, pero le siguió, había algo en su tío que no era lo de siempre, algo distinto en él. Thorin no se dio cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo y Fili pudo ver como se dirigía a la sala de los cuervos, como estos le recibían, pues llevaban despiertos ya un rato, y como el mayor de ellos, Roäc, se acercaba a Thorin, posándose en su brazo.

A continuación pasó algo que Fili nunca hubiese imaginado. Thorin se puso a cantar una melodía en voz baja, Fili tuvo que prestar atención pues desde su escondite no podía oír muy bien, más no había duda. Thorin estaba cantando y los cuervos le escuchaban. Fili notó como la voz de su tío se cargaba de amor, de dulzura, y también de tristeza. No fue hasta cuando Thorin dejó de cantar y Fili se dio la vuelta, silenciosamente, de vuelta a sus aposentos, cuando se percató de que su tío estaba enamorado. Thorin estaba enamorado de alguien y Fili sabía que esa información era valiosa, que esa información podía ayudar a su hermano, más no sabía aún qué hacer con ella.


	9. 9 Thistle & Weeds

But plant your hope with good seeds

Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds

Rain down, rain down on me

Look over your hills and be still

The sky above us shoots to kill

Rain down, rain down on me

'Es una oportunidad.' Dijo Fili a su hermano.

'No lo es. Me echa. Lleva más de una semana sin hablar conmigo y ahora lo hace para echarme.'

Kili estaba enfurecido. Ambos hermanos se encontraban fuera de la Montaña, cerca de la Colina del Cuervo.

'Conoces a nuestro tío, sabes que no es verdad. Él nunca haría eso.' Fili cogió un par de nueves y empezó a partirlas, sentado en el césped, viendo como su hermano andaba de un lado a otro.

'Pues entonces dime porque me ha dado a mi la tarea de irme a Ered Luin en vez de a ti. O a cualquier otro. No veo que puedo hacer allí.'

'Es una noble tarea traer a la parte de nuestro pueblo que aún no ha vuelto. Además, lo que no ves es que a mi no me puede mandar, yo necesito estar en Erebor. Tu no. Y tu, a diferencia de mi, deberías agradecerlo.'

'No veo porqué.'

Fili suspiró. Su hermano a veces le desconcertaba.

'_Naddith_, la situación está tensa en Erebor. Thorin tiene muchas preocupaciones, está estresado, y sabes que no responde bien al estrés, menos cuando se ha enterado de que tus intenciones con la elfa son más que platónicas. Sabes lo mucho que tío odia a los elfos.'

Kili suspiró, asintiendo. Fili continuó.

'¿No crees que sería bueno para tu imagen que te fueses a una noble misión, las cosas se enfriasen un poco, y de paso pases más tiempo con tu amiga?'

'¿Qué quieres decir?' Preguntó Kili sentándose y cogiendo una nuez.

'Quiero decir que a nuestro pueblo le va a costar aceptar lo de Tauriel, que a Thorin le va a costar aceptar lo de Tauriel, y que creo que sería bueno que te fueses una temporada, para que se calmase, y mientras te puedes ir con Tauriel a Ered Luin.'

Kili le miró sorprendido. 'Es verdad. Me puedo ir con ella.' Fili asintió. 'Tienes razón.'

Fili asintió y Kili sonrió. Su hermano siempre había sido alguien que cambiaba de emociones rápidamente. 'Bien. Ya que hemos resuelto esto y te he ayudado, ahora necesito tu ayuda. Esto que te voy a contar es un secreto. No se lo puedes contar a nadie.'

Kili juró no hacerlo y ambos hermanos sabían que no lo haría. Entre ellos había un pacto de lealtad no hablado que respetaban más que nada. Así pues Fili le contó lo que había visto, le contó como pensaba que su tío estaba enamorado de alguien y le contó que lo que debían hacer ahora era averiguar de quién y ayudarle con ello, pues Fili estaba convencido que si hacían eso, su tío sería mucho más receptivo a su relación con la elfa.

'¿Estás seguro que está enamorado?'

'Kili, no había duda. Y de alguien que no está de Erebor, al parecer. Se notaba en su voz. Sabes lo expresivo que es tío cuando canta.'

'Fili, le dije cosas horribles la otra vez y ahora me arrepiento. Debo pedirle perdón.'

'Debes. Pero ahora lo que urge es esto. Hay que averiguar quién. Tu vete a Ered Luin e investiga, puede que sea alguien de allí, puede que tuviese una relación con alguien que no nos contase y ahora echa de menos a esa persona. Yo me informaré por aquí, pero Kili, nadie debe saberlo. Tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros. Conociendo a nuestro tío, él nunca dará el primer paso, sabes lo negado que es para las relaciones.'

'Lo haremos, FIli, averiguaremos quien es y les juntaremos. Seguro que así verá con otros ojos mi relación con Tauriel.'

/

"Querido Thorin,"

'No.' Bilbo arrugó el papel y lo tiró.

"Estimado Tho"

'¿Estimado, en serio?'

"Thorin,

Siento no haberte escrito en estos últimos meses. Nuestra despedida me dejó con la impresión de que sería mejor no seguir en contacto por algún tiempo. Te escribo ahora porque…"

'Porque no paro de pensar en ti.' Dijo Bilbo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Le había costado más de media hora reunir el valor para sentarse a escribir la carta. Era hora de hacerlo. Sabía que no podía seguir así. Necesitaba hablar con Thorin, saber de él. Sabía que no podía volver a Erebor, no después de como se fue, no ahora, mas necesita hablar con el enano. Una y otra vez se había parado a pensar en qué iba a decirle, qué escribirle. ¿Debía hablarle de las flores de su jardín? ¿De su vida cotidiana? ¿Hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada? Bilbo no sabía si escribirle contándole cómo estaba, como se sentía, o hacer como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Como el mismo le había dicho antes de partir.

"Te escribo ahora porque no dejo de pensar en ti.

Desde que me fui he intentado dejar atrás mi aventura, archivarla como una de las muchas historias que hay en mi estantería, pero no puedo. Me persigue cada vez que voy al mercado, cada vez que atiendo mi jardín, cada vez que me siento en mi butaca. ¿Recuerdas esa bellota, Thorin? ¿La bellota del jardín de Beorn? Te dije que la plantaría en mi hogar para recordar, pero aún no he sido capaz de plantarla. No sé si es porque no quiero que todo pase a ser una memoria o porque ya no siento que este es mi hogar.

Te echo de menos, os echo de menos a todos. Noto como si una parte de mi, una parte que no sabía que existía hasta que apareciste en mi puerta, se hubiese quedado allí. Una parte con la que antes vivía sin saberlo y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella.

Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, no después de cómo me marché, más si pudiese pedirte algo te pediría pasar un día contigo. En todos estos meses me he dado cuenta de que no sé como eres en tu día a día, ansío saber como eres, ansío conocer lo que haces por la mañana, tus costumbres, cómo tomas el desayuno, conocer las pequeñas cosas de ti que da el vivir una vida tranquila. No puedo imaginarte viviendo una, quizás seas de esas personas demasiado importantes para las pequeñas cosas, pero nosotros, los hobbits, valoramos la cotidianidad y la paz más que nada.

Sé que hay muchas cosas que no nos dijimos, muchas cosas sin hablar. Más si me dieses otra oportunidad desearía hablar de todas ellas. Hay tanto que te quiero decir.

Si no respondes a esta carta lo entenderé. Solo quería que supieses que sigo pensando en ti. Sé que no debe ser gran cosa, que un hobbit piense en un gran rey, pero para mi nunca fuiste eso. Para mi siempre fuiste Thorin.

Espero que todo vaya bien y que Erebor esté en camino de ser tan hermosa como la recordabas.

Siempre tuyo,

Bilbo."

Bilbo leyó la carta y suspiró. Cogió un sobre, la dobló y la dejó en un lado de su escritorio. Su madre siempre le había dicho que si tenía que escribir algo que le costase, mejor era sacar sus sentimientos primero, plasmarlos en papel, y luego escribir la carta. Bilbo así lo hizo. Cogió otro trozo de papel y escribió una carta a Thorin donde no le hablada de sus sentimientos, ni de lo mucho que le echaba de menos, ni de todas esas locuras que Bilbo había escrito en la anterior carta. Bilbo le escribió pidiéndole perdón por la tardanza y diciendo que no le había ocurrido nada merecedor de molestar a un rey. Era una carta formal, una carta bien escrita que no dejaba ver su anhelo por el rey, más dejaba claro que le seguía teniendo aprecio.

Bilbo cogió la carta y la metió en un sobre, dispuesto a mandarla al día siguiente por correo. Sabía que la carta tardaría mucho en llegar, posiblemente meses, más pensaba que debía escribirle. Necesitaba escribirle, y rezaba por que Thorin le escribiese de vuelta.

/

Kili se había ido hacia Ered Luin hacía tres meses y Fili no había conseguido averiguar quién era la persona de la que su tío estaba enamorado. Meses en los que Dain había ido a Erebor a celebrar banquetes con su corte, y Fili había empezado a notar como cada vez más nobles de ambos sexos se aproximaban a su tío con intenciones bastante claras para el joven enano. Fili suponía que su tío ahora era el enano más deseado de toda la Arda, aún así le enfadaba que se acercasen a él ahora que era rey de Erebor, mientras que cuando había sido Escudo de Roble nadie hubiese dado por él ni dos monedas de cobre.

De ahí que Fili quisiese encontrar a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado su tío. Sin duda debía de ser alguien de su pasado, alguien que le conocía como él enano que era en realidad, no como sus títulos le mostraban. Su tío se merecía a alguien que le quisiese por quien era, no por quien representaba.

/

Thorin cerró la puerta de sus aposentos dando gracias por no tener que pasar ni un segundo más con los nobles que habían venido a celebrar no-sabía-que-fiesta que Dain había preparado y Balin había jurado que sería bueno para la moral del pueblo. A Thorin no le importaba, no quería estar con nadie. Sabía que tenía que estar allí, presidir la fiesta, pero siempre se iba nada más poder, estaba el tiempo justo, y esta vez no había sido distinta la ocasión.

Se aproximó a su ante sala, donde tenía un cuarto de estar, y vio una carta encima de su mesa, una carta con una tipografía que no era enana ni elfa.

'¿Cuándo ha llegado esto?' Preguntó a su ayuda de cámara, el cual le estaba avivando el fuego.

'Esta mañana, _thanu men_.'

'¿Por qué no he sido informado?' El tono de Thorin era duro, recriminatorio, y el enano se preocupó, temiendo una posible regañina.

'Lord Balin dijo que se dejase aquí.'

Thorin no contestó, pero dejó de mirar al enano y se centró en la carta, por lo que este lo tomó como una señal para marcharse.

Thorin cogió la carta y no necesitó más de dos segundos para reconocer que era de Bilbo. Un ligero temblor pasó por sus manos. La dio la vuelta y en efecto ahí estaba su nombre, en letras verdes esmeralda, sobre un hermoso sello con las iniciales del mediano. Thorin se sentó delante la chimenea y se dispuso a abrirla, dejando una pequeña nota en su memoria de gritar a Balin el día siguiente.

De todo lo que se pudiese haber imaginado, jamás hubiese pensado que Bilbo le escribiría algo así. No después de su despedida, no después de irse diciéndole "ha sido un sueño, nada más". Thorin leyó la carta una y otra vez, hasta que no le hacía falta leer las letras para saber lo que ponía. Al cabo del tiempo, Thorin miró la hoguera y se dio cuenta que no sabía que responder. Pensó que sería mejor dejarlo para mañana, había bebido más alcohol del necesario y las palabras de Bilbo le habían afectado más de la cuenta.

Se metió en la cama, sin embargo no podía dejar de ver en letras verdes esmeralda frases de su carta.

"Te escribo ahora porque no dejo de pensar en ti."

"… ansío conocer lo que haces por la mañana…"

" Te echo de menos…·

Y sobretodo dos palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente:

"Siempre tuyo"

_Thanu men: Mi rey_


	10. 10 Lover's Eyes

But do not ask the price I paid,

I must live with my quiet rage,

Tame the ghosts in my head,

That run wild and wish me dead.

Should you shake my ash to the wind

Lord, forget all of my sins

Oh, let me die where I lie

Neath the curse of my lover's eyes.

Bilbo no se dio cuenta de que había mandado la carta equivocada hasta un mes más tarde, cuando fue a contestar a su primo y vio la carta en uno de los departamentos del escritorio. La sacó, no sabiendo muy bien porqué, para releer lo que había escrito y al hacerlo comprobó que la carta que tenía en sus manos no era la carta que debería encontrarse en su basura, o mejor, la carta que nunca debió escribir. Sin embargo, era la carta que pensaba que le había mandado a Thorin. Bilbo estuvo bastante tiempo esa tarde andando de un lado para otro, balbuceando insultos y haciéndose repetidas tazas de té para calmar sus nervios. Nunca había deseado la muerte a nadie, pero en ese momento deseó que algo malo le pasase al mensajero y que la carta nunca llegase a su destino.

/

Thorin no sabía qué hacer con la carta. No tenía ni la más mínima idea y no sabía a quién preguntar. Lo lógico sería preguntarle a Dís, pero conocía a su hermana y ella le obligaría a que le contase todo y luego no podría estarse quieta. No, Dís no era un opción. Tampoco podía confiar en Balin. Una cosa es que el viejo enano fuese su asesor más leal y pusiese su vida en sus manos y otra que le hablase de su corazón. Thorin no quería hablar de su corazón a nadie, no quería tocar ese tema. A él le estaba yendo bien conteniendo todos esos sentimientos, le había ido estupendamente, no necesitaba que nadie le recordase nada, no. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que hablar de ello, sino acabaría volviéndose loco, necesitaba discutir la carta, necesitaba que otra persona la leyese y le dijese qué hacer, pues él ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Bilbo quería volver? ¿Seguía amándole? ¿Le amaba? A lo peor el mediano no le amaba y todo lo que sentía Thorin por él no era correspondido. Sí, es cierto que Bilbo le tenía cariño y sí, era verdad que eran algo más que amigos, pero Bilbo nunca había dejado claro sus sentimientos. A lo peor todo estaba en su mente.

El Rey Bajo la Montaña dejó de caminar de un lado a otro de sus aposentos. Esto es absurdo, pensó. Y se fue, en busca de la única persona con la que podía contar aún sabiendo que era la menos indicada para el problema que tenía.

/

Llamaban a la puerta y Bilbo no quería responder. Quería que le dejasen en paz. Dos meses habían pasado desde que se había dado cuenta de su error, tres desde que mandó la carta y ninguna noticia había recibido. No es como si estuviese contando los días, para nada, eso no era propio de alguien respetable pasar cada día cerca de la ventana esperando al cartero y saliendo luego disimuladamente a recoger la correspondencia. Aún así Bilbo estaba molesto. No sabía porqué, pero lo estaba. Cocinaba menos, no había recogido su escritorio, no organizaba los libros después de leerlos; era como si nada de esto fuese importante ya, como si hubiese cosas más vitales como quedarse en la cama toda la mañana, con la rápida visita a la cocina para comer.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Bilbo gruñó.

'¿Quién será? No son horas de visita. Nadie visita a estas horas.' Dijo mientras dejaba su sillón y se iba a la puerta, no sin antes colocar la taza de té en la mesita.

Bilbo abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de volverla a cerrar. No. Estaba empezando a volverse loco. Sin embargo no pudo cerrarla pues una bota se lo impidió.

'¡Bilbo!' Gritó el más joven de los Durin. 'Soy yo. Kili.'

Algo dentro de Bilbo, no sabía muy bien si en el corazón o en el estómago, pues los hobbits amaban ambas partes de su anatomía por igual, se encogió. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente, ahí estaba el joven enano, aunque esta vez no tenía a su hermano rubio al lado, sino a alguien alto y vestido de verde oscuro.

'Kili. '¿Qué haces aquí?' Fue lo primero que dijo, y nada más hacerlo se dio cuenta de su falta de modales. 'Perdona, pasa, por favor, pasa. Y tu acompañante también.'

Y Kili entró de la misma manera altiva que había entrado la última vez, aunque con la gran diferencia que ahora Bilbo sabía que no lo hacía por querer, sino que esa manera altiva corría por sus venas.

Te estas acordando de él.

'Calla.' Pidió a la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Anda como su tío, con el mismo aire altanero.

Y Bilbo cerró la puerta de un golpe, esperando que la voz desapareciera.

No fue hasta que se dio la vuelta que vio quién había entrado en su casa y se encontraba ahora encorvada en su recibidor.

'Tauriel.' Digo sorprendido. La hermosa elfa de cabellos rojizos sonrió y Bilbo lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Había algo en los elfos que hacía que Bilbo olvidase sus problemas, algo sanador que no podía identificar.

'Buenas noches, señor Bolsón.'

'Bilbo. Con Bilbo vale.' Hubo un momento de silencio donde ninguno de los tres sabía muy bien qué decir, pero en seguida la parte Bolsón de Bilbo tomó el control.

'Debéis de estar cansados y hambrientos. Por favor, venir y os preparo algo.'

'Gracias, Bilbo. La verdad es que si. Hemos tenido un largo viaje.'

Al poco tiempo se encontraron en la cocina de Bilbo, con platos en su mesa de pastel de carne y frutas y queso. Bilbo no sabía si los elfos del Bosque Negro comían carne, por lo que preparó varias verduras a la plancha por si acaso.

'¿Qué hacéis por aquí? No es que no quiera veros, me alegra de veros. Mucho. Es solo que no esperaba hacerlo.' Dijo Bilbo dejando la fuente en la mesa y sentándose junto a sus invitados.

'Thorin me ha pedido que vaya a Ered Luin a ayudar a traer a lo que queda de nuestro pueblo.'

Bilbo notó por su tono que no era algo de lo que quería hablar y en el fondo él tampoco quería saber. Saber significaba conocer lo que se estaba perdiendo, lo que Thorin hacía, y no quería. Aun que al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad.

'Bilbo. Creo que si alguien nos debe una explicación eres tu.' Dijo Kili cogiendo un trozo de queso. Tauriel le miró alarmada. 'Te fuiste sin despedirte, si decir nada.'

Bilbo miró a la mesa avergonzado, sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a volver a él.

'Lo sé, lo siento. Es que no sabía cómo decir adiós.'

'No tenías que decir adiós. No es como si nunca más no nos fuésemos a ver.' Dijo el joven enano. 'Simplemente tenías que decir hasta pronto. ¿O pensabas que ya no nos veríamos más?'

Bilbo miró a Kili y se sorprendió al ver que había madurado desde la última vez que le había visto. Quizás Tauriel tenía algo que ver. 'No pensé que así fuera, con todo lo que hay que hacer en Erebor, ¿quién va a ha tener tiempo de visitar a un simple hobbit?'

'Pero tu no eres un simple hobbit. Eres nuestro hobbit.' Y con esto Kili se centró en su comida.

Bilbo se sintió conmovido ante las palabras de Kili. La palabra nuestro significaba que pertenecía a un todo más grande que uno. Y uno era lo único que había sido desde la muerte de sus padres.

'Muchas gracias por darnos de comer.' Dijo Tauriel.

'No. Gracias a vosotros por venir.' Bilbo vio a Tauriel comer las verduras y sonrió. 'Pero la Comarca no pilla de camino a las Montañas Azules.'

'Kili pensó que sería buena idea pasar por aquí. Para poder verte. Para que nos conociésemos mejor.' Esto último lo dijo un poco sonrosada y Bilbo empezó a entender.

'Me alegra ver que la relaciones entre el Bosque Negro y Erebor vuelven a ser armoniosas.'

'No lo son.' Dijo Tauriel seca. 'Es cierto que no están en guerra, pero de ahí a ser armoniosas queda mucho.' Bilbo la miró esperando a que continuase. 'El rey Thranduil hizo un tratado de paz con el rey Thorin, pero sus relaciones son tensas; más desde que el principie Legolas decidió dejar el reino.'

'¿A dónde ha ido?'

'Lo desconozco. Hacía el norte, pero no sé más.'

'Muy secreto debe de ser que ni la capitana del rey sabe.'

Tauriel dejó la comida. 'Ya no soy la capitana del rey.'

Kili la miró y la cogió la mano. Ahí estaba lo que Bilbo se suponía. Sabía que había una historia detrás de todo eso, seguro en referencia a su relación, relación que estaba clara que tenía, pero Bilbo no quería preguntar más de la cuenta. Tenía que cambiar de tema.

'¿Viajáis solos? Me extraña que tu tío te haya mandado solo.'

'No. Tenemos un pequeño grupo que viaja con nosotros, pero se han quedado en Bree.'

'Bueno, pues si queréis pasar aquí la noche sois más que bienvenidos. Aunque no tengo cama de tu tamaño.' Le dijo a Tauriel con una sonrisa leve.

'Sería un honor quedarnos.' Contestó ella. Y algo le dijo a Bilbo que no habían tenido ocasión en mucho tiempo ambos dos de sentirse cómodos juntos en una situación cotidiana. Algo le dijo a Bilbo que Kili no solo había ido a verle por cariño, sino porque buscaba en él algo más.

'Bueno. Pues prepararé las habitaciones. Vosotros quedaros aquí y disfrutar de la comida.'

Y Bilbo se fue, no sin antes mirar a la pareja. La cara de Kili era un libro abierto y en ella se podía ver toda la adoración y amor que sentía por la elfa, y aunque desde su ángulo Bilbo no podía ver la cara de Tauriel, imaginaba que su rostro sería algo parecido.

La imagen era hermosa y bonita, aun así se le encogió el corazón al recordarle lo que él no tenía.


	11. 11 Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez.  
Y no se si sere sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer las cosas sin querer.  
Y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no más,  
y no me cansé de jurarte  
que no habra segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Bilbo se levantó temprano. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía un motivo para hacerlo. No se había dado cuenta en lo poco que tenía que hacer en la Comarca, la paz que había. Y no es que no amase la paz, amaba la paz como cualquier hobbit, pero al mismo tiempo echaba de menos la actividad a la que se había acostumbrado durante su aventura. Puso agua a calentar y salió a su jardín a ver como estaban sus tomates. Iba a tener que trabajar un poco hoy si quería volver a participar en el concurso dentro de dos semanas. Al entrar a la cocina para preparar el té vio que Tauriel ya lo había preparado, tenía una taza entre las manos y había dejado la otra en su asiento.

'Buenos días.' Dijo Bilbo sentándose a su lado. 'Gracias por el té.'

'Es tu té. Soy yo quien debería agradecértelo.' Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Bilbo no conocía mucho a Tauriel, pero había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza y le daba paz. Ambos estuvieron unos minutos a solas antes de que Tauriel hablase.

'Gracias por prestarnos tu casa para pasar la noche. Es muy amable por tu parte.'

'Tonterías. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis.'

'¿No te molesta?' Dijo Tauriel, y en su tono Bilbo notó que no se refería a que se hubiesen presentado en su casa sin avisar. Tauriel quería hablar de algo y Bilbo lo notaba.

'¿Debería?' Dijo él tentando las aguas.

'Los de mi raza no nos dejarían estar bajo el mismo techo y sé por experiencia que los de la suya tampoco. Sin embargo, a ti no parece molestarte.'

'No veo el qué ha de molestarme.' El tono de Bilbo era serio pero cariñoso. 'Durante el tiempo en el que he estado con Kili le he cogido un gran cariño y es verdad que tu y yo no nos conocemos mucho, pero si Kili te tiene en alta estima, no veo porque no iba a permitir que pasases aquí la noche.'

Tauriel le miró con una cara que Bilbo no supo muy bien identificar, no sabía si le estaba analizando o intentado averiguar la verdad oculta tras sus palabras.

'Dime, Bilbo. ¿Está bien visto que los hobbits estén con otras razas?'

Bilbo la miró sorprendido. 'No esta ni bien ni mal visto porque no sucede. Lo hobbits no dejamos la Comarca, no nos alejamos más allá de Bree, y eso solo los muy aventureros. No es como si tuviésemos la oportunidad.' Esto último lo dijo sin querer.

Tauriel asintió y estuvieron en silencio hasta que ella se acabó el té.

'Nunca había visto un hobbit.' Dijo ella dejando la taza. 'En toda mi vida nunca había visto uno, ni sabía de la existencia de vuestra especie. Hay tanto que no sé. Pensaba que era muy sabia pues había vivido más vidas que una decena de hombres, sin embargo no lo soy. Y ahora, la primera vez que realmente estoy viendo mundo, me doy cuenta de lo poco que sé. De lo mucho que me queda por aprender.'

'Yo siempre he pensado que sabía mucho del mundo. Me encanta leer.' Dijo Bilbo sirviéndole otro té. 'Sin embargo conocía el mundo a través del papel, nunca había ido más lejos que un día de viaje a pie. Puedo comprender lo que dices, pues yo pensaba que sabía, sin embargo todo mi conocimiento se quedó en nada una vez me vi más allá de Bree.'

Bilbo se levantó, dispuesto a prepararse el primer desayuno, ofreciéndole a Tauriel, quien negó con la cabeza. Mientras Bilbo cocinaba Tauriel le preguntó por su raza, y Bilbo le respondía a todas las preguntas, y al hacerlo no podía evitar recordar cuando Thorin le había hecho preguntas similares. No podía evitar recordar la brisa de las montañas, los árboles, la humedad del camino, las manos de Thorin al apartar ramas para dejarle pasar. Las hogueras, el pelo negro cual ala de cuervo que el viento acariciaba. Thorin escuchándole como si las tontas historias de su familia fuesen lo más interesante que había oído en su vida.

'¿Bilbo?'

Bilbo volvió a la realidad a tiempo de que no se le quemasen las salchichas. Las colocó en un plato y lo puso en la mesa.

'Perdona, me he despistado.' Dijo poniendo esa sonrisa ensayada. '¿Decías?'

'Te preguntaba por qué te fuiste.'

Bilbo se quedó parado. "¿Por qué te fuiste?" Era una pregunta que no quería contestar. Una pregunta que no quería pararse a pensar, pues no quería recordar esa noche. No quería recordar la voz de Thorin, cantando sobre su tierra. No quería recordar lo que sintió al oírla y el deseo inexplicable que apareció en su corazón de querer ver montañas y ver los dominios de los enanos y sus tesoros. El deseo de ver Erebor.

'Perdona. He preguntado demasiado.'

'No.' Dijo Bilbo sentándose y volviendo a poner esa sonrisa. 'Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Es solo que no recuerdo muy bien porqué me fui.'

Bilbo vio como Tauriel quería decir algo, pero se cayó. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, Bilbo partiendo las salchichas, sin comérselas, y Tauriel dando vueltas con su cucharilla a la taza. Era demasiado temprano como para que Kili estuviese en pie.

'¿Alguna vez le has escuchado cantar?' Dijo Bilbo rompiendo el silencio. Tauriel le miró. 'Solía pensar que alguien de su raza no podía cantar así, pero él tiene la voz más hermosa que jamás haya oído.' Bilbo no la miraba y Tauriel vio como lo que le decía era algo que más que decírselo a ella lo estaba pensando en voz alta. 'Me fui porque él cantó. Cantó sobre montañas y ríos, sobre caminos y bosques. Cantó sobre cosas que nunca había visto y que nunca había deseado ver hasta que él cantó. Cantó y algo dentro de mí se despertó y quiso ver todo lo que él cantaba. Quise formar parte de esa canción.' Bilbo miró abajo, como saliendo de su recuerdo. 'Una estupidez. Las grandes historias son para que gente como yo las escuche, no las viva. Gente como yo no tenemos cabida en grandes relatos.'

Y Tauriel lo comprendió. Tauriel, que había estado sin saber muy bien porqué el hobbit era tan alegre y vivo en ciertos momentos y tan vacío en otros comprendió lo que pasaba. Fue un momento de revelación, donde todo lo que le había contado Kili durante el camino sobre su aventura cobraba sentido a los ojos de Tauriel. Sobre el porqué estaba allí. Porqué Kili había buscado la protección de la casa del hobbit para poder estar los dos tranquilos unos días sin tener que preocuparse por el qué dirán de su pueblo. Ahora entendía todo, y al hacerlo todo le pareció tan claro y a la vez tan triste.

El hobbit estaba profundamente enamorado del Rey Bajo la Montaña y nadie, más que ella, lo sabía.

/

Dwalin estaba echando la bronca a sus soldados. Lo hacía de vez en cuando, para que no se relajasen. Tenían que comprender que ellos no era meros soldados, eran la Guardia del Rey, y como dicha guardia tenía que ser mejores que cualquier otro soldado. Dwalin no vio a Thorin acercarse, pero lo intuyó al ver el saludo que todos sus oficiales hicieron al unísono. Dwalin se giró y vio por le paso de Thorin que tenían que hablar.

'Largo de aquí.' Les dijo. Y estos no tardaron ni un minuto en obedecer.

'A qué se debe el honor de tu visita.' Dijo Dwalin saludando a su rey.

Thorin le miró con odio no intencionado y Dwalin comprendió que algo serio le pasaba a Thorin para dedicarle la mirada que él llamaba "ahora no". Thorin se dirigió al despacho de Dwalin y este le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Al girarse vio un papel en su cara y lo cogió. No reconocía la letra, pero había algo familiar en ella.

'¿Qué es esto?'

'Una carta.'

Dwalin le miró.

Thorin le miró.

Dwalin se puso a leer. Durante el tiempo que leyó su cara no cambió de expresión y Thorin se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

Dwalin dejó de leer y le miró con esa cara que Thorin había llamado décadas atrás la cara de "¿qué coño?"

'Es de Bilbo.'

'Eso lo leo en donde pone "Bilbo".'

'¿Qué te parece?' Thorin se cerró de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

'Me parece que ahora comprendo muchas cosas.' Dijo Dwalin en un tono serio.

Ambos dos estuvieron en un silencio tenso, analizándose el uno al otro, hasta que Dwalin encontró lo que buscaba.

'No.' Dijo en un tono muy alto y Thorin le miró pidiéndole que se callase. 'Dime que no. Thorin. Dime que no. Dime que no es verdad lo que creo que es verdad. Dímelo.'

'No sé de que me hablas.' Le dijo en un tono más bajo, como pidiéndole que bajase la voz.

'¿Qué no sabes de que te hablo?' Dwalin bajó el tono pero no la intensidad. 'Dime que él no es el motivo por el cual llevas meses estando insufrible, más de lo normal. Dime que lo que leo aquí es solo por su parte. Dime que no estas enamorado del mediano.'

Thorin le miró y cualquiera que hubiese visto el rostro de Thorin no hubiese sabido qué sacar de él, pero Dwalin conocía cada expresión de Thorin y vio en su rostro la respuesta a su pregunta.

'Thorin.'

'¡¿Qué?!' Thorin no había tenido este escenario en mente cuando tuvo la idea de preguntar a su mejor amigo.

'¿El mediano? ¿En serio? Cualquier enano o enana se cortarían la barba por ser tu consorte y ¿eliges al mediano?'

'Lo dices como si nos fuésemos a casar mañana. Solo me ha mandado una carta.'

'Pero eso es todo lo que necesitas, ¿no es cierto? Porque esta claro que él esta enamorado de ti y tu estas aquí, mostrándome esto' dijo señalando la carta que aún estaba en su mano 'porque no sabes cómo responder. Porque vas a responder. Porque estas insufrible desde que se marchó. Al principio pensé que era por el peso del trono, luego por el romance de Kili con esa elfa. No me malinterpretes, eso cabrea a cualquiera, pero no. ¡No! Es porque el mediano se marchó y… oh Mahal. ¡La cota de Mithirl! ¿Pero cómo he podido estar tan ciego?'

Thorin se tapó la cara con las manos, pero eso no impidió que Dwalin dejase de hablar.

'Ahora todo tiene sentido. Tú. ¿Desde cuándo? No. No me lo digas. Por la barbas de Mahal pero ¿cómo?' Dwalin estaba en estado de shock y Thorin se dio cuenta que tenía que decir algo, que tenía que parar esto.

'Dwalin.' Y su voz era absoluta. Era la voz de un rey. Dwalin se cayó. 'He venido a pedir consejo, no a ser juzgado. Mis sentimientos por Bilbo no es la cuestión aquí.'

'¿Ah, no? Porque yo creo que es exactamente la cuestión.'

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Thorin intentando aclarar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Dwalin veía mal a Bilbo como su consorte? De todas las posibles repercusiones nunca se había parado a pensar en eso. Sí, sabía que sería algo difícil de aceptar al principio, pero sabía que Bilbo se ganaría a su pueblo y sería amado, pero ¿Dwalin? No se esperaba eso de él, de alguien quien conocía al hobbit y sabía que su valía era superior a la del mejor de los enanos.

Dwalin, por otro lado, estaba analizando lo sucedido. Thorin, su rey. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y reconocer que nunca había imaginado a Thorin con alguien. Le conocía desde que eran niños y nunca le había visto, nunca se había ni imaginado a Thorin enamorado. ¿Enamorado? ¿Del mediano? Dwalin no podía comprenderlo. Sí, era cierto que Bilbo era alguien con gran valía, incluso él era capaz de admitirlo. Bilbo era inteligente, era divertido, era valiente. Bilbo era mucho más de lo que había aparentado en ese agujero de tierra que él llamaba casa. Aún así no le veía como alguien adecuado para Thorin. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había imaginado a nadie como posible pareja de su amigo, pero si tenía que hacerlo suponía que lo correcto sería alguien importante, Thorin era rey, se merecía alguien importante, y buen guerrero. Dwalin no le veía con una enana, eso era cierto, Thorin nunca había mostrado especial predilección por un sexo u otro, pero había algo en la idea de Thorin con una enana que no cuadraba. Aún así nunca, nunca, hubiese imaginado a su rey con alguien como el mediano. Justo cuando se disponía a pensar en qué podía ver Thorin en él y cómo había sucedido, su amigo le interrumpió.

'No sé que hacer, Dwalin.' Dijo Thorin recostándose sobre la mesa. 'Sé que esto es algo que no te veías venir, yo no me lo he visto venir, pero le amo.' Y al decir esto Thorin soltó aire y con él todo el peso de su secreto que no sabía que había acarreado. Se sintió mejor por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya no era algo que estaba en su cabeza, era real, se lo había dicho a alguien, lo había admitido. No había vuelta atrás.

Dwalin le miró y vio en su amigo que esas palabras eran tan reales como la piedra que les rodeaban. Dwalin era un guerrero, y como tal sabía cuando era el momento de actuar y centrarse en el objetivo que tenía en frente y cuando el momento de analizar algo. Thorin necesitaba hablar, necesitaba a su amigo.

'¿Qué vas a hacer?'

Thorin le miró y por un momento Dwalin vio al niño que había conocido tantos años atrás.

'No lo sé. Es todo muy confuso.' Dwalin le indicó que se sentase y Thorin así lo hizo. No fue hasta un rato después, cuando Thorin había acabado su relato de todo lo que había pasado hasta que Bilbo se había ido, cuando ambos estaban con una bebida en la mano, cuando Dwalin habló.

'No te has parado a pensar que se fue porque consideraba que hacía lo correcto. Quiero decir, no es como si os hubieseis sentado a hablar de vuestros sentimientos. No sé lo que pasa por su cabeza y sabes que nunca seré capaz, pero suena como que él no lo tenía tan claro como tu.'

'¿Qué quieres decir?' Preguntó Thorin.

'Te conozco y sé que una vez que te se te pasa algo por la cabeza ya no hay vuelta atrás, y aunque nunca haya amado a nadie sé que solo amamos una vez. Puedo tratar de entender y ver tu punto de vista, pero no el suyo. Es un hobbit. Por mucho que se convirtiese en uno de los nuestros es otra raza, con otras costumbres, otras formas de ver la vida. Quizás él sienta de una forma distinta, quizás para ellos esto sea distinto.'

Thorin miró a su amigo sorprendido. No se había parado a pensar en eso. Bilbo era un hobbit, era otra raza. Había dado por hecho que en temas como este él sentiría igual, actuaría igual que un enano, pero Bilbo no lo era. Las palabras de Dwalin estaban cargadas de sabiduría.

'Tienes razón. No había pensado en eso.'

'Para eso estamos los hijos de Fundin, para decirte en lo que no piensas.' Dijo su amigo con una sonrisa burlona y Thorin le golpeó el hombro en señal de amistad. 'Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer?'


	12. 12 Because of You

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Tauriel prometió a Bilbo que no diría nada y Bilbo le agradeció el gesto. No quería que nadie lo supiese y mucho menos Kili. Sabía que sus sentimientos podían haber sido correspondidos una vez, pero ahora lo dudaba. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que vio a Thorin y Bilbo se negaba a pensar que los sentimientos del enano siguiesen fijados en él.

En los días en los que estuvieron con él, Bilbo encontró en Tauriel a una amiga que nunca había imaginado que tendría. Era alguien con quien hablar sin que te juzgara, pero al mismo tiempo no dudaba en darte su opinión. Era lista y divertida, y Bilbo disfrutaba de su compañía. Cada vez comprendía mejor qué había visto el joven de los Durin en ella.

'Debemos partir mañana.' Dijo Kili esa tarde mientras estaban los tres sentados en el salón de Bilbo. 'Quedamos en llegar a Ered Luin antes del fin de mes y no quiero retrasarme.'

La cara de Tauriel era seria, sabían que tenían una misión, pero los días pasados con el hobbit habían sido como un bálsamo para ella.

'Por cierto, Bilbo. ¿Puedo mandar una carta? Tengo que escribir a mi hermano.'

'Claro, Kili. Ven conmigo a mi escritorio.' Y Bilbo se levantó. Kili le siguió, no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a la elfa.

'Mi hermano me ha encargado una misión secreta.' Le dijo Kili a Bilbo una vez se encontraron solos. 'Y tengo que mantenerle informado.'

'Supongo que no me puedes decir nada.' Dijo Bilbo en tono de broma, siguiendo el entusiasmo de Kili.

'No. Bueno…' Kili se rasgó la cabeza. 'Supongo que te lo puedo decir, dado que vives aquí. Pero debes jurar no decírselo a nadie. Es secreto.'

'¿A quién se lo voy a decir?' La voz de Bilbo era divertida, pues había olvidado lo espontáneo y vivaz que era Kili.

'Es sobre nuestro tío.' Dijo Kili bajando la voz, pero el enano no estaba mirando a Bilbo, por lo que no pudo ver su reacción. 'Fili sabe que está enamorado de alguien, y tenemos que averiguar de quien.' Dicho esto se estiró y empezó a buscar papel en el escritorio de Bilbo, sin notar que el hobbit no le seguía. 'Fili cree que es de alguien de Ered Luin, o de alguien que conoció cuando era joven, antes de ir a Erebor. No me ha explicado mucho, pues ni él sabe muy bien donde empezar. Lo que sí que sabe es que si le ayudamos a encontrar a la enana en cuestión, seguro que ve de otra manera mi relación con Tauriel. Es un buen plan, ¿no crees?'

Pero Bilbo no contestó. Bilbo solo tenía una palabra en la mente. "Enana". Una enana. Kili había dicho una enana. Enana. Una enana. Un enano mujer. Una enana.

'Este será perfecto. Gracias Bilbo.' Y Bilbo se fue de la habitación sin saber muy bien cómo, y de repente se encontró en su cocina, con una taza de té en la mano y el azucarero en la otra.

'Una enana.' Se dijo para sí. Y se echó dos cucharadas de azúcar. "Una enana. Esta enamorado de una enana", pensó. "Thorin tenía una relación con alguien antes de partir para Erebor. Pero eso no es cierto, él nunca me dijo nada. Aun que yo tampoco le pregunté… Sí, si que le pregunté y él me dijo que ser el líder de un pueblo era trabajo suficiente y que no tenía tiempo para cosas tan triviales. Triviales. Ja. Pues había una enana. Alguien. Alguien hay ahí del cual él se enamoró." Bilbo dejó de echarse azúcar y tiró el té para servirse uno nuevo. "Fili dice que hay alguien. Fili es un muchacho listo, intuitivo. Así que debe de haber alguien. ¿Pero quien?"

_¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

"¿Cómo no me va a importar?"

_No habías decidido que él ya no formaba parte de tu vida._

"Eso no tiene nada que ver. Si hay alguien tengo el derecho de saber porqué."

_¿El derecho? ¿Por qué vas a tener derecho a saber nada? _

_'_Porque él me dijo que me amaba.' Dijo Bilbo sin darse cuenta de que esto último se lo había contestado a la voz de su cabeza en voz alta. Por suerte no en voz muy alta, pues parecía que Kili seguía escribiendo y que Tauriel continuaba en la otra punta de la casa.

"Porque él me dijo que me amaba." Volvió a decir para si. "Porque él… Él… Porque yo le sigo amando y si hay alguien pues…"

_Pues entonces ¿qué? Si hay alguien vas a dejar todo esto, tu hogar e ir a Erebor, ¿a declararle tu amor? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

"No lo sé."

_¿Qué vas a hacer? _Volvió a insistir la voz.

Y Bilbo apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras susurraba. 'No lo sé.'

/

Thorin se pasó la manos por el pelo y suspiró. Llevaba más de media hora delante del papel en blanco y nada adecuado pasaba por su mente. Quería escribir algo como lo que Bilbo había escrito, algo sutil pero que dejase claros sus sentimientos. Algo donde no pareciese que se estaba arrastrando pero al mismo tiempo quería dejar claro que estaba esperándole. Quería decirle que nada le gustaría más que poder dejarlo todo e ir a visitarle, que nada le gustaría más que averiguar cómo era él en el día a día, que quería que le enseñase su jardín y las recetas de su madre. Que deseaba volver a verle. Pero todo esto era mucho más fácil pensarlo que escribirlo.

"Bilbo:

Me es imposible marcharme en estos momentos de Erebor. En unos meses se va a celebrar una fiesta en mi honor donde todos los líderes de los pueblos enanos van a venir a jurarme pleitesía. Es un momento muy importante, pues al fin podré unificar a las siete familias, no me lo puedo perder ni retrasar. Balin lleva casi un año preparándolo. Aún así, si pudiese, lo dejaría todo para ir a verte. Tienes razón, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar. Mucho de lo que ansío hablar en persona, pero si te ves capaz de esperar iré a visitarte en cuento las celebraciones terminen. Tenemos que hablar. Mucho ha cambiado desde que te fuiste y más que nunca es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que no era realmente consciente de mis sentimientos por ti.

Sé que no vas a dejar tus verdes colinas ni tu hogar para asistir a algo tan insignificante para ti, pero en caso de que quieras venir te mando una invitación.

Thorin."

Ya está. No sabía que más poner pues quería hablar con Bilbo en persona, no quería decirle que se había dado cuenta, de forma irrevocable, que él era su único. Thorin quería hacer las cosas bien. Sabía que las posibilidades de que Bilbo dejase la Comarca por él eran ínfimas, aún así él pensaba luchar. Bilbo se había ido dejando muy claro que no iba a haber más, pero esa carta, mandada casi dos años después de su último encuentro, era prueba de que seguía pensando en él. Thorin había sido educado durante toda su vida en cómo cortejar. Su pueblo daba gran importancia a las tradiciones y esa era una que Thorin pensaba que nunca tendría que poner en práctica, aún así no pudo evitar dar las gracias silenciosas a su maestro de protocolo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ir a ver a Bilbo, tenía que decirle lo que sentía y tenía que proponerle que le permitiese cortejarle para en un futuro poderse casar con él.

"Es un locura. ¿Te estás oyendo? Nunca va a dejar su tierra por ti. Es cómo si él te pidiera que dejases Erebor. ¿Lo harías?"

Thorin sabía que no. Jamás sería capaz de dejar Erebor. Él era el líder del pueblo de Durin, último rey de los enanos, tenía un papel que cumplir, un reino que reconstruir. Thorin había nacido para devolver el esplendor a su pueblo y aunque era algo que sabía que tenía que hacer, había veces que desearía haber nacido como uno más. No podía abandonarlo todo e irse, su sangre no se lo permitía, su sentido de la responsabilidad no le dejaba. Sabía que si tenía que elegir entre Bilbo y Erebor, elegiría Erebor. Sabía que eso no era justo para el hobbit, por eso había aceptado que Bilbo se fuese, por eso no le había pedido que se quedase, ni le había escrito. Bilbo merecía a alguien que siempre le eligiese a él. Thorin no podía darle eso, y aunque todas sus fantasías se hiciesen realidad y Bilbo se fuese a vivir con él, sabía que era injusto para el hobbit pedirle que fuese su consorte. Bilbo le había dicho una y otra vez lo mucho que los hobbits valoraban la paz y la tranquilidad y eso era algo que no iba a encontrar si decidía aceptar su mano.

Thorin se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza, arreglando el pelo en una coleta que no se ató. Todo era muy difícil y no podía evitar sentirse mal con cualquiera de las opciones a tomar. Tenía que hablar con Bilbo, tenía que proponérselo; la misma llama interna que había ardido dentro de él cuando se propuso reconquistar Erebor ardía ahora. Tenía que hacerlo o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo justo para el mediano era dejarle en paz.

/

Tauriel había notado que algo le pasaba a Bilbo, pero no tuvo ocasión de preguntarle a solas. Tenían que recoger, salían al alba, y había notado que Kili estaba un poco nervioso. Esa noche el enano le confesó que había decidido que Tauriel estuviese con él en Ered Luin, si bien no podían decir su relación, se negaba a que la elfa tuviera que esconderse. Iría con él, y Tauriel sabía que esa decisión no iba a ser fácil de soportar.

Al día siguiente Bilbo ya les había preparado comida para el camino. Kili fue a guardarla y Tauriel aprovechó para agradecer a Bilbo todo lo que había hecho por ella y cómo la había tratado.

'No es nada, querida. Gracias a ti.' Pero Tauriel notaba que Bilbo estaba más extraño de lo normal, por lo que no pudo evitar agacharse, para poder susurrarle y preguntarle si había algo que le quisiese decir.

'No. No es nada.' Dijo Bilbo más bajo. 'Pero te agradecería si no le dijese a nadie de… bueno… lo que hablamos en la cocina… lo de…' Pero Bilbo no necesitó ser más explícito, pues Tauriel le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró seriamente.

'No le dirá a nadie ni una palabra. Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, mas me gustaría que me considerases una amiga. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.'

La voz de la elfa era dulce pero seria y Bilbo la miró. En ese momento deseó poder pasar más tiempo con ella, pues empezaba a ver que tenían más en común de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Bilbo la acarició la cara y le dio las gracias.

Kili y Tauriel se habían perdido en el horizonte cuando Bilbo por fin se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa, no sin antes recoger las cartas que tenía. Había una invitándole al concurso de hortalizas, nada nuevo. Otra de su sastre y otra de su primo. Bilbo entró en su casa y no fue hasta que tuvo el segundo desayuno listo cuando abrió la carta de su primo.

"Querido primo:

Te escribo para pedirte un favor. Sé que debería ser un poco más educado con esto, pero me veo en una situación un tanto peliaguda y Primula no para de decirme que te escriba. Se ha caído parte de nuestra casa debido a las lluvias del mes pasado. La tierra se ha movido y ahora tenemos que arreglarlo. Sabes bien que nos solemos quedar con Gorbadoc en numerosas ocasiones, pero el padre de Primula ha dicho que no puede tenernos tanto tiempo en su casa. Te escribo para pedirte el favor de si podríamos quedarnos en la tuya una temporada, solo hasta que acabasen las obras. Sé que es mucho pedir y comprenderé que me digas que no, pero en estos momentos de adversidad no sé a quien más recurrir.

No te sientas obligado a decir que si. Un beso de parte de Prim y muchos de parte del pequeño Frodo.

Drogo."

Bilbo no necesitaba esto. Bilbo no quería gente a su alrededor. Menos ahora, cuando se había enterado de lo Thorin y su pretendiente. Bilbo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y ver que iba a hacer, y saber cómo tomarse la noticia, pues aún no sabía si estaba triste o enfadado o decepcionado o aliviado o qué. Lo último que necesitaba Bilbo era a su primo con su perfecta familia y su perfecto niño en su muy vacía casa, recordándole lo que él no tenía. No, Bilbo no necesitaba eso para nada.

"Querido primo:

Por supuesto que puedes venir a estar aquí el tiempo que haga falta. Será un placer tener aquí a Prim y el pequeño Frodo. Mañana sin falta prepararé habitaciones para los tres. Espero tu llegada cualquier día de estos.

Un saludo y besos para todos.

Bilbo."


	13. 13 Princesses on Parade

Every single princess on the planet

Prayed to be invited to the ball

Every Portia, Guinevere and Janet

Would come by coach or boat to be here

Most would swim the moat to be here

Just to be at this historic gala

Girls would walk around or even crawl

Rumour is that at this joyous scene tonight

The prince will choose his future queen tonight

Dain estaba en su despacho cuando Balira entró.

'¿Qué te trae por aquí _'uysath_?' Dijo Dain dejando a un lado los papeles sobre las últimas excavaciones en la zona noroeste para saludar a su mujer.

'Quería saber si tenemos noticias de Thorin.' Dijo ella sentándose en frente de su esposo.

Balira era una enana poderosa, de eso no cabía duda. Su físico no engañaba, iba perfectamente acorde con su carácter. Su pelo rubio oscuro estaba trenzado de una manera sencilla pero elegante, incorporando su barba y acabado con una cuentas de oro rosa. Sus ojos eran marrones, como la mayoría de los ojos de los enanos, sin embargo eran de un color tan oscuro que resaltaban con su pelo. Era guapa, pero no demasiado, aunque si que había algo en ella que la hacía atractiva, algo que obligaba a fijarse en ella más tiempo del que se consideraba oportuno por ser la señora de _Zirinhanâd_. Dain había conocido a Balira cuando eran niños, en una de esas fiestas que su tío abuelo solía dar en Erebor, sin embargo sus caminos no se habían vuelto a cruzar hasta décadas más tarde.

'No sabía que esperásemos noticias suyas. Balin me informó de cuando sería la fiesta y dije que allí estaría. Las invitaciones a nuestros nobles están mandadas, como bien sabes _yesthar, _dado que tú te encargaste de ello.'

Balira miró a otro lado, pensado cómo sacar el tema de la mejor forma. '¿No crees que sería una buena ocasión para presentar en sociedad a Dagira y Dagril?'

'No veo para qué debemos presentarlos en sociedad en Erebor.' Dijo Dain inclinándose en la silla y escuchando con más atención. Conocía a su mujer y sabía que algo tramaba.

'He estado pensando en tu primo y en lo solo que está. Y luego he estado pensando en que esta fiesta no es como las otras que ha dado. Van a ir todos los dirigentes de nuestro pueblo, con sus cortes, y sus familiares. Y he pensado,' dijo ella apoyándose en la mesa para acercarse a su esposo 'que sería bueno que Dagira conociese mejor a Thorin.'

'¿Dagira?'

'Sí.' Dijo Balira con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

'No digo que no me parezca bien que lo conozca más, al fin y al cabo es pariente suyo, y tu sobrina es una enana maravillosa, pero no veo el porqué…'

'Por el martillo de Mahal, Dain. Mira que eres listo para unas cosas y negado para otras.' Dijo Balira dejando caer toda su compostura. 'Estoy hablando de presentar Dagira a Thorin para que la conozca y con suerte la elija como esposa.'

Dain, el cual se había enfadado un poco ante las palabras de su mujer, no dijo nada pues lo que ella proponía era algo que le llevaba toda su concentración.

'¿Me estás proponiendo juntar a Thorin con Dagira? ¡Él le saca más de sesenta años!'

'Pero es adulta y tiene la edad suficiente como para que no resultase rara la diferencia. Y sería bueno para todos. Piénsalo. Thorin se va a casar, es algo que tanto tu como yo sabemos que va a pasar tarde o temprano. La cuestión ahora es con quién, y algo me da que la fiesta de pleitesía va a ser decisivo.'

'Pero Balira…' Pero Balira no le dejó hablar.

'No, Dain, escucha. Thorin sigue estando en edad casadera, es cierto que no es joven, pero no es viejo tampoco. No es feo, a ver, no es una belleza, vale, pero no es feo, exótico, pero no feo. Y es el mejor partido que hay. Es valiente, es poderoso y es tu primo. Tu primo. Y creo que lo mejor sería que la alianza que hay entre tu reino y el suyo siguiese por muchos siglos, ¿o no?'

Dain asintió, escuchando a su mujer recostado en su silla.

'Nosotros no tenemos hijas, pero tenemos a Dagira. La hija de mi hermano, que Mandos lo guarde, es perfecta para eso. Ha sido criada en la realeza y es una barbiluenga. Dain, no podemos dejar que Thorin se case con alguien de otro pueblo, alguien que nunca ha estado ahí. ¿Qué opinas?'

Dain estuvo unos minutos en silencio, meditando sobre lo que su mujer le había dicho. Mientras, Balira esperó.

'Opino,' dijo por fin Dain 'que no me gusta lo de llevar a Dagira para casarla con Thorin. Mi primo merece casarse con quien quiera, mucho ha sufrido. Aún así, me parece buena idea llevarla para que la conozca. Creo que tienes razón en lo de que sería buena idea juntar a nuestras familias mediante tu prima. Dagira es guapa y lista. Una gran guerrera, aún que un poco joven, pero seguro que fértil. Sería una esposa perfecta para Thorin, pero no quiero imponerle nada.'

'¿Pero dejarás que la lleve y haga surgir ocasiones para que se conozcan más?'

'Sí. Pero no quiero que te decepciones si luego no la elige, ni que le metas ideas a ella en la cabeza. La prioridad de mi primo siempre ha sido su pueblo, no veo que vaya a ser fácil que eso cambie de la noche a la mañana.'

'No digo de ir para casarlos, digo de que se conozcan y luego la cosa vaya surgiendo.'

Dain se levantó y cogió las manos de su mujer, besándolas. 'No sé que haría sin ti.'

Ésta era una conversación que se estaba repitiendo allí donde un gran señor o señora enana que había sido invitado al baile viviese. Sí, el juramento de pleitesía era importante, y algo que los grandes dirigentes, no tan grandes como ellos se hacían llamar en realidad, habían pensado que quizás no deberían hacer. Pero quisieran o no habían jurado que se arrodillarían ante el dueño de la Piedra del Arca, y sus reyes estaban muertos, solo el heredero de Durin, el primero de los _Khazad _seguía con vida y era, les gustase o no, su rey. Thorin había recuperado Erebor, tenía bajo su poder la piedra y, aunque les doliese, si alguien era merecedor de su pleitesía, ese era el heredero de Durin.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que quisiesen sacar tajada de la situación. Los enanos, ante todo, eran comerciantes, y todos tenían alguna hija o sobrina, o en su defecto hijo o sobrino, en edad casadera, que había sido seleccionado con mucho cuidado para asegurarse una alianza de por vida con el reino más poderoso de toda Arda. Todos iban a viajar muchas leguas, dejando atrás sus dominios por primera vez en muchos años, y no pensaban volverse con las manos vacías.

/

Fili tenía problemas. No era su papel como príncipe heredero, que sí, era duro, pero al mismo tiempo gratificante, sino con su tío. Algo le pasaba a su tío. Algo raro, y eso era lo que le mosqueaba. Sabía que Thorin había escrito una carta a alguien de manera personal, no mediante su gabinete, pues había ido a hablar con él la otra tarde y vio numerosos papeles arrugados en la papelera y la pluma fuera de lugar. Los meses habían pasado y seguía sin tener la menor idea de quién era la persona a la que Thorin se refería esa noche. Por suerte a los pocos días llegó una carta de Dain diciendo que se iban a adelantar para así pasar unos días en Erebor. Fili era listo, y no tardó en sumar uno más uno y en darse cuenta de que había una clara relación entre la carta que había mandado su tío y la que había mandado Dain. Era alguien de las Colinas de Hierro.

Fili se fue en busca de Ori, sabía que podía confiar en él, y le pidió ayuda sin decirle para qué. El joven escriba no dudó en ayudarle con lo que fuese jurando no decir nada a nadie. Y así fue como Fili se encontró con toda la lista de gente noble que vivía en _Urâd Zirnul _y con otra de toda la gente que había vivido en Erebor antes de la caída. Ahora solo le quedaba investigar a los candidatos que se encontraban en ambas.

/

Bilbo estaba harto. No quería reconocerlo, siempre estaba con una sonrisa, pero estaba harto. Hacía un mes que Drogo y su familia había venido a estar en Bolsón Cerrado y ya no podía más. No había que malinterpretarlo, amaba a su primo, y a la mujer de su primo, y amaba al pequeño Frodo, al que se le veía tan listo con la poca edad que tenía. Eran sus parientes favoritos, pero él no estaba precisamente en un momento en el que quisiese estar con gente tan feliz. Era paradójico, y él lo sabía. No hacía unos meses se quejaba de lo solo que estaba y ahora que estaba acompañado se daba cuenta de que no era compañía lo que echaba en falta sino una compañía específica, trece enanos para ser más exactos.

Por otro lado seguía sin saber qué pensar sobre la enana de Thorin. Sabía que él no tenía nada que decir, que Thorin podía estar con quien quisiese, que no era como si entre ellos hubiese algo; pero por otro lado sabía que había algo, sabía que algo había habido entre ellos, algo que Bilbo había tenido miedo de explorar, ahora lo sabía. Había tenido miedo. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien, nunca había sentido por otra persona lo que sentía por Thorin y le había costado mucho descubrir qué era lo que sentía por el enano. Había tenido miedo pues se había pasado gran parte de su vida solo y no sabía como pasar de ser uno a ser dos, no sabía si quería pasar de ser uno a ser dos y no sabía si realmente lo amaba o si todo eran emociones acrecentadas por los sucesos de la batalla. No fue hasta meses después cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Thorin, lo mucho que añoraba verlo, cuando no pudo negarlo por más tiempo.

Visto con perspectiva, que se hubiese equivocado de carta había sido bueno, le había abierto la puerta de averiguar qué era lo que seguía sintiendo Thorin, pues después de meses sin noticias de él no sabía si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos. Y precisamente era esa carta, la que le había dado esperanzas durante un tiempo, la que le atormentaba ahora. Si Thorin estaba enamorado de otra persona Bilbo había hecho el ridículo.

Y con esto en mente sonó la puerta y Bilbo dejó de hacer la mermelada de frambuesas para ir a abrirla.

'Gandalf.' Dijo al ver al mago vestido de gris.

'Mi querido amigo.' Gandalf sonrió agachado. Bilbo fue a abrazarlo y no fue hasta que notó los brazos de Gandalf alrededor de él cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos al mago.

'Pasa, por favor, pasa.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, esta vez una de verdad.

No tardaron en encontrarse sentados en la cocina con Bilbo preparando té. Su primo y su familia no estaba, pues había decidido ir a ver cómo iban las obras, cosa que Bilbo agradeció pues así podía hablar con Gandalf con libertad.

'¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si se puede saber.'

'Estaba por la zona y pensé en visitar. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.' Dijo el mago remangándose un poco para no mojarse al servir el té.

'No tanto.' Dijo Bilbo con una ligera sonrisa.

'Va para dos años cuando te vi por última vez a las afueras de la Comarca.'

'¿Tanto?' Bilbo se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo. Gandalf asintió mientras cogía la miel.

'¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Qué tal la vuelta?' Preguntó Gandalf interesado.

Gandalf había estado de un lado para otro, muy ocupado con todo lo que había descubierto en Dol Gundul y visitando Lothoriel para cerciorarse de que Galadriel se encontraba bien. Más de una vez había pensado en el pequeño hobbit y en cómo estaría.

'Bien. Todo bien. Sin gran novedad. Ya sabes cómo es esto. Tranquilo.' Dijo Bilbo, pero Gandalf no era un hobbit, Gandalf veía cosas que muy poca gente podía ver, y vio que Bilbo no estaba siendo completamente sincero.

'Supongo que te habrá llegado la invitación para la gala de Erebor.' Gandalf lo digo con el tono más causal que alguien pudiese tener, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo, y eso fue lo que más molestó a Bilbo, quien dejó el plató con galletas en la mesa de una manera nada Bolsón y más parecida a un Tuk y miró a Gandalf con cara de odio.

Gandalf no se inmutó ante la mirada de Bilbo, cosa que más de un hobbit habría hecho.

'¿Qué quieres?' Preguntó Bilbo, pues no tenía ganas de acertijos.

'¿Yo? Nada. Solo pasaba por aquí.'

'No, Gandalf. Tu no "solo pasas por aquí". Nos conocemos, he viajado mucho contigo, tu no pasas por ningún lado sin querer algo. ¿Qué sucede? Sabes lo de la carta, ¿no? ¿Thorin te manda? ¿Balin?'

Gandalf no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba Bilbo, pero no pensaba malgastar la oportunidad que el hobbit le brindaba. Había algo ahí, lo notaba, y pensaba averiguar qué.

'No me manda nadie. Simplemente pasaba por aquí.' Bilbo lo miró de arriba a abajo y decidió creérselo.

'Pero dime que sucede, viejo amigo.' Dijo Gandalf intentando averiguar un poco mientras cogía una galleta. 'Te veo muy estrenado. Como si tuvieses un gran peso sobre los hombros. Y has mencionado a Thorin. No sabía que te escribieses con él.'

Bilbo suspiró, sopesó sus opciones y decidió que ya le daba todo igual. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba la opinión de alguien en quien confiase, y no sabía porqué, pero confiaba en Gandalf. Así que fue honesto con él y le contó todo. Le contó todo de principio a fin, desde el mismo día en el que Gandalf había llegado a su casa con trece enanos hasta el momento en el que estaba ahora. Le contó todo y mientras lo hacía rellenó dos veces la tetera y tres el plato de galletas. Gandalf escuchaba cada palabra de Bilbo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado bajo sus narices y en qué iba a hacer ahora con dicha información. Quería al hobbit, le había cogido mucho cariño y le deseaba lo mejor; pero al mismo tiempo veía el potencial de todo esto.

Si Bilbo fuese a la Montaña y se convirtiese en el nuevo consorte, Erebor sería mucho más fácil de manejar. Podrían tener mejores tratados con otros pueblos, las alianzas de antaño de elfos y enanos podrían volver. Gandalf podría descansar tranquilo sabiendo que Esgaroth estaría protegida, que todos los pueblos y todas las razas estarían unidas en caso de que otro mal como el que acababan de vencer no hacía mucho volviese a resurgir. Había mucho potencial en el mero hecho de llevar a Bilbo a Erebor. No solo ayudar a un amigo, también ayudar a que alianzas que ahora existían por necesidad, o que no existían por orgullo, se creasen. Todo esto rondaba la cabeza de Gandalf al mismo tiempo cuando Bilbo dejó de hablar.

'¿Qué piensas hacer?' Preguntó el mago.

'No lo sé. Por un lado quiero ir, parecerá una locura, pero quiero volver a ver montañas, montañas Gandalf, y ríos; quiero volver a ver Erebor. Quiero ir y verlos a todos y poderme disculpar en persona por irme de esa manera. Quiero ir y ver a Thorin. Creo que necesitamos hablar. Pero al mismo tiempo creo que todo es una locura y que ya desafié a la suerte una vez saliendo de la Comarca y que debería quedarme aquí.'

'Bilbo.' La voz de Gandalf portaba todo el cariño que le tenía. 'Te dije hace mucho que si volvías no ibas a ser el mismo de antes. ¿Por qué te empeñas en que todo siga igual cuando tu eres distinto?'

Bilbo lo miró sorprendido, pues había verdad en sus palabras.

'¿Es tu vida aquí tan importante que no puedes ir a visitar Erebor?'

'¿Cómo? ¿Yo solo? No duraría ni una semana.'

'¿Quién dice que tengas que ir solo? Yo he sido invitado a la gala que se celebrará en honor a Thorin. Puedes ser mi acompañante.'

Y ahí estaba la respuesta a todo. Delante de él, Bilbo tenía la solución a sus problemas. Podía ir con Gandalf, podía viajar con el mago, ir a Erebor, hablar con Thorin y poner fin de una vez a todo. Sí, podía ir y aclarar las cosas y así podría estar en paz. Luego regresaría a la Comarca y podría seguir con su vida sin ese malestar continuo.

Bilbo miró a Gandalf y en sus ojos vio la misma llama que años atrás, cuando se plantó delante de su puerta en busca de alguien con quien compartir una aventura. Bilbo sonrió. Estaba decidido. Iba a embarcarse en otra aventura.

_'Uysath: Mejor mujer._

_Zirinhanâd__: Colinas de Hierro._

_Urâd Zirnul: Colinas de Hierro (nombre dado por los habitantes de Erebor)_

_Yesthar: Mujer suprema. _

_Khazad: Enanos._


	14. 14 Mountain Sound

_I heard them calling in the distance_

_So I packed my things and ran_

_Far away from all the trouble_

_I had caused with my two hands_

_Alone we travelled on with nothing but a shadow_

_We fled, far away_

Dain y su séquito llegaron al mes siguiente, un mes antes de la celebración de la gran gala. Thorin se alegró al ver a su primo, Dain siempre era perfecto para olvidarse un poco de todas sus responsabilidades. Esta vez no venía solo, le acompañaban dos enanos que Thorin no recordaba conocer. Thorin bajó de su trono para saludar a su primo y a su esposa y fue en ese momento cuando Balira le introdujo a los dos desconocidos.

Dagira y Dagril eran sobrinos de Balira, los cuales nunca habían estado en Erebor antes, y no tardaron en arrodillarse ante Thorin. Ambos hermanos habían heredado el mismo color de pelo que su tía, sin embargo Dagira era mucho más hermosa. Sus ropas eran elegantes pero no recargadas, algo que Thorin apreciaba. Su sonrisa era brillante y por su pose se veía que también era buena guerrera, aunque a la vista saltaba que eso era más por hobby que por necesidad. Dagril era diferente, era más mayor para empezar. Todo en él afianzaba su condición de guerrero, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la cara que ayudaba a resaltar sus facciones, su tono de pelo era más rojizo que rubio, sin duda debido a alguno de sus progenitores, y Thorin pudo ver que la sonrisa de este no tenía nada que envidiar a la de su hermana.

Thorin les dio la bienvenida y quedó en hablar con ellos en la cena. Dain y su familia se fueron a los aposentos destinados para ellos y Thorin volvió a su trono, tenía más asuntos que atender. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar como Dagril se daba la vuelta antes de salir para mirarle una última vez.

/

Bilbo estaba nervioso y Gandalf lo sabía. Quedaba un mes para que la gala se celebrase y todo estaba yendo demasiado bien. Este viaje no había sido como el anterior, lleno de peligros, durmiendo a la intemperie y escapando de orcos o criaturas que los querían devorar. No, este viaje era más como lo que Bilbo había tenido en mente cuando salió de su smial por primera vez.

Habían parando a descansar unos días en Rivendell, donde se había dado cuenta que Elrond le caía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba y pensaba no perder la relación con él. Habían parado en la casa de Beorn, que seguía tan hermosa como la última vez, y este le había vuelto a coger en brazos para darle miel, la cual estaba buenísima, no hay que malinterpretado a Bilbo, pero la podía haber comido igual de bien sentado en una silla. Ahora se encontraban dejando el reino de Thranduil, el cual había estado sorprendentemente amable y les había dejado estar unas cuantas noches para recobrar fuerzas. Bilbo no odiaba a los elfos, pero esa estancia le hizo comprender muchas cosas. Vio lo diferentes que podían llegar a ser, lo distintos que eran Elrond y Thranduil. Sin darse cuenta empezó a entender el odio que sentía Thorin por el rey elfo. A Bilbo Thranduil no le caía ni bien ni mal, no podía decir que se conociesen tanto como parar tener una opinión más formada, solo que éste había encarcelado a sus amigos y sí, no había ayudado a Thorin cuando su pueblo fue abatido por el dragón, ni le había dado alimento ni cobijo cuando había estado vagando por sus dominios, con todo su pueblo. Eso a Bilbo le dolía, no sabía porqué, pero le dolía que Thranduil no les hubiese ayudado. Pero a él no le había hecho nada. Thranduil había escuchado su idea de paz en la batalla y le había dejado hospedarse en sus dominios. Aún así Bilbo prefería a Elrond. El señor de Rivendell era mucho menos ostentoso, si es verdad que casi siempre con el ceño fruncido, pero mucho más cercano y amable. Bilbo no podía dejar de pensar que si Thorin dejase a un lado ese odio irracional que tenía hacia todos los elfos, podría encontrar en Elrond un amigo.

Bilbo dejó el reino de Thranduil no sin antes darle las gracias de nuevo por su hospitalidad. Cada día que pasaba quedaba menos para llegar, ya podía ver la montaña en la lejanía y sentir como le llamaba. Era extraño, la vez anterior cuando la miró sintió alivio al pensar que todo se acabaría, ahora era como si estuviese volviendo a un sitio amado, como esa sensación que tenía de pequeño cada vez que iba a la casa de la hermana de su madre, donde todo eran dulces y pequeñas aventuras. Era una sensación de hogar, y eso alegraba y entristecía a Bilbo al mismo tiempo.

/

Dagril se había criado con historias de Erebor. Su madre había nacido y se había criado allí y él siempre había querido visitar esa majestuosa ciudad. Cuando se enteró de que el heredero de Durin tenía en mente reconquistar Erebor le pidió a su tío que le dejase unirse a él. Pero Dain no lo permitió. Dain pensaba que la misión de Thorin era suicida, y no pensaba poner a su pueblo en riesgo, sin embargo Dagril lo veía como algo necesario. Al crecer había aprendido todo lo que había podido sobre Erebor y cada día que pasaba sabía que no podía morirse sin visitarlo. Dain tampoco le dejó ir a la batalla cuando Thorin pidió ayuda, le dio la misión de quedarse en _Zirinhanâd_y protegerlo en caso de un ataque. Él obedeció a su señor, pero eso no quitaba que cada día que pasase notase cómo su cuerpo le pedía ir a esa montaña solitaria.

Dagril sabía que le dragón había causado estragos en Erebor, que no sería la gloria que fue antaño, mas no pudo evitar abrir la boca al entrar y ver el esplendor. Había enanos reconstruyendo, pero aún así estaba claro de donde venía la fama de ser el reino enano más hermoso de todos. Dagril miraba a todos lados mientras era conducido a la sala del trono. Nunca había visto a Thorin en persona, pero había oído rumores sobre él. Sabía que no era especialmente guapo, pero si que era inigualable como guerrero. Y debía ser inigualable también como líder si había conseguido reconquistar Erebor con solo doce enanos.

La sala del trono era inmensa, hermosa, basta, esplendorosa. Miró a Dagira y supo lo que pasaba por su mente. Ella no entendía porqué esta parte no estaba siendo reconstruida, porque no la habían devuelto su esplendor antes que ninguna otra. Sin embargo Dagril entendía porqué. Thorin estaba mandando un mensaje muy claro: mi pueblo antes que yo. Y Dagril supo en ese momento que Thorin era su rey. Dain podía ser su señor, pero Thorin era su rey.

Dagril sabía que había venido únicamente como excusa para que la presencia de Dagira no fuese tan obvia. Sabía que su tía quería casar a su hermana con Thorin, y sabía que aunque Dagira no había estado muy entusiasmada al principio, al poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de que sería perfecto. Dagira siempre había querido ser independiente, no obedecer a nadie, y ser reina de Erebor le ofrecía eso en una escala que nadie podría ofrecerle nunca. Dagril sabía que si su hermana se proponía enamorar a Thorin seguramente acabaría consiguiéndolo, y a él le parecía bien, así tendría una excusa para vivir en Erebor, como su madre hubiese querido. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando vio a Thorin.

Lo primero que pensó al verlo fue "majestuoso". Era majestuoso de una manera tan natural, se movía de una forma tan elegante sin proponérselo, propia de alguien de alta cuna. Sus ropajes eran de la más alta calidad, pero no estaban sobrecargados con joyas ni adornos excesivos como los de su tío. Ahora comprendía porqué habían vestido a Dagira de aquella manera. Dagril notó cómo la barba de Thorin era corta, pero eso no le trasmitió fealdad, como había escuchado, sino aún más admiración. Thorin bajó a saludar a su tío y al hacerlo Dagril vio el color de los ojos de Thorin. Nunca había visto algo tan azul, era más hermoso que el más hermoso de los zafiros.

No supo muy bien qué se dijo, pero notó como Thorin le miraba y él se presentó con un "Thanu men" y una inclinación de cabeza. Su tío volvió a hablar y Dagril escuchó que se volverían a ver en la cena. Dagril no podía esperar, necesitaba volver a ver a Thorin, y por eso mismo no pudo evitar girarse una última vez antes de salir.

/

'Al menos nuestros aposentos están acabados.' Dijo Dagira nada más se quedaron solos los dos. Les habían ubicado cerca del ala real del palacio, en unas habitaciones conjuntas. Dagril miró a su hermana con cara de reproche.

'Un dragón atacó este reino y vivió aquí durante décadas. ¿No crees que está bastante bien tendiendo en cuenta que hace solo dos años desde que echaron a la bestia?'

'Las habitaciones están bien, pero escucha lo que digo, si yo gobernase aquí, pondría prioridad en arreglar esa sala del trono. Un rey de verdad no recibe rodeado de escombros.'

'Un rey de verdad se preocupa antes por su pueblo que por él.' Y con eso Dagril se marchó, dejando a su hermana prepararse para la noche.

La sala donde iban a cenar era íntima, y Dagril lo agradeció. Balin y Dwalin se unieron a ellos, al igual que la hermana de Thorin y su hijo. Dagril tuvo ocasión de mirar un poco más de cerca al príncipe heredero, dado que se sentó a su lado. Era tan distinto a su tío y al mismo tiempo tan parecido. No hablaba mucho, pero se le veía inteligente, siempre diciendo algo apropiado en el momento justo. Hubo un comentario que dijo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en su tío y Dagril no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería verle sonreír libremente.

Su hermana estaba siendo perfecta, sabía cómo manejar la atención de la sala para ser ella el centro de interés en el momento adecuado y se notaba que se había estudiado de memoria todo lo que su tía le había dicho sobre el rey. Thorin parecía interesado en ella y eso era algo que molestaba a Dagril. Él quería hablar con el rey y saber más de su aventura y de su vida y de Erebor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar poco respetuoso. Sabía que él ahí no pintaba nada, y eso antes le había parecido bien, pues él solo quería visitar Erebor para ver con sus propios ojos las historias de su madre, pero había visto al rey en persona y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en saber más de él.

/

Al fin Thorin tenía un minuto de paz. Su primo era genial y su mujer un encanto, pero Balira y Dis en la misma habitación era demasiada energía junta. Demasiados temas de conversación que Thorin a veces no podía seguir. Y luego estaba Dagira, un encanto de chica, pero había algo en ella que no acababa de convencer a Thorin. Era como si se esforzase por agradar. Thorin podía comprender que estuviese nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que se conocían y técnicamente eran familia, aún así…

Thorin se giró para dejar su copa en la bandeja de un sirviente y le vio. Se habían movido a otra sala, donde Balira y Dis no paraban de hablar en un sofá y Dain estaba jugando a las cartas con Balin y Dwalin. Fili le había dado un minuto de paz al acercarse a Dagira e invitarla a jugar a las damas. Sin embargo, el sobrino de Balira estaba en una esquina, mirando el gran tapiz que colgaba de una de las paredes con mucho cuidado.

'Representa la llegada de Durin a Khazad-dûm.' Dijo Thorin situándose a su lado.

Dagril se giró y Thorin tuvo la ocasión de mirarle más de cerca. Era más mayor de lo que pensaba, unos veinte años mayor que su hermana. Su mirada era clara, sus ojos marrones amables pero a la vez intrigantes.

'Es un gran tapiz. Un trabajo exquisito.' Dijo Dagril volviéndose para mirar la obra.

'Es uno de los pocos que se salvaron del dragón. Mi antepasado, Thorin I, lo mandó hacer. Para recordar nuestros orígenes.'

Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio mirando el tapiz y eso fue algo que Thorin agradeció. Hasta que Dagril habló sin dejar de mirar el tapiz.

'Yo pedí a mi tío que me dejase formar parte de tu compañía para reconquistar la montaña, pero no me dejó.'

Thorin le miró, sorprendido por la osadía de sus palabras. 'Un noble acto, pero has de entender a tu tío, era una misión suicida y no querría que le pasase nada a su sobrino. Ese es un sentimiento que puedo entender.'

'Comprendo su punto de vista, pero tenía derecho a ir.' Dagril se giró al decir esas palabras y Thorin le miró esperando una explicación. 'Mi madre se crió aquí. Era una de las damas de la reina cuando el rey Thror gobernaba la montaña. Cuando ella murió se fue a _Zirinhanâd_para casarse con mi padre y se quedó allí, pero siempre nos contaba historias de este lugar, siempre hablaba de lo feliz que fue aquí y siempre he pensado que parte de mi pertenece a este sitio.'

Thorin no esperaba una respuesta así. La verdad es que nunca se había preocupado mucho de saber más sobre su familia política, pero estaba claro que algo más que ser parientes les unía. Thorin preguntó por la madre de Dagril y no tardó en saber de quién hablaba. La había conocido de niño, una enana de cabellos rojizos que siempre le daba un dulce cuando iba a ver a su abuela. No recordaba mucho de ella, pero si su sonrisa y el parecido que tenía con la de su hijo.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, tanto que un sirviente les rellenó las copas en dos ocasiones, y en ese rato Dagril le contó todo lo que su madre le había contado y Thorin corroboraba sus historias, añadiendo detalles de lo que se acordaba. Al cabo del rato Thorin le propuso enseñarle el ala de Joyería al día siguiente, en el cual sus padres se habían conocido -pues el hermano mayor de Balira había sido un famoso joyero- y Dagril sonrió, aceptando la invitación con mucho gusto.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando Thorin se encontraba solo en su dormitorio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que se lo había pasado y las ganas que tenía de enseñar la Joyería a Dagril.

_Thanu men: mi rey_

_Zirinhanâd_ : Colinas de Hierro


	15. 15 Let Him Go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see him when you fall asleep

Never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved him too much

And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love him when you let him go

Gandalf notaba que había días que Bilbo no estaba bien. Días que no hablaba casi, que no mostraba gran interés por las cosas que le rodeaban, y eran precisamente esos días cuando Gandalf se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sentía la pequeña criatura.

Bilbo por su parte no paraba de pensar, de recordar cada interacción que había tenido con Thorin, cada detalle, cada pequeño momento. Había días que pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, que debía dar media vuelta e irse, pero cuando pensaba en eso recordaba la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo, y recordaba la cara de su primo cuando le había dicho que se iba.

_'¿Qué?' Fue todo lo que Drogo puedo articular._

_'Sí, unos meses, lo justo para ir y volver. Ni notarás mi ausencia.' Bilbo estaba en su cuarto seleccionada con cuidado pero con prisa la ropa que iba llevarse._

_'Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir, ¿a qué viene esto?'_

_'Es una historia muy larga.' Drogo le miró con cara de "tengo todo el tiempo del mundo". '¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté? ¿Mi aventura?'_

_'¿Cómo no? Frodo no para de repetirla cada vez que alguien le pregunta dónde estuviste.'_

_Bilbo sonrío. Frodo era un niño maravilloso, le recordaba tanto a él de pequeño. En esas semanas le había cogido mucho cariño y deseaba poder verle crecer para cerciorarse de que se convertía en el hobbit que podía llegar a ser. Pero no era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, tenía un viaje que preparar._

_'Sí. Eso… Bueno… Pues el líder de la historia, el enano jefe… Hay un asunto pendiente entre él y yo. Hay cosas de las que hablar.' Dijo dejando el chaleco malva en el armario y abriendo otro para buscar uno más indicado. _

_'¿Y no puedes hablar por carta? ¿Tienes que irte al otro lado del mundo?'_

_Bilbo se paró a mirarle y, por primera vez, habló del tema con su primo como los adultos que eran. A Bilbo no le molestaba que nadie en la Comarca pareciese creerse su historia. Sabía que su primo sí. Aún así, eso no quitaba que Bilbo se la hubiese contado de una manera más fácil de creer. _

_'El enano en cuestión no es un enano cualquiera. Su nombre es Thorin, hijo de Thrain, y Rey bajo la Montaña.'_

_'¿Un rey?' La cara de su primo era la pura definición de asombro. '¿Cómo los de los cuentos que contaba la tía?'_

_'Sí, como esos. Y las cosas de las que tenemos que hablar no se pueden hablar por carta. Tengo que ir. Hay cosas…' Bilbo miró a la prenda que tenía en la mano. 'Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar. Asuntos que aclarar.' Bilbo miró su primo. 'Debes de entenderlo, Drogo.' _

_Drogo no entendía, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para ver que era algo importante para Bilbo. 'Claro, no te preocupes. Ve. Yo cuidaré de todo en tu ausencia.' _

_El abrazo que Bilbo le dio a su primo era uno de cariño infinito._

_Bilbo podía recordar la cara de Prim al irse, los besos y la cesta de comida que había comprado ese día en el mercado. Recordaba el abrazo de Frodo, pequeño pero fuerte, y cómo le pidió que volviese con nuevas aventuras que contarle. Drogo le había dicho que cuidaría la casa hasta que volviese, aún así Bilbo le había dejado una carta, en caso de que no tuviesen noticias suyas, legándole todos sus bienes y Bolsón Cerrado. La Comarca estaba igual de bella que el día que decidió irse por primera vez, aún así Bilbo no miró atrás. _

_Justo cuando estaba de las lindes de Hobbiton se encontró con el cartero. 'Señor Bolsón, esperad, tengo una carta para usted.' Gandalf paró el carro para que pudiese cogerla y Bilbo le agradeció el detalle y le dijo que se iba una temporada._

_'¿Estará mucho tiempo fuera?' Preguntó el amable hobbit._

_'No mucho. De todas formas mi primo, Drogo, se queda en Bolsón Cerrado. Él recogerá mi correspondencia.' Y con eso se despidió, no recordando la carta hasta bastante después, cuando Gandalf y él se encontraban en el Pony Pisador. Bilbo la sacó de su bolsillo y fue entonces cuando se fijó en la letra. Conocía esa letra, pues se había cansado de mirarla en su contrato. Un ligero temblor pasó por las manos de Bilbo mientras la giraba. En efecto, la carta era de Thorin. Por el papel y la forma en la que la había enviado se veía que no era oficial, pero no sabía si eso le tranquilizaba o preocupaba. Gandalf se había ido a hablar con unos hombres que se encontraban casi en la otra punta del bar, aún así Bilbo se cercioró_ _de que no hubiese nadie cerca._

_"Bilbo:_

_Me es imposible marcharme en estos momentos de Erebor. En unos meses se va a celebrar una fiesta en mi honor donde todos los líderes de los pueblos enanos van a venir a jurarme pleitesía. Es un momento muy importante, pues al fin podré unificar a las siete familias, no me lo puedo perder ni retrasar. Balin lleva casi un año preparándolo. Aún así, si pudiese, lo dejaría todo para ir a verte. Tienes razón, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar. Mucho de lo que ansío hablar en persona, pero si te ves capaz de esperar iré a visitarte en cuento las celebraciones terminen. Tenemos que hablar. Mucho ha cambiado desde que te fuiste y más que nunca es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que no era realmente consciente de mis sentimientos por ti._

_Sé que no vas a dejar tus verdes colinas ni tu hogar para asistir a algo tan insignificante para ti, pero en caso de que quieras venir te mando una invitación. _

_Thorin."_

_Bilbo leyó la carta un par de veces, hasta que se la supo de memoria. Thorin quería hablar con él. No había sido una locura irse. Bueno, lo había sido, pero no completamente. Aún así la frase "__Mucho ha cambiado desde que te fuiste y más que nunca es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que no era realmente consciente de mis sentimientos por ti" le preocupaba. ¿Se refería a la enana de la que Kili le había hablado? ¿Era todo verdad? ¿A caso Thorin ya no sentía por él lo mismo que cuando se despidió? Pero Bilbo tampoco sabía qué había sentido Thorin, nunca habían hablado, nunca se habían dicho nada al respecto. Lo único que había habido era ese beso, ese momento robado en la desierta sala del trono. Bilbo había notado como había algo entre ellos, algo que no se había atrevido a averiguar, pero no sabía si era amor o simple curiosidad. Él sabía ahora que lo que sentía por Thorin era amor. Le había costado mucho averiguarlo y aún más aceptarlo, pero no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado del rey de los enanos. Eso era algo que nunca había dicho en voz alta, y seguramente nunca diría, pero no quitaba que dejase de ser real. Pero Thorin…_

_Era imposible que Thorin le amase. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si algo había aprendido Bilbo de todo ese tiempo pasado en compañía de trece enanos, era lo que ellos consideraban atractivo y lo que no. El pelo era muy importante, Bilbo había aprendido que la barba y su longitud y espesor lo era todo en su canon de belleza. Una altura intermedia, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, con proporciones más bien similares. Bilbo no había tardado en darse cuenta, por todo lo que le habían dicho y por lo mucho que Gloin había hablado de su mujer, que Thorin no entraba dentro de esos cánones de belleza. Eso había sido algo que Bilbo no se había visto venir, y seguía sin poder comprender. Los hobbits tenían otros cánones de lo que se consideraba atractivo, pero Thorin los había roto todos. Thorin era, sin lugar a dudas, el ser más atractivo que Bilbo había visto en toda su vida, y que alguien no le viese así era algo que Bilbo no podía concebir. _

_Justo por ese mismo motivo Bilbo sabía que era imposible que Thorin le considerase a él atractivo. Sin embargo, le había correspondido en el beso. Había habido algo entre ellos, de eso Bilbo estaba seguro. La forma en la que lo había mirado en los pasillos de Erebor, cuando Bilbo le enseñó la bellota que había recogido de los jardines de Beorn, mostraba que sus sentimientos eran más que de amistad. Bilbo no sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué pensar. Y estaba empezando a hartarse de no saber. Necesitaba pasar página, necesitaba saber y poder seguir con su vida. Necesita hablar con Thorin, que éste le dijese que sí, que todo fue algo del momento, pero que ahora que había tenido tiempo para pensar se había dado cuenta de que su corazón siempre había estado con esa enana. Enana a la que Bilbo no podía evitar odiar, cosa que sabía que no estaba bien. Thorin era alguien noble y honesto, seguro que la persona de la cual estaba enamorado era la mejor persona que podía existir. Aún así Bilbo se sentía mal sabiendo que otra, y no él, era el destinatario de los afectos del rey._

_Por otro lado estaba el tema de la gala. Bilbo tenía que ir. Sabía que era muy importante para Thorin y no quería perdérsela, más aún cuando Thorin le había invitado personalmente. Bilbo quería ver Erebor de nuevo, y ver a sus amigos, y ver a enanos en su habitad natural. Bilbo guardó la carta antes de que Gandalf se acercase._

'Ya falta menos.' Dijo Gandalf rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos. '¿Vas a querer parar en Valle?'

'Sí.' Dijo Bilbo mirando al horizonte. 'Si te parece bien me gustaría quedarme en Valle hasta la gala. Eso si llegamos con tiempo de sobra.'

Gandalf asintió. También él quería ver qué tal estaba Bardo y cómo había mejorado la ciudad desde la última vez que la vio.

/

Thorin había empezado a darse cuenta de que allá donde fuese, de una forma o de otra, Dagira aparecía. Y Thorin estaba empezando a cansarse. Era una enana encantadora, de eso no había duda, y parecía muy interesada en todo lo que tenía que ver con él; sin embargo, Thorin notaba que había algo en ella extraño. No sabía muy bien qué, pero había algo en ella que le hacía desconfiar ligeramente. Eso mismo no pasaba con su hermano mayor. Dagril había sido una sorpresa bienvenida. Era alguien que no hablaba mucho, pero que estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Alguien realmente interesado en la historia de Erebor, interesado en la reconstrucción de su pueblo, interesado en pequeñas cosas que gustaban a Thorin, cosas que no le había dicho a nadie; y encontrar a alguien con quien poder compartirlas estaba siendo maravilloso. Thorin sabía que la gala se aproximaba. Dís le había dejado claro que se preparase, que iba a tener un ejército de pretendientes camuflados a sus pies. Thorin no la había creído al principio, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

_'Dís. Creo que esas novelas de Hombres que lees te han lavado la mente.' Dijo Thorin encendiéndose la pipa. Se encontraban en la sala de estar de su hermana, la chimenea estaba encendida y Dís le había invitado a comer. Según ella tenían que hablar._

_'Thorin, todos saben que en esta familia la que tiene sentido común soy yo, así que escúchame. Ahora mismo eres el enano más codiciado que existe.' Dís dejó la taza de té que estaba tomando y Thorin no pudo evitar pensar rápidamente en Bilbo, e imaginarse a su hermana y al hobbit charlando de esas hierbas secas que a ambos les gustaba beber. Rápidamente dejó pasar la imagen. Había aprendido a no dar rienda suelta a su imaginación hacía mucho tiempo. '¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué los dirigentes de los demás pueblos no van a aprovechar la situación? Van a venir a jurarte pleitesía, pero estoy convencida de que no van a venir solos. Van a traer a un montón de enanas a las que casualmente vas a parecerles encantador.'_

_Thorin dio un resoplido. Si algo sabía que no era, era encantador. Dís se lo había dejado claro desde el día que nació._

_'Aunque quién sabe. Quizás haya alguna que te guste.'_

_Dís conocía a su hermano muy bien, y pudo entender la emoción que había oculta en la mirada de Thorin._

_'Yo solo digo que estés preparado. Que no te sorprendas si de repente eres más popular y te ves rodeado de enanas a las cuales esos gruñidos de huargo, que tu llamas hablar, les parecen adorables.'_

Thorin había pensado que su hermana se dejaba llevar por todas esas historias que leía, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que tal vez tuviese razón. Dagira se reía mucho con él, y bien sabía Thorin que él no era alguien divertido. No sabía qué pensar. Nunca había sido bueno para saber si atraía o no a alguien de su raza. De pequeño había aprendido que no era agraciado, era algo que había descubierto cuando había empezado a jugar con otros niños. Sin embargo su madre no le había dado importancia.

'La belleza no lo es todo.' Le había dicho un día cuando fue llorando a sus brazos. 'Aún así no debes verlo como algo malo. Quien se enamore de ti, te verá como el enano más atractivo de todos.'

Esas habían sido sus palabras, sin embargo, no fue hasta años más tarde, cuando se encontraba rodeado de hombres en busca de un sitio donde su pueblo pudiese vivir, cuando descubrió que no ser atractivo para su raza no significaba no serlo para otra. Thorin sabía que tenía éxito entre los hombre y las mujeres, sabían que para ellos él era atractivo, sin embargo eso no le consolaba. Además, con el tiempo había aprendido a no preocuparse de esas cosas, había asuntos más urgentes que su vanidad.

'¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y que quede entre nosotros?' Le preguntó Thorin a Dagril, un día que se encontraban en la Colina del Cuervo, viendo cómo la grandiosa torre de vigilancia estaba siendo reconstruida.

'Por supuesto, _thanu men_.' Dijo éste mirando a Thorin.

Thorin sabía que seguramente no debía preguntarle esto a Dagril, seguro que si Balin lo supiese le diría que no estaba bien. Aún así había algo en Dagril que le inspiraba confianza, y Thorin había aprendido a dejarse guiar por sus corazonadas.

"Aun que eso no funcionó con Bilbo". Dijo una voz en su interior. Y Thorin cerró los ojos de manera involuntaria, pidiendo a esa voz que se callase. Cuando los abrió, Dagril seguía mirándole.

'Es sobre tu hermana. Seguramente esté equivocado, pero noto como si quisiese algo de mí.'

La cara de Dagril cambió y Thorin pudo ver como no iba desencaminado.

'Dime si me equivoco pero, ¿es así?'

Dagril asintió, pero se mantuvo callado. Thorin esperó, estaba claro que el enano estaba pensando en qué decirle.

'Es una pregunta difícil de responder. Quiero ser sincero y contestar, pero si lo hago estoy traicionando en cierta manera a mi tía y mi señor.'

'No te obligaré a hacerlo, pero confía que si lo haces prometo que lo que me digas se quedará entre nosotros.'

A lo lejos se oían voces, órdenes de los capataces a sus obreros, carros y picas. Hacía un día con viento y mechones del pelo de Thorin iban a su cara, retirándose antes de que fuesen molestos.

'Quiere casarse contigo.' Dijo por fin Dagril, mirando a Thorin a los ojos. Thorin asintió. 'No está enamorada de ti, simplemente desea libertad, poder hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie le diga nada; y mi tía pensó que sería una buena esposa, que así Erebor y _Zirinhanâd_estarían unidas para siempre. No hay malicia tras sus acciones.'

'¿Y mi primo? ¿Qué opina él?' La voz de Thorin era neutra, y eso le daba un toque peligroso.

'Él dijo que no se iba a meter. Piensa que debes casarte con quien quieras, aunque también opina que debes casarte, que no está bien que reines solo. Y, bueno, todo el mundo piensa que mi hermana sería la perfecta candidata.' Esto último lo había dicho sin mirarle a los ojos y Thorin vio que Dagril no pensaba igual.

'¿Y qué opinas tú?' No supo porqué, pero al preguntar esto su voz sonó más suave. Había algo dentro de Thorin que le pedía saber, que le decía que en Dagril tenía un aliado. Había algo en ese enano que le atraía.

Dagril se giró y al hacerlo Thorin se fijó en cómo se reflejaba el sol del atardecer en su pelo, en lo marrones que eran sus ojos, en lo calmada que era su expresión.

'Yo opino que si no es por amor, no hay motivo para casarse.'

_Thanu men: mi rey._

_Zirinhanâd_ : Colinas de Hierro


	16. 16 La paz de tus ojos

Hoy he dejado de hablar,

quiero callar,

disimular.

sólo me queda esperar,

verte pasar,

reinventar.

Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,

quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,

quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,

quiero asustarme si no estás.

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta. Kili había llegado hacía una semana con el resto de su pueblo, y los dirigentes de los demás pueblos enanos habían llegado también. Dís tenía razón. Todos iban acompañados de enanas solteras, hijas o sobrinas de alguien importante, que no dejaban de presentar a Thorin. Balin se había encargado de que cada uno estuviese ubicado en una parte distinta de la montaña. No quería accidentes ni que nadie se declarase la guerra en medio de las celebraciones. Todo estaba listo, la sala del trono había sido arreglada, sí bien no completamente reconstruida, si bastante mejorada. Cada parte de Erebor había sido decorada y en el aire se podía oler el estado de excitación de toda la montaña. El único que no estaba emocionado era el protagonista de todo eso.

Thorin se encontraba solo en sus aposentos. Había decidido tener el día entero para él diciendo que estaba trabajando en su discurso, pero la verdad era que ese discurso había sido escrito meses atrás y corregido por Balin. No. Thorin necesitaba un día para él. Quería estar solo. Hoy era uno de esos días malos, cuando los recuerdos eran demasiados y muy oscuros, cuando no veía salida a nada. Normalmente podía atender lo que tuviese que hacer y delegar en Balin, pero ahora había demasiada gente en Erebor que quería hablar con él; había demasiada gente, y ese era el problema.

Thorin siempre había tenido días malos, días en los que todo lo que había vivido, todas las muertes que había presenciado, todo lo horrible que le había sucedido, venía de golpe. Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlar esos días, a saber que eran inevitables, a seguir siendo funcional; pero desde que la enfermedad del dragón le había poseído, esos días se habían vuelto más oscuros y persistentes.

Thorin dudaba. Dudaba de lo que era y de lo que hacía. Dudaba que fuese el rey que su pueblo merecía, dudaba que estuviese haciendo lo correcto, cuestionaba cada decisión que había tomado y dudaba si había sido la correcta. Pero lo peor no era la duda, ni la apatía que sentía, ni notar su cuerpo cansado, como si hubiese combatido hasta la extenuación; lo peor era Bilbo. Bilbo, a quien Thorin había tratado tan mal al principio del viaje. Bilbo, quien había demostrado a Thorin que el valor y la lealtad vienen en formas muy distintas y que a veces es más importante la fuerza de espíritu que la de tu brazo. Bilbo, a quien Thorin echaba en falta a cada minuto.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Bilbo había sido una pieza clave en su vida hasta que se fue. El hobbit siempre había estado ahí durante el trayecto a Erebor para sacarle de apuros, siempre para dar su opinión, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Thorin pensaba en todas las cosas que no sabía de Bilbo, todas esas cosas que se moría por descubrir. Le había costado mucho, Mahal sabía que él no era bueno en esos asuntos, pero una vez que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Bilbo no había marcha atrás. Aún recordaba cómo había visto a Bilbo cuando había estado enfermo. Nunca había hablado de la enfermedad con nadie, era un tema que no quería tocar y estaba siendo respetado en eso. Pero ello no quitaba que Thorin no recordase lo que había sentido, lo que había pensado. Thorin recordaba el sentimiento posesivo que había sentido hacia Bilbo, esa necesidad de protegerle, cómo había ido a buscar él mismo la cota de mithril, para dársela al hobbit. Recordaba esa necesidad de mantenerlo a salvo, mantenerlo cerca, sin saber muy bien porqué. Ahora lo sabía. Una vez la enfermedad se fue de su mente, empezó a darse cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía. Al fin y al cabo, aún sin querer dar ni una moneda de su tesoro, le había dado a Bilbo lo segundo más valioso de la montaña.

Thorin había llevado bien la ausencia de Bilbo, su despedida. Thorin estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo la gente que quería se iba de su vida. Thorin había aprendido a seguir viviendo, a no pensar en el pasado, sino mirar al futuro. Thorin sabía cómo ponerse esa coraza de indiferencia y seguir adelante, sin embargo, esa coraza se derrumbaba por las noches, cuando las pesadillas de lo vivido volvían a él más nítidas que la realidad. Era en esos momentos donde de verdad se sentía solo, donde no había nadie. Thorin había madurado antes de tiempo por necesidad, eso lo sabía, sin embargo había partes de él que aún necesitaban que alguien le abrazase, le calmase tras sus pesadillas, necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar tanto que no le importase enseñarle esa parte oscura, rota, que había dentro de él. Thorin había pensado que quizás Bilbo…

Desde que Bilbo le había escrito todo había ido a peor. Antes todo eran suposiciones, ahora eran realidades. Bilbo sentía algo por él, Bilbo seguía sintiendo algo por él lo suficientemente fuerte y obvio que hasta Dwalin se había dado cuenta al leer la carta, y Thorin no pensaba dejar pasar eso. Thorin quería que todo acabase, que la gala finalizase y poderse ir. Necesitaba viajar a Hobbiton y visitar a Bilbo y hablar. No sabía aún muy bien qué iba a decirle, pero necesitaba verle. Más de una noche Thorin se había dormido pensando en posibles escenarios una vez Bilbo abriese la puerta de su querido agujero. Había soñado con su sonrisa, su piel, la forma en la que la camisa que había llevado la primera vez que le había visto revelaba más de lo que era apropiado. Thorin había soñado con Bilbo, con su forma de moverse, con el abrazo; pero nunca había soñado con su voz. Hacía tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta de que no recordaba su voz, no recordaba la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre, sabía que con un acento del oeste, pero no recordaba el sonido de su voz, y eso era algo que preocupaba a Thorin. Temía que con el tiempo se olvidase de otras cosas hasta que el hobbit pasase a ser un recuerdo borroso.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y decidió que iba a darse un baño. Tiró de la pequeña cadena que tenía en un lado de la pared y empezó a quitarse las botas. Estaba yéndose de nuevo a ese lugar oscuro del que había intentado huir tantas veces. Necesitaba un poco de paz, necesitaba centrarse, tenía mucho por delante y necesita ser el rey que su pueblo merecía. No tenía tiempo para sumergirse en pensamientos que no le llevaban a nada. Entró en su baño y vio el humo salir de la bañera de piedra. Las velas encendidas, las toallas listas. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado un baño en condiciones hasta que había vuelto a tener uno. Desde su destierro, un baño significaba un río o un cubo de agua bien dosificado, normalmente fría. No había vuelto a ver un cuarto de baño decente hasta que había ido a la Comarca. Sin embargo, nada, ni siquiera el pequeño pero funcional cuarto de Bilbo, podía comparase con lo que él tenía. La habitación era amplia, cubierta de la piedra verde característica de Erebor, sin embargo las columnas estaban decoras con tiras de oro. El suelo era un obra de arte en sí, todo de mosaico, formando figuras geométricas y reflejando la luz que daban las lámparas que bajaban del techo. Una gran bañera de piedra negra, que había sido tallada de una sola pieza, se encontraba en el centro. El tener que calentar agua y esperar a que esta estuviese en las condiciones adecuadas ya no era un problema. Thorin, al igual que todos los miembros de la realeza, contaban con sirvientes que se ocupaban de tales cosas. Thorin había olvidado lo que era tener sirvientes, tener alguien que te hacía la vida un poco más fácil, y aunque al principio había estado un poco receloso, ahora veía que era un pequeño placer que se iba a permitir.

Thorin se quitó las capas de ropa, no importándole que cayesen al suelo, hasta quedarse desnudo. Se miró al espejo y al hacerlo vio algo que no le gustaba. Ese no era él, era una mala imitación de la persona que era en realidad. Dejó de mirarse, cogiendo una cuerda para el pelo y recogiéndoselo en un moño alto antes de entrar a la bañera. El agua ardía, y notaba como cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba, notó el dolor en todas aquellas heridas que no se habían acabado de curar bien, en las cicatrices recientes. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No quería pensar en nada, no quería saber nada que no fuese el sonido del agua al moverse, el silencio, el absoluto silencio.

/

Bilbo vio la ciudad de Valle al fondo. Había pasado poco tiempo, pero ya se podía ver como era una ciudad completamente distinta a lo que él recordaba. Lo que antaño eran ruinas ahora eran viviendas y allá donde mirase se veía alguien reconstruyendo algo, se veía vida. No fue hasta que se adentró en la ciudad cuando se dio cuenta de cómo habían logrado reconstruir la ciudad tan rápido. Había enanos trabajando. No muchos, pero si los suficientes como para aligerar las obras. Bilbo sonrió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo era una sonrisa auténtica. Que hubiese enanos ayudando en la ciudad significaba que Thorin los había mandado allí, lo que a su vez significaba que su relación con Bardo no era tan mala como la última vez que él había estado allí. Eso era algo que alegraba a Bilbo, pues él sabía que Thorin tenía todas las cualidades para ser un buen rey, solo necesitaba tiempo y dejar esa cabezonería suya.

Pensar en Thorin le había tranquilizado, cosa que normalmente no lo hacía, pues el enano ya no era un mero recuerdo, sino algo real, ya no era un producto de su imaginación, sino algo tangible, que se demostraba en los enanos que se encontraban levantando piedras o tallando columnas.

Llegaron a una gran casa, donde Bilbo podía ver que antiguamente había sido la más bella de la ciudad, y un hombre salió a recibirlos. Gandalf habló con él y este se giró para mirar a Bilbo, el cual no dijo nada. Había aprendido que lo mejor era dejar a Gandalf hacer las presentaciones necesarias. En seguida los pasaron dentro de la casa, donde Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de admirar la arquitectura ni decoración pues Bardo vino a su encuentro.

'Gandalf.' Dijo de una manera afectuosa. Bilbo notó como Bardo era también distinto a cómo recordaba. Estaba más alegre, más sano, ya no vestía con harapos sino con tejidos de calidad. Y fue entonces cuando volvió el miedo de Bilbo. ¿Y si Thorin también había cambiado? ¿Y si no era el enano que había dejado tanto tiempo atrás? Pero no tuvo tiempo a preocuparse por ello, pues Bardo le miró y le dio la bienvenida a su hogar de la misma manera que a un viejo amigo.

No fue hasta más tarde, en la cena, cuando Bilbo se enteró de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Se enteró de cómo Thorin había ido a hablar con Bardo después de la batalla, para hacer las paces con él. Como más tarde le había dicho que le ayudaría a reconstruir la ciudad, cosa beneficiosa para ambos, pues Bardo necesitaba de un sitio para que su pueblo pudiese vivir y Thorin de una ciudad donde poder comerciar. Otras muchas cosas se hablaron en ese cena, de las cuales Bilbo escuchó todas, aún así nada le interesaba más que saber de Thorin y de sus acciones. Pero los enanos era un pueblo que valoraba mucho su intimidad y secretos, por lo que no había mucho que pudo averiguar.

'Es el alimento lo que más me preocupa.' Dijo Bardo rellenando la copa de Gandalf. 'He leído mucho, y sé que estas tierras eran fértiles en el pasado; sin embargo, no hemos conseguido cultivar más que pequeños tubérculos y escasas verduras. Temo que las tierras se hayan vuelto áridas debido al fuego del dragón.'

'¿Cómo os abastecéis?' Preguntó el mago.

'Gracias al comercio que teníamos antes, pero no podremos subsistir así mucho más tiempo. Necesitamos ser capaces de abastecernos por nosotros mismos. La montaña no ofrece cultivos, ni el bosque, y el valor que ponen a los alimentos la ciudad más cercana es demasiado elevado como para poder seguir pagándolos, no si quiero que Valle prospere. No sé que hacer, Gandalf.'

Gandalf se quedó pensativo unos segundos, hasta que un brilló llegó a sus ojos.

'Mi buen amigo Bilbo es un hobbit, como bien sabrás.' Bardo miró a Bilbo y Bilbo miró a Gandalf, ambos sin saber muy bien por dónde iba a salir el mago. 'Los hobbits son cultivadores natos, no encontraras mejores productos y más abundantes que los suyos. Seguro que Bilbo os puede ayudar.'

'¿Yo?' Dijo Bilbo sin creerse lo que oía. En seguida se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado y se volvió a Bardo. 'No es que no quiera ayudar, me encantaría, pero no soy un jardinero u hortelano, simplemente tengo un pequeño jardín allá en Bolsón Cerrado.'

'Pero cultivas.' Dijo Gandalf.

'Por divertimento, no por necesidad.' Dijo Bilbo entre dientes, volviéndose al mago.

'Esta siendo modesto.' Gandalf puso la mano en le hombro de Bilbo, como pidiéndole que se callase, pero no, Bilbo no iba a ser manejado por Gandalf.

'No lo estoy siendo. Una cosa es que cultive por diversión y otra muy distinta que sepa cómo ayudar a un reino con su cultivo.'

'No quiero molestar.' Dijo Bardo intentando suavizar el ambiente. 'Aún así nos vendría bien tu opinión. Aquí ninguno somos expertos, no hemos sido nunca ganaderos ni hortelanos, nos vendría bien la opinión de alguien que sabe del tema, aunque sea alguien que sabe solo lo justo como para tener un pequeño jardín.'

Bilbo miró a Bardo y no supo qué decirle. No sabía en qué iba él, un pequeño hobbit, a enseñar a alguien como Bardo, pero vio que éste necesitaba ayuda, y el barquero les había ayudado a ellos en momento de necesidad. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

'Por supuesto, estaré encantado de ayudar.' Dijo Bilbo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que iba a estar fuera de casa más tiempo del que había previsto.

/

'Thorin, permíteme que te presente a Melna.' Dijo Gloin nada más verle entrar en la sala.

'_Thane_, estaba aquí hablando con esta joven encantadora. ¿Conoces a Rulvina?' Dijo Nori nada más se acercó a por un trozo de carne.

'_Thanu men,_ permítame que le presente a Argana.' Dijo alguien que Thorin no sabía muy bien quien era.

Thorin estaba a punto de gritar _îsh kakhfê ai-'m mên, _e irse a sus aposentos. Por suerte Dwalin vino en su ayuda. Siempre podía contar con Dwalin, y ese pensamiento le alegró un poco.

'¿Tenemos noticas del _zantulbasn_?'

Vale, quizás Dwalin no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

'No.' Dijo secamente mientras correspondía con un movimiento de cabeza el saludo que Dagira le había echo desde le otro lado de la sala.

'Veo que alguien te ha cogido cariño.' Dijo el enano mirando a Dagira.

Thorin le miró. No estaba de humor.

'Oye, esta buena. Está muy buena. Y esa forma de andar altanera…' Dijo Dwalin volviendo a mirar en la dirección de Dagira.

'Por mi no te cortes.' Dijo Thorin tomando un trago de la cerveza. 'Pero yo no quiero saber nada.'

'¿Y su hermano?'

Thorin se atragantó e intentó disimularlo, pero Dwalin lo había visto.

'¿Qué pasa con su hermano?' Dijo de mal humor.

'Nada. Simplemente que parece que os habéis hecho muy amigos.' El tono de Dwalin no le gustaba nada, era como si él supiese algo que Thorin no sabía.

'Es… agradable.' Dijo Thorin sin mirarle a la cara.

'Si.' Dijo Dwalin dando un trajo a su cerveza. Ambos dos estuvieron callados mientras bebían durante un rato, sin mirarse a la cara. Hasta que Dwalin rompió el silencio con ese tono de voz calmado que guardaba para decir cosas que sabía que iban a molestar a Thorin.

'También está muy follable, por si andas buscando otro adjetivo para él.'

Thorin no le miró, simplemente se fue. Había tenido suficiente sociabilidad por un día, y lo último que necesitaba era a Dwalin metiéndole ideas en la cabeza. Dejó la sala y se dirigió a la puerta principal, necesitaba que le diese el aire. Sí, Dwalin tenía razón, Dagril era atractivo, era alguien interesante y guapo y Thorin no quería pensar en eso. No era como si no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta que su amigo se lo había dicho. Thorin tenía ojos en la cara y era consciente que Dagril era alguien que no pasaba desapercibido, aún así no quería pensar en ello, porque cada vez que lo hacía solo un pensamiento venía a su mente.

"Pero no es Bilbo."

Thane: rey

Thanu men: mi rey

Îsh kakhfê ai-'m mên: Me cago en todos vosotros. (Traducción no literal)

Zantulbasn: hobbit


	17. 17 Fix You

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_I will try to fix you_

Por fin era el gran día. Hoy se iba a celebrar la Gran Gala y todos los pueblos iban a jurar su lealtad a Thorin. Hacía más de doscientos años que los líderes de los siete pueblos no se encontraban bajo un mismo techo, y mucho menos para algo como esto. Balin nunca se había atrevido a soñar con este día. Había visto crecer a Thorin, había visto el potencial en el joven heredero, mas su abuelo era alguien de buena salud, y su padre joven, era casi imposible que Balin viviese para verlo convertido en rey. Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían pasado que Balin no había previsto. Aún recordaba el día que llegó el dragón. Si no hubiese sido por el joven príncipe, hubiese muerto a causa de las llamas. Thorin le había salvado la vida entonces, y muchas veces después. Balin pensó en Azanulbizar mientras se preparaba para el día de hoy, no pensó en el dolor ni en la pérdida, sino en Thorin, en lo que sintió al verle; pensó en sus sentimientos y en cómo, ante sus ojos, Thorin sería para siempre su rey.

Balin dejó sus aposentos y se dirigió a la sala del trono. Todo tenía que estar perfecto, todo debía estar en su sitio, la comida lista, las decoraciones puestas, la banda ensayada. Era un día muy importante y él iba a asegurarse de que nada estuviese fuera de lugar, que nadie causase ningún problema. Todo había ido bien hasta el momento, no había habido ninguna gran disputa entre ninguna de las siete familias, aún así Balin estaba atento. Conocía bien a los Barbas de Fuego y a los Nalgudos, pues habían vivido entre ellos durante sus años en Ered Luin, pero los clanes del Orocarni eran otro asunto. Aún recordaba como su padre, consejero de Thrain, se ponía nervioso cada vez que tenían tratos con ellos. Balin no lo había entendido, era muy pequeño, pero ahora empezaba a recordar.

_'Veras, inùdoy.' Le había dicho su padre, sentándole en la mesa de su oficina. 'Hace mucho tiempo los Barbiluengos tuvimos un altercado con los Puño de Hierro. Ellos se apropiaron del Monte Gundabad y estuvieron allí durante mucho tiempo, tanto que casi pensaron que siempre habían estado ahí; hasta que Durin II les echó. Hubo una guerra y al final todo quedó en paz, el monte fue devuelto a nuestro clan, y ellos se marcharon. Esto sucedió hace ya muchos años, sin embargo ellos todavía recuerdan eso, al igual que nosotros, y es algo que no han olvidado.'_

_'Pero, 'adad, el monte es nuestro. En la escuela me enseñaron que es donde Durin despertó, que es una lugar sagrado para nuestra gente.'¿Por qué lo tomaron?' _

_'Es un lugar sagrado, eso es cierto, pero también es un punto estratégico. Eres pequeño, inùdoy, pero un día entenderás que hay personas que no dudan en olvidar la tradición a cambio de poder.'_

Balin había tardado mucho en comprender las palabras de su padre, pero una vez que lo hizo todo estaba claro. Comprendía porqué los Puños de Hierro habían querido Gundabad, era una zona perfecta para el tráfico con el oeste, sin embargo, también cumplía una función más importante, retener las fuerzas de Angmar. Muchas veces había caído en manos orcas, muchas veces su pueblo lo había recuperado, muchas batallas se habían librado por algo que los hijos de Durin consideraban sagrado, pero otros consideraban un asentamiento vital en guerra. Con la caída de Erebor y la batalla de Azanulbizar, Gundabad había sido abandonado, fue entonces cuando los orcos lo tomaron, hasta el día de hoy. Balin sabía que ese monte era importante, y se olía que alguien iba a sacar el tema. Había evitado decírselo a Thorin, pues este ya tenía bastante, pero ahora que los clanes del Orocarni estaban en Erebor, dudaba que pudiese mantener el tema a raya.

Quizás nadie diga nada, pensó mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con Thorin. Quizás nadie saque el tema. Pero Balin no estaba tan seguro. Aún así iba a encargarse de que nadie chafase el día a Thorin. Thorin se merecía ser el protagonista, ser querido y respetado, merecía cada juramento de cada enano y enana que se encontraban bajo la montaña. Balin iba a encargarse de que nada saliese mal y que Thorin pudiese disfrutar. Mahal sabía que le hacía falta, pues no había sido el mismo desde que Bilbo se marchó.

/

Kili estaba llevando mal la vuelta. Se había acostumbrado a estar con Tauriel durante el camino y ahora le estaba costando no verla tan a menudo. Había descubierto tantas cosas de ella en ese tiempo, había sido un gran viaje, quizás no tan agradable cuando habían tenido que volver con la caravana de su pueblo, pero aún así maravilloso. A Kili le gustaba el aire libre, la libertad, el poder sentir que no tenía obligaciones, aún así una parte de él se había alegrado al llegar a Erebor. La montaña nunca había sido su hogar, sin embargo sentía que había algo en ella que le llamaba, era como si pudiese oírla, pero sabía que era imposible. Quería hablar con su tío de eso, pero ahora mismo su relación era un poco fría. No habían vuelto a hablar seriamente desde que Kili le pidió perdón por sus palabras, aún diciéndole que no por ello pensaba dejar de ver a Tauriel, y su tío no había dicho nada. Kili se había ido poco después y desde su vuelta no había tenido ocasión, o mejor, había hecho todo lo posible para no tenerla.

Fili le había contado todo sobre sus familiares lejanos, sobre Dagira y Dagril, y cómo pensaba que quizás estuviesen equivocados, quizás Thorin no estaba enamorado de nadie. Kili no había recibido bien esa noticia, había esperado que su hermano hubiese encontrado a la enana y que su tío y ella se juntasen y que ella hablase con Thorin y le hiciese ver que su relación con Tauriel era tan valida como la de ellos. Pero eso no había sucedido y ahora Kili no sabía qué hacer. En momentos como estos echaba mucho de menos a Bilbo. Bilbo siempre había sabido cómo hablar con Thorin para que este se diese cuenta de las cosas, Bilbo siempre había tenido una mente abierta, Bilbo no había dicho nada cuando había llevado a Tauriel a su casa.

Ojalá Bilbo se hubiese quedado en Erebor, pensó Kili. Ojalá estuviese aquí y hablase con Thorin. Él le haría entrar en razón. Pero Bilbo no estaba, estaba en su querida Comarca, y Kili necesitaba averiguar pronto qué iba a hacer. Necesitaba estar en Erebor, sabía que tenía cosas que hacer, obligaciones que al mismo tiempo quería cumplir, sin embargo, también quería estar con Tauriel, y no sabía cómo compaginar ambas cosas.

/

Thorin se despertó al oír los golpes en su puerta. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta. No quería levantarse, no quería afrontar el día y sabía que nadie se atrevería a entrar en sus aposentos.

'Thorin, despierta. Hoy es el gran día.' Dijo su hermana quitándole la manta y las sábanas. Thorin gruñó más.

'Déjame.' Dijo arrancándoselas de las manos y volviéndose a tapar.

'Thorin.' Suspiró ella sentándose en su cama. 'Hoy es tu gran día. Pensé que estarías de mejor humor.' Thorin la contestó con un bufido. '¿Qué sucede, _nadad_, pensé que te alegrarías un poco al ver por fin a esos miserables de rodillas?' Dís dijo esto acariciando el brazo de Thorin.

Su hermana tenía razón. Muchos años había soñado con el momento en el que los demás pueblos se tragasen sus palabras y reconociesen que él tenía razón. Ellos se habían negado a ofrecerle ayuda para recuperar Erebor, era cierto que habían acudido a la misión de su abuelo de recuperar Khazad-dûm, pero no habían mandado los suficientes enanos, y ninguno había querido ofrecerles ayuda después, solo los Barbas de Fuego y los Nalgudos se habían mostrado respetuosos, pero no por ello generosos. Thorin había soñado con el momento en el que les dijese que él tenía razón, que Erebor se podía recuperar, que la antigua alianza se volvería a forjar. Ninguno le había querido creer, quizás porque si lo hacían sería reconocer que Thorin era su rey, y todos llevaban muchos años siendo ellos mismo sus propios dueños. Thorin no quería cambiar eso, no tenía intención de reinar más que sobre los suyos, aún así quería dejarles claro que habían estado equivocados, que habían olvidado quién era él y quién era su antepasado. Él era un hijo de Durin, el primer creado. Merecía el respeto que le habían negado durante todas esas décadas. Aún así Thorin no quería levantarse.

'_Nadad,_ ¿qué pasa?' Dís sonaba preocupada y Thorin quería contárselo. No había secretos entre ellos, y Thorin se sentía un poco culpable al no haberle dicho nada. Pero por otro lado decir algo sería exponerse a que su hermana se lo recordase el resto de su vida, y Thorin no quería recordar. Aún así…

'Invité a una persona y no va a venir.' Dijo sin mirarla. No supo qué le impulsó a decirlo, pero se sintió mejor al hacerlo, como cuando eran pequeños y le contaba a ella, apenas un bebé, las cosas malas que había hecho. Por aquel entonces había que ella era muy pequeña para entenderle, pero aún así siempre acaba sintiéndose mejor. Eso era algo que no había cambiado con los años, incluso cuando Dís había empezado a ser demasiado inteligente y perspicaz para el bienestar mental de Thorin.

'¿A quién? Han venido todos. Lo sé porque Balira no ha parado de preguntarme por cada invitado. En serio, esa enana es increíble, capaz de recordar cada detalle de cada persona.'

'La persona de la que hablo la invité yo personalmente, y sé que no va a venir. Es imposible que venga, pero hasta ahora había tenido esperanza, sin embargo ya no me queda. Era solo una fantasía.'

'¿Se puede saber de quién hablas para ponerte tan melodramático?' Dijo ella tumbándose al lado de Thorin, mirándole a la cara.

Thorin esquivó su mirada, pero no se movió. 'El ladrón.'

'¿Qué ladrón?'

'El ladrón de la Piedra del Arca. El hobbit de la compañía.' Dijo Thorin un poco enfadado. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana no supiese de quién hablaba? Bilbo. Faltaba Bilbo. "Pero nunca le has hablado de él" dijo esa voz, y fue entonces cuando Thorin se dio cuenta que nunca había hablado de Bilbo, nunca nadie había hablado de Bilbo delante de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que desde que el hobbit se había ido, nadie le había vuelto a mencionar en su presencia. Como si supiesen que Thorin no quería hablar de él, como si supiesen algo.

'¿El hobbit que contrataste? No sabía que te seguías hablando con él.' Dís estaba descolocada. Sabía de la existencia del hobbit, pues varios miembros de la compañía le habían mencionado algunas veces, pero siempre que había preguntado habían evitado el tema, como si no fuese importante. Ahora empezaba a creer que quizás le habían estado ocultando algo.

'No me sigo hablando. Bueno, no hablamos. Desde que se fue él no me ha escrito y yo… yo no sabía qué decirle, pensaba que no tenía nada que decir, qué él había dejado todo muy claro, pero luego me escribió y ya no sabía que pensar, y Dwalin. Dwalin leyó la carta y para él todo era tan obvio. ¡Dwalin! ¡Dwalin lo vio! Y yo no sabía que hacer, porque quería irme, en serio, pero no podía y…'

Thorin había dicho todo esto muy deprisa, nervioso, sin esa elocuencia tan propia de él, pues Dís era su hermana, y él nunca había tenido que ser su rey, simplemente su hermano mayor. Dís le paró antes de que siguiese. Notaba que había mucho que ella no sabía y necesitaba saber. Thorin solo hablaba así cuando estaba realmente nervioso, cuando algo personal le preocupaba, y Dís sabía que era en esos momentos cuando más la necesitaba. Amaba a su hermano con todo su corazón, pero Mahal sabía que este era negado a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.

'Thorin, cuéntamelo todo. Desde el principio.'

Y Thorin lo hizo.

/

Bilbo no quería ir. Sabía que debía ir. Había sido invitado, y un Bolsón nunca rechazaba una invitación, pero no quería ir. Cuanto más cerca estaba de la montaña más su angustia se tornaba en enfado. ¿Quién se creía Thorin que era? ¿Solo porque le mandase una invitación con unas palabras mal escritas iba a dejar todo e irse al otro lado del mundo? No. Bueno… es lo que había hecho. Pero no porque Thorin se lo había pedido. La invitación era una coincidencia. Eso era.

Pero si iba a la gala iba a parecer que iba por la invitación, y ese no era el motivo. Bilbo había ido a hablar con Thorin. No podía seguir viviendo así, y dado que Mister-Señor-Bajo-La-Montaña era demasiado importante como para ir a visitarle, no le quedaba otra que ir él. Pero eso no le gustaba, no, no le gustaba en absoluto. Siempre podía ir un día más tarde…. No. Eso era no ir, y él había sido invitado. "Un Bolsón siempre va donde se le invitan" solía decir su padre, y él debía honrar sus palabras.

Bueno, iba a ir. Vale. Pero no pensaba arreglarse. No señor. Si se arreglaba daría la impresión de que iba a la gala y no pensaba. Él iba a asistir, pues había sido invitado, pero iba a asistir como si le viniese bien para hablar con Thorin, como si le pillase de camino a otra cosa.

"¿A qué te va a pillar de camino? Estas en medio de la nada."

Bilbo se sentó en la cama demasiado grande para él, llevándose las manos a la cara. Era inútil, no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento oyó a Gandalf llamar a la puerta y le dejó pasar.

'Bilbo, viejo amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?' Dijo el mago como si no supiese ya que estaba ahí.

'Evitar lo inevitable. Al menos por un rato más.'

'Como sigas evitándolo, ya no tendrás nada que evitar.' Dijo el mago acercándose a él. 'La Gala ha empezado hace horas.'

'¿Qué?' Gritó Bilbo dando un salto y poniéndose de pie. '¿Ha empezado? ¿Ya?'

Gandalf asintió. 'Es una gala larga, mucha gente tiene que jurar pleitesía, pero si te das prisa llegarás al baile y al banquete.'

Bilbo no sabía que hacer. No se había cambiado de ropa, no se había preparado, no había ensayado lo que le iba a decir a Thorin.

'Puedes pensarlo de camino.' Dijo el mago, leyéndole la mente. Bilbo le miró con ese ligero desprecio que le guardaba solo a él.

'Vale. Pues me voy.' Dijo Bilbo buscando la invitación.

'¿Así vestido?' Preguntó Gandalf. Conocía a su amigo, el pequeño hobbit había detenido a la compañía para poder volver a por su pañuelo, dudaba mucho que se fuese a presentar a una gala vestido en ropa de viaje.

'Sí. No voy a la gala. Bueno, voy, pero no voy a eso. Voy a hablar con Thorin, a sentar de una vez por todas las cosas. Hay cosas…' Dijo encontrando la invitación y guardándosela en el bolsillo. 'Cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. Asuntos que arreglar. No me esperes despierto.' Y con esto salió de la habitación tan rápido como sus peludos pies le permitieron.

Sin embargo, Gandalf no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Él tenía mucho en juego. Necesitaba que Bilbo se quedase en Erebor, necesitaba al hobbit al lado del enano. Solo él podía conseguir esos tratados de alianzas que necesitaban tanto los hombres, como los elfos, como los enanos. Tratados con los cuales Gandalf se quedaría más tranquilo y podría ir a otras zonas, donde su ayuda era también necesaria. No señor, Bilbo no iba a ir así a la gala, eso estaba claro. Bilbo necesitaba enamorar a un rey y no iba a conseguirlo vestido de granjero.

Gandalf susurró unas palabras en una lengua que bien podía ser élfico, u otra no conocida, y sonrió. A lo lejos oía el galope de un pony en dirección a Erebor. Salió de la habitación, dejándolo todo como estaba, y se fue a fumar un poco. La noche iba a ser larga y muy interesante.

_Inùdoy: hijo_

_Nadad: hermano_


	18. 18 Don't You Worry Child

**Nota:** Primero gracias por los comentarios que me dan la vida como ya sabéis. Segundo, aconsejo escuchar la canción antes de leerse cada capítulo. Más que nada para comprenderlo mejor y saber cual es el sentimiento con el que lo he escrito. Pero esto es opcional ;) Recordar que me podéis seguir en tumblr y en twitter con el mismo nombre! Besos y disfrutar!

* * *

_There was a time_

_I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone,_

_Now the memory's on the wall._

_I hear the songs_

_From the places where I was born._

_(…)_

My father said,

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.

See heaven's got a plan for you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now."

Erebor estaba esplendoroso, teniendo en cuenta que había aún mucho por reconstruir. Se notaba que cada enano y enana habían dado lo mejor de sí para la ocasión, y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido a Thorin. Ver como su gente se esforzaba por él era algo que le emocionaba, ver el cariño que habían puesto en algo que ni siquiera iban a compartir, pues no todo el mundo había sido invitado a la Gala. Aún así, todo Erebor estaba decorado, cada ciudadano había puesto esfuerzo en demostrar su amor a su rey, y Thorin volvió a reafirmar que dedicaría el resto de su vida a ser valedor de tanta devoción.

Balin había repasado con él el día de hoy. Tenía todo el día libre para preparase o lo que quisiese hacer, pues al caer la tarde empezaría el juramento de pleitesía, que duraría bastante, y luego daría lugar la Gala. La Gala había sido pensaba en un origen como algo mucho más sencillo de lo que había terminado siendo. Todo el mundo había venido. Los enanos no solían dejar sus montañas, no viajaban, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacían a lo grande. Cada clan había venido con unos treinta invitados como mínimo, y cada uno de estos había venido con su acompañante. Balin en seguida se dio cuenta que no habría comida para todo el mundo. No podían hacer un gran banquete pues los suministros de Valle eran escasos, no tenían comercio con el Bosque Negro y, cuando se presentó toda la gente, ya era demasiado tarde como para tratar de comerciar por el oeste o sur. Dís en seguida había solucionado el problema de una manera ingeniosa pero arriesgada. Tiempo atrás, cuando habían pasado más penurias que nunca, Dís se había dado cuenta que había muchas formas de hacer que la comida llenase más poniendo menos, de hacer que aparentase que había más cuando en el fondo no era así. Dís contaba con que los grande señores que iba a asistir no se diesen cuenta, pues ellos no habían tenido que compartir una barra de pan entre cinco en toda su vida. También el hecho de que hubiese cambiado la cena por algo más informal, por una barra con comida donde la gente pudiese servirse cuando quisiese hacía que pareciese que comida había mucha, lo que pasaba era que había gente muy glotona.

La Galería de los Reyes había sido decorada, las mesas estaban puestas, la comida casi lista, los músicos afinando, la parte del suelo de oro arreglada para ser la parte central del baile. Todo estaba listo, solo quedaba que llegasen los invitados. Thorin habían pensado que sería buena idea que se celebrase otra fiesta para todos aquellos que no estuviesen invitados a la Gala. No sería igual de bonita ni importante como la central, pero Thorin quería que todo el mundo estuviese de fiesta. Todo su pueblo se merecía un día de alegría, sobretodo después de cómo le habían tratado.

Thorin se miró al espejo por última vez. La túnica que llevaba era nueva, hecha especialmente para la ocasión, de color azul, con hermosas decoraciones en las mangas y costuras. Los pantalones iban a juego, de un color más oscuro. Un abrigo sin mangas decorado con hilos de plata era la mayor decoración que llevaba. Las mangas de la túnica habían sido diseñadas y cosidas con el mismo material y de la misma forma, dando al conjunto un aire homogéneo. Piel de la mejor calidad decoraba el cuello, y los hombros, dando a Thorin ese aire tan característico suyo. Sin embargo no se había adornado más de lo que solía hacer en actos oficiales. El anillo que había llevado durante toda la misión y gran parte de su vida seguía en su sitio, junto con el anillo de rey y otro que su hermana le había regalado, hecho por ella, cuando se habían reencontrado. Las cuentas de su pelo eran de plata, pero no se había recogido el pelo mucho más que una trenza en la parte superior, retirándose así el pelo de la cara y acabando la trenza en una hermosa pieza de joyería de plata y zafiro.

Thorin miró la corona. No era la corona de su abuelo, ésta había decidido no ponérsela nunca más, sin embargo, la mantenía en su despacho, como recuerdo de lo que había sido cuando la había llevado, de cómo se había comportado. La corona que llevaba ahora era de plata y mithril, decorada con diamantes, zafiros y pequeñas alejandritas, para demostrar la belleza de las mejores gemas de la tierra, y la fuerza del portador de la corona. Era una corona que había mandado hacer la esposa de Thráin I para celebrar sus cien años como rey del pueblo de Durin. La había llevado hasta el final de su vida y nunca nadie más se la había vuelto a poner. Thorin I había mandado hacer otra corona, una más robusta, más acorde con su carácter; y la corona de Thráin I había quedado olvidada en la sala de las joyas del rey. Aún recordaba el momento cuando había visto la corona, casi olvidada en una esquina. Ori fue el que al final descubrió a quién había pertenecido, sin embargo, Thorin ya había decidido que esa sería la suya, saber que fue la del primer rey de Erebor solo afianzó su decisión. Cogió la corona y se la colocó, respiró fuerte y salió de la sala. Había mucho que hacer, la tarde era muy larga.

/

Thorin estaba sentado en su trono, cada uno de los dirigentes, altos señores, nobles de todos los lugares, se encontraban colocados, esperando su turno para jurar su lealtad. Dagril se encontraba en uno de los palcos que daban al trono, junto con su hermana y más enanos de las Colinas de Hierro. Desde su posición podía ver al rey perfectamente, al igual que cada señor que le juraba pleitesía. Nunca había visto a Thorin así, estaba esplendoroso, todo en él decía que había nacido para estar sentado en ese trono, todo en él gritaba rey, y Dagril no podía dejar de mirar. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando su madre le había contado todas esas historias de antiguos reyes, hubiese podido imaginar algo así. El juramento duró horas, pero a él se le hizo tan corto. No paraba de fijarse en Thorin y al poco se dio cuenta que tendía a expresar lo que pensaba con pequeños gestos, gestos que había visto él más de cerca, pero que ahora se añadían a esa lista de cosas que sabía de él.

'¿Sabes si ha elegido ya pareja para el baile?' Le preguntó su hermana colocándose el vestido.

Dagril la miró, y ella vio que no le había escuchado. Le repitió la pregunta y se paró a pensar. Él no sabía que el rey hubiese elegido a alguien, aunque tampoco sabía mucho de lo que sucedía. Era cierto que desde que había llegado a Erebor le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Muchos miembros de la compañía habían estado charlando con él numerosas veces, Kili le había enseñado la Arena e incluso había entrenado con él, y Thorin… Thorin siempre le había dedicado unos minutos a él cuando podía. Minutos que él había atesorado, pero que mirados con perspectiva no eran tantos. Sí, estaba bien en Erebor, pero no sabía más que los demás.

'Que yo sepa no. ¿Se supone que debe?'

Dagira le miró con resignación. 'Menos mal que estoy aquí, que si no… Claro que debe. Es algo muy importante. De verdad, no sé que hacías en todas esas clases de protocolo que tía nos obligó a tomar.' Dagira se colocó la pulsera en la otra mano y miró a Thorin mientras hablaba. 'El primer baile es muy importante, pues no solo se abre la gala con él, sino que es un mensaje. El rey, o la persona de turno importante, elige a alguien, y al hacerlo manda un mensaje diciendo que esa persona es muy importante. Normalmente tiende a bailar con quien será su prometida. Por eso importa.'

Dagril escuchó todo esto sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. Había tantas cosas que no sabía, que siempre le habían parecido triviales y ahora eran tan importantes. Un rápido pensamiento cruzó su mente "podría ser yo, podría bailar conmigo" pero lo dejó marchar, pues era demasiado peligroso como para meditar sobre él.

'Hay muchas enanas por ahí que quieren echarle la zarpa encima, así que necesito ser yo la elegida. ¿Me oyes? Hay que buscar un buen sitio donde me de bien la luz. Así que en cuanto acabe esto nos vamos corriendo.'

Dagril no podía estar más de acuerdo. Necesitaba un buen sitio donde colocarse, donde le diese bien la luz y Thorin le viese.

/

Bilbo llegó a Erebor y tuvo que parar su pony antes de atravesar la puerta. Había soñado tantas veces con ese sitio, pero nada, nada, era mejor que la realidad. Erebor era aún más hermoso que como lo recordaba. La puerta principal había sido reconstruida, y los surcos hechos por las zarpas de Smaug habían sido rellenados con oro. Oro que iba a juego con la decoración de la puerta principal. Todo era tan grande, tan majestuoso, que Bilbo no oyó a un enano gritarle desde lo alto, ni se dio cuenta de que otro había ido a su encuentro, hasta que le tocaron la pierna.

'¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vienes a hacer a Erebor?' Preguntó el enano. Bilbo no sabía quién era, pues su cabeza estaba cubierta con un caso, aún así dudaba conocer al enano.

'Vengo a la gala. He sido invitado.' Dijo enseñando su invitación arrugada. El enano la inspeccionó detalladamente hasta quedarse seguro que era auténtica, luego miró a su portador.

'Tu no eres un enano. Y según me han dicho solo han sido invitada la gente de nuestra raza.'

'No. No soy un enano.' Bilbo sonrió. Dulce Yavanna, como había olvidado la forma de ser de esa raza. 'Soy un hobbit, de la Comarca, y fue el rey quien me ha invitado.'

El enano abrió los ojos y soltó algo en khuzdul que Bilbo no acabó de oír.

'Eres el saqueador. El hobbit de la compañía. El hobbit que robó a Smaug.' Su voz estaba llena de admiración y Bilbo no sabía que hacer, no espera que alguien le conociese por sus pasadas hazañas.

'Sí.'

Fue decir ese "sí" y que todo empezase a ir demasiado deprisa. En seguida se encontró en Erebor, bajándose de su pony y viendo como se lo llevaban mientras su nuevo amigo, pues Bilbo pensó que ahora eran amigos, le guiaba a través de Erebor hasta una gran puerta. Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de mirar, ni de comprobar si sus recuerdos eran tan ciertos como él pensaba, pues en seguida se encontró delante de una gran puerta, decorada con bonitas figuras geométricas, y el enano diciéndole que la fiesta estaba al otro lado. Bilbo le dio las gracias y esperó a que se fuese para respirar. No había nadie donde él se encontraba, no sabía muy bien donde estaba ni como irse, y no le apetecía perderse por Erebor, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción, la fiesta. Oía música y ruido y se puso nervioso.

'Estas siendo absurdo, Bilbo Bolsón. Es solo una fiesta.' Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba en círculos. 'Vas a entrar, vas a volver a ver a tus amigos, pedirles perdón y buscar a Thorin y… Y nada. Porque no. Porque no sé que diantres hago aquí, haciendo el ridículo y… ' Pero Bilbo no pudo seguir hablando pues había levantado la vista del suelo y había visto su reflejo en un de los dos espejos colocados a ambos lados de la entrada.

Él no se había vestido así, fue lo primero que pensó. Sus pantalones se habían transformado en unos de color gris perla, mejores y nuevos. Su camisa era blanca, impoluta, con el cuello decorado con una costura plateada que también estaba en los puños. Llevaba un chaleco más largo de lo que solía acostumbrar, más a tono con el que los enanos solían ponerse, sin embargo, decorado con un brocado de flores, similar a los suyos. Los hilos eran plateados, a juego con la camisa, sin embargo el color del chaleco era entre gris y azulado, Bilbo no sabía bien qué color era, pues cambiaba según se movía. Su pelo también era distinto, estaba arreglado, echado ligeramente hacia atrás, y como con algo brillante en él, como si tuviese pequeñas estrellas, muy diminutas, que brillasen al moverse. Bilbo se miró de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar sentirse más ridículo que cuando Thorin le había hecho ponerse la cota de mithril.

La cota, pensó, y miró, pero la llevaba puesta, debajo de toda esa ropa desconocida estaba su cota. No sabía porqué, pero siempre la llevaba consigo, era algo que Thorin le había dado, y sentirla cerca hacía que recordase que su aventura había sido real. Bilbo decidió que nadie podía verle así, estaba ridículo, pero no tenía tiempo de irse y enfadarse con Gandalf, enfadarse mucho, y obligarle a devolver su ropa a su estado original. Por ese motivo, y también por la inseguridad que sentía, notó el anillo en su bolsillo. Bilbo lo sacó y miró su lisa superficie como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Le tranquilizó y pensó que lo mejor sería ponérselo, así nadie le vería, podría busca a Thorin y hablar con él. Era un plan perfecto. Por lo que Bilbo se puso el anillo, se acostumbró al mundo de la sombras y luces que veía, respiró y entró en el gran hall sin ser visto.

/

Thorin notó la música parar, sabía lo que venía a continuación, tenía que bailar con alguien. Era un momento decisivo y, por mucho que todo el mundo le hubiese dicho con quien debería bailar y qué debía hacer, Thorin no quería bailar ni hacer nada. En esos momentos odiaba se rey. Esas ganas que había tenido de mandar todo a la mierda e irse a sus aposentos hacía unas horas, estaban volviendo con tanta fuerza que le estaba siendo difícil mantenerlas a raya.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que bailar con alguien, pero ¿con quién? Siempre podía bailar con su hermana, pero esa era su última opción. Lo propio sería bailar con alguien importante, alguien que demostrarse que iba a favorecer… Lo lógico era bailar con Dagira y lo sabía. La buscó entre la multitud y la vio al fondo en la lado izquierdo. Ella era la opción más lógica, aunque no quisiese nada con ella. Era la sobrina de Dain y así demostraría que el lazo entre Erebor y las Colinas de Hierro era inquebrantable. Thorin anduvo en esa dirección, notando como todos los ojos estaban fijos en él, podía oír el silencio, podía notar la expectación, veía a Dagira sonreír, veía a su hermano al lado, y por un momento pensó en que podía bailar con él. Podía recorrer lo que quedaba de sala y bailar con Dagril, podía…

_Bam._

_Bam._

Se oyó en la sala, y Thorin se giró. Algo había caído al suelo, podía notar como algo estaba rebotando contra el suelo de oro. Thorin buscó, pero parecía que solo él había oído el ruido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo, volvió a oír un pequeño sonido, esta vez metálico, como de algo rodando hasta él. No fue hasta que se agachó cuando vio un anillo a sus pies. Era un anillo muy simple, de oro, sin incrustaciones, pero tenía algo peculiar. Thorin lo cogió, y al hacerlo notó como que algo le llamaba, algo había que le hizo pensar que ese anillo no era como los demás. Thorin buscó entre la multitud, pues ese anillo debía de pertenecer a alguien, a alguien se le había caído, y empezó a andar en la dirección por donde había venido. Poco a poco se acercó a la gente, y esta se empezó a mover, dejándole pasar, hasta que Thorin vio en el suelo el reflejo de la persona a la que le debía de pertenecer la joya. Vio en el suelo de oro el reflejo de unos pies, y su corazón dio un vuelco, pues no podía ser. Sin embargo, la gente se apartó, y ahí, al final de la sala, estaba Bilbo.


	19. 29 Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

Bilbo. Bilbo estaba ahí y Thorin sabía que no era una ilusión, pues ni en sus mejores fantasías podía haberse imaginado al mediano vestido así. Estaba deslumbrante, estaba tan hermoso, era como si tuviese luz propia, como si todo a su alrededor fuera oscuro y él iluminase la sala. Bilbo estaba ahí, vestido de una manera radiante, pero Thorin no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en detalles, pues Bilbo estaba ahí, y sus ojos eran aún más expresivos de lo que los recordaba. Bilbo estaba ahí, delante de él, como queriendo decir algo, sin embargo no lo hacía y Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír. Bilbo estaba ahí. Nada más importaba. Se guardó el anillo en un bolsillo y ofreció su mano al hobbit. Bilbo le miró y miró su mano, y Thorin notó como le había costado comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero al final Bilbo tomó su mano y Thorin tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de besarle la mano, de besarle a él.

Thorin no oyó el leve pero intenso cuchicheo de su pueblo, no notó como todas las miradas estaba puestas en ellos dos, no se percató de nada que no fuese el tacto de la mano de Bilbo, el sonido de su corazón acelerado, el ruido de sus pasos contra el suelo. No tardaron en encontrarse en el centro de la sala y la música empezó a sonar. Hubo un momento donde Thorin se preocupó, pues lo más seguro era que los hobbits no bailasen como ellos, pero Bilbo puso su mano en su hombro y se dejó guiar. Y por una vez en su vida, todo era perfecto.

/

Bilbo nunca sería capaz de recordar ese baile como fue realmente. Para él hubo un momento en el que la música empezó a sonar y Thorin se empezó a mover y él se movió con Thorin y todo era lo más natural del mundo, como si hubiesen bailado juntos durante años. Bilbo no veía la gente, ni la sala, ni las luces. Bilbo no veía el oro del suelo, o el de las decoraciones, no notaba nada que no fuese el tacto de Thorin, la música sonando, sus ojos mirándole. Bilbo había olvidado lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, lo azules que eran, la fuerza que tenían. Eran hipnóticos, y Bilbo no podía dejar de mirarlos mientras daban vueltas y Thorin le guiaba por la pista de baile. No había nadie, estaban completamente solos, y Bilbo no podía dejar de mirar a Thorin.

Había tanto que quería decirle, tantas frases que se había preparado de ante mano. Frases llenas de razones por las cuales lo mejor era ser amigos lejanos, olvidar ese estúpido beso que Bilbo le había dado hace ya tanto tiempo en la sala del trono. Frases exponiendo claramente que Thorin era rey y él un hobbit y todo había sido un error. Frases que pedían explicaciones sobre esa enana. Frases enfadas, frases concisas. Muchas frases que Bilbo olvidó en el mismo momento que Thorin le miró a lo ojos. Todos esos meses no había hecho más que sobrevivir, y ahora se daba cuenta. Pues era ahora, en esa sala, notando la mano de Thorin en su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo, el azul de sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que dejó Erebor, lo que era sentirse realmente vivo.

Bilbo no notó cuando la canción acabó y comenzó otra, no notó como la pista de baile se fue llenando de parejas, ni como la gente que bailaba cerca de ellos les lanzaban miradas poco discretas. No fue hasta que Thorin paró y le cogió la mano, cuando notó todo esto. Aún así Bilbo no pudo hablar, pues Thorin dijo "sígueme" y Bilbo le siguió. Bilbo le hubiese seguido al fin del mundo, si él se lo hubiese pedido. No sabía a dónde iban, pero Thorin sí. Salieron de la gran sala y caminaron por pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, hasta llegar a una pared de roca. Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué hacían ahí, pues el enano tocó la pared y una puerta apareció. Thorin le miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y Bilbo tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de tocar dicha sonrisa, de tocarle la cara. Thorin abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Bilbo. Bilbo entró en el cuarto pero todo estaba a oscuras, no veía nada. No fue hasta que Thorin cerró la puerta, cuando les sumió la oscuridad, cuando Bilbo empezó a notar pequeños puntos de luz en el techo. Bilbo pensó que eran estrellas, de lo altas que estaban, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así; eran luciérnagas. Luciérnagas enormes, como no había visto nunca, que empezaron a moverse y fueron iluminando más la cueva. Bilbo se fijó en la pared, y vio que los puntos de luz eran diamantes, que reflejan la luz de las luciérnagas. En el medio de la sala había una pequeña fuente y al rededor unos bancos de piedra. Esta sala no estaba decorada como el resto de Erebor, las paredes no estaba terminadas, mostrando su natural belleza y la de los diamantes incrustados en ella. Las luciérnagas volaban sobre sus cabezas, en lo alto, y Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Era hermoso. Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

/

Thorin no miró la sala, pues se la conocía de memoria. Era el primer sitio que había descubierto por su cuenta, su escondite secreto. De pequeño había pensado que las luciérnagas eran estrellas, que esta puerta daba al mundo exterior, mundo que no conoció hasta ser más mayor. Desde entonces siempre había sido su sitio preferido y cuando volvió a Erebor no tardó en ir a comprobar que el dragón no lo hubiese dañado. La cueva estaba perfecta, pero las luciérnagas habían tardado en volver. Desde le día que lo hicieron Thorin había soñado con llevar a Bilbo allí. Quería compartir su secreto con él, quería mostrarle la belleza que podía haber en Erebor, sin embargo, cuando finalmente le llevó a la cueva, no fue capaz de apreciar dicha belleza, pues no podía dejar de mirar a Bilbo.

El hobbit había cambiado desde la última vez que le había visto. No solo era la ropa y el peinado, los cuales eran exquisitos, algo que Thorin no había visto nunca. El rey enano aprovechó que el hobbit estaba ensimismado con la sala para fijarse más. Sus ojos enseguida se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver el color de la tela, los bordados, el detalle con el que todo estaba hecho. Era una mezcla perfecta entre la ropa de su pueblo y la de Bilbo, una mezcla que le decía algo, pero Thorin no tenía tiempo para pensar qué. Bilbo giró por la sala, mirando los diamantes, y Thorin le miró a él. No sabía cómo, pero solo con mirarle notaba como todos sus problemas, todo lo que le había estado molestando sobre su reinado y sobre la evolución de Erebor desaparecía. Era como si solo existiesen ellos dos, nada más.

Bilbo le miró, su expresión más seria de lo que Thorin esperaba, sin embargo llena de afecto. Y fue entonces cuando Thorin supo que no estaba dispuesto a que el pasado se repitiese. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Bilbo, no sin dejarle claro que si él quería, tenía un hogar aquí, con él. No sin decirle lo que sentía. Thorin sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle que dejase la Comarca, que no podía pedirle que se quedase por él. Bilbo era una criatura de luz, de campo y flores, de pocas preocupaciones, de paz; de todo lo que él no podía ofrecer en Erebor. Aún así tenía que decírselo.

'Bilbo.' Dijo Thorin con una voz suave pero profunda, y vio como la cara del hobbit cambiaba, era tan expresivo, sin embargo Thorin no pudo leer su expresión.

/

Thorin había dicho su nombre y Bilbo no pudo evitar el temblor que notó en su cuerpo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había oído, solo tenía el recuerdo de cómo había sonado su nombre en sus labios gracias a los vagos sueños que a veces recordaba. Thorin había dicho su nombre y Bilbo podía ver en su cara algo que se había preparado para no ver, algo que había pasado meses negando que hubiese, sin embargo ahí estaba. La cara de Thorin era tan expresiva, sus ojos una puerta a su alma, tan claros que Bilbo se castigaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por pensar que el líder de la compañía era alguien que nunca se quitaba esa máscara de indiferencia. Thorin le estaba mirando y Bilbo fue a él. Había una voz que le decía que parase, que tenían que hablar, que todo era un locura, pero Bilbo había estado demasiado tiempo escuchando esa voz. Thorin repitió su nombre, esta vez más como un suspiro que como una llamada de atención, y Bilbo acabó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba.

La tenue luz de la sala era suficiente para que Bilbo se perdiese unos minutos en el rostro de Thorin, suficiente para fijarse en cómo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ya no tenía heridas, solo una leve cicatriz en la frente que se perdía en la línea de su pelo. Sin embargo su rostro era el de alguien cansado. No tenía la misma vitalidad que había tenido antes, era como si algo en él estuviese apagado, como si de ese fuego interior tan característico del enano solo quedasen pequeñas llamas. Bilbo pensaba encontrase con Thorin rey, con un enano lleno de vida, lleno de ilusión por haber recuperado lo que tantas décadas atrás le habían arrebatado, sin embargo delante de él no había más que la imagen de lo que Thorin podía ser. Bilbo notó como un dolor se incrustaba en su pecho mientras miraba a Thorin a los ojos, ojos llenos de expresiones, pero que escondían un pesar que Bilbo no podía entender.

Bilbo no pensó lo que hizo a continuación, simplemente se dejó llevar por esa necesidad de devolver a Thorin esa llama interna, igual que había hecho tanto tiempo atrás en otra parte de Erebor, en otra ocasión distinta pero con la misma intención. Necesitaba ver al Thorin que sabía que existía dentro del enano, el Thorin que había entrado en su casa como si fuese su dominio, el enano que le había cantado, llenándole la cabeza de imágenes y sueños. Bilbo llevó su mano a la mejilla de Thorin, notando el roce de su barba contra sus dedos, dejando que parte de él se deleitase con el tacto, tan extraño y a la vez tan agradable. Su otra mano se unió a la caricia y no tardó en darse cuenta que Thorin se había encorvado ligeramente, dejándose tocar, y Bilbo no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos, como buscando confirmación a una pregunta que ni él sabía que estaba haciendo. Thorin se acercó más a él, juntando sus frentes, y Bilbo notó el suspiró que salió de los labios del enano. Bilbo notó como las manos de Thorin buscaban donde colocarse, encontrando un sitio en su cadera.

Bilbo cerró los ojos, notando el calor de Thorin, el tacto de su cara, la forma en la que le cogía de la cadera, suave pero segura, e hizo algo que había soñado hacer tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, algo que había querido hacer desde le momento en el que le había visto, en la gran sala, vestido de forma tan majestuosa, rodeado del hogar que tanto le había costado recuperar. Bilbo cerró la distancia que los separaba, apenas unos centímetros, pero en ese momento parecieron leguas, y le besó.

/

Thorin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Lo labios de Bilbo eran algo extraño, suaves, firmes, reales. Más real de lo que nada había sido en mucho tiempo. No eran un vago recuerdo, y Thorin no tenía intención de que así fuese. Thorin le correspondió el beso, dejando que Bilbo descubriese sus labios, no imponiéndose, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y abrió la boca ligeramente, dando tiempo a Bilbo a reaccionar y separase si así lo deseaba. Pero Bilbo no se separó, abrió su boca y dejó que Thorin entrase. Dejó que Thorin subiese sus manos por su espalda, acercándolo a él. Thorin besó a Bilbo y al hacerlo notó como toda esa pasión, toda esa vida volvía a él. Como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado dormido y no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta que se había despertado. Los labios de Bilbo eran adictivos, tan finos y suaves. Su rostro tan delicado, todo su cuerpo tan pequeño y sin embargo tan resistente. Thorin besó a Bilbo, cada vez con más fuerza, con más pasión, hasta que notó las manos de Bilbo en su pelo, los suspiros que soltaba cada vez que se separaban ligeramente para respirar, la forma en la que Bilbo le devolvía los besos, apasionada y firme. Fue en ese momento cuando Thorin tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, donde se dio cuenta de que con Bilbo sería diferente, todo con él sería diferente. Nunca había besado a alguien así, con esa equidad, esa falta de necesidad de dominación. Pero no pudo pensar más en ello, pues Bilbo se separó ligeramente de él, lo necesario para mirarle a los ojos, pero no tanto como para romper su abrazo.

'Thorin.' Bilbo le miró mientras dijo su nombre y Thorin llevó una de sus manos a las suaves mejillas del mediano. 'Tenemos que hablar.' Pero esto lo dijo como si no quisiese, falto del tono autoritario y responsable, con ese deje de preocupación que solía acompañar a esas palabras. Thorin asintió. Tenían que hablar.

'Siéntate conmigo.' Le dijo indicando los bancos, pero Bilbo no aceptó en seguida y Thorin pensó, por un segundo, que era por no querer separarse de él. Sabía que en cuanto dejasen de tocarse la magia que les envolvía se iría, que solo quedarían palabras entre ellos. Muchas palabras, y Thorin aún no estaba preparado para ello, por lo que cogió su mano, evitando romper el contacto, y le acompañó al banco de piedra, sentándose lo más junto a él posible.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos pensando en qué decir, en cómo no romper la atmósfera con palabras hirientes, palabras que les recordasen que había un mundo más allá de esa pequeña cueva. Fue entonces cuando Thorin recordó el anillo, notó su peso en su bolsillo, y lo sacó. Nada más hacerlo Bilbo soltó una pequeña exclamación, y Thorin dejó de mirar la simple, pero compleja sortija que tenía en su mano para mirar al mediano.

'¿Es tuya?' Le dijo.

'Sí.' Bilbo colocó su mano para cogerla, pero sin llegar a tocarla. 'Se me cayó antes.'

'Es una extraña sortija.' Dijo Thorin inspeccionándola, notando como había algo en ella que le inquietaba. Algo que le llamaba, algo que hacía que quisiese tocarla, notar su suave superficie, algo que…

'Thorin.' Thorin miró a Bilbo, olvidando al hacerlo la sortija, olvidando todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que había oído. '¿Me la devuelves?' Era un pregunta, no una exigencia, pero aun que lo hubiese sido Thorin no habría sido capaz de negarle nada. Abrió su mano y Bilbo cogió la sortija. No fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo pesada que era, pero no quería pedírsela a Bilbo para comprobar que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

'Sé que no es gran cosa.' Dijo Bilbo cerrando el puño entorno a la sortija. 'Pero la tengo aprecio. Es como un amuleto de buena suerte.'

Thorin quería decirle que no era una buena sortija, que había algo en ese trozo de oro que le inquietaba, algo que no lograba saber qué, pero algo. Pero no pudo. Notó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, una conversación y ambos se quedaron mirando la entrada. Segundos después se oyeron portazos y la inconfundible voz de Dwalin al otro lado.

'¿Thorin? ¡Thorin!'

Thorin estuvo a punto de no contestar, no quería salir y enfrentarse a la realidad, no quería dejar a Bilbo, no ahora después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero no pudo evitarlo, las palabras de Dwalin fueron más que convincentes.

'Thorin. Te necesitamos. Hay problemas en el hall. Es Dagril.'


	20. 20 On My Own

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone,_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him,_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers..._

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life,_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me,_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

Dagril fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Sus ojos estaban demasiado fijos en el rey como para no percibir cada cambio en su expresión. Algo había detenido los pasos de Thorin, pasos que hasta hacía unos segundos se dirigían hacia él. Algo había hecho al rey parar y volver la vista, finalmente agachándose para recoger algo del suelo. Dagril no sabía qué, no le alcanzaba la vista, pero en seguida notó el cambio en Thorin cuando cogió el misterioso objeto. Fue muy leve, pero algo en él cambió, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y Dagril vio como el rey andaba en dirección casi opuesta, buscando algo o a alguien. Nadie habló en la sala, el silencio era asfixiante, y precisamente por eso Dagril pudo notar como la respiración de su hermana cambiaba. Como la gente a su alrededor se movía para poder ver, para intentar averiguar qué había causado que le rey no fuese al encuentro de su pareja de baile. Dagril pudo ver perfectamente el momento en el que la gente se empezó a mover, dejando paso a Thorin, pudo ver perfectamente como este andaba hasta llegar casi al final de la sala. Alguien debía de haber allí, pero Dagril no podía ver quién por culpa de la espalda del rey.

Notó como la gente empezaba a hablar en voz muy baja, como un pequeño murmullo nacía desde donde estaba el rey hasta llegar a él. Escuchó cosas que no le ayudaron a comprender la situación. Por la cara de algunos la persona elegida por Thorin era un invitado de honor, otros no sabían quién era. Pero no fue eso lo que le inquietó, fue una frase, una pregunta que le hizo uno de los Puños de Hierro a otro "¿qué es esa horrible criatura?". Dagril volvió a mirar a Thorin y vio como este se dirigía al medio de la sala acompañado de alguien. Alguien más bajo que él, más pequeño que un enano en cualquier sentido, alguien que aparentaba ser varón, pero no estaba seguro, pues su cara estaba libre de cualquier rastro de barba. Dagril se fijó más y vio que su ropa era exquisita, algo como lo que nunca había visto, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus pies. Los pies de esa extraña criatura eran grandes y llenos de pelo. Thorin se paró y con él la criatura, fue entonces cuando Dagril pudo tener una imagen general de él y al hacerlo vio que no era horrible. Había algo en esa criatura, algo en él, que brillaba con luz propia. Era como si radiase paz, como si todo en él llamase al hogar, a un buen sofá cerca del fuego, a comida deliciosa y casera, a una vida apacible. Los enanos del Orocarni estaban equivocados, no era horrible, era algo diferente a todo lo que había visto, pero no era horrible.

La música sonó y Thorin empezó a bailar con la misteriosa criatura, nunca rompiendo la mirada. Era como si estuviesen solos, como si nada más importase, y no fue hasta que empezaron a dar vueltas, cuando se acercaron más a donde estaba él, cuando Dagril vio algo que no había visto nunca en el rostro de su rey: devoción. Thorin miraba a la criatura como si nada más existiese, como si fuese lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, como si estuviese apreciando una joya de exquisita fabricación. Dagril nunca había visto a Thorin mirar así, nunca había visto a Thorin así, y le costó un poco más de tiempo, unas cuantas vueltas más del rey y la criatura, para darse cuenta de algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Thorin estaba enamorado. Enamorado. La forma en la que lo miraba, la forma en la que lo cogía, la forma en la que sus manos se separaba y volvían a unirse en los momentos precisos. Era amor. Thorin estaba enamorado. Lo había estado todo ese tiempo. Thorin, su rey, estaba enamorado de esa extraña criatura.

Dagril no podía ver nada, no podía oír nada, pues ese pensamiento estaba ocupando todo su ser. Sabía que nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad, que alguien como Thorin jamás se fijaría en él; pero aún así no había podido evitar soñar. Había habido veces que Thorin le había mirado de manera distinta, de tal forma que había hecho que Dagril pensase que quizás no era tan imposible como se había convencido, que quizás… Pero no. Había estado equivocado. Él nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad, nadie la había tenido, pues si la cara de su rey demostraba algo, era que esa pasión no era momentánea. Una risa seca, silenciosa se le escapó de los labios. Nadie había tenido nunca ninguna posibilidad, todo había sido para nada. Su hermana, todas las ilusiones que se había hecho, todas las demás pretendientes, todo el circo que se había montado para conseguir el favor de Thorin; todo para nada.

La música cambió y fue entonces cuando notó como su hermana estaba hablando con los dos enanos de antes. Miró rápidamente y vio como el rey dejaba la sala, acompañado por la extraña criatura.

'He oído que es ese mediano que les ayudó en la reconquista de Erebor.' Dijo uno con un tono que a Dagril no le gustó nada.

El hobbit, pensó. Había oído miles de veces la historia de cómo Escudo de Roble se había embarcado en la aventura, de cómo él, un mago y un hobbit habían ido desde Ered Luin hasta Erebor, mas no había sido capaz de pensar que esa criatura que había visto fuese el hobbit. Es cierto, nunca había visto uno, no sabía que pinta tenían, solo que se los llamaba "medianos" por su mediana estatura, pero se lo había imaginado de otra forma. Alguien capaz de tamañas hazañas, capaz de enfrentarse a trolls, orcos y un dragón sin duda debía de ser alguien fuerte, alguien imponente, alguien completamente distinto a quien había visto. Sin embargo, saber que la persona que tanto había logrado y tanto había sacrificado para que una raza que no era la suya recuperase su hogar era el objeto de devoción de su rey, había hecho que Dagril estuviese más tranquilo. Thorin no le correspondía, pero si las historias eran ciertas, no había nadie mejor que el hobbit.

'Me da igual quien sea.' Dijo su compañero. Cuya piel era ligeramente más oscura, muestra de su nacimiento y familia. 'No es uno de los nuestros. No debería estar aquí, y menos aún bailar con el rey.'

'Es una vergüenza. Un claro ejemplo de que Thorin jamás debió ser rey. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo mezclado con otras razas que ha olvidado lo que de verdad importa.'

'Te equivocas'. Dijo Dagril serio. 'No sabéis de que habláis. Si lo que decís es cierto y ese hobbit es el que ayudó a recuperar Erebor tiene más derecho a estar aquí que ninguno de nosotros.'

Los dos Puños de Hierro miraron a Dagril con enfado en sus ojos. Nadie les llevaba nunca la contraria. Nunca. Ellos eran unos de los mejores guerreros de todo su clan y claramente el enano que tenían en frente estaba necesitado de una demostración para cerrar la boca.

'¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Dices que te parece bien que otras razas entren en nuestros terrenos? ¿Qué alguien como _él_ tiene derecho a estar aquí? Es un mediano. Criaturas extrañas, fruto sin duda de relaciones entre esos hombre y esos come hojas de los elfos.' Sus palabras estaban cargadas de repulsión, de asco. 'Esas criaturas no saben más que dedicarse a comer y beber, a los placeres. No entienden lo que es el trabajo o el honor. No es digno de nada.'

'Seguro que es por eso que está aquí.' Dijo el otro mirando a su compañero. 'Por los placeres. Haría falta de alguien con quien liberar tensión en el viaje y de ahí su papel.'

'Sí.' Dijo el de piel más oscura dando una carcajada. 'Seguro que tiene una virtud especial para "recibir" órdenes.' Esto lo dijo haciendo un gesto soez, un gesto con el que su hermana se rió ligeramente y Dagril se giró hacia ella, alarmado.

'Dagira.' Dijo reprimiéndola.

'¿Qué?' Contestó ella. 'Posiblemente tienen razón. ¿Por qué sino iba a bailar con él de entre todas? Esta claro que algo hay, y lo único posible es que esa criatura fuese su via de escape y ahora…'

'Para.' El tono de Dagril era serio, peligroso, y su hermana paró, con la risa atrapada en su garganta.

'Oye. No hables así a la dama.' Dijo el de la piel más clara, acercándose.

'No. No hables así tu.' Dagril le miró a los ojos, y en ellos había mucha ira contenida. 'Os debería dar vergüenza. Hablar así de un héroe, hablar así de vuestro rey. Vosotros si que no sabéis lo que es el honor. No sois merecedores de estar bajo su presencia. No sois merecedores de nada.'

'¿Qué has dicho?.' Dijo el compañero de piel más oscura mientras sacaba el hacha de su cinturón.

/

Balin vio a Bilbo antes que nadie, fue él quien mandó que la banda empezase a sonar, pues estos se habían quedado tiesos al ver al hobbit. Nada más mandar al director que siguiese con el programa pasase lo que pasase se fue a buscar al resto de la compañía, pues seguro que se habían reunido todos nada más ver al hobbit.

'Balin, Balin.' Kili vino corriendo a él.

'Es Bilbo, Bilbo está aquí.' Dijo su hermano colocándose delante de Kili para hablar con él primero.

'Lo sé, chicos, le he visto.'

'Bilbo.' Dijeron los dos con una sonrisa tan grande que Balin no pudo evitar sonreír. El hobbit tenía ese efecto, sacaba lo mejor de cada uno y en esta ocasión les había devuelto la alegría a los príncipes. Sus sonrisas eran radiantes, algo que Balin no había visto en mucho tiempo.

'Vamos en busca del resto.' Dijo moviéndose entre la gente.

/

'¿Es él?' Dwalin oyó y no le hizo falta girarse para saber a quién correspondía esa voz.

'Sí, es él.'

'Es adorable.' Dijo Dís agarrándole el hombro y apoyándose para ver mejor. 'No me habías dicho que era tan adorable. Por las barbas de Durin, mira como va vestido, es precioso. Se nota que tiene clase. Dwalin, no me habías dicho nada de todo esto.'

Dwalin la miró sin decir nada, demasiado tiempo llevaban conociéndose como para comentar al respecto. Aún así Dwalin sonrió para sí. Bilbo estaba aquí. Eso era bueno. Bilbo era bueno para Thorin por lo tanto Bilbo era bueno. Dwalin dejó que Dís trepase por él mientras comentaba sobre el mediano. Dwalin sabía que iban a pasar cosas, lo podía notar, ese instinto que nunca le había fallado se lo decía. Dwalin tenía que estar preparado. Nadie iba a estropearle la noche a Thorin si él podía impedírselo, pues el idiota de su rey tenía mucho que hablar con el hobbit.

/

Ori saltó para poder ver. En unos de esos saltos notó como alguien le cogía, al mirar se dio cuenta de que era Nori. Su hermano sonrió y Ori miró desde su alta posición a Bilbo. Era Bilbo. No se lo podía creer. Era su amigo. Había vuelto. Bilbo se había ido tan rápido, que Ori no había podido despedirse, sin embargo ahora estaba aquí. Bilbo no le había dicho nada a él en sus cartas. Nori le bajó.

'¿Sabias que iba a venir?' Le dijo a Dori.

'No tenía ni idea.' Dijo su hermano mayor.

Ori miró hacia donde estaba su rey y Bilbo, tenía que conseguir hablar con el hobbit.

/

'Es Bilbo. ¡Bilbo!' Gritó Bofur mientras saltaba sobre Bombur. 'Bilbo está aquí.'

'¿_Zantulbasn_?' Dijo Bifur y Bombur asintió.

Bifur sonrió. Había echado de menos a Bilbo. Bilbo era bueno. Bilbo le daba paz.

Bofur sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a su hermano y primo.

'Chicos, Bilbo está aqui.'

/

'Es el hobbit. Ha vuelto.' Le dijo Gloin a su hermano.

'¿Bilbo? No puede ser.' Contestó Oin. 'Los pájaros no me han dicho nada.'

'No puedes predecir todo.' Dijo su hermano poniéndole la mano en el hombro. 'Pero que le hobbit está aquí es una certeza.'

'Bien.' Dijo el viejo enano. 'Muy bien.'

/

Ninguno de los enanos pudo hablar con Bilbo, nadie pudo acercarse a él, pues nada más acabar la canción empezó otra, y la gente se unió, todos ansiosos de acercarse al rey para ver quién era el misterioso invitado. Sin embargo, tan pronto empezó otra Thorin dejó la sala, y Bilbo se fue con él. Bofur casi había conseguido llegar a ellos, había agarrado a una hermosa señorita y la había arrastrado hasta la pista, necesitado de acercarse a su amigo. En todas las cartas de Bilbo en ninguna había dicho que iba a visitar. Bofur quería hablar con él. Consideraba a Bilbo un amigo íntimo, y necesitaba saber qué hacía ahí, no es que no le quisiese ahí, pero algo debía de querer el hobbit para recorrerse medio mundo.

Fue a los pocos segundos de que Thorin y Bilbo dejasen la sala cuando algo empezó a pasar. Dwalin miró sin poder averiguar qué, pero no tardó mucho en adivinarlo. Una pelea. Alguien se estaba peleando.

Bueno, pensó, ya estaban tardando.

Dís miró en la dirección de Dwalin y le volvió a mirar. Dejó marchar de Dwalin y le siguió de cerca. Algo estaba pasando, y tenía que ponerle fin. Nadie iba a estropearle la noche a su hermano, sobretodo cuando su hobbit estaba ahí. No si Dís tenía algo que decir.

Tardaron un poco en llegar hasta donde estaba el follón, pero al fin vieron el círculo de gente. Dís se abrió paso, pues nada más verla todos se hicieron a un lado, Dwalin iba detrás. Cuando por fin la ultima persona se quitó la princesa pudo ver a dos enanos, golpeando salvajemente a otro. Un de ellos, el que le sostenía pegado a la pared estaba sin oreja, sangrando, mientras el otro tenía algo clavado en el pie. Dís no tuvo tiempo de intervenir, ni de preguntar, pues más rápido de lo que ella se había esperado, el enano que estaba contra la pared golpeó a su agresor, luego al otro, liberándose, y cogiendo el hacha del suelo, golpeando en la cabeza a uno, dejándolo inconsciente de la fuerza, y dando una patada en la rodilla al otro. Este cayó, y Dagril, pues el enano que había estado antes contra la pared era Dagril, aprovechó para golpearlo y colocar el hacha en el cuello de su agresor.

'¡Para!' Grito Dís. Su voz potente y poderosa, como la de su hermano.

Dagril la miró y no hizo nada, dejó el hacha en el cuello del enano, pero no se movió.

'¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?' La voz de la princesa estaba cargada de autoridad, de enfado, y nadie dijo nada. Dagril la miró, con respeto.

'Un malentendido, mi señora. Un simple malentendido.' Dijo el enano de cabellos cobrizos. Dís le miró profundamente, y nada más volver la mirada vio que el jefe de los Puños de Hierro venía de camino, con cara de muy pocos amigos, al otro lado vio a Dain.

'Llama a Thorin.' Dijo Dís a Dwalin, y este asistió.

Dís no quería llamar a su hermano, no quería molestarle, pero si lo que veía era una pelea entre nobles de clanes y no entre enanos comunes, la presencia de su hermano iba a ser necesaria para que nadie perdiese ningún miembro más de su cuerpo.

Zantulbasn: hobbit


	21. 21 Into The Open Air

Could these walls come crumbling down?

I want to feel my feet on the ground

And leave behind this prison we share

Step into the open air

Rugur estaba con la cabeza alta, mirando fijamente a Dain. El señor de los Puños de Hierro no iba a dejar pasar tamaña ofensa. Alguien había cortado una oreja a uno de sus mejores guerreros y había conseguido dejarlos a los dos en evidencia. Rugur estaba enfadado, nadie tocaba a sus mejores guerreros. Ellos eran la insignia de su dominio sobre el Orocarni, y ahora, después de tal desastrosa demostración de fuerza por parte de sus enanos, temía que el resto de clanes intentasen quitarle el poder. No podía consentirlo. Ragur, su padre, le había enseñado a nunca fiarse de los Barbiluenguos. "Recuerda Gundabad" solía decirle su padre, y él no pensaba olvidar. Rugur venía de una familia que había estado siendo el clan líder en el Orocarni desde hacía siglos, su poder era absoluto. Él sabía que el resto de clanes les temían, que ellos eran mejores, más fuertes, más listos, y si me apuras, más atractivos. Ellos eran simplemente mejor al resto de enanos, algo que a los Barbatiesos, Morenos y Pies de Piedra les había quedado claro. Parecía que iba a tener que enseñar a los hijos de Durin a estar en sus sitio. Puede que Thorin hubiese recuperado la montaña, pero él no iba a olvidar que mientras Thorin estaba buscando monedas de cobre entre la basura para alimentar a su pueblo, él había estado reinando al suyo de tal manera que no les faltase de nada.

Thorin caminó hasta el hall y Dwalin se limitó a contarle lo que había pasado. Thorin no dijo nada, simplemente caminó, con una cara oscura. Por un momento Dwalin pensó en decirle que mantuviese la cabeza fría, pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Thorin le estaba intimidando un poco con su manera de andar y su mirada fija en un punto que él no podía ver.

Todo el mundo notó cuando Thorin entró en el hall, no hizo falta girarse, pues la atmósfera cambió. Lo que antes podía considerarse una situación incómoda, ahora era simplemente asfixiante. Thorin anduvo hasta donde se encontraba la escena. De la nada salió Rugur, con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a decirle algo, pero Thorin no le dejó, levantó la mano y, para sorpresa de muchos allí, Rugur se calló. La sonrisa de Dain fue apenas imperceptible, pero ahí estuvo.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' La voz de Thorin era como un trueno en medio de un cielo soleado.

El silencio que siguió fue total, hasta que Dagril habló.

'Nada importante, _thanu men_. Simplemente un mal entendido. Eso es todo.'

Thorin miró a Dagril. Este tenía sangre en sus manos y un poco en su ropa, sangre que sin duda era del enano sin oreja que trataba de impedir la hemorragia con un trozo de tela. Otro enano se encontraba a su lado, con la cara magullada y un ligero corte en el cuello. Thorin giró la cabeza levemente mientras miraba a Dagril. Este no se inmutó, mantuvo su mirada y no dijo más. Thorin supo en ese momento que algo había pasado, algo que el enano no quería contarle, al menos no en público.

'Tu, ¿qué ha pasado?' Dijo clavando sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo en el enano que aún conservaba las dos orejas. Este miró un momento a su señor, como buscando permiso para poder hablar, pero ante la cara inexpresiva de Rugur, volvió a mirar a Thorin.

'Ha sido un malentendido, nada más.'

Había sido muy fácil meterse con el rey cuando este no estaba, había sido muy fácil criticar a esa extraña criatura que había entrado en un reino enano. Había sido fácil y había sido divertido. Pero ahora, bajo la intensa mirada del Rey bajo la Montaña, el enano se encontraba sin palabras. Nunca había tenido a Thorin tan de cerca y por primera vez en su vida se sintió intimidado. Había vivido y luchado lo suficiente como para saber cuando un oponente era mejor que él, y no quería averiguar si las historias eran ciertas, no quería averiguar si Thorin Escudo de Roble era el mejor guerrero de su raza.

'Dain, Rugur y vosotros tres, conmigo.' Thorin caminó para salir de la sala, sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, al hacerlo hizo un gesto al director de la orquesta para que continuase tocando y este así lo hizo. No había llegado aún al final de la sala cuando la gente ya había vuelto a ocupar la pista de baile. Sabía que Dwalin iba detrás de él, al igual que Balin y su hermana. Thorin salió del Hall y se dirigió a una sala privada que había en las inmediaciones. Un guardia le abrió la puerta y entró, esperando encontrar al resto al darse la vuelta. Ahí estaban, Dwalin fue el último en entrar, quedándose en la puerta.

'Estoy esperando una explicación.' Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. La sala no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para que diez enanos entrasen sin problemas. Se usaba como despacho para el organizador de eventos, de ahí su cercanía a la Sala de los Reyes. Contaba con una mesa, sillas y un sofá a un lado. Una gran librería con todo tipo de cosas al otro lado y un bonito tapiz de la Sala de los Reyes en construcción decoraba la pared principal, detrás de la mesa, enfrente de la puerta.

'Ya somos dos.' Dijo Dain mirando a los enanos del Orocarni.

'Ha sido una simple conversación que se nos ha ido de las manos, nada más.' Dijo Dagril con voz serena. Thorin lo miró y se preguntó por qué seguía sin decirle la verdad. Él no era así, algo había pasado y él pensaba descubrirlo.

'No importa qué haya sucedido.' Dijo Rugur dando un paso a delante. 'Nada quita el hecho de que uno de mis guerreros está con una oreja menos. Esto es una ofensa personal.'

'¿Qué quieres decir?' Dijo Dain dando otro paso al frente y mirando seriamente a Rugur.

Thorin puso una mano en el hombro de su primo, tratando de tranquilizarle. 'Quiero saber qué ha pasado, quiero saber qué ha ocasionado la pelea y quiero saberlo cuanto antes.'

La voz de Thorin no dejaba lugar a dudas. Quería saber lo ocurrido y Dagril temió por un momento lo que iba a suceder después. No sabía cómo decirle que la pelea había sido por él, que Dagril se había manchado las manos de sangre por él, aunque él no se lo hubiese pedido. Que había actuado como un joven impulsivo tratando de defender el honor de su dama. Dagril sentía vergüenza, pero aún sintiéndola, si la situación hubiese vuelto a suceder, él habría hecho lo mismo.

'Es por el mediano.' Dijo el que aún conservaba sus dos orejas. 'No sabemos qué hace aquí. No nos pareció bien que estuviera.'

Dís miró a su hermano y vio el cambio en su cara. Fue solo durante un segundo, como un fogonazo, pero ahí estuvo. Saber que el motivo de la pelea era su hobbit había movido algo en Thorin que ella no sabía explicar, pero temía que la conversación que estaban teniendo acabase en otra pelea aún mayor y más difícil de solucionar.

'Yo, simplemente, les dije que tenía tanto derecho de estar aquí como cualquier otro, pues es el hobbit que ayudó a recuperar Erebor, ¿no es así, _thanu men_?'

'Así es.' Dijo Thorin en tono muy bajo.

'¿Todo esto por esa criatura?' Dijo Rugur llevando las manos al cielo. 'Inaudito.'

'Cuida tus palabras, Rugur.' Dijo Dain señalándolo.

'¿O qué?'

'O serán las últimas que digas.'

Rugur se rió. 'Por favor, no pienso dedicarle más tiempo a esto.' Dicho eso se giró a Thorin, el cual hasta ahora no había dicho nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. 'Thorin, exijo un castigo. En tu reino uno de los tuyos a herido a uno de mis mejores guerreros, y casi mata al otro, por algo que no tiene ninguna importancia.'

'Tan buenos no serán cuando mi chico ha podido con ellos él solito.' Dain no había dejado de mirar a Rugur y este se giró hacia él, pues sus palabras le habían herido el orgullo. Todos los presentes temieron que se iniciase otra pelea, pero la voz de Thorin, tranquila pero fría, hizo que se les helase la sangre.

'¿Ninguna importancia?' Dijo mirando a Rugur. Rugur no era alguien que se dejase intimidar, pero tuvo que luchar mucho por no dar un paso atrás ante la mirada de Thorin. 'Dices que no tiene ninguna importancia, pero por lo que he oído alguien ha insultado al señor Bolsón. Esa "criatura" como tu te has atrevido a llamarla, es mi invitado de honor.' Thorin dio un paso adelante. 'No pienso consentir ni la más mínima falta de respeto. Ni la más mínima.'

Fue la tranquilidad de su voz más que el frío que había en ella lo que hizo que Rugur no contestase. Nadie dijo nada, los dos enanos que habían sido atacado estaban contendiendo la respiración, el ambiente se había cargado de algo peligroso, algo que no era fácil identificar, pero todos notaron que si nadie lo impedía, algo iba a suceder.

'No hay que sacar las cosas de su sitio.' Dijo Dís intentando suavizar la situación y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Thorin. 'Creo que con una disculpa es suficiente.' Thorin la miró. 'Por esta vez.' Añadió Dís. 'Ellos no sabían que el hobbit es nuestro invitado, ¿verdad?' Dijo mirando a los dos enanos. Estos asintieron sin dudar. 'Y el asunto ya ha sido resulto. Ya saben quién el señor Bolsón y que debe ser tratado con el mayor de los honores. ¿No es así, Rugur?'

Rugur miró a la princesa y tardó unos segundo en darle una respuesta. Algo pasaba, algo sucedía con ese hobbit, algo que él no sabía. Había oído las historias, como todos, sabía que esa criatura había ayudado a recuperar Erebor, pero no podía creerse que fuese tan importante, tanto como para que le tratasen como si fuese de la realeza. Algo sucedía y Rugur pensaba averiguar qué. Puede que hubiese perdido ese asalto, pero la batalla no había hecho más que comenzar.

'Así es.' Dijo el señor de los Puños de Hierro.

'Perfecto.' La voz de la princesa sonó alegre, tranquilizadora, y Thorin dejó ir parte de esa ira que se había apoderado de él. '¿Thorin?'

Thorin asintió. 'Ha sido un malentendido, por lo que no habrá represalias. Sin embargo, la próxima vez no será así.'

'No habrá próxima vez.' Dijo el enano sin oreja y su compañero asintió.

/

Bilbo se cansaba de esperar. Thorin le había dicho que volvía en seguida, que no se moviese. Bilbo vio el miedo en sus ojos, miedo a que desapareciese como había hecho la última vez, y una punzada de culpa le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Había tanta vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Thorin que a Bilbo casi le había costado mirar. Bilbo le había prometido que le esperaría, pero se estaba cansando. La cueva era muy bonita, pero ya se la sabía de memoria. Quizás podía ir en su búsqueda. No debía de estar muy lejos de la Sala de los Reyes, no habían tardado mucho en llegar, o al menos así le pareció a Bilbo.

"Saldré a ver si me ubico y si veo que no sé dónde estoy vuelvo." Eso fue lo que se dijo, pero la verdad fue otra muy diferente. Una vez salió de la sala se encontró en un pasillo y de ese pasillo fue a otro y sin darse cuenta, ya no sabía cómo volver. "Capaz de encontrar una puerta secreta pero incapaz de encontrar la sala de donde vienes", se dijo maldiciendo en voz baja. Al fondo del pasillo oyó ruidos. No sabía volver, por lo que lo lógico era ir hacia el hall y de ahí intentar volver a la cueva. Bilbo sacó el anillo del bolsillo, no sabía muy bien por qué pero quería ponérselo. No quería llamar más la atención y el anillo era perfecto para eso. No quería encontrase con ningún miembro de la compañía, no ahora que su prioridad era hablar con Thorin.

Bilbo se puso en anillo y se sumió en ese mundo de sombras. Se dejó guiar por las voces y por el brillo del oro.

/

'Espera' Dijo Thorin cogiendo del hombro a Dagril.

Su hermana lo miró y este asintió. Los demás se acababan de ir, pero Thorin aún no estaba satisfecho con cómo había quedado la situación. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba conocer si Bilbo estaba en peligro, y, de ser así, necesitaba neutralizar ese peligro cuanto antes. No tardó en quedarse a solas con Dagril.

'Quieres saber qué ha pasado.' Dijo este dándose la vuelta.

Thorin le dejó su espacio, se fue a sentar a una silla indicándole que hiciese lo mismo.

'Comprendo que no quisieras hablar antes, y de hecho te lo agradezco, pero necesito saber qué ha pasado exactamente y qué se ha dicho.'

Dagril dio un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido a Thorin. El enano tenía aún sangre por su cuerpo y se le estaba empezando a formar un gran moratón en la mejilla izquierda. El sobrino de Dain se acercó con paso lento y se dejó caer en la silla.

'Lo insultaron. Nada más verlo. No sé cómo empezó, si he de ser sincero, pero sé que lo que dijeron sobre el hobbit no me gustó.' Dagril miró a Thorin y vio como su rostro no tenía ninguna otra expresión que la de alguien que está prestando toda su atención. 'Dijeron que no se merecía estar aquí. Yo no sabía quién era, no hasta que ellos lo dijeron. Nunca había visto un hobbit. Para serte sincero, no pensaba que fuera a ser así.'

Throrin frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo que Dagril notó.

'Dijeron que no era digno de estar aquí. Se metieron con su raza y con su forma de ser. Dijeron cosas que no me atrevo a repetir, por respeto, pero te aseguro que lo que hizo que me pegase con ellos no fueron sus palabras.'

Thorin le miró sorprendido y Dagril soltó una leve carcajada, acariciando las piernas donde empezaba a notar el dolor de los golpes recibidos.

'Sé que los Puños de Hierro son unos xenófobos, eso no es nuevo para mí. Puedo incluso entender su posición, pero lo que no tolero es que lo hiciesen de la manera en la que lo hicieron. Su tono. Su forma de decirlo, delante de todos, queriendo ser escuchados. Sobre todo cuando tú habías dejado tan claro que él… Cuando estaba claro que él era un invitado especial. Sobretodo cuando la persona con la que se meten es el principal motivo por el que Erebor haya sido recuperada.' Dagril miró a Thorin a los ojos. 'No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, y no pienso pedir perdón.'

'No pensaba pedirte que lo hicieses.' Dijo Thorin, y Dagril pudo apreciar el cambio en su voz. Ya no hablaba con la agresividad y el frío de antes, ahora había calor en su voz, había aprecio, y eso fue algo que alegró y al mismo tiempo hirió a Dagril.

'Gracias por contármelo.'

Dagril inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y respeto. Podía sentir muchas cosas por él, sentimientos que esa noche habían quedado muy claros que no serían nunca recíprocos, pero ante todo sentía el respeto y la admiración que sintió la primera vez que le vio. Thorin era su rey; siempre sería su rey.

Antes de salir, Dagril se giró una última vez. 'No dejéis que sus palabras hagan mecha donde no hay leña, _thanu men_. El hobbit parece una criatura increíble, sería un honor poder conocerlo.' Y antes de que Thorin pudiese responder, se fue.

/

No estaba en la Sala de los Reyes, de eso estaba seguro. No sabía cómo, pero había llegado a lo que él pensaba que era la parte Real de Erebor. Todo el palacio, o lo que él pensó que lo era, era como una muralla gigante. Dos escaleras, colocadas de forma asimétrica, unían tres pisos. Había columnas en cada uno de ellos y unas grandes puertas. Bilbo no pudo fijarse en más detalles, pues el mundo del anillo se lo impedía, pero si se fijo en que había guardias custodiando la entrada a las escaleras. Bilbo empezó a subir y al hacerlo vio como entre los peldaños y la barandilla corría agua. Siguió subiendo, hasta llegar a la planta más alta. Ahí estaba una hermosa fuente de plata, de donde provenía el agua que recorría cada piso hasta colarse por cuatro agujeros al final de las escaleras. Una gran puerta había al otro lado de la fuente y Bilbo miró a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta. Había llegado a la planta que, sin duda alguna, pertenecía al rey.

Bilbo había tenido suerte. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de llegar a la cueva de nuevo, ni iba a volverse visible para preguntar cómo se llegaba a la Sala de los Reyes, pero él sabía que tarde o temprano Thorin volvería a sus aposentos. Bilbo no se había parado a pensar en que iba a auto-invitarse a los aposentos de Thorin. Ningún hobbit, mucho menos un Bolsón, se atrevería a algo así. Tampoco había pensado en qué decía de él, ni en si era buena idea ir a lo que se consideraba la casa de Thorin después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Bilbo no se había planteado nada de esto pues en ese preciso momento solo tenía una cosa en mente: encontrar a Thorin.

Bilbo abrió la gran puerta tallada con dificultad. Nada más conseguir una ranura lo suficientemente grande como para pasar, dejó de empujar y entró. No pudo evitar toser nada más hacerlo y cuando por fin se le pasó el ataque y pudo mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Delante de él había una pasillo enorme, en el cual a ambos lados había numerosas puertas y, al final, una puerta enorme. No fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, fue el polvo, fue el ambiente a cerrado. Había algo que no cuadraba, algo que no debería estar en un sitio que se usaba todos los días, que el rey usaba para vivir. Bilbo recorrió el pasillo, llegando hasta la gran puerta que intuyó que sería el dormitorio. Estaba entre abierta y Bilbo no tuvo más que empujar un poco para poder pasar. Lo que vio a continuación le conmovió tanto que casi suelta un gemido.

La estancia era una enorme sala de estar que acababa en unas puertas abiertas por las cuales se podía ver el dormitorio. Toda la sala estaba decorada con oro y lujosas joyas, hermosos muebles, y los objetos más extraños que Bilbo había visto. Todo en la sala llamaba a la nobleza, a un poderoso rey y guerrero. Toda la sala era espectacular, impresionante y llena de polvo. Bilbo sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando entró en la sala del guardia tanto tiempo atrás, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión no había cadáveres por el suelo. La capa de polvo era tan gruesa que no dejaba ver alguno de los objetos que habían por la mesa. Bilbo se quitó el anillo para poder verlo todo mejor. Era como si nadie hubiese puesto un pie en ese cuarto en más de ciento cincuenta años. En ese momento notó un escalofrío y se giró, mirando el largo pasillo que había dejado atrás y preguntándose si toda la planta estaría igual de desierta y abandonada.

/

Thorin había buscado a Bilbo, pero este no estaba en la cueva. Tampoco estaba en la fiesta. No estaba en las afueras de Erebor. No estaba en ninguno de los lados que podía imaginar. Bilbo, simplemente, no estaba. Thorin no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa rabia. Bilbo había vuelto a desaparecer. Entró en palacio y subió las escaleras. Bilbo se había ido, se había vuelto a ir. Pero, ¿por qué? No podía entenderlo. No después de cómo habían estado hacía unas horas. Thorin había tenido la sensación al besar a Bilbo de que el hobbit no quería volverse a separar de su lado. No sabía qué había pasado, y averiguar que se había derramado sangre simplemente porque Bilbo estuviera en Erebor le había puesto nervioso. Puede que Dagril tuviese razón, no había motivo para sacar la situación de contexto. Aún así no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a Bilbo sano y salvo.

No dejó que su guardia personal le abriese la puerta. Entró en sus aposentos mientras gritaba que no quería que nadie le molestase. Bilbo no estaba y no había dejado ninguna señal, ninguna pista, nada. No había dejado nada. Thorin temía que no lo volviese a ver. Temía que hubiese hecho algo, cometido algún error, algo que hubiese hecho que el hobbit se marchase. Se quitó el chaleco con cuello de piel y lo dejó caer al suelo. Algo tenía que haber hecho, pero no sabía qué. Algo.

El rey de Erebor no dejó de dar vueltas, yendo de una lado de la habitación al otro. Colocándose momentáneamente en un extremo de su sala de estar para luego irse apresuradamente al otro extremo, murmurando frases incomprensibles. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto ligeramente y en seguida se había vuelto a cerrar. No notó que había alguien en esa habitación ni notó los ojos de Bilbo mirándole hasta que éste carraspeó.


	22. 22 Underneath

_Strip away the flesh and bone_

_Look beyond the lies you've known_

_Everybody wants to talk about a freak_

_No one wants to dig that deep_

_Let me take you underneath_

_Baby, better watch your step_

_Never mind what's on the left_

_You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_

_It's still not that easy for me underneath_

"Ha sido un sueño, nada más."

Esas habían sido la últimas palabras que Bilbo le había dicho hacía ya más de dos años. Thorin no podía sacárselas de la cabeza mientras daba vueltas por su cuarto.

"Thorin, tenemos que hablar."

Thorin miró sus manos y recordó el tacto de las de Bilbo. Thorin no quería hablar. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle. Tenía diferentes discursos en su cabeza, monólogos enteros pidiéndole que le diese otra oportunidad, monólogos sobre cómo debería quedarse en la Comarca, razones por las cuales Bilbo podía encontrar en Erebor un hogar y razones por las cuales debía huir. No había pasado ni una sola noche en la que Thorin no recordase sus acciones durante el fatídico día de la batalla. Muchas veces se había despertado aún con la imagen de Bilbo muerto en sus brazos, con las marcas de sus manos en su cuello. Otras con el grito ahogado de éste mientras caía al vacío. No podía olvidar lo que había hecho, y era precisamente por eso por lo que sabía que Bilbo no debía estar con él. Thorin solo podía traerle desgracia, de eso estaba seguro. No fue hasta meses más tarde cuando Thorin se dio cuenta de que Bilbo había hecho lo más sensato, se había ido. Sin embargo, algo en Thorin se arrepentía de ello. Había una parte de él que le decía que estaba mal, que debía estar con Bilbo, que cada día, cada hora sin verlo le resultaba un suplicio. Sabía que el lugar de un hobbit no era una montaña, sabía todas las razones por las que era una mala idea, pues no paraba de repetírselas cada día. Aún así, deseaba, más que cualquier cosa, poder pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Thorin se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse al otro lado de la sala y se paró en seco cuando oyó un ruido que venía de la puerta. Había pedido que nadie lo molestara y no pensaba recibir a nadie. Se giró con el semblante oscuro, pero toda su ira de desvaneció al ver a Bilbo.

'Bilbo.' Susurró.

'Lo siento. Siento haber pasado sin pedir permiso. Te estaba buscando.'

Thorin no podía dejar de mirar al hobbit. Estaba ahí, en su cuarto de estar, con la cabeza gacha por haberse colado sin avisar. Thorin pensó que estaba adorable, pero rápidamente dejó de pensar, pues Bilbo seguía hablando y había parte de la conversación que se había perdido.

'… Y me fui a mirar por los alrededores y me perdí. No sabía cómo volver así que me fui a buscarte y bueno… acabé aquí. Siento haber entrado sin llamar. Ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte.'

'No tienes de qué disculparte.'

Ambos se encontraban en puntos opuestos del cuarto, algo que ahora empezaba a resultar incómodo. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Thorin solo pensó en que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Dedicó acercarse al hobbit, eso siempre le había ayudado a pensar con claridad en el pasado.

'No duermes en los aposentos del rey.' Fue lo primero que dijo Bilbo, y Thorin paró en seco, a pocos metros de él.

'No.' Contestó, y su voz era oscura, cargada de preocupación.

Bilbo notó el cambió en su voz, la forma en la que se había parado. Supo en ese mismo instante que no tenía que haber dicho nada, que era un tema del cual Thorin no quería hablar. Notó la incomodidad de Thorin e hizo algo que nunca antes hubiese pensado hacer, pero que ahora le salió de forma natural. Le tocó la cara, acariciando su barba. Thorin lo miró.

Bilbo se había criado como cualquier hobbit de la Comarca, como todos los Bolsón se habían criado antes que él. En el comportamiento de un Bolsón, o en el de cualquier hobbit que se preciase, no entraba tocar la cara de otra persona, mucho menos un enano, de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo él; con esa suavidad, con ese cariño. No era que los hobbits no mostrasen afecto, pues si había algo que les encantaba era expresar sentimientos, sino que no entraba en su forma de vida que un hobbit pudiese enamorarse de otro de su mismo sexo. Bilbo se había criado sabiendo que lo que él sentía, lo que él quería, no estaba bien visto, no era lo apropiado. Pero a Bilbo no le importó todos los convencionalismos de su tierra natal en ese momento, no pensó en lo que un hobbit bien educado, de su status social, debía o no hacer.

Thorin notó la mano de Bilbo y se giró, sin alejarse de ella. Si hubiesen estado en público alguien habría soltado algún pequeño grito de escándalo. El gesto que Bilbo acababa de hacer estaba reservado para la intimidad, nadie tocaba la barba de otro enano en público, y si lo hacía, era debido a sus muchas décadas de matrimonio y en unas circunstancias muy especiales. Se podía decir que era un acto tabú, impensable para una pareja que no se hubiese casado. Sin embargo, eso no preocupó a Thorin lo más mínimo. Lo único que le vino a la mente era lo natural que le pareció, cómo los dedos de Bilbo, acariciando su mejilla, eran lo más reconfortante y tranquilizador que había sentido nunca.

'Lo siento, no es asunto mío dónde duermas.'

'No tienes de qué disculparte.'

'Es la segunda vez que me dices eso.' Dijo Bilbo con una ligera sonrisa.

Se pasaron unos segundo así, mirándose, la mano de Bilbo en la mejilla de Thorin. Al cabo del rato empezó a bajarla ligeramente, hasta llegar a su cuello. Thorin tenía un cuello precioso, todo en él era precioso, o al menos así se lo parecía a Bilbo. La camisa estaba un poco abierta y dejaba ver parte del inicio del pecho del enano. Bilbo tuvo una gran necesidad de continuar su camino, tocar la nuez de su cuello hasta llegar al vello. Quería saber qué había, cómo era el tacto. Pero no. No podía. No.

'Thorin.' Dijo intentando iniciar la conversación, intentando seguir por donde lo habían dejado en la cueva. Pero no pudo, pues Thorin llevó su mano a su cadera y otra a su cara y lo besó. Había pasión en ese beso, había deseo, pero todo de forma moderada. Era como si Thorin quisiese mostrarle a Bilbo todo lo que sentía, pero quisiese hacerlo de tal forma que expresase que no había prisa. No fue hasta que se separaron cuando Bilbo volvió a pensar con claridad, cuando recordó lo que le quería decir, el motivo por el que estaba en Erebor, lo que le había hecho decidirse a venir.

'¿Que pasa con tu pretendiente?' Dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Thorin para separarse de él, pero Thorin no le dejó marchar.

'¿Qué pretendiente?'

'La enana. La enana de la que estás…' Bilbo no podía decir "enamorado". Dolía demasiado. 'La enana con la que piensas casarte.'

Thorin lo miró seriamente durante unos segundos. 'No sé de qué hablas.' Y en su voz solo había verdad. 'No tengo interés en ninguna enana y no tengo pensado casarme.'

'Kili me dijo que había una enana. Me dijo que tú…'

'¿Kili sabía que ibas a venir?' El tono de Thorin cambió, volviéndose más serio, más parecido a su tono habitual.

'No. No lo sabía. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde que se quedaron en mi casa.'

Thorin se separó de él y pensó rápidamente lo que Bilbo le acababa de decir.

'¿Cuándo fue eso?'

'Hace unos meses. Antes del invierno. Cuando lo mandaste a las Montañas Azules, ¿por qué?'

Thorin no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco. Bilbo podía notar que estaba pensando en algo, pero había aprendido que Thorin no era una persona que llevase bien el ser presionado. Bilbo aprovechó el momento para analizar lo que Thorin le había dicho. No había ninguna enana. Nunca la había habido. No fue hasta ese momento cuando Bilbo notó cómo algo se aflojaba en su estómago para mudarse a su pecho. Si no había enana, si no había nadie, eso significaba que Thorin… No, no podía ser. Pero, entonces…

'¿Qué querías decir cuando escribiste que no eras realmente consciente de tus sentimientos hacia mí?'

Thorin se giró y Bilbo vio en su cara algo que no supo identificar, pero en seguida vio esa máscara que solía ponerse cuando tocaba un tema en el que no quería dejar ver sus sentimientos.

'En la carta. La carta que me mandaste.' Insistió Bilbo. 'Decías…'

'Sé muy bien lo que dije.' Contestó Thorin de manera cortarte.

Bilbo se quedó esperando que añadiese algo más, pero Thorin no lo hizo. Justo cuando el hobbit iba a decir algo, el rey le cortó.

'¿Qué haces aquí, Bilbo?'

Bilbo no supo qué decir. Era muy difícil dejar al hobbit sin palabras, ni siquiera un dragón había conseguido eso, pero Thorin Escudo de Roble era alguien que nunca dejaba de sorprender a Bilbo.

'¿Qué haces aquí? Está claro que no has venido por mí, no si pensabas que tenía ya una pretendiente con la que pensaba casarme. Si no es por mí, entonces, ¿por qué?'

El tono de voz de Thorin era duro, casi agresivo, pero si Bilbo hubiese prestado atención, se habría dado cuenta que tras esa agresividad se escondía dolor y vulnerabilidad. Pero Bilbo no se dio cuenta, las palabras de Thorin le habían calado demasiado. No sabía cómo responder, no sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué había ido? Ya no recordaba el motivo, ya no sabía si había ido porque quería saber si Thorin tenía una pretendiente o si todo eso no había sido más que una excusa. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué había dejado su casa, su hogar, su tierra y había ido hasta el otro extremo de la Tierra Media?

'¿Por qué?' Volvió a repetir Thorin y Bilbo notó cómo el semi grito de Thorin entraba en su cabeza como una enorme ola, llevándose a su paso todos ese pensamientos inacabados, todas esas preguntas que no quería hacerse, todo lo que había estado diciéndose a sí mismo día tras día, durante más de dos años. La voz de Thorin entró en su mente, arrastrando todas esas vagas excusas, y dejando solo una verdad única. Una verdad de la cual Bilbo no había sido realmente consciente hasta ese momento.

'Porque no podía pasar ni un día más sin verte.'

El tono en el que Bilbo dijo esa frase fue bajo, su voz débil, como si decirlo le hubiese dejado sin fuerzas. Sin embargo, las palabras de Bilbo retumbaron en la cabeza de Thorin, destruyendo todos esos argumentos, todas las defensas que se había preparado minutos antes.

'Porque… porque…' Bilbo se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando reordenar su mente.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que realmente sentía por Thorin. Había estado evitando el tema desde el día en el que se encontró con él después de la batalla. Era un tema peligroso, desconocido, de ahí que se fuera de Erebor lo antes posible. No había querido dar a su mente la oportunidad de pararse a pensar, de imaginar escenarios. Todos esos meses había estado huyendo del asunto, buscando cosas con las que distraer su mente, maneras de no tener que poner en palabras lo que había en su interior. Bilbo no había contado con sus sueños, no había contado con encontrarse con Thorin casi cada noche, no había contado con despertarse y sentirse desorientado por no estar en medio de un camino o dentro de una cueva. No había contado con lo grande que le había parecido su casa, con lo silenciosa que era, con lo poco que sucedía en la Comarca. Bilbo no había contado, todos esos meses atrás, cuando un mago había aparecido en su puerta, con enamorarse perdidamente de un rey enano. Tan poco preparado estaba que no había sido capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos, y una vez que empezó a darse cuenta de ellos no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a ellos. Ahora todo lo había golpeado, la verdad era inevitable. Estaba enamorado de Thorin.

'Porque no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día.' Bilbo se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a Thorin. El hobbit no tuvo ocasión de analizar el rostro del rey enano, pues notaba cómo todas esas palabras que nunca había querido decir salían de su boca sin que él pudiese evitarlo. 'Porque, Thorin, tenía miedo. Tanto había pasado, tanto entre tú y yo. No sabía qué hacer. No fui consciente… No, no he sido consciente de mis sentimientos, no quería serlo. Todo sucedió tan rápido. No sabía qué hacer.' Bilbo había empezado a subir su tono de voz sin darse cuenta. La cara de Thorin seguía sin cambiar. 'Nunca tuvimos tiempo de pararnos a pensar, nunca hablamos. Esto, esto que hay entre nosotros. Nunca hemos hablado de nosotros. Todo siempre fue tan confuso y luego Erebor y tú… Thorin, temí haberte perdido para siempre.' Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Bilbo. Ambos sabían a qué se refería el hobbit, no hacía falta mencionar la enfermedad del oro.

'Y luego, luego… Luego tú estabas bien, pero todo se había complicado tanto. Todo fue demasiado real para mí, tú siendo rey, con tu reino, con todas tus obligaciones y toda esa gente bajo tu mando y yo… No había sitio para mí a tu lado. Yo…'

'Tú siempre has tenido un sitio a mi lado.' La voz de Thorin era grave, con el mismo tinte de emoción que cuando había visto la bellota en la mano de Bilbo tantos meses atrás. 'Bilbo, tú… Si te hubieses quedado, yo habría movido cielo y tierra por ti. Bilbo, yo…' Pero Thorin no pudo continuar, pues Bilbo no había podido contener las lágrimas y Thorin no pudo evitar caminar hacía él. Le tocó la cara, limpiando con el pulgar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

'_Amrâlimê, __zâyungi zu yothur nidif gulûb ublûr aglâbizd_.'

Bilbo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, intentando tranquilizarse. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente y no sabía por qué. Respiró un par de veces y al hacerlo notó el olor de Thorin, ese toque metálico mezclado con madera puesta a quemar. Era un olor reconfortante e intenso.

'¿Qué significa?'

Thorin bajó la mirada. Solo podía ver los rizos de Bilbo, pues la cara de éste estaba enterrada en su pecho. Thorin notaba cómo las manos del hobbit se agarraban a su ropa. Thorin recorrió con sus dedos su pelo, mientras que con la otra mano le atraía más hacia él.

'No te lo puedo traducir.'

'¿Qué sentido tiene que me hables en una lengua que no puedo entender?' Bilbo no dijo esto con malicia, sino con un deje de desesperación.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente, fue una sonrisa medio amarga. 'No sé expresarme de otra forma.'

Bilbo se separó de él, sin alejar sus manos de su pecho y sin que Thorin tuviese que alejar las suyas. '¿Qué estamos haciendo?' Fue una pregunta sincera y Thorin notó que éste era uno de esos momentos decisivos en la vida, cuando tienes delante de ti dos caminos y solo una opción.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' Le preguntó Thorin. Bilbo lo miró y el enano vio cómo Bilbo se iba a ese lugar de su mente donde hasta él tenía vetada la entrada. 'No pienses en el futuro, digo ahora. ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué quieres de mí?'

Los ojos de Bilbo volvieron a enfocarse en él. Estaban claros, como si viesen algo nítido y perfecto, como si supiese qué camino tenía que coger.

'Quiero quedarme contigo.'

_Amrâlimê, __zâyungi zu yothur nidif gulûb ublûr aglâbizd_: Mi amor, te amo más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.

_Akdâmuthrabê: Mi saqueador (My burglar)_


	23. 23 Faith

IMPORTAMTE.

Para este capítulo y para los que siguen conviene leerse el fanfic There and Back Again - All the missing porn de tgttm. Es un fanfic complementario al mio. Se puede leer este capítulo sin haberse leído ese fanfic, pero van a salir cosas referentes a él. Link: s/11165827/3/There-and-Back-Again-All-the-missing-porn Que os guste y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.

* * *

_Baby_

_I know you're asking me to stay_

_Sayin' please, please, please, don't go away_

_You say I'm giving you the blues_

_Maybe_

_You mean every word you say_

_Can't help but think of yesterday_

_And another who tied me down to lover boy rules_

Bilbo se despertó, y lo primero que notó fue el roce de la almohada contra su mejilla. Se movió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos, y comprobó que le molestaba el tacto de la tela. Eso era extraño, no recordaba cómo podía haberse rozado las mejillas tanto como para… Fue en ese momento cuando abrió los ojos de par en par.

Lo primero que vio fue negro, no fue hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la habitación cuando pudo darse cuenta que ese negro no era otro que el del cabello de Thorin. Bilbo volvió a cerrar los ojos y los abrió al cabo de unos segundos. El pelo seguía ahí. Miró más, sin mover la cabeza, y vio como el pelo de Thorin daba lugar a su espalda, cubierta por una fina camisa. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio y por un moment Bilbo temió despertar a Thorin con su respiración. Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a él como un relámpago.

Recordó estar en los brazos de Thorin, decirle que quería quedarse con él. Recordó todo lo que le dijo, cómo le abrió el corazón. Recordó a Thorin invitándole a pasar la noche con él, y él aceptando sin dudar. Nada había pasado entre ellos, fue como si hubiesen tenido miedo a estropear el momento, como si con solo estar el uno junto al otro bastase. Thorin no había sugerido nada y Bilbo se había dejado llevar. No habían hablado mucho, pero Bilbo recordó con especial claridad el momento de antes de meterse en la cama, los dos solo con la ropa interior.

_'Es como si las palabras se las hubiese llevado el viento.' Dijo Bilbo mirando a Thorin. Se encontraba sentado en la cama con el rey delante de él. 'Como si hubiese conversaciones que debimos tener, pero que no tuvimos, y ahora es demasiado tarde para empezar a hablar.' Thorin se arrodilló delante de Bilbo, cogiendo sus manos. 'Siento como todo este tiempo separados no ha hecho más que posponer lo inevitable, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero hablar.' Bilbo miró a Thorin a los ojos y vio el amor que había en ellos. 'Conozco tu corazón, conozco el mío. Sé que esto es lo correcto, lo que siempre debió suceder.'_

_Thorin besó a Bilbo, despacio, con cuidado, tumbándolo ligeramente en la cama._

A Bilbo nunca lo habían besado de esa manera. No recordaba nunca haber sentido algo así en su vida. Fue entonces, pensando en el beso, cuando recordó a Rory. No pudo evitar que toda la felicidad que sentía con solo recodar la noche anterior pasase a un segundo plano. Lo sucedido en la fiesta de compromiso de su primo Otho con Lobelia vino a su mente y un pequeño gemido de vergüenza salió de sus labios. Recordó llevar a Rory a su cuarto y el deseo que sintió de llegar a algo más que una simple liberación sexual. Nunca había vuelto a besar a otro hobbit, nunca había intentado buscar a alguien que entendiese lo que necesitaba, pues nunca había olvidado la vergüenza que pasó esa noche, exponiéndose a Rory para que él le rechaza como si los deseos de Bilbo fuesen algo que solo los hombres perturbados podían tener. En ese momento Bilbo sintió miedo. ¿Qué sucedía si Thorin no le veía así, si no quería nada sexual con él? Thorin no había intentado nada la otra noche, pero por otro lado no había rechazado su tacto. La situación había sido completamente distinta que con su primo, aún así Bilbo no sabía qué pensar.

Notó a Thorin moverse y durante unos segundos pensó en meterse bajo las sábanas, buscar su anillo y desaparecer. Pensar en Rory le había puesto muy nervioso, le había hecho cuestionarse cosas en las que llevaba años sin pensar, cosas que nunca se había llegado a plantear al lado de Thorin. Sin embargo, toda su preocupación desapareció cuando Thorin se dio la vuelta y le miró. La cara del rey estaba tranquila, sonriente, con una paz que nunca había visto Bilbo. Era una expresión nueva en la cara del enano, o al menos lo era para Bilbo, y fue en ese momento cuando pensó que quería ver esa expresión muchas más veces.

'Buenos días, _akdâmuthrabê.' _La voz de Thorin era áspera, propia de alguien que ha estado durmiendo profundamente momentos antes.

'Buenos días.' Contestó el hobbit. Bilbo no lo sabía, pero si se hubiese mirado en un espejo, habría podido ver que su cara era casi un reflejo de Thorin.

Thorin movió su mano, la llevó a la cara de Bilbo, despacio, con cuidado, como pidiendo permiso, pero Bilbo no se movió, dejando claro que cualquier contacto del enano sería bien recibido. Thorin acarició la mejilla de Bilbo y este cerró los ojos, notando mejor el tacto. No fue hasta que los abrió, segundos después, cuando vio a Thorin más cerca y no pudo reprimir sus ganas de besarlo. No supo cómo, pero cuando de separaron Bilbo estaba encima de él, los brazos de Thorin en su espalda y las manos de Bilbo acariciando su pelo. Bilbo vio que Thorin iba a decir algo, pero no le dejó, lo volvió a besar, perdiéndose en su boca y dejando que las manos de este explorasen su cuerpo. Bilbo necesitaba tocar a Thorin, sentir su piel, pero no se atrevió a meter las manos por debajo de la camisa. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando ambos se separaron necesitados de aire, cuando Thorin habló.

'Puedo pedir que nos traigan el desayuno.'

'¿No es muy pronto? Quiero decir, para mi nunca es muy pronto para desayunar, o muy tarde, pero si mal no recuerdo a vosotros os gusta desayunar más entrado el día.'

Esto lo dijo apoyándose en su pecho. Bilbo no pensó que quizás molestaba a Thorin con esa postura, o con su peso; esa idea no pasó por su mente, ni tampoco por la de Thorin. Era como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, tener a Bilbo encima de él, su peso ligero pero lo suficiente como para saber que era real.

'_Bunnel_, es casi mediodía.' La voz de Thorin era dulce, con una carga afectiva que Bilbo solo había oído en contadas ocasiones y siempre destinada a sus sobrinos.

'¡Mediodía!' Gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Thorin acababa de decir. No podía ser mediodía, el sol no estaba tan alto. ¿O lo estaba? Era difícil de saber en una montaña. ¡Mediodía! Había quedado con Bardo antes de esa hora, era una cita a la cual no podía faltar. Bilbo se movió, dejando a Thorin y saliendo de la cama, buscando sus cosas.

'Me tengo que ir, lo siento.' Bilbo no paró, buscaba la ropa del otro día por todas partes, pero en su lugar encontró la ropa con la que había salido de Valle. Extraño pensó, pero no le dedicó más tiempo, tenía que irse, tenía que ir con Bardo. 'Lo siento mucho, Bardo… Había quedado con él.' Dijo poniéndose los pantalones. 'Es importante y, ¿dónde diantres está la camisa? ¡Ah! Ya. Pues eso que tenía que estar ya y con lo de anoche y…' Bilbo se chocó con Thorin al darse la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la situación. Podía notar el temor en Thorin, temor a que se fuese de su vista, y comprendía ese temor, él tampoco quería irse. Sabía que la realidad le estaba esperando al otro lado de esa puerta, y una vez que la abriese ya no habría forma de volverla a cerrar.

'¿No lo puedes cancelar?' Su voz no sonaba a suplica, pero Bilbo sabía que lo era.

'Lo siento.'

Thorin asintió pensando sus opciones y Bilbo le dejó. No intentó seguir vistiéndose, simplemente esperó a que Thorin acabase de pensar.

'Hoy tengo mucho que hacer, no sé si voy a tener tiempo de ir a Valle a verte.'

'Mándame un mensaje cuando estés libre.' Dijo Bilbo cogiendo su mano. 'Yo estaré todo el día ocupado, seguramente también mañana. Escríbeme cuando tengas tiempo.' Thorin lo miró fijamente y Bilbo supo lo que tenía que decir. 'No me voy a ir más allá de Valle, te lo prometo. Cuando estés libre avísame y vendré.'

Bilbo se separó de Thorin y se terminó de vestir, no fue hasta el momento en el que estuvo listo para irse cuando se giró hacia Thorin. Por un momento el mundo se congeló y lo vio todo con la claridad propia de las águilas de Manwë. Thorin estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirándolo. Su pelo negro caía por su espalda y cara, revuelto por la noche, había un mechón plateado que le caía entre los ojos. Sus manos grandes, llenas de pequeñas cicatrices -cicatrizes que Bilbo no había tenido ocasión de recorrer, ni siquiera de preguntar su origen-, estaban sujetando la cota de mithril que tanto tiempo atrás le había dado como obsequio de su relación. Toda su pose era majestuosa, todo en él era épico, grande, imponente. Era un de esos reyes de antaño, de los que ya solo se encuentran en los libros que Bilbo había dejado atrás en Bolsón Cerrado, era una figura de leyenda. Sin embargo, en ese momento de claridad, Bilbo se fijó en especial en los ojos de Thorin. Aún recordaba lo que sintió cuando vio a Thorin por primera vez. No fue su figura lo primero que le impresionó, ni su voz, ni toda esa majestuosidad que irradiaba, fueron sus ojos. Era como si tuviesen luz propia, como su un fuego ardiese en su interior, y Bilbo se sentía como una polilla, atrapada sin remedio, sabiendo que su destino sería su ruina, pero no haciendo nada por evitarlo.

Bilbo fue hacia él, tratando de envolver las manos de Thorin en las suyas, algo que sabía que era imposible, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, y Thorin lo sintió.

'Quédatela, hasta que vuelva.'

'¿Deseas partir sin ella?' La voz de Thorin cargaba más emociones de las que Bilbo era capaz de identificar.

'No. Nunca. Pero te la dejo, como préstamo. Como seguro.' Dijo Bilbo rectificando, pues quería hacerle entender. 'Estará en tu poder hasta que nos volvamos a ver, así sabrás que volveré a por ella.' "Así sabrás que volveré a ti" fue lo que quiso decir Bilbo y que Thorin entendió.

/

'Bilbo.' Dijo Bardo nada más ver al hobbit acercarse a galope con el pony. 'Pensé que ya no vendrías.'

'Lo siento mucho, Bardo, no tengo excusa.' Bilbo bajó del pony y se estiró el chaleco. 'De veras lo siento.'

Bardo lo miró y supo que algo había cambiado en él, el hobbit que se había ido de su casa el día anterior y el que veía ahora no era el mismo.

'No te preocupes, seguro que hay una buena razón. Pero vamos, nos esperan en los campos.'

No tardaron en llegar a las afueras de Valle. Allí, de espaldas a la gran ciudad y a la montaña, se encontraba un vasto campo. Parte de él estaba siendo cultivado, pero la gran mayoría seguía tapado por una gran capa de cenizas y muerte. Bilbo movió la nariz sin darse cuenta, no le gustaba lo que veía. Toda esa zona debía ser verde, debía haber vida, sin embargo, todo lo que veía era destrucción y un leve amago de supervivencia.

'Ven.' Le dijo Bardo, el cual le había dejado observar la situación sin interrumpir sus pensamientos. 'Deja que te presente a Eggar y Cyn, ellos están al cargo de la cosecha.'

Caminaron entre los pequeños huertos y Bilbo tuvo que contener su cara. Era cierto que había hortalizas, pero era como si no estuviesen naciendo sanas, como si algo malo hubiese en ellas. En seguida llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se juntaban grandes cestas donde había abono y demás utensilios. Un hombre y una mujer fueron a su encuentro.

'Mi señor.' Dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Bardo, el hombre no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a un leve inclinamiento de cabeza. Bilbo no tuvo que girarse para saber que Bardo no se sentía a gusto con tamaña muestra de respeto.

'Este señor es Bilbo Bolsón.' Dijo introduciéndole. 'Fue el hobbit que ayudó a recuperar Erebor hace ya dos años. Es mi invitado y un amigo.' Ante eso la señora miró a Bilbo de otra manera, como si dejase de verle como una extraña criatura y empezase a tenerle respeto. 'Está aquí para ayudarnos. Deseo que le pongáis al día de todo y que contestéis a cada pregunta que pueda tener.'

'¿Cómo nos va a ayudar?' Preguntó el hombre. Si Bilbo no hubiese viajado con un mago y trece enanos, se hubiese molestado un poco al no ser preguntado, pero había viajado con Thorin y después de eso ya no se molestaba con tanta facilidad. Thorin… No era buen momento para pensar en él.

Bardo le miró, mostrando que quería que él mismo contestase la pregunta. Eran acciones como esa las que hacía que Bilbo recordase que Bardo era digno de llamarse amigo.

'Mi raza, señor…'

'Eggar, todos me llaman Eggar.'

'Bien. Señor Eggar. Mi raza tiene una conexión especial con la tierra. Amamos las cosas que crecen. Es cierto que yo no soy un hortelano o granjero, pero sí poseo conocimiento sobre cómo plantar y qué hacer para que haya vida. Quiero ayudar a que estas tierras vuelvan a ser fértiles.'

Edgar le miró, con sus ojos oscuros y su barba mal afeitada. Bilbo se dio cuenta que era un hombre tímido, pero que debía de ser decidido para ocupar su posición.

'Bienvenido, señor Bolsón.' Dijo Cyn ofreciéndole la mano. 'Permítame que le enseñe los cultivos.'

/

Dís entró pegando un golpe a las puertas, abriéndolas de par en par y haciendo que se cerrasen tras ella de la fuerza.

'Por las barbas de Durin, Thorin. No me habías dicho lo monísimo que era.'

Thorin cerró los ojos y rezó porque se le pasase pronto el dolor de cabeza que sin duda tendría dentro de poco.

'Es amor. Puro amor.' Dijo su hermana mientras se sentaba en su mesa, impidiendo que Thorin continuase leyendo la propuesta del gremio de los mineros sobre la abertura de la parte este de la montaña. 'Siempre has sido tan poco descriptivo, Thorin. Deberías dar más importancia a los detalles. Es lo que da el toque romántico.'

'¿A qué se debe el placer de tu presencia, _nana'? _Porque estoy bastante ocupado.'

'¿Sabes quién está ocupado? Dwalin, conteniendo a toda tu compañía, amenazándoles de muerte para que no irrumpan en tu despacho. En serio, _nadad_, buena la has montado esta vez.'

Thorin se pellizcó el entrecejo. Ya notaba el dolor de cabeza nacer. Sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde, sabía perfectamente que se había escondido en su despacho, no saliendo ni para comer, no aceptando visitas. Sabía perfectamente que toda la compañía quería hablar con él, pedirle explicaciones, preguntarle por Bilbo, pero no tenía ganas de ello. Una parte de él sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño, pero no podía evitar querer que lo que Bilbo y él habían tenido, fuera solo suyo, al menos durante un tiempo. Aun que claro, no había contado con su hermana y su irritable manía de nunca seguir las normas que se aplicaban a los demás.

'Dís.' Thorin dijo su nombre alargándolo, como advirtiéndola de algo, pero Dís no se dejó acobardar.

'No estoy aquí para decirte que saques la cabeza de tu Real culo y te enfrentes a tus amigos, para eso ya está Balin -el cual estará aquí dentro de poco, si mis cálculos sobre su paciencia son acertados- no, estoy aquí para saber cómo estás y qué ha pasado.'

'No ha pasado nada.' Dijo Thorin cogiendo el manuscrito y haciendo como que leía. 'No pasó nada.'

'Ya. Y supongo que él saliendo de tu cuarto esta mañana, no significa nada.'

Dís lo miró fijamente y esperó a que Thorin la mirase. Este lo hizo, fijamente, y por unos largos segundos ambos estuvieron así, luchando una batalla silenciosa.

'Vale.' Dijo Thorin aceptando su derrota. 'Pasó la noche conmigo.'

'Sí.' Gritó Dís dando un salto y colocándose enfrente de Thorin. 'Lo sabía. Sí.' Empezó a frotarse las manos, con una mirada perversa. 'Oh. Dwalin me debe dinero, me debe mucho dinero.'

Thorin apoyó los codos en la mesa, inclinó su cabeza y la colocó entre sus manos. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

/

Bilbo no necesitó más que tocar la tierra, sentir su textura y humedad, para saber que esa tierra volvería a ser fértil, pero no sin trabajo y los tratamientos apropiados. Bilbo carecía del conocimiento necesario, pero sabía a quien preguntar. Lo malo era que temía que fuese imposible. Aunque le escribiese una carta a Hamfast, esta tardaría meses en llegar a la Comarca, y aún más meses en volver. Aún así debía intentarlo, pero le daba rabia no poder ayudar a esa gente lo antes posible.

En el preciso momento en el que Bilbo pensaba en todo esto, con las manos en la tierra, Roäc pasó volando por su cabeza y se posó a pocos metros de él.

'Saludos, señor Bolsón.' Bilbo se asustó, pues estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos. 'Mi nombre es Roäc, hijo de Carc, le traigo nuevas del Rey.'

Bilbo miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiese nadie cerca. Eggar estaba trabajando en las patatas mientras que Cyn le había dejado su espacio, no sin antes recordarle que para cualquier cosa fuese a por ella.

'Encantado de conocerte, Roäc, hijo de Carc. ¿Qué nuevas son esas?' Dijo Bilbo siguiendo la forma de hablar del ave, pues no quería insultarlo mostrando poco respeto.

'El Rey desea verlo, mañana. Lo invita a cenar con él en sus aposentos.'

Bilbo no dijo nada. Se había pasado todo el día intentando no pensar en Thorin. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, muchas cosas que le venía a la mente y en las cuales no quería pensar. Era cierto que le había dicho a Thorin que quería quedarse con él, y quería. Era cierto que le había dicho que le mandase un mensaje cuando pudiesen verse, y Bilbo quería verlo. Pero según había pasado el día y el calor de los brazos de Thorin había desaparecido de su piel, las inseguridades había vuelto a Bilbo.

'Gracias, Roäc. ¿Ha dicho algo más?'

'No.'

Bilbo asintió, en señal de entendimiento y despedida, pero el cuervo no se movió.

'Gracias Roäc, ahora debo seguir trabajando.'

El pájaro lo miró, pero Bilbo no sabía muy bien lo que significaba la mirada. Siempre le había costado mucho imaginar lo que pensaban los animales, y conocer animales que hablaban su lengua no había ayudado tampoco.

'¿Qué mensaje debo llevarle al rey?'

'Ah, sí. Perdona. Dile que acepto, que allí estaré.'

El pájaro voló, dejó a Bilbo mirando al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía una cena con Thorin. Parte de él deseaba que mañana fuese hoy, pero otra parte, una que le había estado molestando mucho, le llenaba de dudas. No sabía qué quería Thorin. Era cierto que había algo entre ellos, era cierto que… Era cierto que estaba enamorado de él. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Thorin y precisamente por eso estaba tan asustado. No sabía qué iba a suceder. ¿Qué quería el enano de él? No sabía si Thorin quería que se quedase en Erebor y que las cosas entre ellos no cambiasen, que volviesen a ser los amigos que habían sido. Bilbo se imaginó ese escenario. Él en una de las casas de Erebor, cerca de Thorin pero nunca lo suficiente. Él era un rey, Bilbo no era nadie. Con besos esporádicos donde nadie los viese y noches en las que lo máximo que sentiría sería el calor de su cuerpo al lado del suyo. Noches como la que acababa de vivir. Noches que le recordasen que todo lo que deseaba estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él pero que nunca podría ser suyo.

Era cierto que hacía poco que Bilbo había reconocido que estaba enamorado de Thorin, pero fue hacerlo y ver delante de él la vida que quería. Quería quedarse en Erebor, quería estar con Thorin, no solo ser su amigo, no ser alguien con el que estar de vez en cuando, quería tener con él la misma relación que sus padres habían tenido. Quería poder besarlo cuando quisiese, quería saber de su día, quería vivir a su lado, quería prepararle la comida, quería oír sus problemas y quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible. Quería vivir con él todos esos pensamientos que durante décadas solo habían cobrado forma en su mente, quería hacer realidad cada una de sus fantasías. Quería que Thorin lo amase, quería sentir todo su cuerpo, quería tenerlo todo. Era ese deseo, esa necesidad de todo o nada lo que temía Bilbo. Temía que no fuese posible, que o bien Thorin no quisiese o no pudiese. Y Bilbo sabía que si eso sucedía, no sería capaz de quedarse. Lo quería todo, o se iría sin nada.

_Akdâmuthrabê: Mi saqueador (My burglar)_

_Bunnel: Tesoro de entre todos los tesoros_

_Nana': Hermana_

_Nadad: Hermano_

* * *

Nota: He creado una comunidad llamada "Songs of the Lonely Mountain" donde se van a publicar todos los fanfics de la coleección. Este fanfic, junto con "All the missing porn" son la primera entrega. Por si queréis subscribiros a la comunidad para no perderos ninguno ;) (vais a tener que seleccionar Rating:All para poder verlos)

LINK: community/Songs-of-the-Lonely-Mountain/120620/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/


	24. 24 What If I Kiss You Now?

_So here we are _

_Trying to talk some sense into our hearts _

_This can't be love _

_We're best of friends, and that should be enough _

_But If that's true _

_Tell me why I'm holding on to you _

_Like I'd never let you go _

_What if I kissed you now _

_And turned it all around _

_What if I kissed you now _

_And stars fell to the ground? _

_Would I be losing you, if I do, or would you want me too? _

_What if I kissed you now _

_What if I do? _

Bilbo volvió a leer la carta que pensaba mandarle a Hamfast. Podía imaginar la cara que su jardinero iba a poner, lo único que pedía es que no le diese un ataque al corazón. Al acabarla pensó que quizás debería mandarle también un ejemplo de la tierra, aunque no sabía si eso le llegaría bien. Decidió recoger un poco al día siguiente, pues había quedado con Bardo, Eggar y Cyn para exponerle sus medidas. Pasó el resto de la tarde trabajando en cómo mejorar el campo. Esa tierra necesitaba moverse, necesitaba aire. Iban a necesitar animales de trabajo, e iban a necesitar semillas de judías. Si había algo que los hobbits aprendían desde muy pequeños era como hacer fértil casi cualquier superficie, las judías era vitales para enriquecer la tierra y devolverle la vida que le faltaba. Empezó a diseñar un plan de cultivo, algo que pudiese crecer bien contando los requisitos con los que contaban. La cercanía al río iba a ser vital para regar y abastecer de agua los cultivos. Pensó en dividir el basto campo por sectores: uno para los tomates, cebollas, lechuga y ajos, rodeado de albahaca y orégano; otro para calabacines, puerros, berenjenas y hierbas medicinales; y por ultimo una parte para el arroz, otra para el maíz y otra para patatas. Bilbo se recostó en la silla y miró su diseño. Le había costado un poco dar con ello, pero al final había sido como diseñar su jardín de cero, mucho más grande y añadiendo elementos nuevos. Bilbo sabía lo básico del arroz, patatas o maíz. Su pasión siempre habían sido los tomates y los calabacines, algún que otro año había puesto especial interés a sus berenjenas, pero siempre volvía a los tomates. Cultivaba de cuatro clases distintas y había ganado siete veces el premio al mejor tomate en la Fiesta de la Cosecha. Se podía decir que estaba orgulloso de ello.

El resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche la pasó de una manera que no había previsto, pero quizás debería haberlo hecho. Rodeado de sus amigos enanos. Al principio Bilbo se sintió mal por como habían entrado todos en casa de Bardo, casi igual que como lo habían hecho tanto tiempo atrás en su smial, pero en seguida se le pasó al notar los brazos de todos rodeándole y la leve sonrisa de Bardo mientras los dejaba a solas en el gran salón. Los enanos se quedaron a cenar, y Bilbo no paró de escuchar todo tipo de historias de ellos, en especial de Gloin y de cómo debía conocer a Gimli de una vez por todas. Hubo un momento en especial, cuando estaba cenando y Dori le estaba diciendo algo a Gloin a grito pelado desde el otro lado de la sala mientras Bofur se reía a su lado, cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de cuanto les había echado de menos y de que se sentía en familia, un sentimiento que hacía años que no tenía. Dwalin y Balin no estaban, ni tampoco Fili y KIli, Bilbo supuso que estarían más ocupados, pero pensó que debía ir a verlos lo antes posible. Los había echado tanto de menos…

Ninguno de ellos le preguntó sobre qué hacía allí, ni si pensaba quedarse, ni qué había ocurrido en el baile, ni porqué no les había dicho que iba a visitarles. Era como si no necesitasen saberlo o como si ya lo supiesen y, por lo tanto, preguntar estaba de más. Bilbo había aprendido muchas cosas sobre los enanos durante su aventura, entre las cuales que eran una raza que no tendía a repetir cosas de índole común. Se quedaron hasta bien entrada la noche y Bilbo les despidió prometiendo que les volvería a ver muy pronto. Cada uno le había invitado a algo para la próxima semana, ansiosos de enseñarles sus nuevas casas y negocios, y Bilbo pensaba asistir a cada invitación. Tan agotado acabó de todo el ajetreo que se metió en la cama sin volver a pensar en Thorin y en la cita que iban a tener al día siguiente.

/

Thorin le había pedido a Bombur que cocinase algo que llevase verduras. El cocinero Real le miró un poco extrañado, pues las verduras era algo escaso y poco común en Erebor. Aún así, Thorin no iba a aceptar una negativa, por lo que el gordo enano se gastó el presupuesto de todo un mes en conseguir verduras suficientes como para hacerlas a la plancha, imitando las que había comido en casa de Bilbo. Tenía que reconocer que no era su especialidad, pero los tomates le habían quedado realmente bien. Acabó la cena justo a la hora indicada y dio la orden de que fuese llevada a los aposentos reales.

Thorin le había pedido a Dori que eligiese un juego de vajilla y mesa adecuado, nada muy presuntuoso, y Dori había tenido que revolver más de dos armarios hasta encontrar una vajilla con pequeños motivos florales que había visto hacía mucho rondando por palacio. Imitaba ligeramente la que Bilbo tenía en Bolsón Cerrado, y el enano pensó que sería un bonito detalle.

Thorin le había pedido a Balin que limpiase su horario del día siguiente y el viejo enano le había mirado, levantando una ceja en modo acusador, aunque Thorin temió que fuese más telepático. Era cierto que había invitado a Bilbo a cenar, pero tenía fe en que el hobbit no se quedase solo a cenar. Quería pasar la noche con él, no como la otra vez, aunque la otra noche no había desagradado a Thorin lo más mínimo, sino de forma más carnal. Deseaba estar con Bilbo y si las señales que había recibido el otro día eran correctas, Bilbo también deseaba estar con él. Thorin tenía fe en que se quedase a pasar la noche y si eso sucedía pensaba aprovechar el día siguiente. Quería enseñarle Erebor, quería mostrarle todo lo que había hecho, quería compartir con él su reino y quería que lo viese limpio, lleno de vida, lleno de luz. Thorin se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que pensaba así, que tenía la necesidad de demostrar lo hermoso que era Erebor. No era que no sintiese orgullo, pues lo sentía, pero desde que había vuelto no había sentido nunca la necesidad de presumir, de querer mostrar lo bello que era. No hasta que había llegado Bilbo.

Thorin le había pedido a su hermana que le dejase en paz, pero sabía que la negativa que había recibido había sido rotunda. Después de unos cuentos gritos habían acordado que ella se quedaría a tomar una copa con los dos y se iría antes de cenar, con alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que todo pareciese natural.

Thorin se miró al espejo y suspiró. Se había cambiado tres veces de chaleco y se sentía completamente estúpido. No sabía porqué estaba tan nervioso, era solo Bilbo. Thorin no había sentido la necesidad de tener que impresionar a alguien en toda su vida y sabía que si había alguien al cual nunca le iba a hacer falta impresionar ese era Bilbo, aún así se sentía inseguro. Decidió alejarse del armario y quedarse como estaba. Fue a su comedor personal y vio que todo estaba en orden, uno de sus asistentes se encontraba terminando la decoración de la mesa, nada más acabar hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Dís no tardaría en llegar. Thorin respiró lentamente.

/

Bilbo, al encontrase delante de la puerta que daba al comedor privado Real, pensó fugazmente que tampoco se había fijado en Erebor esta vez. Había ido tan centrado, tratando de no perder al guardia que le acompañaba, que le había sido imposible mirar algo que no fuese la espalda del enano.

No hizo falta que llamase a la puerta, pues estas se abrieron de par en par. Al otro lado había una hermosa sala, no muy grande para estándares enanos, pero aún así acogedora para Bilbo. Thorin fue lo primero que vio Bilbo, y sonrió. Vestía de una manera más sencilla que en el banquete, como si fuese algo que se pusiese en su día a día, y Bilbo agradeció el detalle. A la mente le vino la única carta que le había escrito, donde le contaba que deseaba conocer a Thorin en su ambiente cotidiano.

Algo se movió al otro lado de la sala y Bilbo giró la cabeza. Una enana, de negra melena recogida mediante dos trenzas grandes que acaban en un moño y una barba trenzada pegada a la cara que acababa a ambos lados de su barbilla. Era más baja que Thorin, su figura un poco más rellena, con curvas definidas y un abultado pecho. Vestía un hermoso vestido de color lavanda con toques malva intenso. Lucía unas discretas pero hermosas joyas y su sonrisa era preciosa. Bilbo supo inmediatamente quien era antes de que ella abriese la boca.

'Bilbo Bolsón. Permíteme que me presente. Mi nombre es Dís.' Dijo acercándose a Bilbo.

'Un placer señora, Thorin me ha hablado mucho de usted.'

Dís sonrió de nuevo y miró a su hermano, este estaba con una expresión que Bilbo no consiguió descifrar pero que pensó que si le recordaba a algo, era la expresión que un niño tenía cuando una madre hablaba de él delante de otra.

'No hace falta que me llames señora, Dís esta bien.' Dijo tocándole los hombros en señal de amistad. 'Ven, ven. Vamos a sentarnos. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.'

'Dís. No ha venido a hablar contigo.' Esas fueran las primeras palabras que había dicho Thorin en todo ese tiempo.

Dís le hizo un gesto con la mano a su hermano, como quitando importancia a lo que había dicho y continuó acompañando a Bilbo -si había que ser sinceros casi llevándole tirando de su brazo- hasta una parte delante de la chimenea donde había unos sofás y aguardaban unas copas acompañadas de una jarra de vino.

Bilbo se sentó en el sofá y Dís a su lado, obligando a Thorin a sentarse en la butaca que había más alejada. Thorin miró a Bilbo como pidiendo perdón por su hermana y Bilbo sonrió ligeramente, dandole a entender que no había ningún problema. En seguida Dís empezó a contarle cosas y hacerle preguntas y Bilbo se centró por completo en ella. La enana era un ser encantador, lleno de energía e inteligencia. Para ser sinceros Bilbo no había imaginado a la hermana de Thorin así, pero ahora que la tenía delante era incapaz de pensar en otra versión. Dís tenía tantas cosas opuestas a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo había tantas similitudes que para Bilbo era fascinante solo verla moverse y hablar. En seguida supo que Dís y ella tenían potencial para convertirse en grandes amigos. Nunca había tenido una amiga mujer, no una amiga amiga, si conocidas y las mujeres de los pocos amigos que tenía, familiares, pero nunca una amiga. Fue que Dís comentase su pasión por el té y las galletas a media tarde y Bilbo darse cuenta de que ya estaba, iban a ser amigos.

No fue hasta un poco más tarde, cuando Bilbo notó que Thorin se movía. Este le ofreció una copa a su hermana, y Dís la tomó. Thorin le ofreció la otra a Bilbo. El hobbit cogió la copa, rozando al hacerlo los dedos de Thorin, y no pudo evitar sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta. Aún no habían hablado, no se habían saludado, sin embargo notar sus dedos contra los suyos, aún por un breve instante, hizo que todo el cuerpo de Bilbo se llenase de un sentimiento irreconocible. Thorin se separó de él y Bilbo pensó en lo fácil que sería extender la mano y tocar la suya, pidiendo que se quedase cerca. Sin embargo, Dís estaba hablando, y el momento había pasado.

/

Dís se fue al poco tiempo, dejando a Bilbo y Thorin solos. Ambos se miraron, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Thorin sabía cómo quería que la noche progresase, pero ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a ello estaba paralizado. Matar orcos era una cosa, era sencillo. Esta el orco y estas tu. Su cuerpo sabía que hacer y él casi no tenía que pensar. Sin embargo, nunca había sabido como lidiar con una situación como en la que se encontraba. Nunca había necesitado cortejar a nadie, nunca se había interesado por el tema y ahora no sabía muy bien que hacer. Él hecho de que Bilbo le conociese, y el pasado que había entre ellos, no ayudaba mucho.

'Tu hermana es encantadora.' Dijo Bilbo devolviéndole a la realidad.

Thorin decidió que él no estaba hecho para cenas elegantes, bonitas palabras y cumplidos sutiles. Se acercó a Bilbo, con paso acelerado y le besó, rodeando con sus manos la cara del mediano. Supo que Bilbo no se vio venir el beso, pero aún así no tardo en seguirlo, agarrándose a su ropa, atrayendo a Thorin.

Se separaron necesitados de aire, mirándose el uno al otro, sintiendo la respiración del otro en su cara.

'_Thanu men, _la cena está servida.'

Los ojos de Bilbo cambiaron, nerviosos al darse cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación con ellos, pero no dejaron de mirar a Thorin.

'Gracias, puedes retirarte.' Dijo Thorin en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a Bilbo. Se oyó una pequeña puerta cerrarse y luego el silencio. '¿Tienes hambre?'

Bilbo asintió. No sabía muy bien qué acababa de pasar, pero sabía que no era el momento de pensar en ello. Thorin le acompañó a la mesa, sin soltar su mano. No fue hasta que estuvo delante de la silla cuando lo hizo para moverle el gran asiento. Bilbo se sentó y esperó a que Thorin hiciese lo mismo. Era un poco extraño, una mesa tan grande y ellos tan juntos, aunque le colocación también mandaba un mensaje muy claro. Thorin se ofreció a servirle y Bilbo descubrió, lleno de sorpresa, que tenía unos modales perfectos, nada comparado con el resto de la tropa. Bilbo sonrió cuando Thorin acabó de servirle la carne, y se sorprendió al ver las verduras.

'¿Cómo has conseguido tantas verduras?'

'Ser rey viene con pequeñas ventajas, como pedir algo y tenerlo.' La voz de Thorin era juguetona, tranquila, un tono que nunca había oído Bilbo pero que hizo que el fuego que le había recorrido cuando este le había dado la copa de vino volviese a él.

'Me refiero a que hay pocas. Lo sé porque estoy ayudando a Bardo con ese problema.'

Thorin frunció el ceño, preguntándole sin palabras que elaborase eso. Bilbo le contó todo, desde Gandalf metiéndole en el berenjenal hasta ayer antes de la llegada de la compañía. Thorin le escuchó atentamente, haciendo preguntas en los momentos adecuados. El rey se dio cuenta en seguida de las implicaciones de lo que estaba hablado Bilbo. Si Valle tenía cultivos, Erebor estaría mejor abastecido y podrían reducir el precio de la exportación de alimentos. Si Bilbo conseguía que Valle fuese de nuevo una tierra fértil, Erebor tenía todas las posibilidades para convertirse de nuevo en el poderoso reino que había sido antaño.

'¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?' Preguntó Thorin cogiendo la mano de Bilbo.

El hobbit miró sus manos juntas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Thorin había hecho el gesto de una manera inconsciente y era un gesto al que Bilbo podía acostumbrarse.

'Por ahora no, no que yo sepa. Aunque necesito hacer llegar una carta lo más rápido posible.'

'Mañana iremos a _bahazanâshzahhar_ y te daré el cuervo más veloz.'

Thorin había solucionado el problema tan rápido, tan eficazmente. Bilbo había olvidado esa faceta suya. Bilbo había olvidado tantas cosas de Thorin, tantos detalles que estaba volviendo a descubrir y que hacían que se enamorase de él todavía más, si eso era posible. Pasaron el resto de la cena hablando de cómo Erebor estaba progresando, de lo que había estado haciendo Thorin y de todos los cambios que habían sucedido desde que Bilbo se marchó. Bilbo le contó lo que había pasado cuando había llegado a la Comarca y casi tuvo que levantarse para obligar a Thorin a volverse a sentar. El enano no se había tomado bien la noticia del desmantelamiento de la casa del hobbit.

Lo más extraño fue que una vez empezaron a hablar, toda esa ansiedad, todas esas dudas, se evaporaron. Bilbo no recordaba haberse sentido tan a gusto en su vida, y Thorin no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan relajado. No fue hasta que la segunda vela de la mesa se apagó, dejándolos un poco a oscuras, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era.

'Debería irme.' Dijo Bilbo recordando sus buenos modales.

'Podrías quedarte.' Thorin se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano y Bilbo no tuvo que pensar, simplemente la tomó.

Thorin apagó la vela restante y guió a Bilbo a través de una puerta. Llegaron a un pequeño pasillo, que Bilbo reconoció en seguida, por lo que sabía qué había detrás de la gran puerta del fondo. Thorin la abrió y, si se sorprendió al ver que la cama había sido abierta y la chimenea encendida, no dio señales de ello. Guió a Bilbo hasta el medio de la habitación y se giró a él. Su rostro era serio, pero no duro.

'Quiero… Me gustaría que te quedases.' Dijo mientras acariciaba la palma de su mano con el pulgar.

Bilbo pensó en la implicación de las palabras de Thorin. Todas esas preguntas que se había hecho volvieron a él a una velocidad asfixiante, todos los posibles escenarios, las posibles interpretaciones. Miró a Thorin, y vio sus ojos azules, brillando casi con luz propia. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Más hermosos que cualquiera de las joyas bajo su gran montaña.

'Me gustaría quedarme.' Dijo dando un paso adelante, juntándose a Thorin pero dejando el espacio justo entre ellos para que fuese el enano quien diese el siguiente paso.

_Bahazanâshzahhar: casa de los cuervos_

* * *

Nota 1: Este capítulo iba a ser solo uno, pero por la duración lo he dividido, no me matéis. La canción es What If I Kiss You Now de Darin. No encuentro video con lyrics en internet, pero existe, para que la podáis escuchar. Os pego la letra por si no dais con ella. En Spotify está. Por cierto, tengo una playlist bagginshield de todas estas canciones en spotify. Si estáis interesados decírmelo y la comparto. :)

Nota 2: He creado una comunidad llamada "Songs of the Lonely Mountain" donde se van a publicar todos los fanfics de la coleección. Este fanfic, junto con "All the missing porn" son la primera entrega. Por si queréis subscribiros a la comunidad para no perderos ninguno ;) (vais a tener que seleccionar Rating:All para poder verlos)

LINK: community/Songs-of-the-Lonely-Mountain/120620/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/


	25. 25 Diamonds

Este capítulo es completamente sexual. Aviso por si hay alguien que no quiera leerlo, que pueda sentirse incómodo. Lo comparto antes porque no puedo esperar. Espero que os guste.

La canción es la version de Josef Salvat.

* * *

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh, right away_

_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Thorin se fijó en los ojos de Bilbo, buscando en ellos la afirmación que necesitaba. No podía creerse lo que veía. Había soñado tantas veces con un momento así, con todo lo que podía suceder. Parpadeó, saliendo de su mente, pues no era momento de imaginar cuando tenía la realidad a unos centímetros de él. Se movió, recorriendo el poco espacio distante, y le cogió de la cintura para besarle. Todo ese fuego, toda esa pasión que había estado tanto tiempo conteniendo se encendió en él, besó a Bilbo, demoró su boca, empezó a desvestirlo, sin apartarse de él. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, recorrerlo con sus manos, necesitaba saberse su boca de memoria, borrar el leve sabor que había dejado el cerdo y remplazarlo por el suyo. No fue hasta que se encontró encima de Bilbo, en la cama, al oír el gemido de este, cuando paró. No sabía cómo habían llegado allí, ni como Bilbo se encontraba con gran parte de su parte superior abierta.

"Le estas tratando como a cualquier otro" pensó con horror, "como si fuese otro rostro anónimo al que follar para liberar tensión".

Bilbo aprovechó para respirar cuando Thorin se paró encima de él. Al hobbit no le había dado tiempo para reaccionar, no le había dejado tiempo a nada, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. No es que no le gustase lo que estaba pasando, pues no podía sentirse más feliz, pero quería poder saborearlo, quería ser capaz de disfrutar cada momento. Thorin sentía por él la misma pasión que él sentía por Thorin. Sólo con la forma con cómo le había agarrado, con cómo le había atraído hacia él, Bilbo había sabido que estaba vez iba a ser distinta. Thorin era todo lo que siempre había querido, todo lo que siempre había soñado; y precisamente quería disfrutarlo, como si de un mangar se tratase.

'Thorin.' Dijo llevando sus manos al pecho del enano. Bilbo no notó lo seductora que se había tornado su voz, ni que casi estaba susurrando. 'No hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche.'

Thorin notó como esas palabras iban directas a su erección, haciéndola un poco más grande. Se fijó en Bilbo, debajo de él, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan hermoso. Tenía todo la noche, eso era algo nuevo para Thorin. Nunca había tenido toda la noche, nunca había… nunca había hecho el amor a alguien. Follar, si, sabía follar, era bueno, muy bueno si los rostros de sus numerosas parejas eran un indicador, pero amor. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Una oleada de paz le recorrió. No había prisa, no había nada que no fuese Bilbo.

Thorin notó las manos de Bilbo recorrerle el torso hasta que se pararon en su pecho. Notó la leve presión que hicieron, como intentando empujarle. Thorin sabía que Bilbo nunca sería capaz de subyugarle, no era rival físico para él. Thorin siempre había mostrado quien era el más fuerte, el que tenía el control en cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido. Era el heredero de Durin, y aunque en en exilio, rey de Erebor. Nadie podía dominarle. Thorin dejó que Bilbo lo empujase, tumbándolo en la cama, dejó que se sentase en su pelvis, dejó que moviese sus caderas, rozando su erección y haciendo casi incómoda la presencia de su pantalón. Dejó que subiese sus manos, colocándolas en su cuello. Dejó que se acercase a él, que se colocase a meros centímetros en ese espacio donde la oreja y el cuello se juntan.

'Quiero recodar esta noche el resto de mi vida.'

Su voz, un susurró. El tacto de su lengua en su piel, un veneno.

Bilbo le desabrochó el cinturón, le abrió el chaleco, y Thorin se recostó, quitándoselo y quitándose la camisa de abajo. Agarró a Bilbo, notando su cintura, lo fácil que era para él rodearle con un solo brazo, y metió su mano por el trozo de camisa abierta, notando su piel, lo caliente que estaba, lo tersa que era. Thorin notó los labios de Bilbo por su cuello, por su pecho, como iban bajando, como iban acompañados de sus manos, que parecía saber exactamente donde tocar. Thorin cerró los ojos, notó los labios de Bilbo bajar, notó sus manos bajarle el pantalón y lo siguiente que notó fue sus labios en su miembro. Thorin abrió los ojos de golpe, miró abajo fijándose en la cara de Bilbo, oyendo el movimiento de sus labios contra su piel, y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la cabeza del mediano, recorrer sus rizos, hacer un pequeño movimiento de muñeca y agarrarlos. Bilbo se separó de él, recorrió con su lengua sus labios, saboreando a Thorin sin dejar de mirarle, y asintió levemente antes de volver a tomarle en su boca. Thorin empezó a mover la cabeza de Bilbo, no fuertemente, no obligándole, sino como pequeña muestra de fuerza.

Era diferente, todo era diferente. No sentía la necesidad de tener que dominar a Bilbo, su cuerpo no le pedía que le tomase, que lo pusiese contra el colchón y le mostrase todo lo que podía darle. No de la misma manera que siempre había sentido. Con Bilbo era distinto. Quería poseerle, quería tomarlo y hacerle gemir de placer, quería mostrarle que nunca encontraría a nadie mejor que él, pero quería hacer todo esto con su permiso. Quería dominar a Bilbo solo si Bilbo quería ser dominado, quería darle placer solo si Bilbo aceptaba y quería mostrarle toda esa pasión, esas fantasías, solo si Bilbo quería verlas. Y Bilbo quería. Thorin había notado cómo el hobbit le había mirado, cómo le había dado permiso para usarle para sentir placer. Pero hasta eso era distinto, pues Thorin sabía que Bilbo no solo le estaba dando placer, lo estaba recibiendo.

Thorin paró a Bilbo y lo atrajo hacia él. Besó sus labios, ligeramente hinchados, y dejó que Bilbo se apoderase de su boca. El hobbit se separó de él, volviéndose a sentar en su regazo.

'Eres hermoso.' Dijo mirándole y Thorin, que siempre había pensado que era como mucho corriente, se lo creyó.

Bilbo empezó a desnudarse, lentamente, y Thorin no se movió, solo le miró. Notaba como su cuerpo sentía placer por cosas por las que nunca antes lo había sentido. Ver a Bilbo desnudarse, encima de él, mientras él no hacía nada, era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. El hobbit se separó de él, levantándose de la cama para acabar de desvestirse. Thorin se fijó en su cuerpo, en lo diferente que era a todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, en lo mucho que deseaba tocarle, aprender cada parte de él, ver como su abultada tripa se hundía al besarla. Thorin se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Bilbo, y se quitó las botas. No fue hasta que estuvo desnudo cuando se levantó, acercándose al hobbit.

Fue un momento de paz, como si solo existiesen ellos, en ese momento, uno frente al otro, sin nada que ocultar. Bilbo miró a Thorin, prestando más atención a su cuerpo. Todo él era músculo, todo él recordaba que sus ancestros fueron tallados en piedra. Tenía todo el torso cubierto de un vello espeso, que acababa en una delgada linea que daba paso a una parte con la cual Bilbo se había empezado a familiarizar recientemente. Thorin era grande, mucho más grande de lo que Bilbo se había imaginado, y no pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo por la espalda. Quería sentir cada parte de él, cada centímetro.

No se paró a analizar sus pensamientos, ni lo que decían de él, pues le era imposible. No con Thorin tan cerca, no pudiendo notar su calor, oír su respiración, sentir sus ojos en su cuerpo, notar cómo le miraba. Bilbo solo podía sentir deseo, y por una vez en su vida, no tenía que contenerlo.

Thorin se acercó a él y Bilbo pudo prestar más atención al tatuaje que tenía sobre su hombro izquierdo. No pudo verlo con detalle, pero se prometió que más tarde lo inspeccionaría. Notó las manos de Thorin en sus cadera, suaves, y él subió las suyas, rodeándole el cuello, acariciando la parte donde su barba acababa.

'_Amsumulzu, kurdûh.'_

Notó la voz de Thorin, como salía de él como si naciese en lo más profundo de su ser. No supo por qué, pero esas palabras le conmovieron.

'¿Qué significa?'

'Lo siento.' Dijo Thorin bajando su cabeza, juntándola con la de Bilbo, notando su mejilla contra su barba. 'No te lo puedo traducir.'

Bilbo no pudo evitar el movimiento rotatorio de ojos. '¿Qué sentido tiene hablarme en una lengua que nunca podré entender?'

Thorin se separó ligeramente de él y le miró fijamente.

'Nunca digas nunca.'

Pero Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pues Thorin le besó apasionadamente, como si nunca se hubiesen separado, y Bilbo se agarró a su cuello, olvidando todo lo que no fuese el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel, el tacto de sus manos por su espalda. Thorin bajó las manos, apretando los glúteos de Bilbo, levantando al hobbit. Bilbo notó el impulso y no tardó en rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Thorin. Se movieron, siempre sin separarse, hasta que Thorin le volvió a depositar en la cama. Empezó a bajar por él, despacio pero sin pausa. Bilbo abrió las piernas ligeramente y al hacerlo vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Thorin. El rey de los enanos no tardó en coger un frasquito de aceite que había en la mesilla y volver a su posición. Tomó a Bilbo en su boca, despacio, saboreando el momento. Nunca le había apasionado el acto de tomar a alguien así y ahora entendía porqué. Porque el resto no era Bilbo, el resto no gemía como Bilbo gemía, ni sabían como él, ni eran tan adictivos, como el tacto de su piel entre sus dedos, casi como si de seda se tratase. Notó las manos de Bilbo agarrar su pelo, notó como tiraba de sus rizos, notó sus gemidos cada vez más entrecortados, cada vez más juntos. Thorin no se separó de él, en lugar de eso empezó a moverse más rápido, tocando a Bilbo, rozando con sus dedos su parte más íntima, jugando con él.

Bilbo siempre había necesitado algo más para poder llegar al fin. Siempre se había ayudado de sus dedos, siempre con ese extra que hacía que todo fuese más placentero, ese extra que nadie le había dado nunca. Bilbo nunca imaginó que sería capaz de llegar al climax con la estimulación que estaba recibiendo, sin embargo no podía negar la evidencia. No luchó más, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Thorin estaba despertando en él, por cómo le tocaba, por cómo su boca se apoderaba de él, y gritó. Dejó que el aire saliese de sus pulmones mientras se agarraba al cabello de Thorin, moviéndose en su boca, liberando toda esa pasión, todo ese deseo.

Thorin se tumbó al lado de Bilbo. No podía apartar la mirada. El hobbit estaba con los ojos cerrados, su respiración poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad, partes de su cuerpo estaban sonrosadas, pequeñas gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente, haciendo que algunos rizos se quedasen pegados. Era precioso. Bilbo abrió los ojos, y Thorin pudo darse cuenta de como durante unos segundos estaba desorientado. El hobbit giró la cabeza y le miró. Sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas, sus mejillas rosadas.

'Eso…' Carraspeó, recuperando el control de su voz. 'Ha estado bien. Sí. Ha… Bien.'

Thorin sonrió. 'Me alegro.'

Bilbo se quedó mirándole y a los pocos segundos bajó la mirada. 'Thorin.'

'No pasa nada.' Dijo Thorin. El enano estaba acostumbrado a los hombres, a lo rápido que llegaban al climax, mucho antes que cualquier enano. Precisamente por eso no se sorprendió cuando Bilbo empezó a gemir más fuerte al cabo de poco tiempo. Pero Thorin no tenía necesidad de seguir. Era extraño, nuevo para él, pero ver a Bilbo perderse en el placer, saber que era él la causa de ello, era lo más gratificante que había sentido nunca.

'Sí que pasa.' Dijo Bilbo apoyándose sobre un codo. Tocó su pecho, jugando con el vello. 'Me pareció ver como cogías un frasco.'

Vale, eso era algo que no esperaba Thorin, no después de como Bilbo casi se había desmayado minutos antes. 'Sí, pero no… No tenemos que hacerlo, hay más noches.'

'Thorin.' Dijo con esa voz que hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo. 'Recuerda.' Su manó bajó lentamente, rozando su erección con la yema de sus dedos, recogiendo una gota de su semen y llevándose los dedos a la boca. 'Tenemos toda la noche.'

Bilbo le besó, lentamente, rozando con su lengua y dientes sus labios. Eso fue todo lo que Thorin necesitó para tumbar a Bilbo y besarle fuertemente, notando el rastro que había dejado su sabor en los labios del mediano. Estuvo besando a Bilbo, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que empezó a notar como el miembro del hobbit volvía a endurecer ligeramente. Bajó por él, cogiendo el frasquito que había dejado cerca de ellos y untándose los dedos. No tardó mucho en situarse entre sus piernas, acariciando con una mano el pelo del pie de Bilbo, oyendo como este soltaba un pequeño gemido. Le miró y Bilbo le devolvió la mirada. Thorin empezó a trabajar en él, lentamente, aprendiendo qué hacía que Bilbo gimiese más fuerte y qué soltaba un pequeño gesto de molestia. Le dedicó tiempo, como si fuese la barra de un metal maravilloso y tuviese que forjar la espada más hermosa jamás hecha. Entraba en él, despacio, acostumbrado a Bilbo a su presencia. Y esperó, espero hasta ver que la erección de Bilbo había vuelto al máximo, hasta notar como este empezaba a perder el control. Espero hasta oír las palabras.

'Thorin, por favor.'

Thorin se untó con el aceite, dejando el franco lejos de ellos, y tomó las piernas de Bilbo, colocándoselas a ambos lados de su cintura. Una de las buenas cosas sobre la estatura de Bilbo era que podía llegar a sus labios desde esa posición. Le besó, saboreando el deseo, y Bilbo le agarró del pelo, atrayéndole a él. Thorin se separó, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Bilbo, dedicando un momento para agarrar la blanda tripa, notar la suavidad de su piel. Entró en Bilbo, despacio, apreciando la sensación, y supo, con una claridad casi tan cegadora como cuando salió de la enfermedad del oro, que había pasado toda su vida esperando ese momento.

Se movió en él, al principio lentamente, pues todo era demasiado nuevo para ambos. Sin embargo, Bilbo no tardó en agarrarle por donde podía, con la uñas clavadas en su piel y los ojos cerrados. Thorin se movió más rápido, acompañando los gemidos de Bilbo. Se dejó llevar, disfrutando como no lo había hecho nunca. Colocó su mano derecha al lado de la cabeza de Bilbo y se movió con más fuerza. Bilbo abrió los ojos, notando como el pelo de Thorin caía sobre ellos, escondiéndolos del mundo. Sus pupilas estaban casi dilatadas por completo, gotas de sudor estaban formándose de nuevo en su frente. Thorin le agarró la cadera, atrayéndole hacia él en un movimiento que hizo que Bilbo soltase un grito de placer, y empezó a tocarle. No dejó de mirarle ni un segundo, no quería perderse nada.

'Thorin.'

Empezaba a notar el sudor en el aire mezclado con ese olor característico. Oía el movimiento de la cama, ligero pero continuo. Bilbo le miró y ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, moviéndose a la par, en perfecta sintonía, hasta que Thorin notó como Bilbo estaba cerca, notó como el cuerpo del mediano se contraía. Thorin no dejó de moverse, no dejó de estimularlo hasta que notó la presión de su climax. Bilbo soltó un último suspiro, largo, apretando con fuerza los brazos de Thorin. Era demasiado, demasiado placer, demasiado para Thorin. No podía contenerlo más. Gritó, no supo si en khuzdul o el nombre de Bilbo, mientras daba los últimos empujones dentro del hobbit, vaciando su placer en él.

Lo siguiente que sintió el rey fueron las yemas de los dedos de Bilbo recorriendo su pecho. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba con ellos cerrados. No sabía si se había quedado dormido. Bilbo estaba a su lado, recostado, mirándole tiernamente.

'Cuando te relajas eres tan diferente.'

Thorin frunció un poco el ceño. Bilbo se rió. Era una risa abierta, feliz, ligera, que recordó a Thorin al agua cayendo por una pequeña cascada.

'Veo que va a ser una imagen fugaz.' Dijo volviendo a mirarle con la dulzura de antes. 'Tendré que estar atento para no perdérmela.'

'Ven.' Le dijo al cabo de un tiempo en silencio. Bilbo cogió las sábanas del borde de la cama y se recostó encima de él. Thorin le rodeó con su brazo y le besó la cabeza. Su cuerpo no tardó en rendirse, sumiéndole en un profundo y placentero sueño.

_Amsumulzu: Eres hermoso/maravilloso_

_Kurdûh: Mi corazón_


	26. 26 Demons

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

/

Thorin abrió los ojos. Era el momento. Tenía que ir. No podía esperar ni un minuto más. Tenía que ir, volver a verlo con sus propios ojos. Estaba ahí, a uno pasos de él. Empezó a caminar sin pensar en quién dejaba detrás, sin pensar en qué dejaba detrás. Nada importaba. Había luchado tanto, había sacrificado todo por eso. Estaba ahí. Era suyo, suyo, por derecho, suyo.

Thorin caminó, dejando en cada huella un poco del verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí. Tanto caminó que al llegar a las puertas del que fuera antaño el más grande de los reinos enanos, había olvidado por completo el verdadero motivo de porqué estaba allí. El oro. Necesitaba volver a verlo. Oro sin límite. Oro sin fin. En su mente seguía la imagen que había visto cuando había ido a salvar a Bilbo del dra… Bilbo. ¿Dónde estaba Bilbo? Bilbo no estaba con él, Bilbo siempre estaba con él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Alguien de la compañía le había retenido? Thorin caminó por los pasillo con un propósito muy claro. No fue hasta que llegó a su destino cuando se paró, cuando se olvidó de Bilbo, de su compañía, y de lo que había dejado atrás. Oro, oro sin fin.

Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, no se había arrodillado ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante su abuelo y rey, pues este nunca se lo había exigido. Thorin Escudo de Roble no se había arrodillado en toda su vida, sin embargo, se arrodilló ante el basto tesoro de Erebor. Oro, allá donde mirase veía oro. Era suyo, era de su propiedad. Había luchado por él, era suyo.

'Thorin.'

Thorin se giró y se encontró con Bilbo. No se dio cuenta de la preocupación que había tras sus ojos, ni en como movía las manos, no se fijó en nada, no podía enfocar la vista en algo que no fuese el oro.

'Los demás preguntan qué hacer. Smaug ha caído, la Ciudad del Lago está en llamas.'

Thorin le miró, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. La Ciudad no era asunto suyo. Él tenía algo que hacer. Tenía un objetivo. Él había venido aquí a por algo… La Piedra del Arca. Debía encontrarla.

'Debemos buscar la Piedra del Arca.' Dijo y se giró, dispuesto a empezar a encontrarla. Pero oyó la voz de Bilbo, y sin saber muy bien porqué se giró a él.

'¿No deberíamos descansar antes? Todo lo que ha pasado… Thorin, los demás están agotados. Ya la buscaremos mañana.'

'No. Debemos buscarla ahora. Debe ser encontrada cuanto antes.'

Thorin se giró, tenía que buscar la piedra, tenía que encontrarla. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de Bilbo, no se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de las quemaduras de su espalda, ni de cómo le ardían las manos, no se percató de cómo le miraron los demás al encontrarse con él. Nada importaba. Necesitaba encontrar la Piedra del Arca.

/

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

/

¿Por qué no buscan? Deben de buscar. Es su deber. Deben de buscar hasta encontrarla. Está en estos salones, está aquí. Tienen que buscar. Es su deber. Deben de buscar hasta encontrarla. Es suya. Le pertenece. Es suya.

'Thorin. Deberías comer.'

'Ahora no.' Dijo sin darle mayor importancia. No podía comer, tenía que supervisar que todo el mundo estuviese buscando. Tenía que encontrarla.

'Thorin. Llevas casi dos días sin comer. Por favor.' Volvió a repetir el hobbit. Está vez se giró a él, intentando deshacerse del mediano lo antes posible. Se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo. El hobbit llevaba en sus mandos un plato con un pedazo de paz y carne seca. Por un momento Thorin olvidó qué estaba haciendo ahí. Bilbo le había traído comida. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le trajo comida, casi al comienzo de su viaje. Estaba sentado en una gran rama, mirando al horizonte. No quería sentarse con los demás, no estaba de humor. El hobbit había ido a su encuentro con dos boles de guiso.

_'__Bofur me ha pedido que te de esto.' Dijo el hobbit ofreciéndole uno de los boles. Thorin le miró, como inspeccionando si lo que decía era cierto, y al cabo de unos segundos aceptó el bol. El hobbit le miró y miró la rama. Había algo en el hobbit que molestaba a Thorin, y este no sabía qué era. Puede que fuese su tamaño, demasiado esmirriado como para poder defenderse por si mismo, o sus ojos, siempre con esa extraña expresión de asombro, como si todo fuese fascinante. No sabía que era, pero algo había en el hobbit que le desconocía. _

_'__¿Puedo sentarme?' Preguntó Bilbo y Thorin asintió. No supo porqué lo hizo, hacía unos minutos no quería estar con nadie, de ahí que se hubiese alejado. El hobbit se sentó a su lado, y al contrario de lo que Thorin imaginó, no dijo nada. Se limitó a comer de su bol, en silencio. Thorin se centró en su cuenco, pensando que tarde o temprano el hobbit hablaría, molestándole, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a comer, haciéndole compañía pero dándole su espacio. Lo más extraño no fue que el hobbit no dijese nada, fue lo cómodo que se encontró Thorin con toda la situación. _

'Thorin.' Thorin volvió a fijarse en Bilbo. Estaba ahí, pidiendo que comiese algo. Thorin alargó la mano y cogió un poco de carne seca. Miró a Bilbo y vio la expectativa en los ojos del hobbit. Thorin le pegó un bocado, esperando al hacerlo notar el sabor intenso, recuperar un poco de fuerza, pues empezaba a encontrarse cansado. Quizás era buena idea descansar como le había dicho Bilbo… ¿Cuándo había sido? ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días? Thorin masticó el trozo de carne, pensando en cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido. Fue morder y darse cuenta de que la comida se trasformaba en cenizas en su boca. Dejó el trozo restante en el plato y se dio la vuelta. Tenía que encontrar la Piedra del Arca. Tenía que seguir buscando. Ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás una vez estuviese en su poder.

/

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

/

'No. Quédate aquí.' Dijo Thorin, agarrando del brazo a Bilbo. 'Aquí.' El hobbit no se movió y Thorin le soltó, satisfecho.

Bilbo tenía que estar a la izquierda del trono. Ese era su lugar. A su izquierda. Thorin dio unos pasos atrás, observando a Bilbo en el lugar. Sí, todo era perfecto. Estaba donde debía estar. Donde su abuela había estado, y antes que ella todas las grandes reinas o consortes de Erebor. Estaba donde iba a estar el resto de su vida, a su lado. Thorin se giró al oír pasos. Balin y Dwalin venían a su encuentro. No habían encontrado la Piedra del Arca. Hablaban, pero Thorin solo oía mentiras en sus palabras. Él sabía que la Piedra estaba cerca, podía sentirla. Se giró, y vio el espacio vacío en el trono. Notaba ese agujero como si estuviese dentro de él. Como si cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrarla se hiciese más grande. Notaba como se extendía y durante un segundo tuvo un momento de claridad. Notó que ese agujero le acabaría por consumir, se vio a sí mismo, en ese trono, de espaldas a sus amigos más queridos, y se dio miedo. Pero esto solo duró un segundo. En seguida volvió a la realidad. No habían encontrado la Piedra, y él sabía que la Piedra estaba ahí. Solo quedaba una opción. Alguien la tenía.

Thorin dejó la sala y se dirigió al que en su momento fue el despacho de su abuelo. Él hubiese sabido qué hacer. Él le hubiese entendido. Nadie le comprendía, nadie entendía la importancia de la Piedra del Arca. Notaba como todo a su alrededor se desplomaba y él estaba solo. No podía seguir allí. Salió del cuarto como si estuviese huyendo de un fantasma. Recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Bilbo. El hobbit tenía algo en la mano, algo que miraba, algo que ocultaba al resto. ¿Podría ser?

'¿Qué tienes en la mano?' Gritó Thorin mientras se acercaba apresuradamente a él.

No supo que fue, pero notó como toda esta tensión, toda esa angustia desaparecía. Había algo en Bilbo, algo en su forma de mirarle, en su forma de hablar, en la pequeña bellota que llevaba en la mano. Era amor en su estado más puro. Y Thorin olvidó. Olvidó la necesidad que tenía por el oro. Olvidó la llamada de la Piedra del Arca. Olvidó el cansancio. Olvidó las voces en su cabeza. Olvidó esa niebla que había empezado a aparecer en su mente, nublando sus pensamientos y haciendo más difícil discernir al mentiroso del verdadero.

Miró a Bilbo y al hacerlo solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "Amo a este hobbit". Era sencillo, era fácil, era real. Era todo lo que sabía, todo de lo que estaba seguro. Bilbo. Siempre Bilbo.

Tan rápido olvidó todo como lo volvió a recordar. Había hombres de nuevo en Valle. Hombres que querían quitarle su oro. Hombres que habían venido a robarle. Thorin se fue, sin saber porqué se había parado en primer lugar, pues no había allí nada que fuese más importante que defender su oro. Era suyo, y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase. No pensaba separarse ni de una sola moneda. Antes envolvería Erebor en rocas que permitirlo.

/

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

/

'No me digas a mí, lo que han perdido.' Gritó Thorin a su sobrino.

Aún recordaba la llegada del dragón, recordaba la falta de ayuda, como los elfos le dieron la espalda, como todo el mundo le dio la espalda. ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos ahora? Nadie nunca la había ayudado a él. Había vagado, con lo que quedaba de su pueblo al norte, en busca de refugio, de alimento. Nadie le había ayudado. Nadie. Pueblo tras pueblo de hombres donde solo había recibido miradas de desprecio, pagando precios exagerados por alimentos diarios. "Todo el mundo sabe que los enanos sois ricos", habían sido las palabras de muchos. Thorin recordaba lo que fue vagar por las Tierras Brunas, con infantes cada vez más débiles, enanas y enanos con el espíritu casi roto. Thorin sabía lo que era el sufrimiento, no tenía que venir nadie a decírselo. Había vivido con él demasiado tiempo. Thorin recordaba Azanulbizar, recordaba la pérdida, las muertes, los ojos sin vida de su hermano. Thorin recordaba el barro, la lluvia, el frío. Recordaba pasar días sin comer para poder alimentar a su hermana. Recordaba las quemaduras de la fragua, las heridas propias de la inexperiencia pero necesarias para poder sobrevivir. Recordaba el odio, el dolor, el hambre, los llantos. Recordaba las pobres casas que había conseguido construir en Ered Luin, lugar donde cobijarse pero nunca un hogar. Recordaba las miradas de los demás, siempre en él, siempre con pena o desprecio. Recordaba que no sabía qué le molestaba más. Por encima de todo, Thorin recordaba el odio. Odio al dragón, odio por arrebatarle lo que era suyo. ¡Suyo! Por derecho, por nacimiento. Él no había nacido para ser un vagabundo, no para forjar espadas para hombres que no sabían apreciarlas, que no valoraban el don de Mahal. Él había nacido para ser rey. Todo lo que tenía, todo el oro, todo. Era suyo. No iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatase. ¡Nadie!

/

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

/

Thorin sabía que estaba en algún lugar y no paró hasta tenerla en su mano. La tocó, recordando la grandeza que una vez su pueblo había tenido, recordando el poder. Él devolvería ese poder, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y si alguien osaba ponerse en su camino no dudaría en destruirlo. Llamó al hobbit, era el momento. Thorin veía un futuro, un futuro en el que gobernaría Erebor, donde sería de nuevo el reino más poderoso de toda la Tierra Media. Se veía en su trono y a su izquierda a Bilbo. Bilbo… Bilbo era el único en quien podía confiar, él único realmente fiel a él. Bilbo. Necesitaba protegerlo, necesitaba asegurar que él hobbit iba a estar ahí, a su izquierda, para siempre.

Vio como se puso la cota, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pensó en llevárselo, alegarlo de la miradas de los demás. No merecían mirarle, nadie merecía mirarle. Era suyo, de nadie más. No se fiaba de nadie y así se lo dijo a Bilbo. Alguien le había traicionado, alguien escondía la Piedra. Lo sabía, notaba su presencia. Y Bilbo lo solucionaría. Bilbo era de fiar, era el único de quien se podía fiar. Thorin le miró, y le vio sobre su oro, gimiendo su nombre. Pronto. Una vez todo hubiese acabado, una vez todos los que se oponían a él estuviesen muertos. Pronto.

/

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

/

La ira se apoderó de él. La había traicionado. ¿Había pensado que tenía algún poder sobre él? Nadie tenía poder sobre él. Nadie. Iba a matarlo, igual que mataría al hombre y al elfo, igual que mataría a todos los que se pusiesen en su camino. La vil rata le había traicionado. A él. Merecía morir. Cogió su cuerpo, poniéndolo contra el abismo que se extendía entre él y el suelo. Quería matarlo, quería notar como la vida se iba de él, quería convertirlo en polvo, pero algo se lo impedía. Era como si le faltasen las fuerzas, como si algo dentro de él luchase para impedirlo. Quería matarlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero sus manos no estaba agarrando su cuello, no estaban tirándolo por el precipicio.

Oyó la voz de Gandalf y le dejó ir. No supo porqué lo hizo ni porqué sintió alivio al hacerlo. Quería matarlo, pero le había dejado ir. No importaba, nada importaba más que recuperar la Piedra y proteger el oro. Nada más importaba. Vio el cuervo posarse a su lado y supo que no estaba solo. Iban a ir a la guerra. Por proteger el oro, Thorin estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que hiciese falta. Nada importaba ya, solo el brillo del metal, el calor de su tacto.

/

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

/

Thorin abrió los ojos y vio Erebor. Respiró, notando el calor de la roca, notando el olor a cerrado. Veía todo, era como si le hubiesen quitado la venda que tapaba sus ojos. Erebor. Miró a su alrededor, la Sala de los Reyes brillaba con luz propia, gracias en parte al oro del suelo. El oro, fue lo primero que pensó. Y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había sucedido. Había caído presa de él, como su abuelo, destinado a perder la razón. Miró a su alrededor, a la corona en el suelo y se sintió pesado. Empezó a quitarse el gran abrigo, como si su tacto le quemase. Notó que debajo llevaba la que un día había sido la armadura de su abuelo, y empezó a desvestirse, apresuradamente, intentado huir de la prisión en la que él mismo se había confinado. Con cada trozo de metal que caía al suelo un recuerdo volvía a él. Recordó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sentido, y tuvo la necesidad de vomitar. Arcadas vinieron a él pero nada siguió, su estómago demasiado vacío.

Calló sobre sus rodillas, dejando que el frío tanto del oro tocase sus manos. No sabía cómo había habido un momento donde le hubiese parecido cálido y acogedor. Se tocó la cara y bajó sus manos, desabotonando la camisa, pues todo le asfixiaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Las palabras de Dwalin volvieron a él. Dain estaba rodeado. Había ido a la guerra. A la guerra. Thorin, que había jurado nunca más combatir en otra después de Azanulbizar, que había vivido lo que era el dolor de la pérdida, había escuchado los llantos, había respirado el aire cargado de cenizas de sus camaradas. Thorin, que sabía el horror de la batalla, había iniciado una guerra. ¿Y por qué?

La Piedra del Arca. Recordó que Bardo la tenía y eso le enfureció, luego recordó sus palabras. Estaba dispuesto a dársela a cambio del oro prometido. Thorin había faltado a su palabra. Su palabra, que era lo único que había tenido durante muchas décadas, desprovisto de techo, alimento o trabajo. Su palabra. Había faltado a ella, provocando una guerra que podía haber sido evitada. Que Bilbo había tratado de evitar.

Bilbo. ¿Dónde estaba Bilbo? Miró a su alrededor, intentado recordar, y vio la cara del hobbit, asustado bajo su merced, sus manos a punto de matarle, a punto de arrojarle al vacío. Cerró los ojos, rezando porque no fuese verdad. Lágrimas de impotencia y dolor salieron de sus ojos, silenciosas. Bilbo se había ido y eso era lo único que consolaba a Thorin, pensar que el hobbit estaría a salvo, saber que no lo había matado. Bilbo había tenido la Piedra del Arca. Todo ese tiempo, había sido él. Pero Thorin no enfadó al darse cuenta. Ahora parecía tan obvio, tan claro que siempre la había tenido él.

Se levantó. Tenía una guerra que ganar, una batalla que finalizar y muchas disculpas que pedir. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a sus amigos, a sus leales compañeros que no le habían abandonado ni en los peores momentos de su debilidad. No sabía cómo iba a poder volver a mirar a Bilbo. Pero antes de salir del gran hall hizo un último ruego a Mahal, pidiendo volver a ver a Bilbo una última vez, antes de morir. Pues Thorin Escudo de Roble había vivido mucho y muy duro, y sabía que la muerte era lo único que iba a encontrar una vez dejase el hogar que tanto le había costado recuperar.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota: He recibido muy pocos comentarios con el episodio anterior. No sé si es porque ha habido alguno problema con la página web. o porque no queríais leerlo. Si podéis, por favor contestarme en este capítulo. Para saber si en un futuro más capítulos como el anterior serían bienvenidos.


	27. 27 Understand

**Nota: **Lo primero, gracias por los comentarios. Ya sé lo que ha sucedido y porqué algunos no habéis podido comentar. He editado el fanfic, y he comprimido 3 capítulos en 1, lo que ha hecho que a efectos prácticos no deje volver a comentar. Lo bueno es que lo tenéis editado por si lo queréis leer otra vez.

Ahora, especial gracias quiero dar a todas y todos los que me han puesto un comentario como Guest. Sois los mejores y siento mucho no poder contestar, pues la página no me deja.

Quiero saludar a Zaida, The Tsuyu Girl, Jisubi-san, MeisterTezca, Kozu y Chi07 por uniros a esta historia que estoy contando. No puedo contestaros pero me encanta leer lo que me decís y si tenéis alguna pregunta me podéis encontrar en twitter o tumblr con el mismo nombre. (Chi07 siento no haberte contestado, pero no sale el email que dices que me dejas)

Recordar que actualizo los Lunes. Esta historia va a tener 30 capítulos. Va a haber una continuación y podéis uniros a la comunidad que he creado llamada "Songs of the Lonely Mountain" donde podréis encontrar todos los fanfic de esta serie: community/Songs-of-the-Lonely-Mountain/120620/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/

* * *

_I used to think that happiness could only be something_

_That happened to somebody else_

_Everybody believed, everybody but me, yeah yeah_

_And I've been hurt so many times before,_

_That my hope was dying, so sick of trying_

_Everybody could see, everybody but me, yeah yeah_

_But then you came into my life, you opened up my softer side_

_And now I can see into your eyes_

_And suddenly, I realize._

Thorin abrió los ojos. La luz entraba por las ventanas reflejándose en el mármol de la habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue que era más tarde de lo habitual. Había dormido del tirón, sin un mal sueño, sin una horrible pesadilla. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido así. Notó como todo su cuerpo estaba relajado, listo para empezar un nuevo día. Algo se movió a su lado. Thorin giró la cabeza y vio a Bilbo, dándose la vuelta y pegándose a él, colocando su mano en su pecho. La mano del hobbit parecía tan pequeña. Todo él parecía más pequeño a su lado. Sin embargo, para Thorin, Bilbo era enorme. Su personalidad era capaz de llenar la más grande de las salas de Erebor, su sonrisa capaz de iluminar la mina más oscura. Era un gran poder en un pequeño recipiente.

Como la Piedra del Arca.

Ese pensamiento inquietó a Thorin. No habían hablado de ella, Bilbo no le había preguntado ni una sola vez qué había sucedido, dónde se encontraba. Thorin no quería hablar del asunto, pues aún recordaba el deseo y la necesidad que había recorrido su cuerpo bajo su poder. La Piedra era importante, no solo como signo de su linaje y poder, sino poderosa. Thorin lo sabía, sabía que nunca podría huir de ella, que estaba ligado a su destino. Era su deber custodiarla, pero temía volver a caer bajo su influjo.

Bilbo se movió y Thorin dejó esos pensamientos tan amargos para fijarse en la cara del hobbit. Estaba moviendo la nariz en esa manera circular que tanto desconcertaba a Thorin. Bilbo abrió los ojos y Thorin pudo ver la desorientación en ellos antes de que se fijasen en los suyos. Luego Bilbo sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, acompañada de un pequeño gemido, y Thorin pensó que era así como quería despertar el resto de su vida.

'Buenos días, _akdâmuthrabê.'_

Bilbo soltó un gemido de molestia, y Thorin entendió que no comprender su idioma le enfadaba. Le recorrió la mejilla con el pulgar, aplacando su pequeño descontento.

'Buenos días.' Contestó él.

Thorin recordó la noche anterior, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, cómo había tratado a Bilbo, y por un momento temió que hubiese sido demasiado agresivo. '¿Estás bien?' Preguntó girándose al hobbit.

Bilbo le miró desconcertado al principio, pero al notar el movimiento de la cama su cuerpo volvió a la vida, recordando las actividades a las que lo había sometido. Tenía cierta molestia, pero nada muy grave, nada que no se pasase con un poco de descanso. Y una noche de reposo, pensó.

Bilbo asintió. Los ojos de Thorin no estaban del todo seguros, por lo que el mediano decidió acercarse más a él, sentir su brazo rodeando su cuerpo, notar su pecho contra el suyo. Desde tan corta distancia podría apreciar mucho mejor cada tono de color que había en sus ojos. Le tocó la barba, maravillado con su tacto. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero desde que le vio por primera vez la necesidad de tocarla había ido creciendo dentro de él. Era tan exótico.

'¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?'

'Pensaba pasarlo contigo, si eso es de tu agrado.'

Bilbo hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza. Thorin y su forma de hablar, siempre tan elegante y elaborada, tan de personaje de novela de caballerías.

'Nada me gustaría más.'

/

Thorin pidió que trajesen el desayuno, pero a diferencia del día anterior, no lo sirvieron en la sala donde habían cenado. Bilbo estaba saliendo del baño, envuelto en una gran toalla que le arrastraba un poco por detrás, cuando un enano que no conocía de nada depositó una enorme bandeja en la mesa que había a un lado del dormitorio. Bilbo se quedó paralizado, no sabía muy bien que hacer. El enano le miró, hizo una pequeña reverencia, más bien un saludo, y se fue. Bilbo no reaccionó, no hasta que Thorin volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta que daba a su despacho personal.

'Thorin. ¿Por qué no dejan de entrar enanos?'

Thorin le miró, desconcertado. Hasta que vio la bandeja en la mesa y comprendió la situación.

'Son mis sirvientes.'

'Ya, eso ya lo sé. Pero… No sé. ¿No te molesta que me vean aquí? ¿Así?' Dijo haciendo referencia a su estado. Bilbo no entendía como Thorin podía estar tan calmado. Una cosa es que estuviesen haciendo lo que hacían a puerta cerrada y otra muy distinta que todo Erebor lo supiese. Bilbo no había querido pararse a pensar en qué suponía para Thorin que le viesen con él, pues sabía la respuesta. Nada bueno, nada bueno para el rey.

'No me agrada que nadie más te vea sin ropa, si es eso a lo que te refieres.'

Bilbo suspiró, acercándose a él mientras se secaba el pelo. 'No es eso. Es… Nosotros, Thorin. ¿No te preocupa que todo Erebor se entere de lo que estamos haciendo?'

Los ojos de Thorin cambiaron, volviéndose un tono más oscuro, un poco más peligrosos.

'Mis sirvientes son de confianza, nunca dirán nada de lo que aquí ven. Y aún que así fuera, no tengo nada que ocultar.'

Bilbo le miró. Sorprendido. No esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Eso quería decir que a Thorin le parecía bien que lo suyo…? No podía ser. No podía estar bien visto algo así. Bilbo se dio la vuelta y empezó a vestirse. La conversación que tenía en mente no era una que se debiese tener estando cubierto solo por una toalla.

'Thorin.' Dijo sentándose en la cama, indicando a Thorin que hiciese lo mismo. Thorin fue a él, pero Bilbo vio como había precaución en sus ojos, como se estaba preparando para un inminente ataque. 'Tu y yo… No hablamos las cosas. Simplemente pasan. Y eso está bien, me gusta sentir que no nos hace falta hablar, me gusta…' Bilbo le cogió la mano y la giró, mirando las pequeñas cicatrices. 'Me gusta que nos podamos comunicar sin necesidad de palabras. Pero ahora mismo necesito saber qué hay en tu mente. Necesito saber qué tienes planeado.' Le miró y vio que Thorin no estaba entendiendo a qué se refería.

'Thorin. ¿Qué va a pasar entre tu y yo?'

Esa era la gran pregunta, lo que Bilbo no quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba la respuesta. Pensó que quizás no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo, no después de la noche que habían pasado ni de todo el día que podían tener juntos, sin embargo, Bilbo necesitaba saber.

'Eso solo depende de ti.' Le contestó el rey. Bilbo le miró molesto. 'No voy a pedirte que te quedes de nuevo, pues no debes quedarte si no lo deseas. Eres libre para hacer lo que gustes.'

'Thorin.' Dijo con irritación en su voz.

'¿Qué quieres que te diga?' Le contestó un tono más alto de lo necesario, pero sin dejar de darle su mano. '¿Qué quieres de mi? Por qué yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero. Te dejé muy claro lo que quería hace años, y tu me dijiste no. Y después de todo este tiempo vuelves y no sé porqué.' Thorin paró, conteniendo su ira. '¿Por qué volviste, Bilbo?'

Bilbo le miró y notó como todo le golpeaba en la cara. Era él, siempre había sido él. Había creado situaciones donde no las había. Se había escondido en vagas excusas y motivos para no afrontar la realidad. Thorin tenía razón, le había dejado muy claro lo que quería. "Deja que construya aquí un hogar para ti." Esas habían sido sus palabras. Y él había huido, aterrado por sus sentimientos, por las emociones, por todo lo que había vivido. Había huido al único lugar que le daba paz, había huido a casa. Pero al hacerlo no se había dado cuenta de que solo volvía a un lugar, no a un hogar. Había pensado que regresando todo volvería a su curso, todo estaría como debería estar. Pero no era así, había más opciones. Thorin le había dado opciones y se las estaba dando de nuevo.

'Volví por ti.' Dijo aceptando la realidad. Bilbo empezó a hablar y al hacerlo notó como su interior se limpiaba, como toda esa angustia desaparecía. 'No ha pasado día que no pensase en ti, pero pensaba que estarías mejor sin mi, que yo… Que yo sería una molestia para ti, que no había lugar para mi a tu lado. Pensé que hacía lo correcto, Thorin, de veras. Pensé que estarías mejor sin mi. Y me fui. Pero… Oh, Thorin, te he echado tanto de menos. Y cuando Kili me dijo que tenías a otra, que pensabas casarte yo… Necesita verlo, necesitaba estar seguro de que tú estabas bien, de que hice lo correcto.'

Bilbo soltó su mano y se tapó la cara. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que quería, miedo de que no pudiese ser. Miedo de que fuese y de ser feliz. Había estado tanto tiempo sin ser feliz, realmente feliz. Tenía miedo. Bilbo notó las manos de Thorin sobre las suyas, bajándoselas y cogiéndole la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

'Bilbo, te amo. Nunca he amado a nadie en toda mi vida y sé que nunca amaré a nadie más. Tu eres la persona destinada para mi, lo sé, sé que Mahal te puso en mi camino por ese motivo, y yo estuve ciego al no darme cuenta antes.' Le limpió una lágrima, incapaz de dejar de mirarle. 'No puedo ofrecerte las cosas que amas; no puedo darte verdes colinas con pequeños arroyos, no puedo darte un hogar excavado en la tierra y rodeado de madera, no puedo ofrecerte días de paz si te quedas a mi lado. Todo lo que hay aquí para ti es roca y oscuridad y disputas, todo lo que hay aquí es largos días y cortas noches; pero si decides quedarte, si deseas quedarte, dedicaré hasta mi último aliento en hacerte feliz.'

Bilbo rompió el contacto de sus manos, llevando su cabeza al pecho del enano, agarrándose a él. Dejando que su olor entrase en su cuerpo, notando su respiración, el latido de su corazón.

'Te equivocas, Thorin. Te equivocas. No amo las colinas, ni los ríos, ni el cantar de los pájaros, ni las tardes de diario al sol. Todo eso… no es nada. Nada comparado con estar a tu lado.' Bilbo se movió, buscando esos ojos azules que desconcertaban todo su ser. 'No es nada, si no estas ahí, conmigo, para poder disfrutarlo. Y si lo que me ofreces es estar contigo, pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida, entonces no hay elección que tomar. Porque tu eres mi hogar, Thorin Escudo de Roble, y te seguiré hasta el final de mis días.'

Thorin no notó las lágrimas que le caían por los ojos, pero notó su sabor, mezcladas con la de Bilbo, cuando besó al hobbit. Notó sus manos rodeando su cuello, agarrándose a su pelo, notó su peso en sus rodillas, notó sus piernas a ambos lados de él. Thorin le besó, agarrando a Bilbo, elevándolo, notando las puntas de sus húmedos rizos en su cara. Se separó de él, pero Bilbo en seguida volvió a apoderarse de su boca, dándole pequeños besos, hasta apoyar finalmente su frente contra la del enano.

'Te amo.' Dijo en un susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Thorin lo oyese. Thorin cerró los ojos y respiró. Había pasado casi dos siglos esperando oír esas palabras, esperando encontrarse con la persona destinada para él. Después del ataque a Erebor había perdido toda esperanza. Y un año tras otro, una década tras otra habían pasado, y él tenía mucho en lo que pensar, mucho de qué preocuparse. Había negado toda esperanza, pensando que no era su destino, que nunca sería un esposo ni un padre. Se había convertido en padre de sus sobrinos sin querer y ahora veía que todo había pasado por un motivo, que Mahal no había jugado con él, sino que le había preparado para este momento, para que apreciase cada segundo.

/

'¿A dónde vamos?' Preguntó Bilbo siguiendo a Thorin.

Este llevaba tres horas enseñándole distintas partes de Erebor. Se habían encontrado con varios miembros de la compañía, pero siempre se habían ido antes de que estos pusiesen unirse a la pareja. Había algo en ellos que mandaba la señal de que no querían ser molestados. Bilbo había visto como casi todo el mundo se inclinaba ante Thorin. Era algo sutil, casi imperceptible si no estabas atento, pero había respeto en la forma en la que le trataban. Después todos se quedaban sorprendidos al ver a Bilbo, pero parecía que Thorin no le daba ninguna importancia, por lo que Bilbo decidió darle la misma.

'Es una sorpresa.' Dijo parándose delante de dos puertas muy altas. El hobbit ya no sabía en que lado de la montaña estaban. Y el hecho de que los enanos llamasen este al norte, y norte al oeste no ayudaba lo más mínimo.

Bilbo miró la puerta y esperó a que Thorin la abriese. Lo que se encontró al otro lado le dejó sin habla. Era la biblioteca más grande que había visto en su vida. Había sido tallada en la montaña siguiendo su forma natural, formando eses que la habían parecer más grande. Estaba toda entera decorada con finas lineas de oro, acompañada de hermosas lámparas que colgaban dede lo alto. Los estantes subían hasta más allá de donde Bilbo podía mirar.

'¿Te gusta?' Preguntó Thorin, el cual no había dejado de mirarlo.

'Es maravillosa.' Dijo encontrando palabras.

'Es toda tuya.' Dijo Thorin y Bilbo apartó la vista de los libros para mirarlo. 'Es la biblioteca Real, está a tu entera disposición.' Thorin se movió y Bilbo le siguió. El enano empezó a subir por una escalera y Bilbo fue tras él. En lo alto, detrás de una de las eses, había un pequeño sofá, acompañado de una mesa y una lámpara.

'Solía venir aquí, cuando era joven, a leer.' Thorin recorrió la mesa, cogiendo parte del polvo con su dedo. 'Era como mi lugar secreto. Solía esconderme de mi tutor. Aunque Frerin siempre me encontraba.' Bilbo no dijo nada, no quería romper la intimidad del momento. Nunca había visto a Thorin abrirse así, le sobrecogía. 'Puede ser el tuyo, si quieres.' Dijo el rey mirándole.

Bilbo se sentó en el sofá, sin importarle la fina capa de suciedad, y se dio cuenta de que no era tan pequeño como había pensado, simplemente todo lo demás era muy grande.

'Podría ser el nuestro.' Dijo, y Thorin sonrió.

/

Había algo que había enamorado a Bilbo y era cómo habían reconstruido el reino. Había muchas partes que no se habían destruido por completo, simplemente se habían roto, como columnas o estatuas. Los enanos no habían tirado la columna y tallado otra, en parte porque hubiese sido casi imposible, pero sobre todo porque tenían casi intacto el trozo restante. Es su lugar habían pegado los enormes fragmentos con oro, dando a Erebor un toque único. Bilbo no había sido capaz de fijarse en ello durante la noche, pero ahora, a plena luz del día, era imposible no darse cuenta. Era hermoso. Aprovechó la comida con Thorin para preguntarle.

'Es una técnica muy antigua, que pasó a estar casi en desuso.' Le dijo dando un trago al vino. 'Hace muchos siglos se usaba para reparar pequeñas piezas de cerámica, pequeños utensilios diarios que se rompían. Solo las familias más adineradas podían permitírselo. Pensé que sería una buena idea. Que no maquillaría la historia, la dejaría a la vista.'

'Es hermoso.' Dijo Bilbo y Thorin sonrió de esa manera tan propia suya, solo con una pequeña parte de los labios, casi de forma imperceptible. 'Thorin, ¿cómo de grande es Erebor?'

Thorin dejó de partir la carne y le miró. 'Es difícil de calcular. Las minas entran muy profundo en la tierra, y todo la parte visible de la montaña está excavada. Es muy grande.'

'¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hace falta para conocerse la montaña?'

Thorin dio un bocado. 'Años.' Dijo al cabo de un tiempo. 'Para conocerse toda la montaña, yo diría que un par de años.'

Bilbo asintió. Movió la nariz mientras miraba su plato, al fin pareció encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas y volvió a mirar a Thorin.

'¿Hay un mapa que pueda usar hasta entonces?'

Estaba vez la sonrisa de Thorin fue completa.

/

Balin entró justo cuando Thorin le estaba enseñando a Bilbo el mapa de las áreas que quedaban por reconstruir.

'Thorin, siento molestarte, pero no me queda otra.'

'Hola Balin.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa. El viejo enano le miró y le sonrió.

'¿Qué tal todo? He oído que has dedicado el día a visitar la ciudad.'

'Sí. Thorin me la está enseñando.'

Balin miró a Thorin y Thorin le devolvió la mirada. No hicieron falta palabras.

'¿Es de tu agrado?'

'Oh, es hermosa. Nunca pensé que pudiese ser así, no con todo ese polvo.' Contestó Bilbo. 'Pero perdóname. Te he interrumpido cuando venías con algo urgente.'

'Es Argola. Quiere hablar contigo.' Dijo Balin cambiando el tono y volviéndose al rey.

'¿Tiene que ser ahora?' Dijo Thorin con irritación.

'Esta mañana Rugur me ha anunciado que su clan va a partir al alba pasado mañana de vuelta a Nurunkizdin. Según él tienen asuntos importantes que atender. Argola, nada más enterarse, me ha pedido audiencia contigo. Lleva todo el día detrás de mi. Parece urgente.'

Thorin respiró profundamente. Su padre siempre había tenido razón y Thorin no se había dado cuenta hasta que había tenido que lidiar con el problema. "Hay motivos por los cuales solo nos vemos con los del Orocarni cada cientos de siglos. Mejor dejarlo así, solo traen problemas.". Esas habían sido sus palabras antes de la Gran Guerra entre Orcos y Enanos. Thorin debió haberlas mandado tallar en su despacho.

'¿Te ha dicho qué quiere?'

'No, solo ha dicho que necesita hablar contigo lo antes posible.'

'¿Dónde está?'

'Afuera.'

'Hazla pasar.' La voz del rey tenía un toque de aceptación y al mismo tiempo irritación. Balin se dio la vuelta y se fue.

'Debería irme.' Dijo Bilbo excusándose.

'Puedes quedarte.' Le contestó Thorin.

'Thorin. Tienes asuntos que atender, y esa dama quiere hablar contigo. No creo que…'

'No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar que no pueda hablarlo delante de ti. Quédate. Tu consejo me vendrá bien si he de tomar alguna decisión.'

Bilbo le miró y se dio cuenta que debía quedarse. Siempre había estado ahí cuando Thorin había tenido que hablar con alguien o hacer algo importante, incluso cuando el resto de la compañía no estaba. Siempre había estado a su lado durante la aventura y se preguntó qué había hecho que ahora se excusase. Ahora es rey, pensó. Pero antes también lo era, solo que no llevaba ropas tan elegantes, ni tenía una montaña que gobernar. "No es él el que ha cambiado, ni tu, es el entono. Tu estás donde debes estar."

La puerta se abrió y una enana de piel oscura y cabellos aún más negro entró.

'_Thanu men, _he de hablar con vos.'

Thorin le indicó que se sentara. Él se colocó recostado en la mesa, dejando a Bilbo sentado en el sofá, con los planos sobre la mesa de té.

'No me habían informado que estabais ocupado.' Dijo la enana mirando a Bilbo.

'Permita que te presente. Este es Bilbo Bolsón, el hobbit que ayudó a recuperar Erebor. Bilbo esta es Argola, hija de Alvina, señora de los Morenos.'

'A su servicio, mi señora.' Dijo Bilbo, el cual ya conocía la forma cortés de saludar a otro enano.

'Al suyo, señor Bolsón.' Contestó ella.

'No hay nada que no puedas decir en su presencia.' Dijo Thorin dejando claro que Bilbo no iba a irse a ninguna parte.

Argola miró al hobbit y este se dio cuenta que la enana que tenía enfrente era alguien que era mejor no enfadar, había algo en su mirada, un toque salvaje, que pedía cautela.

La enana se volvió al rey. '¿Puedo hablar con franqueza?' Dijo decidiendo que la presencia del hobbit no le molestaba lo más mínimo.

'Por supuesto.'

'Es Ragur. Ha decidido irse.'

'Eso he oído.'

'A dicho que va a volver a Nurunkizdin. Sin embargo, sé que aunque gran parte de su tribu va allí, también sé que no todos se dirigen a ese lugar.'

Thorin la miró, esperando que explicase a dónde quería llegar a pasar.

'Ha ordenado a una pequeña compañía que se dirijan a Gundabad.'

La cara de Thorin cambió por completo, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra.

'¿Estas segura?'

'Sí. Una de mis enanas se lo oyó decir al capitán de Rugur. Van a dirigirse al monte, a comprobar si es cierto que los orcos lo han abandonado. No tengo información de más, pero no es difícil imaginar lo que planean hacer si encuentran el monte vacío.'

'¿Cómo de segura es esa información?'

'Es cierta. Mi enana lo oyó de su propia boca. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "no sé qué se nos ha perdido en ese infame lugar, pero Rugur manda."

'¿Cómo oyó eso?' Dijo Thorin, sentándose en frente de Argola.

'Digamos que el enano en cuestión estaba en una situación comprometida.'

Thorin no tuvo que preguntar más. '¿Por qué me lo cuentas?' Dijo recostándose en la silla.

'Por qué pensé que deberías saberlo.' Dijo ella, cambiando de lugar las piernas, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Bilbo podía notar la tensión en la sala, como la atmósfera había cambiado, como se respiraba algo extraño, y de repente sintió que no debería estar mirando, como si estuviese a punto de ver algo privado.

'No es que no esté agradecido, Argola, lo estoy.' La voz del rey sonó calmada, con un toque tentador. Y algo en Bilbo, sin saber porqué, se encendió. No le gustaba ese tono, no dirigido a la enana. 'Pero no veo qué puedes sacar de todo esto.'

La señora de los Morenos le miró durante un largo rato, aguantando su mirada. Finalmente se mojó los labios antes de hablar. 'No tengo nada personal contra Rugur. Aunque para ser sincera no lloraré si un día me dicen que un orco a clavado su cabeza en una estaca, valiente cerdo manipulador. No tiene nada que ver con él. Tiene que ver conmigo.'

'Estoy escuchando.' Dijo Thorin sin dejar de mirarla.

'Me gustas, Thorin. No se me caen los anillos al arrodillarme ante ti. No te voy a mentir, no tenía ninguna fe en que consiguieses recuperar Erebor, pero he de admitir una derrota al verla. El tiempo que llevo aquí ha sido el suficiente como para darme cuenta de que si tengo que elegir a quién ofrecer mi lealtad, no hay muchos competidores. Creo que necesitas un amigo en el sur, alguien en quien de verdad puedas confiar; y yo estoy harta de tener que hacerme oír por encima de enanos que no paran de pelear por ver quién la tiene más grande.' Angola se recostó ligeramente sobre la mesa. '¿Has estado alguna vez en una reunión en el Orocarni? Antes elijo entrar en Mordor con solo una hacha en mi mano.'

'¿Qué quieres de mi?' Preguntó el rey. Su voz segura, tranquila.

'Nada. Por ahora. Pero me gustaría que en un futuro, cuando necesite ayuda, saber que tengo a alguien a quien acudir.'

Bilbo miró a Thorin. No le acababa de convencer Argola, había algo en ella que le molestaba, aunque no conseguía entender qué. Todo lo que había dicho era sensato, todo sonaba bien, aunque Bilbo no sabía porqué que ese enano llamado Rugur se dirigiese a Gundabad fuese tan importante. Miró a Thorin, el enano era un buen lector de personas, sabía que por su mente estaban pasando toda clase de escenarios, estaba analizando todas las posibles repercusiones.

'Argola. Gracias por venir a mi, será algo que no olvidaré.' Dijo el rey, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano. Angola la tomó sin dejar de mirar al rey. A Bilbo le pareció que ese apretón duraba demasiado tiempo.

Continuará…

_Akdâmuthrabê: mi saqueador_

_Thanu men: Mi rey_

* * *

Esta es la técnica que describo en el fanfic para la reconstrucción de Erebor. La descripción está sacada de Wikipedia.

**Kintsugi **(金継ぎ) (Japonés: _carpintería de oro_) o **Kintsukuroi **(金繕い) (Japonés: _reparación de oro_) es el arte japonés de arreglar fracturas de la cerámica con barniz de resina espolvoreado o mezclado con polvo de oro , plata o platino. Forma parte de una filosofía que plantea que las roturas y reparaciones forman parte de la historia de un objeto y deben mostrarse en lugar de ocultarse, incorporarse y además hacerlo para embellecer el objeto, poniendo de manifiesto su transformación e historia


	28. 28 Two Men In Love

**Nota:** Gracias por todos los comentarios. Siento no poder responder a los Guest pero los amo igual. Gracias por dedicar uno minutos ha decir lo que os gusta y vuestros pensamientos. Espero que este capítulo no os haya decepcionado.

**Nota sobre esta canción:** Two Men In Love tiene un significado especial para mi. Nada más ver la última película la maravillosa tgttm me la recomendó y me la puse en repeat. Es una de esas canciones que te gusta más según la escuchas y he de decir que parte de este fanfic está escrito gracias a esta canción. Os recomiendo encarecidamente que la escuchéis prestando atención a la letra porque es perfecta y es valida tanto para Thorin como para Bilbo.

* * *

_When you open me_

_All the power in me moves_

_How you want to see_

_All the depths of me real_

_When you open me_

_All the power in me moves_

_I feel real_

_How I love you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's a danger inside_

_When I see the edge_

_I can never hide_

_See my running, running, to you from you to you_

'¿Crees que van a tratar de recuperarlo?' Preguntó Bilbo a Thorin antes de dar un sobro a su taza de té. Thorin le había contado todo: quien era Rugur, qué representaba el monte y la importancia de su posesión.

'No lo sé. Pero si Rugur va allí, quiero estar informado.'

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Bilbo bebiendo, mirando el diseño geométrico de la vajilla. Thorin mirando la mesa.

'¿Qué te ha parecido?' Preguntó Thorin rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

'No la conozco tanto como para tener una idea.' Dijo Bilbo intentando sonar cortés. Al no oír respuesta de Thorin se giró a él, este tenía una cara que dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba. 'Parece honesta.' Dijo el hobbit. 'No creo que te desee mal.' Aunque no le comentó lo mucho que le había incomodado cómo ella le miraba, lo mucho que había tardado en soltarle la mano.

Thorin se giró, pensando las palabras de Bilbo. Al rato se levantó, no sin antes tocar suavemente el muslo del mediano.

'Ven. Aún hay mucho que quiero que veas.' Dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

'¿No te vas a encargar de Rugur?' Bilbo dejó la taza vacía de té y cogió una galleta antes de levantarse.

'Ya lo haré mañana.'

Se dirigieron a las puertas. Bilbo no podía dejar de mirar lo distinto que estaba todo, lo hermoso que era el reino de Thorin lleno de vida, lleno de luz. Miró a todos lados, sin darse cuenta de que Thorin se había ido a hablar con un guardia. En seguida notó como alguien le tiraba del chaleco, bajó la cabeza y se encontró con un niño.

'¿Eres el hobbit?' Preguntó el pequeño enano con mirada fiera pero curiosa.

'Sí. Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón. ¿Quién eres tu?' Contestó con una sonrisa. Bilbo nunca había visto a un niño enano y le pareció la criatura más adorable del mundo.

'Soy Athin, hijo de Athon.' Había orgullo en su voz, sin duda admiraba a su padre.

'A su servicio, Athin, hijo de Athon.' Bilbo hizo una pequeña reverencia y el enano sonrió, quitando por un momento la cara fiera.

'Eres raro.' Dijo el niño con esa naturalidad propia de la edad. 'Pero me gustas. _'Amad_ dice que ayudaste a recuperar Erebor. ¿Es cierto?'

'Así es.' Contestó el hobbit. 'Viajé con el rey desde mi tierra natal hasta aquí. Para robarle al dragón.'

'Guau. Debes de ser muy valiente.' Dijo el niño, pero Bilbo no pudo contestar, pues un enano vino hacia él corriendo.

'Athin. ¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que no te separes de mi.' Dijo el barbudo enano cogiendo la mano del niño. 'Perdona si te estaba molestando.' Dijo dirigiéndose a Bilbo.

'Para nada. Es un niño encantador.'

El enano sonrió. Bilbo comprendió que no solían elogiar mucho a su hijo, aun así el padre estaba muy orgulloso de él. La cara del enano cambió a la velocidad del rayo, bajando la vista en señal de respeto. Bilbo se giró, buscando la causa. Thorin estaba a su lado.

'Thorin. Estaba hablando con Athin.' Dijo señalando al niño. 'Y con su padre.'

'Athon, mi señor.'

Thorin movió la cabeza, reconociendo su presencia. Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de lo noble que era ese gesto. Se lo había visto hacer a Thorin cientos de veces, pero ahora, enfrente de uno de sus súbditos, era distinto. Era curioso cómo Bilbo veía a Thorin y como le percibían los demás.

'Athin, ha sido un placer.' Dijo volviéndose a él. 'Pero me temo que nos tenemos que ir.'

'Solemos venir al mercado casi todos los martes.' Dijo el niño entusiasmado, sin entender que se encontraba en una de esas situaciones en las que debía estar cayado. '¿Nos vemos el martes que viene?'

El enano miró a su hijo sin poderse creer lo que acababa de decir. Estuvo a punto de regañarle y pedir perdón, pero Bilbo fue más rápido.

'Claro. Nos vemos el martes que viene. Si a tu padre le parece bien.'

Athon miró al hobbit del rey. Era una criatura extraña, pero encantadora. Había algo en él que le gustaba. Quizás fuese la naturalidad con la que hablaba o cómo trataba a su hijo, pero ahora comprendió un poco más todo lo que se decía de él.

'Por supuesto.'

Thorin colocó su mano en la cintura de Bilbo, sutilmente, indicando que tenían que marcharse. Bilbo se despidió. No tuvieron que andar mucho, pues en seguida dos guardias fueron su encuentro con un pony cada uno.

'¿A dónde vamos?' Dijo Bilbo subiendo al animal.

'A la Colina del Cuervo.' Dijo Thorin cogiendo las riendas del suyo al mismo tiempo que movía el pony.

Bilbo movió la cabeza. Había olvidado cómo se movía Thorin, la manera en que transformaba cualquier actividad en algo majestuoso. Nadie debería subirse a un pony de ese manera, no estaba bien. Thorin le miró, esperando que Bilbo estuviese listo. Finalmente, éste asintió. Al poco dejaron a sus espaldas la puerta de Erebor. El sol de la tarde cayó sobre Bilbo como un bálsamo, iluminando su pelo y dibujando una sonrisa en su cara. No se dio cuenta de que Thorin le estaba mirando, de la expresión de amor que había en su rostro.

Fueron a un paso ligero, sin hablar, disfrutando de la naturaleza y la presencia del otro. Bilbo vio a lo lejos como la Colina del Cuervo estaba llena de enanos, reconstruyendo torres y estancias. Miró al oeste, notando como quedaban pocas horas para el atardecer. Al cabo del rato notó como unos pocos cuervos iban a su encuentro. Se quedaron volando sobre sus cabezas, a una altura razonable, el resto del camino. Finalmente llegaron, y uno de los cuervos se posó en una roca, enfrente de Thorin. Era el mismo cuervo que había ido a hablar con Bilbo. El hobbit se dio cuenta en seguida, aunque no supo cómo, pues todos eran muy parecidos.

'Necesito a alguien capaz de volar más allá de las Montañas Nubladas para llevar una carta.' Dijo el rey.

El cuervo movió la cabeza rápidamente. Luego posó su mirada en Thorin. '¿Cómo de pronto ha de llegar la carta?'

'Lo antes posible. Va a la Comarca.'

El cuervo se movió inquieto. Bilbo miró a Thorin y se maravilló al ver que este era capaz de entender sus movimientos y traducir sus emociones.

'Es una tierra verde y fértil, entre Bree y Ered Luin. Viven criaturas como él.' Dijo señalando a Bilbo. 'La carta es para una de ellas.'

El cuervo miró a Bilbo y este hizo un leve saludo. Roäc volvió su mirada al rey.

'Rerir puede hacerlo. Es ágil y conoce Bree. No le costará encontrar ese lugar.'

'Haz que venga mañana al alba a mis aposentos.'

El cuervo movió la cabeza, en señal de asentimiento. Thorin le acarició el cuello, sacando del bolsillo un pequeño saquito. Lo colocó delante de él. Dentro había pequeños trozos de carne. Roäc movió sus patitas y se puso a comer.

Se movió, subiendo las escaleras que daban a lo alto de la colina. 'Me gustaría que te quedases en Erebor.' Dijo Thorin sin mirar a Bilbo y sin dejar de subir.

'No puedo. Estoy ayudando a Bardo con los cultivos.'

'Lo sé.' Dijo Thorin parándose. 'Pero me gustaría que te quedases.'

Bilbo miró al horizonte. 'Quizás en unas semanas, cuando los campos estén en marcha.' Contestó volviendo la mirada a Thorin. Él también quería quedarse en Erebor, pero no sabía si era demasiado pronto, si sería forzar mucho la situación.

El rey asintió y siguió subiendo. Bilbo le siguió. Con cada paso recordaba todo lo que había vivido allí, tanto tiempo atrás. Cómo había recorrido ese mismo camino, corriendo, buscando a Thorin, pidiendo a Yavanna que le dejase llegar a él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Recordó el momento en el que vio a Fili caer, pensando que había muerto. Recordó el golpe en la cabeza, y despertarse viendo las águilas sobre él. Recordó a Thorin en el suelo, lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.

Thorin notó como Bilbo le cogió la mano. Se giró y vio que el hobbit miraba a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. El enano le apretó la mano ligeramente, notando como la mirada de Bilbo se enfocaba, como se giraba hacia él. Continuaron subiendo la colina, poco a poco, hasta llegar a lo más alto, donde les esperaba el atardecer.

/

Rugur había mandado a varios de sus enanos que se infiltrasen por Erebor, que escuchasen qué se decía del hobbit. No comprendía lo que le habían traído. Parecía como si los enanos de Erebor no quisiesen decir nada malo de la extraña criatura. Rugur no sabía porqué, pero no conseguía dejar el tema de lado. Había algo raro, algo que no estaba bien. Era insólito que alguien de otra raza se pasease por Erebor como si fuese su hogar, que el rey pasease a su lado. Lo sucedido el día del juramento había sido lo suficientemente insultante como para que lo dejase pasar. Él también había oído las historias que se contaban. Había escuchado las canciones. Pero no lo creía. Veía imposible que algo como esa criatura se enfrentase a Azog, veía imposible que fuese capaz de sacar a toda la compañía del reino de Thranduil, y veía completamente imposible que se hubiese enfrentado a un dragón y vivido para contarlo.

Rugur pensaba seguir investigando. Había algo en él, algo que le decía que quizás, quizás, fuese el punto débil de Thorin. Quizás los rumores fuesen ciertos y el papel del hobbit en la aventura fuese otro. Quizás esa criatura fuese precisamente lo que necesitaba para hacerse con Gundabad.

/

Bilbo paró el pony. No quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que debía. Había tenido un día maravilloso, Thorin había sido maravilloso. El hecho de que se comportase de forma tan natural, la ilusión que había en sus ojos cada vez que le explicaba algo, había sido sobrecogedor. Bilbo estaba tentado en decirle que sí, que se quedaba con él. Tentado en golpear al pony y seguir de camino a Erebor. Tentando a seguir a Thorin y pasar la noche con él. Sabía lo que pasaría si seguía a Thorin y precisamente por eso paró. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para meditar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tenía que alejarse de Thorin, poner distancia, y pensar detalladamente si estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle. Sabía que una vez que tomase una decisión no podía dar vuelta atrás. Hoy había estado bien, había estado más que bien, había sido vivir un sueño; y ahora tocaba vivir la realidad.

Thorin paró a su lado. Mirándole de una forma que le hizo a Bilbo más difícil decirle adiós. 'Regresas a Valle.' No era un pregunta.

'Tengo que hacerlo.'

Thorin dejó de mirarle. Su pony se movió, inquieto, y Thorin agarró las correas más fuerte. '¿Cuándo vas a volver?'

Bilbo no sabía cuando iba a volver. Tenía mucho que hacer con Bardo, mucho trabajo que realizar. Tampoco sabía cuando iba a ser capaz de decidirse sobre la posibilidad que estaba rondando su mente. Tenía mucho que pensar.

'No lo sé.' Dijo Bilbo, siendo sincero. Thorin asintió, sin mirarle, sin decir nada. 'Thorin…'

Thorin se movió, colocándose a su lado, penetrándole con la mirada. Sus ojos dos bloques de hielo. '¿Vas a dejar Valle?'

'No.'

El rey asintió. Bilbo le tocó la mano, buscando algo de calor en él. 'No me estoy yendo, pienso volver. Es solo…'

'Lo entiendo.' Dijo Thorin. Su cara cambió, volviéndose más tierna. Tocó la mejilla de Bilbo y este siguió el movimiento de su mano, deleitándose con la caricia. 'Cuando quieras verme, ven. No importa la hora, ven.'

Bilbo asintió. Thorin volvió a coger las riendas y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su reino. Bilbo se quedó mirando como se iba hasta que el pony se movió, devolviéndole a la realidad. Giró, encaminándose a Valle. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, pensó mientras pasaba la gran puerta de la ciudad. Lo mejor era dar espacio. Las últimas horas habían sido muy intensas, muchas cosas se habían dicho, lo mejor era alejarse, meditar. Eso es lo que su padre siempre le había dicho. Lo mejor era meditar la situación, nunca precipitarse. Dejó el pony a las puertas de la casa de Bardo y subió las escaleras. Lo mejor era no precipitarse. Debía pensar bien todo. Debía pensar en él, en si de verdad quería dejar la Comarca para siempre, si de verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida en Erebor. Y si era así, si estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida como hoy. Sabía que Thorin y él nunca podrían casarse, solo pensarlo era un locura, y precisamente por eso no sabía a que decía que sí si le decía a Thorin que quería vivir en Erebor. ¿Tendría una casita en algún lugar cerca de Palacio? ¿Con qué ocuparía su día? Erebor era hermoso, no cabía duda, pero no había verde, no había sol. Bilbo no sabía si iba a ser capaz de vivir el resto de su vida sin un jardín, viendo a Thorin de vez en cuando, nunca siendo capaz de darle la mano o besarle en público. Había demasiadas dudas, demasiadas cosas que le preocupaban. Pero, ¿cuál era la alternativa? ¿Volver a la Comarca?

'Bilbo. Me estaba preguntando si ibas a venir hoy.' Dijo Bardo nada más ver al hobbit entrar en su hogar. '¿Has cenado?' Le preguntó mientras descolgaba de su hombro a Tilda.

'No.' Contestó el hobbit sin mirarle, pero Bardo no se dio cuenta, estaba ocupado con su hija.

'Perfecto, nosotros íbamos a hacerlo ahora. ¿Te unes?' Acarició su cabeza y esta se fue corriendo, en dirección a la mesa.

'No.' Dijo Bilbo y Bardo se giró, sorprendido. 'No.' Volvió a repetir Bilbo, esta vez mirando a Bardo. 'Lo siento Bardo, pero tengo que irme.' Su cara estaba llena de vida, llena de determinación.

Bardo no supo que decir. Bilbo se acercó a él con paso apresurado. 'Reúne mañana a Eggar y Cyn. Ya sé qué hacer con los cultivos. Por la tarde, cuando el sol no esté en su punto más alto.'

Bardo asintió. '¿Te vas?'

'Sí.' Dijo Bilbo dándose la vuelta. 'He olvidado algo en Erebor. Volveré mañana. Gracias por la invitación a cenar, perdona que tenga que rechazarla.' Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

/

Thorin cerró su puerta, molesto. No había imaginado que Bilbo se iría. Sabía que tenía que volver en algún momento a Valle, pero no había pensado que iba a ser tan pronto. No comprendía por qué no quería mudarse a Erebor. No después de todo lo que se habían dicho. No lo comprendía. Pero se había jurado no pedir a Bilbo algo que no quisiese darle. Eso no quitaba que no se enfadase, o que no le doliese. Fue hacia donde tenía el vino y se sirvió una copa. No sabía qué había hecho mal. Quizás debería haber hecho una de esas cosas que todos los enanos que cortejaban a alguien hacían: como fabricarle algo o una prueba de fuerza o algo. Dio un trago largo y dejó la copa. No sabía que había hecho mal. Pero algo había sucedido para que…

'Thorin.'

El rey se giró, viendo a Bilbo sujetando la puerta, un guardia de camino a él. Thorin hizo una señal al guardia de que todo estaba bien y este se paró. Bilbo entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

'Me quedo.'

Thorin no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no había imaginado esa situación. Comida, fue lo primero que pensó. A los hobbits les gusta comer.

'Bien, puedo mandar que traigan algo de cena o podemos…'

'No.' Dijo Bilbo acercándose a él, recuperando el aliento, quedándose a unos poco centímetros. 'Me quedo para siempre.'

Thorin había escuchado lo que Bilbo le había dicho, pero pasaron unos segundos hasta que su cerebro lo procesó. Bilbo se iba a quedar para siempre.

'¿En Erebor?'

Bilbo asintió.

'¿Conmigo?'

Bilbo volvió a asentir y Thorin notó como el vino que había tomado antes, le subía a la cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo. Tuvo que disimular el temblor de sus piernas.

'¿Para siempre?'

'Si es lo que deseas.' Dijo el hobbit. Su sonrisa era tan brillante que casi no podía mirarla.

Thorin cogió a Bilbo en sus brazos, dando vueltas con él por la sala, escuchando su risa. Empezó a besarle, allá donde podía, hasta que este agarró su cuello y paró su cara, besándole profundamente. Todo le daba vueltas y no podía pensar que lo que estaba pasando era real. Paró, separándose de Bilbo.

'¿Estas seguro?' Dijo, su tono serio.

'Lo estoy.' Contestó Bilbo.

'Porque no sé si voy a ser capaz de verte marchar de nuevo, no después de esto.' Confesó el rey.

'Thorin.' La voz de Bilbo era seria. 'Lo estoy.'

Thorin le besó, apasionadamente, con fuerza y dulzura. No fue hasta que notó la pared en su espalda cuando bajó a Bilbo, devolviéndolo al suelo.

'¿Te gustaría en primavera? Erebor es bonito en primavera. Sé que queda un año, pero puede que para entonces hayas conseguido que la tierra vuelva a ser fértil. ¿Qué me dices?'

Bilbo no comprendía que tenía que ver la primavera con nada.

'¿Para qué?' Le preguntó, completamente perdido.

'Para la boda.' Respondió el rey, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Boda. Para la boda. La boda. Thorin le había dicho… No podía ser. No… No podía ser. Era imposible. No podían casarse. Él no podía casarse con Thorin. No podía. No… No tenía sentido.

'Thorin, sé que eres rey, pero aún así no creo que sea posible.'

'¿El qué?' Preguntó el rey, desconcertado, aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Bilbo odiaba tener que borrársela.

'Thorin, soy un hobbit. Dudo mucho que vaya a estar bien visto.'

Thorin hizo gesto de comprender, pero no de preocuparse. 'Ya he pensado en eso. Sé de buena mano que a mi pueblo le gustas. Y de aquí a un año te amarán. No hay de que preocuparse.'

'No creo que sean igual de comprensivos con mi sexo.'

Thorin le miró, sin comprender.

'Thorin. No nos podemos casar. No soy una mujer.'

'¿Qué tiene eso que…?' Thorin se calló, comprendiendo la situación.

'Bilbo, ¿los hobbits no se casan con hobbits del mismo sexo?' Su pregunta era sincera.

'No.' Le contestó. Bilbo no comprendía porqué Thorin había soltado una especie de suspiro de alivio. No comprendía que estaba pasando.

'Bilbo, para nosotros no hay diferencia.'

Bilbo entendió todo. Que nadie de la compañía dijese nada, que Thorin fuese tan abierto con su relación física. Fue como si alguien le golpease la cabeza, como si estuviese de nuevo delante de Bolgo. No había diferencia. No había…

'¿Qué?' Fue lo único que pudo articular.

'Bilbo Bolsón. _Nê zirikhizu uh agrîf, gandi zu âzyunguh, ra yânji furkhuh ni furkhizu akhùthuzh._¿Quieres casarte conmigo y convertirte en mi consorte?' La sonrisa de Thorin era completa, sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. Bilbo le miró. No podía creerse lo que oía. Esa posibilidad nunca había entrado en su mente. Su parte Bolsón le decía que debía alejarse, pensar la situación, pues eso lo cambiaba todo. Ser consorte… Eso…

'Sí, sí quiero.'

Thorin no esperó ni un minuto más, le besó. Bilbo no sabía que estaba pasando, pero resolvió no pensar más en ello. Thorin sabia lo que estaba pasando y decidió dejar al enano todas las decisiones. Al menos por ahora.

'¿Primavera?' Preguntó Thorin al separase para respirar.

Bilbo asintió, ya por inercia.

'Perfecto. Mañana se lo haré saber a Balin.'

Bilbo no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué significaba eso, pues Thorin volvió a cogerle en brazos y lo siguiente que notó fue la suavidad de las pieles detrás de él, la textura de la cama y Thorin encima de él. Bilbo cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar. Dejó que Thorin le desnudase, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, dejó que se deleitase con su boca, aprendiéndose de memoria cada recoveco, y dejó que le diese placer, que le hiciese olvidar todo y centrarse solo en él. Bilbo se agarró a su pelo mientras Thorin se movía. Las manos de este en su cadera, su boca alrededor de su miembro. Bilbo empezó a moverse y gemir, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez que lo hacía, decía el nombre de rey. Decía el nombre de su futuro esposo.

Continuará…

_'__Amad: Madre_

_Nê zirikhizu uh agrîf, gandi zu âzyunguh, ra yânji furkhuh ni furkhizu akhùthuzh: Si me aceptas, te juro mi amor y unir mi vida con la tuya. _


	29. 29 Say Something

**Nota:** Lo primero dar las gracias por todos los comentarios que me dan la vida y me ayudan a seguir y a escribir muchos más capítulos. Gracias a todos los que comentáis siendo Guest, siento no poder responder, pero os amo igual que a los que respondo.

Segundo, este capítulo, como veréis, es compañero de "Demons". Desde que empecé este fanfic, hace ya mucho y antes de saber qué iba a pasar en mucho capítulos, supe que iba a escribir estas dos piezas. Espero que os gusten. Ya sé que queréis más de la historia, pero conviene no olvidar su pasado para poder apreciar su futuro ;)

* * *

_And I... I'm feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I... will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Bilbo miró a Thorin. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo notaba. Era una sensación que había empezado a crecer en él desde que se había encontrado con el enano en el interior de la montaña. Ahí había estado, por unos segundos, en sus ojos. No había querido creerlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Vio a Thorin bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a Erebor. Notó como no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

Siguió a Thorin, sin decir nada a los demás. Debía estar con él, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que el dragón no había tenido razón. No podía ser. Conocía a Thorin, conocía su fuerza de voluntad, su cabezonería, su determinación. Smaug no podía tener razón. Aún así oía su risa en su cabeza, mofándose de él desde el fondo del lago. Bilbo estaba preocupado. Aún recordaba las palabras de Elrond, tanto tiempo atrás escuchadas.

"¿Puedes prometerme que Thorin Escudo de Roble no sucumbirá también?"

Bilbo nunca había pensado eso posible. Thorin no iba sucumbir a la locura del tesoro. No conocía a fondo la enfermedad ni se había atrevido a preguntar por educación, pero sabía que el líder de la compañía nunca podría caer bajo su merced.

Más tarde había entendido la fuerza de la enfermedad, lo potente que era, la forma en la que coge a alguien y no lo suelta, como había pasado con el abuelo de Thorin. Aún así Bilbo pensaba que era imposible, era Thorin. Thorin nunca sucumbiría.

Bilbo le dejó, pues Thorin no le escuchaba, y supo que tenía que hacer algo. Notaba el peso de la Piedra en su bolsillo, el calor que emanaba, casi quemándole. Estuvo tentado a dársela, pero no podía. Algo se lo impidió. Se alejó, huyendo de la muerte que había en Erebor, del olor, de los ojos de Thorin. Se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie y la sacó. Balin había tenido razón, había sido capaz de reconocerla aún sin descripción. Era única. Recordó las palabras del dragón mientras acaricia su tacto. Había tenido razón. Estaba empezando a perder a Thorin. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que salvarle.

'No es distinto a salvarle de orcos, arañas o elfos', se dijo. Pero sí que lo era. Había visto a Thorin luchar, sabía el poder que tenía, la fuerza de voluntad. Temía que todo lo que había en él, todo ese bien, toda esa caridad, lealtad, amor, se hubiese tornado a algo oscuro. Temía no ser capaz de combatirle, de salvarle.

/

Bilbo no necesitaba más pruebas, pero las tuvo. Oír a Thorin levantar el tono, gritar, decir lo que había dicho a Balin y Dwalin. Sabía que no era cosa suya. Debía hacer algo. Debía rescatarle. Temía mirar a sus ojos, pues cada vez que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que alguien, y no Thorin, le miraba. Alguien que inspeccionaba todo su ser, que buscaba la Piedra y que no dudaría en matar para conseguirla. Temía que ese ser no abandonase a Thorin, que le tuviese prisionero hasta que se mezclasen en un solo ser.

Habló con Balin y supo que el enano sabía de su secreto. No hicieron falta palabras, Balin sabía. Bilbo tenía que hacer algo. Notaba la desesperación del viejo enano, pero al mismo tiempo su impotencia. No sabía porqué nadie hacía nada, porqué ningún enano hablaba del tema, porque nadie hacía absolutamente nada por ayudar a Thorin. Eso le enfadó, le molestó más de lo que había imaginado. Estaba claro que Thorin necesitaba ayuda y sus leales compañeros, en vez de ayudar, huían de su mirada, como si todo su coraje se hubiese ido.

Puede ser la enfermedad, pensó. Puede que a ellos también les afecte.

Bilbo tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué. Tenía que hablar con Thorin, hacerle ver, pero tenía que esperar al momento indicado. Sacó de su bolsillo la bellota que había recogido en el jardín de Beorn. Aún no se creía que siguiese ahí. Recordaba el momento exacto en el que la cogió, y como pensó en lo bien que quedaría en su hogar. Bolsón Cerrado… hacía tanto que no lo veía, tanto tiempo que llevaba separado de su casa. Antes lo había echado de menos de una forma física, había echado de menos la comodidad, la seguridad, las sillas, sus libros, su jardín, su vida diaria. Ahora era distinto. Desde que había entrado en Erebor había echado de menos su hogar de una manera mucho más profunda. Él no pertenecía ahí. Había sido fácil olvidar eso cuando estaba de camino a Erebor, pues tanto los enanos como él estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Pero ahora, paseando por los grandes salones, intentado vislumbrar el fin de los techos, se daba cuenta de cuán distintos eran. Bilbo no pertenecía a ese lugar. Quería volver a casa.

No notó a Thorin hasta que éste estuvo casi delante de él. Ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos. Ese ser le estaba mirando, pero Bilbo no pensaba intimidarse, no esta vez. Tenía que ayudar a Thorin. Le enseñó la bellota y vio el cambio en élde forma instantánea. Ahí estaba Thorin. Era él. Era él quien le miraba, quien le hablaba con esa voz tan calmada, quien… Bilbo se fijó en los ojos de Thorin. Ahí había algo más que reconocimiento, había algo… Un sentimiento que Bilbo no quería identificar. Thorin le estaba mirando de una manera que le ponía nervioso, que despertaba algo en él. Algo que no sabía si estaba preparado para sentir. Decidió no pensar y aprovechar la ocasión. Tenía que hablar con él. Debía llegar a Thorin.

Pero Dwalin habló, y Thorin desapareció. Ese ser volvió a ocupar su lugar y el rey bajo la montaña dejó su lado, yéndose a amurallar su fortaleza. Bilbo había perdido la ocasión.

/

Bilbo sabía que no estaba bien. Notaba como todo su ser le pedía que no lo hiciese. Iba a traicionar a Thorin. Thorin, quien confiaba en él por encima de su propia raza. Thorin, quien le había regalado algo que parecía sumamente importante, dadas las miradas del resto. Thorin, quien era su mejor amigo.

Bilbo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quitándose el pelo de la cara y se sentó en el suelo, haciendo un ovillo, haciéndose pequeño. Nunca había tenido un mejor amigo. La verdad es que nunca había tenido amigos, no de adulto. Tenía familiares y gente con la que se llevaba bien y sí, amistades, pero amigos como los que había hecho en la compañía… no. De pequeño siempre había soñado con tener un amigo íntimo, alguien con quien vivir aventuras, con el que escaparse de noche a ver luciérnagas. Alguien a quien pudiera contarle todo, alguien que siempre estuviese ahí. Al crecer se había dado cuenta de que esas cosas no pasan, esas amistades no existen. Pues amistades tan fuertes no tienen lugar en la Comarca. No van a tono con el lugar. La Comarca es sencilla, con gente sencilla y amistades sencillas.

Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de que Thorin era esa persona hasta mucho más tarde. Thorin era ese amigo íntimo que siempre había querido. No venía en el paquete que él había imaginado: un hobbit, amable, de espíritu alegre, alguien parecido a él. Thorin era todo lo contrario, pero Bilbo se había dado cuenta de que en él había encontrado esa amistad. No había hablado de ello, Thorin nunca le había mencionado nada, pero a Bilbo no le había hecho falta. Se había dado cuenta con los pequeños gestos del enano; con cómo le hablaba, como se acercaba a él para pedirle consejo, para saber su opinión, como estaba ahí. Bilbo había notado el vínculo que había entre ellos demasiado tarde. No se había dado cuenta al principio, cuando sus sentimientos hacia el enano eran solo de respeto y admiración, a la par que de molestia. No después, cuando había aceptado que le atraía. Había sido más tarde, en la Ciudad del Lago, cuando se haba dado cuenta. Thorin era su amigo. Tenían una amistad única, distinta a la que mantenía con cualquier otro miembro de la compañía. Thorin no había resultado ser la persona con la que podía estar hablando noches enteras, sino la que estaba ahí cuando no quería hablar. Había sido quien le había sacado de aventuras, quien le había abierto la puerta de su casa y le había enseñado el mundo. Era honesto, era leal, era alguien con el que Bilbo sabía que siempre podría contar. Sin darse cuenta, Thorin se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. Sabía que él era alguien muy especial para Thorin.

Bilbo se tiró ligeramente del pelo. Todo era demasiado confuso. Todo había sido muy claro antes. Cuando no habían entrado en la montaña. Cuando sabía lo que eran, lo que sentían, lo que representaban. Ahora nada estaba claro. Thorin le había mirado de una forma que había revuelto el interior de Bilbo, había demasiada emoción en sus ojos. Había algo… algo que no quería pensar. Eran amigos. Bilbo movió la cabeza al oír ruidos y se movió, situándose detrás de una puerta para no ser visto. Necesitaba estar solo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que Thorin fuese a la guerra. No podía permitirlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que era lo correcto, pero no por ello era fácil. Iba a traicionar a Thorin y sabía que Thorin nunca le perdonaría. Un enano nunca perdona la traición.

Se levantó con sigilo y buscó a Thorin. Estaba ocupado hablando con Dwalin. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, sin ser visto, intentado grabar en su mente la imagen. Sabía que el tiempo que le quedaba a su lado era escaso. Se fue, cogiendo una cuerda lo suficientemente larga y la ató a un saliente de la muralla. Tenía que irse. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por parar esa guerra.

/

Notó las manos de Thorin cerca de su garganta. Notó como le quería empujar. Bilbo solo se asuntó al principio, cuando le agarró; no cuando Thorin le depositó en la muralla, no cuando hizo el amago de tirarle. Bilbo le miró a los ojos, buscando al enano que sabía que estaba ahí. Tenía que estar. Thorin nunca le haría daño. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Gandalf. No temía a Thorin; pero sí que temía la otro ser. Bilbo no supo lo que pasó, pero notó cómo Thorin le soltaba, como el aire volvía a el. Se alejó, huyendo del lugar, intentado no oír las palabras hirientes de Thorin. No era él.

Se fue con Gandalf, sintiéndose seguro a su lado pero al mismo tiempo nervioso. Quería estar con Thorin, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le había levantado la voz, le había dicho cosas que sabían que harían daño al enano, pero no había podido evitarlo. Parecía que él era el único que se daba cuenta de la situación, que comprendía la locura que estaba a punto de suceder. Él había sido el único que le había dicho a Thorin que no estaba siendo él, el único que había hablado de cómo había cambiado. Bilbo había podido ver a Thorin por un segundo. Estaba ahí, había reaccionado a sus palabras. Pero Bilbo no había sabido reaccionar, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, y Thorin se había ido. Pero Bilbo recordaba el dolor, recordaba las lágrimas que casi salen de los ojos del rey.

Vio al primo de Thorin y comprendió que no había escapatoria, iba a ver guerra. Todo había sido en vano. Había traicionado a Thorin para nada y ahora no podía estar a su lado para protegerle.

/

Tenía que llegar a él. Tenía que ir a su lado. Thorin había salido de la montaña y seguramente había vuelto en sí. Tenía que ir y comprobarlo. Bilbo aprovechó la primera oportunidad que pudo y se fue. Corrió entre orcos y elfos, entre hombres y enanos. Tenía que llegar a Thorin. Tenía que avisarle. Tenía que salvarle. No había sido capaz de salvarle de sí mismo, pero pensaba salvarle de los orcos.

Si se hubiese parado a pensar, se habría dado cuenta de la locura de lo que decía. Él no era un héroe, no esa un soldado, ni un guerrero. No tenía ninguna habilidad en el campo de batalla. Era un hobbit. No podía salvar a nadie, y menos a alguien como Thorin. Thorin era de esas personas que salvan a la gente, no que necesitan ser salvadas. Sin embargo, Bilbo había aprendido que no era así. Thorin le necesitaba. Thorin necesitaba ser salvado, no por un gran guerrero como Dwalin, o con alguien con inmenso poder como Gandalf; sino por él. Él podía ayudar a Thorin de formas que nadie más podía, al igual que Thorin le había ayudado a él, y por eso Bilbo corría, pues sabía que aún había un sitio para él al lado de Thorin.

Llegó y se quitó el anillo. Dijo el nombre de Thorin y este se giró. Bilbo respiró aliviado al ver la cara del enano, al ver sus ojos, al oír su voz. Era Thorin. Era su Thorin.

/

Bilbo se despertó desorientado. Lo primero que vio fue las águilas. Las águilas estaban de camino. Thorin. Tenía que busca a Thorin. Se levantó a duras penas, agarrándose a trozos de lo que antes habían sido columnas, intentando situarse. Le dolía la cabeza, mucho, pero tenía que seguir. Tenía que encontrar a Thorin. Caminó hasta que vio sobre el hielo dos figuras. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y abrirlos varias veces para fijar la vista pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Azog tenía a Thorin atrapado. Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que hacer algo.

Bilbo corrió. Tenía que salvar a Thorin. Tenía que llegar a él. Corrió, y cada paso le pareció una distancia enorme. Tenía que llegar a Thorin. No podía dejar que Azog le hiriese. No podía dejar que le matase. Thorin no podía morir. No podía. Thorin era el rey de Erebor, era el líder de la compañía. No podía morir. Bilbo corrió, fijando su vista en el orco. Thorin no podía morir. Tenía tanto por lo que vivir. Había recuperado su hogar, tenía que vivir. Thorin era su amigo, era su mejor amigo. No podía morir. No ahora que le había recuperado.

Bilbo chocó contra Azog con todas sus fuerzas y fue en ese momento, cuando sintió el cuerpo del orco moverse, cuando notó todo moverse a su alrededor, cuando tuvo un momento de claridad. Fue como si el tiempo se parase, como si todo a su alrededor se congelase y pudiese ver lo que antes no eran más que sombras, pudiese oír cada sonido. Fue en ese momento cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta, cuando la verdad le golpeó tan fuerte como él había golpeado a Azog.

Thorin no podía morir, no ahora que comprendía que estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Continuará…


	30. 30 Hold On To What You Believe

_I ran away_

_I could not take the burden of both me and you_

_It was too fast_

_Casting love on me as if it were a spell I could not break_

_When it was a promise I could not make_

_But what if I was wrong?_

_What if I was wrong?_

_Oh, what if I was wrong?_

Bilbo miró a Thorin.

'Thorin.'

Thorin abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz poco a poco. Haciendo un ruido más parecido a un gruñido para dejar claro que estaba despierto.

'Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ayer me pediste matrimonio, ¿no es cierto?'

Thorin se giró y se quedó mirando a Bilbo un buen rato, sin cambiar su expresión. Su pelo estaba completamente enmarañado, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, su garganta seca.

'Sí.' Fue todo lo que pudo articular. Notaba como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea abrir la tercera botella.

'¿Sigue esa oferta en pie?' Preguntó Bilbo, mirándole con una extraña expresión, una que Thorin no conocía. Aún.

'Sí.'

Bilbo asintió muchas veces. 'Gracias.' Dijo después de un rato. 'Solo lo comprobaba.'

Thorin volvió a gruñir y se dejó caer en la almohada, colocando su brazo encima de Bilbo, cerrando los ojos. Pensando en descansarlos solo durante unos minutos.

/

'Tío, tengo que hablar contigo.' Dijo Dagril entrando en la sala de estar donde su tío estaba desayunando.

Dain le hizo un gesto para que se uniese a él. Era pronto, y su tía y hermana aún estaba en la cama. Dagril se sentó y esperó a que un sirviente le colocase un plato con huevos y jamón antes de hablar.

'Es sobre irnos.' Empezó Dagril.

'Ah, sé qué quieres decirme, pues Dagira me lo preguntó ayer.' Dijo limpiándose la barba. 'Voy a hablar con Thorin hoy. Nos vamos la semana que viene. Quiero esperar a que se vayan los demás, y después nos iremos. Siento que haya que alargarlo.'

Dagril recibió la información. Una semana, eso es todo lo que tenía para conseguir lo que se había propuesto hacía tres días. Podía hacerlo.

'No estoy preocupado sobre volver a _Zirinhanâd, _tío. Quería hablarte sobre la posibilidad de quedarme aquí.'

Dain le miró, dejando a un lado su plato. '¿Qué?'

Dagril mantuvo su mirada. 'Quiero quedarme. Quiero ofrecerle mis servicios al rey.'

Dain se recostó en su silla. Se llevó la mano a su espesa barba, pasando sus dedos entre ella. 'Dime si esto va por donde yo creo que va. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y convertirte en soldado de la Guardia Real? ¿Es eso?' La voz del señor de las Colinas de Hierro tenía un toque de enfado, su acento profundo.

'Sí.'

Dain soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación. 'No.' Dijo. Y volvió a centrarse en su plato.

'Tío. Quiero quedarme aquí y pienso ofrecerle mis servicios a Thorin.' La voz de Dagril decidida, pero al mismo tiempo desafiante.

'No vas a hacer tal cosa.' Dijo Dain tranquilo. 'Vas a volver a _Zirinhanâd_ con nosotros. Tienes un papel allí, unas obligaciones. No te he criado y educado como a un hijo para que te conviertas en un soldado. Eres un lord.'

'Tío, agradezco todo lo que me has dado, pero deseo estar aquí. Mi mente está decidida.' Dagril se mantuvo tranquilo, sabiendo que la ira no era la mejor respuesta, esperando que su tío comprendiese.

'No quiero hablar más de este asunto. No te vas a quedar.'

Fue el tono, como si la conversación hubiese acabado, como si Dagril aún fuese un niño. Fue el tono lo que hizo que se levantase de la silla, su voz fuerte en la sala de piedra.

'No, tío. Esta vez no. Siempre he seguido tus órdenes, siempre he estado bajo tu mando. Me prohibiste unirme a la compañía, te obedecí. Me prohibiste unirme a la batalla, me quedé donde me ordenaste. Pero mi corazón está decidido. Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero vivir en Erebor. Si la situación fuese distinta y fuese Dagira no me lo negarías.'

'¡No es lo mismo!' Gritó Dain poniéndose en pie, dando un golpe en la mesa.

'¿Por qué? ¿Por que no voy a casarme con él?' Dagril dijo esto intentado que el dolor de esa verdad no saliese en sus palabras.

Quería quedarse en Erebor porque estaba enamorado de la ciudad, y estaba enamorado de Thorin. Sabía que nunca pasaría nada, que el rey nunca le vería de esa manera, pero había decidido que no le importaba, no tanto como había pensado al principio. Quería quedarse en Erebor, en el hogar de su madre y su madre antes que ella. Quería quedarse al lado de Thorin, protegerle y servirle, pues en el veía al rey que siempre había querido tener. Quería ser su amigo, si el rey lo permitía, conocerle mejor y hacerse alguien de su confianza. Sabía que para quedarse en Erebor iba a tener que renunciar a su título nobiliario, convertirse en un ciudadano como los demás, pero estaba dispuesto. No había nada en _Zirinhanâd_ para él, sin embargo, en Erebor, una nueva vida le esperaba.

Dain le miró, sorprendido ante las palabras de su sobrino.

'Tío, te quiero, como mi tío y como mi señor. Mi lealtad no ha cambiado.' Dijo Dagril, intentado relajar el ambiente. 'Todos estos años he estado bajo tu servicio, cumpliendo tus órdenes, siguiendo tus pasos. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero deseo quedarme. Sé que este es mi sitio, lo he sabido desde muy pequeño, y no quiero enemistarme contigo, no por esto.'

Dain miró a su sobrino y Dagril pudo ver como su mirada era distinta, como el enano estaba buscando algo en él, y Dagril aguantó la mirada. Al cabo de un rato de tenso silencio Dain fue hacia él, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

'Veo que tu corazón está decidido y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.' Puso su frente contra la suya y Dagril suspiró, aliviado. 'Te deseo lo mejor, Dagril. Y que sepas que siempre puedes volver a casa.'

Dagril asintió, emocionado ante la respuesta de su tío. Ahora solo quedaba pedirle al rey que le dejase quedarse. Ahora solo quedaba enfrentarse a Thorin.

/

Eran dos cuervos. Cada uno mirando a un lado, juntándose en el medio con una garra en cada dirección. El mismo diseño que había visto en el cinturón de la armadura de Thorin. Estaban rodeados de unos pequeños pero hermosos dibujos geométricos. El tatuaje recorría todo su omóplato, llegando a su hombro y continuando hasta la parte delantera, donde finalizaba en una finas lineas. Era exótico. Bilbo nunca había visto algo así, nunca había pensado, no mirando a Dwalin, que esa pintura que se ponían de por vida pudiese ser tan atrayente, tan artística. El tatuaje resaltaba la musculatura de la espalda de Thorin, haciendo imposible que Bilbo dejase sus dedos quietos. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para fijase en el cuerpo de Thorin, y ahora iba a tener todo el del mundo.

Comprometido, estaba comprometido. Con Thorin. Era irreal, pero se había pasado la última hora pensado en ello, dandole vueltas, haciéndose a la idea de qué significaba eso. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo sabía. En esos dos años había imaginado muchos posibles escenarios, y ninguno había sido casarse con Thorin y convertirse en consorte de Erebor. ¿Significaba que iba a tener algún tipo de poder? ¿Que iba a gobernar con Thorin? No. Eso era absurdo. Pero la verdad es que Bilbo no tenía ni idea. Bueno, pensó, es una aventura. Y eso le puso una sonrisa en la cara. Thorin era así, trayendo cosas a su vida que nunca hubiese imaginado posibles, llevándole a situaciones que le hacían sentir como todo su mundo se descolocaba.

'Thorin.' Dijo moviendo el pelo del rey, dejando su cara despejada. 'Thorin.'

El enano se movió, despertándose. Le costó un rato centrarse y Bilbo le dejó ubicarse. Habían bebido mucho la noche anterior y comprendía que el enano necesitase tiempo. Finalmente Thorin se movió, mirando a Bilbo.

'Buenos días, _akdâmuthrabê.' _Dijo con una voz aún ronca.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que las tres veces que se habían despertado juntos, Thorin le había dicho eso: _akdâmuthrabê. _Tenía que averiguar qué significaba.

'Mi saqueador.' Dijo Thorin mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Bilbo. '_Akdâmuthrabê _significa mi saqueador, mi ladrón.'

Bilbo le miró, sorprendido por la traducción. '¿Por qué me lo traduces? Pensé que era una lengua secreta.'

'Lo es.' Comentó Thorin, recogiéndose el pelo detrás de la cara, haciendo un moño que no se recogió. 'Pero si vas a quedarte aquí, como mi consorte, vas a necesitar aprenderla.'

"Mi ladrón", así es como le había llamado. '¿Por qué ladrón?' Le dijo sin entender porqué se refería así a él, no después de la aventura. No cuando ya no era el saqueador oficial.

'¿No es obvio?' Contestó Thorin, cogiéndole la mano, llevándosela a los labios. 'Porque me robaste el corazón.'

Bilbo se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Nunca había pensado que Thorin era así, así de… romántico, así de tonto. Esperaba que no fuese algo continuo, pues no sabía si iba a poder vivir con ello.

'Eres tan cursi.' Le dijo besando su alargada nariz.

/

'Era Bilbo.' Dijo Kili a su hermano. 'Bilbo. Todo este tiempo, ha sido Bilbo. ¿Cómo hemos estado tan ciegos?'

'Kee, no lo sé. Pero ahora es tan obvio.' Dijo Fili, tirando un trozo de leña a la chimenea.

'Pero esto lo cambia todo. Si es Bilbo, si Bilbo se queda… Thorin tendrá que aceptar a Tauriel.'

La voz de Kili sonaba esperanzada, ilusionada, pero Fili no estaba tan seguro. Que Bilbo fuese la persona de la que su tío estuviese enamorado era maravilloso. Bilbo era genial y sabía que era bueno para Thorin, pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Erebor. Era algo difícil. Fili se había estado tomando en serio su papel de príncipe y había aprendido mucho sobre relaciones y política. Bilbo era un extranjero, a ojos de todos. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que si Thorin llegaba hoy y anunciaba que pensaba cortejar al hobbit algo iba a suceder. La posición de Thorin no era tan estable como para que esa noticia se tomase sin repercusiones. Y si encima se le añadía a Tauriel… No. Fili no veía que eso fuese a acabar bien.

'Kili, vamos a esperar a ver que pasa.' Su voz tenía precaución y Kili lo notó.

/

'Thorin. ¿Qué hace exactamente un consorte?' Preguntó Bilbo untándose mantequilla en el pan.

Thorin dejó la taza de café que estaba a punto de beber. La pregunta de Bilbo le había cogido desprevenido.

'Depende de la persona, supongo.' Dijo intentando dar una respuesta. Bilbo le miró, esperando. 'Suele ser la persona con más poder en la montaña, por debajo del rey o reina. Se ocupa de varias tareas: como diplomacia, festividades o tratados.' Bilbo notó que la frase se la había aprendido de memoria, quizás cuando había sido niño.

'¿Qué se va a esperar de mi si lo soy? Quiero decir. ¿Tendré que hacer algo?'

'No. Si no quieres.' Se apresuró a decir Thorin. No quería imponerle nada a Bilbo, sobretodo sabiendo lo mucho que valoraba la paz. Paz que no iba a encontrar si decidía desempeñar el cargo de consorte. 'No tienes porqué desempeñar el cargo si no quieres. Puedes dedicarte a lo que quieras. No todos los consortes han tenido un papel en la política de Erebor.'

Bilbo mordió la tostada, pensando en lo que Thorin le acaba de decir. Thorin no dijo nada, continuó comiendo, sin dejar de mirar a Bilbo de vez en cuando, hasta que este finalmente habló.

'Thorin, ¿podríamos no hacerlo oficial? La boda, me refiero, no aún. Tengo la sensación de que hay muchas cosas que no sé, que he aceptado algo sin ser consciente de qué aceptaba. No sé qué se espera de mi, qué es lo que se supone que debe hacer alguien en mi situación. No es como si nos casásemos y nada fuese a cambiar. No puedo eludir el hecho de que eres un rey. Y si yo paso a ser consorte… creo que debo saber serlo, creo que debo aprender.'

Thorin iba a interrumpirle, pero Bilbo no le dejó. 'Valoro de veras que me des la opción de que mi vida no cambie, pero eso es imposible. Si voy a vivir aquí, mi vida va a cambiar. Y si puedo ayudarte, si puedo… no sé, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte en tu día a día, si ese es el papel de un consorte, entonces quiero aprender. Quiero estar preparado.'

Thorin no sabía qué decir. No se había parado a pensar que Bilbo quisiese desempeñar el papel. En todas sus fantasías Bilbo siempre estaba allí cuando acaba el día, siempre era alguien al que volvía después de una larga jornada. No alguien con el que compartir el trabajo. Thorin nunca había compartido su responsabilidad, su deber de cuidar de su pueblo. La mera idea era extraña, pero Bilbo tenía razón. Si se convertía en su consorte…

'¿Estás seguro? No tienes obligación. Podrías quedarte aquí. Podría construirte un jardín, podrías cocinar, leer, escribir. No tienes porqué hacerlo, nadie te exigiría nada.'

'¿Es eso lo que quieres?' Preguntó el hobbit, su voz sería.

Thorin le miró. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Tener a Bilbo solo para él? ¿Cómo si fuese un premio a un trabajo bien hecho? ¿Que le estuviese esperando, con la cena lista y la cama caliente? ¿Era eso lo que le estaba proponiendo? Thorin no se había enfrentado a ese dilema antes. Siempre había estado solo, nunca había tenido que pensar en cómo serían las cosas si tuviese a alguien, mucho menos si estuviese casado siendo rey. No tenía un modelo a seguir, pues había sido demasiado pequeño cuando su abuela vivía y su madre murió en el ataque. ¿Debía compartir su carga con Bilbo? ¿Era eso justo para el hobbit? Y aunque lo fuese, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

'No.' Dijo por fin. 'Quiero que seas feliz. Si lo que quieres es vivir sin preocupaciones haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que eso suceda. Pero si lo que quieres es ejercer tu posición… Bilbo, nunca he tenido que compartir mi carga, nunca he sabido lo que es poder delegar en otra persona, confiar tanto que no tenga que preocuparme por las decisiones que tomen en mi nombre. Llevo toda la vida cuidando de mi pueblo, prácticamente solo. No sé si sabré compartir la carga, pero no hay nadie en quien confié más que en ti. Si deseas ejercer de consorte, no seré yo quien te lo impida.'

'Esa es la cuestión, Thorin. No sé si quiero serlo, no sé si el puesto me queda muy grande, o si seré bien recibido. Hay tantas cosas sobre tu cultura que no sé. Me gustaría saberlas antes de tomar una decisión.'

Thorin asintió. Bilbo tenía razón. Necesitaban tiempo. Tenía que pensarlo mejor. Había muchas cosas que Bilbo necesitaba saber, muchas cosas que tenía que aprender. Por no hablar de que ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, no podía casarse con Bilbo así. No podía anunciarlo de un día para otro. Tenía que cortejarle, tenía que seguir los pasos establecidos por sus ancestros. El cortejo era algo importante para su pueblo, era parte de su cultura y tradición y, aunque él no lo había seguido, sabía que debía hacerlo de puertas para afuera. Tenía que mantener la tradición, sobretodo si pensaba casarse con alguien que no era de su raza; sobretodo si Bilbo decidía que quería ejercer de Consorte. Tenía que conseguir que su pueblo le viese como a uno de ellos. Bilbo tenía mucho que aprender, y eso fue precisamente lo que le contó, todo lo que conllevaba qué él quisiese prepararse, que quisiese aprender. Ahora que no era una fantasía, sino una realidad, se daba cuenta de por todo lo que el hobbit tendría que pasar si quería vivir con él. Era en ocasiones como esas cuando deseaba no haber nacido para ser rey.

'Pero tengo una pregunta.' Dijo Bilbo, rompiendo sus pensamientos. 'Si hago todo eso, si aprendo todos esos protocolos, las costumbres, la lengua, todo lo que conlleva el cargo, ¿podremos vivir como cualquier otro matrimonio una vez que cerremos las puertas que separan Palacio del resto del reino?' La voz de Bilbo cargaba una seriedad que hizo que Thorin se diese cuenta de que cualquiera que fuese la respuesta era una promesa. Una que no podría romper.

'Sí.'

Bilbo asintió y dio un mordico a su tostada, dando por finalizada la conversación.

/

Thorin despidió a cada uno de los dirigentes de los clanes del Orocarni. Rugur se había ido, sin decirle nada más que las palabras justas de despedida, y Thorin no había sacado el tema. Nadie notó la mirada entre Argola y él antes de que esta dejase la sala del trono. Thorin había explicado la situación a Dwalin, diciéndole que dentro de una semana mandase a alguien a Gundabad, alguien discreto que no fuese detectado, y que volviese una vez supiese cuales eran los planes del jefe de los Puños de Hierro. El resto de clanes habían decidido irse en dos días, y Dain la semana siguiente. Que Dain se fuese más tarde era algo que habían acordado de ante mano. Tenían cosas que hablar, asuntos que tratar sobre exportaciones e importaciones, a parte de poner en común lo que ambos habían estado oyendo los últimos días. Thorin no quería hablar del asunto de Gundabad con su primo, no hasta que supiese si Rugur tenía en mente recuperar el monte.

No había dicho nada a nadie sobre Bilbo. Este se había ido, pues había quedado con Bardo, y habían decidido que iba a estar unos días en Valle, preparando todo para que los campos volviesen a ser fértiles. Rerir se había ido con él, habiendo sido asignado como su cuervo personal. Thorin se levantó del trono, dirigiéndose a su despacho, y Balin le siguió.

'Balin. Tengo que hablar contigo.' Dijo el rey sentándose y esperando a que su viejo amigo hiciese lo mismo. 'Es confidencial y sé que puedo contar contigo para que siga siéndolo.'

'Por supuesto.' Contestó el enano.

'Voy a casarme con Bilbo.'

Balin abrió los ojos y un poco la boca. Pocas cosas descoloraban al enano y, aunque lo hiciesen, su cara siempre se mantenía neutra. No esta vez. Thorin le había descolorado por completo. No se esperaba eso, no tan pronto, no así.

'Necesito que hagas un plan para cortejarle. Me refiero de cara al pueblo. Tu sabes mejor que nadie cómo tienen que ser esas cosas. Necesito que el pueblo le quiera, que le conozcan antes de hacerlo público.' Thorin hablaba como si estuviese dictando una lista de tareas. En cierto modo lo estaba haciendo. Balin empezó a anotar en la libreta que llevaba siempre con él, ya habría tiempo luego para hablar con Thorin.

'Necesito que se le instruya en protocolo.' Dijo levantándose y caminando lentamente de un lado a otro de la sala mientras enumeraba con los dedos. 'En política, en historia, en cultura general y que se le enseñe khuzdul.' Al oír esto Balin estuvo a punto de hablar, de decirle que eso era ir muy lejos, pero Thorin no le dejó. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que no le estaba pidiendo consejo, le estaba dando una orden. 'Quiero que la boda sea la primavera que viene. No quiero que todo esto salga a la luz hasta mediados de verano como muy pronto. Necesito que me busques un sitio donde Bilbo pueda vivir. Se va a mudar a finales de mes. Algo pequeño pero con todo lo necesario, cerca de Palacio, con luz. Y necesito que prepares una excusa para que visite Ered Luin a finales de invierno.

'¿Con qué fin? ¿A qué vas realmente?' Preguntó el enano, pues se le escapa qué tenía eso que ver con Bilbo.

'Voy a la Comarca. A recoger las cosas de Bilbo.' Dijo Thorin, mirando a Balin por primera vez desde que se había levantado.

El viejo enano se fijó en los ojos de Thorin. Estaban iluminados por una luz propia, la misma llama que había tenido cuando habían salido a reconquistar la montaña. Se fijó en lo vivo que estaba, la ilusión que emanaba, la pasión que había en él. Parecía más joven. Más fuerte. Más poderoso.

Balin asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios y se levantó.

Tenía mucho que hacer.

FIN

_Zirinhanâd_: Colinas de Hierro (mirar nota sobre modificación)

* * *

**Nota: **Aquí finaliza esta parte de la historia. Muchas gracia por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, por los comentarios, por seguirme, por todo.

Espero que os haya gustado, que hayáis disfrutado y que sigáis aquí para la continuación.

"Concerning Hobbits" será la segunda entrega. Se publicará cada lunes, siendo el primer capítulo publicado el día **7 de Septiembre**.

Podéis contarme lo que os gustaría ver, lo que pensáis que va a suceder o lo que querías, al igual que pasarme canciones. Hasta entonces me podréis encontrar en mi tumblr o twitter, bajo el mismo nombre, o aquí por un PM.

Para todos aquello que quieran releer la historia que sepáis que la he editado. Gracias de veras por todo el apoyo y a todos los que me habéis escrito cada semana, sin vosotras no hubiese podido. Nos vemos pronto. :D

PD: Está canción la he elegido como canción recopilatorio de la historia. La descubrí tarde pero pienso que es perfecta para este arco. Espero que os deje un buen sabor de boca.

/

**Nota sobre el khuzdul (para aquel que le interese el tema tanto como a mí):** todo el khuzdul que uso en mis fanfics está basado en varios estudios de la lengua. Como es una lengua que Tolkien nunca acabó, se ha modificado con el tiempo y hay diferentes corrientes según quien la haya extendido. Casi todo está basado en el Neo-Khuzdul de The Dwarrow Scholar. Uso su diccionario para crear frases y palabras. He estudiado su khuzdul y me parece el más rico y fácil de aprender gracias a todos los materiales que ha publicado. No soy lingüista por lo que seguramente no estén muy bien las frases, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?. También me baso en las traducciones de khuzdul4u que están actualizadas y su khuzdul esté basado en el de The Dwarrow Scholar. He de ser sincera y reconocer que no uso el khuzdul creado por David Salo casi nunca. No porque no me guste, sino porque no tengo acceso a un estudio de este, solo a ciertas frases. Hay muchas diferencias entre un khuzdul y otro, sobretodo desde las películas de El Hobbit, cuando se cambió por completo la lengua. Creo que coger cosas de cada uno de los estudiosos del khuzdul da una imagen más global y así si estáis más familiarizados con uno o con otro pues siempre podéis entender cosas.

Si alguien quiere hablar de este tema en profundidad ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

/

**Nota sobre modificación de "Colinas de Hierro"**: He cambiado la traducción de Colinas de Hierro de _Gazaz Bhanad_ a _Zirinhanâd_. Esto se debe a que he hecho un estudio más profundo sobre el nombre. _Zirinhanâd _es como lo denomina The Dwarrow Scholar, mientras que la otra es una traducción antigua._ Urâd Zirnul _es otra forma de llamar a las Colinas de Hierro pero solo por los habitantes de Erebor. Ese es el nombre que da David Salo y lo veréis siempre que alguien de Erebor se refiera a las Colinas de Hierro. He editado esta corrección en anteriores capítulos.


End file.
